HARRY POTTER Y LA UNIÓN DE LOS HEREDEROS DE MERLÍN
by JessyPotter
Summary: Continuación de LOS CUATRO DE HOGWARTS CAP. 4 AL FIN!
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo Uno: Vacaciones y Recuerdos  
1. ¡Oliver, dijiste que no tendríamos que hacer esto de nuevo!- protestó  
una voz enfadada mientras salía de su tienda  
2. Además,- añadió otra voz, esta vez femenina- no sé si te habrás dado  
cuenta, pero estamos en medio de las ¡MONTAÑAS! y la temperatura no es  
muy alta que digamos  
3. Eso sin contar que todavía no ha amanecido y anoche nos acostamos muy  
tarde...- añadió otra. Siguieron varias quejas más, todas al mismo tiempo...  
El grupo que protestaba tan avivadamente, mientras la luz de las estrellas  
iluminaba su campamento, era nada más y nada menos que la selección juvenil  
de quidditch de Inglaterra, considerada por muchos como la gran sorpresa de  
esos mundiales...  
A principios de julio (cuando partieron para España), muchos pronosticaban  
que esos muchachos regresarían a su casa con la cabeza baja luego de la  
ronda preliminar. Pero todos los reporteros deportivos, tanto de "El  
Profeta" como de las radios mágicas habían tenido que tragarse las palabras  
cuando ganaron su tercer partido (contra Luxemburgo) a los 15 minutos de  
haber empezado y con 200 puntos de ventaja. Si bien también le habían  
ganado a Rusia y a Uruguay con diferencias mucho mayores, los periodistas  
opinaban que habían sido "golpes de suerte" y que, si bien lograrían pasar  
a los octavos de final, allí terminaría su participación en los mundiales...  
Otra vez se equivocaron: para gran satisfacción de los chicos, no solo le  
ganaron a Togo, sino también a Transilvania, uno de los grandes favoritos.  
Todos estos partidos los llevaron por toda España: primero habían arribado  
a Madrid, donde miembros del ministerio español los llevaron a casa de uno  
de sus funcionarios, donde tomaron un traslador que los llevó a Málaga, al  
sur de España, donde ya estaban las selecciones de Etiopía, Paraguay,  
China, y Uruguay y esa misma tarde se les unieron Bulgaria, Rusia y  
Luxemburgo. Esa tarde descansaron y pasearon un poco, al día siguiente  
tuvieron unas horas de entrenamiento en la mañana y un poco en la tarde y  
esa noche descansaron tranquilamente. En dos días empezaría la ronda  
preliminar...  
Luego de esto, regresaron nuevamente a Madrid, donde estuvieron menos  
tiempo que la vez anterior, ya que jugaron sólo dos partidos: contra Togo y  
contra Transilvania, ganándoles a los dos y llegando así a las semifinales  
contra uno de los favoritos: Irlanda, lo que los había llevado al lugar  
donde se jugarían las semifinales y la final: Los Pirineos, frontera  
natural entre Francia y España y gran destino turístico durante esa época,  
lo que, según el ministerio español, era una ventaja, ya que así los  
muggles no sospecharían (demasiado) ante la presencia de tanto mago que  
iría a la final. Los cuatro equipos clasificados habían llegado la noche  
anterior y habían tenido que armar las tiendas en medio de la noche, lo que  
les había dado bastante trabajo, dado que la mitad del equipo eran magos  
menores de edad y tenían que hacerlo de forma muggle, por lo que se habían  
ido a dormir cerca de la media noche. Y esa, a parte del frío  
característico del lugar, era la principal causa de la ola de protestas que  
rompía el silencio de la noche: Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo, había  
decidido que la mejor manera que tenía su equipo de adaptarse al clima era  
empezando a entrenar cuando las temperaturas estaban en los niveles más  
bajos, o sea, quince minutos antes de las cinco de la mañana. Obviamente,  
nadie pensaba como él...  
1. ¡Ya basta!- dijo Wood luego de quince minutos de protestas- Veo que ya  
están con sus uniformes, así que vamos a entrenar  
2. Con todo respeto, Oliver- dijo Ron, guardián suplente del equipo- Si tú  
puedes ver la quaffle en la oscuridad, me gustaría que me enseñaras tu  
técnica...- se escucharon risas disimuladas  
3. No vamos a practicar con las pelotas hasta dentro de un rato- dijo él  
ignorando las risas- Por ahora, sólo practicaremos volando en las  
escobas...  
Sin hacer casos de las quejas de su equipo, el capitán los guió hasta un  
espacio abierto, donde estuvieron volando hasta que los primeros rayos de  
sol empezaron a iluminar el campamento. Luego Wood sacó las pelotas y  
empezaron a practicar con ellas hasta las ocho de la mañana, cuando los  
otros equipos empezaron a despertar. Entonces decidió dejar el  
entrenamiento para ir a desayunar junto con las otras selecciones. Fueron a  
sus tiendas a cambiarse y luego se dirigieron al lugar que hacía de  
comedor, donde ya estaban algunos chicos de otros países. Todos ocuparon  
sus lugares mientras varios elfos les servían el desayuno. Harry se y Tiff  
se sentaron junto a un chico y una chica  
1. Hola- dijo el chico- Ustedes son de Inglaterra, ¿verdad?  
2. Sí- dijo Tiff- ¿Y ustedes?  
3. Yo soy española- dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Fernanda Sánchez, cazadora  
4. Michael Cosgrave- dijo el chico- De Irlanda, golpeador  
5. Yo soy Harry Potter, buscador, y ella es mi hermana Tiffany, cazadora  
6. He leído sobre ti- dijo Fernanda- ¿Sabes? La prensa de España te empieza  
a llamar "la pesadilla de los guardianes"- Tiff rió  
7. ¿En serio?- dijo sonriendo- Pues espero que mi novio no piense lo mismo...  
8. Es nuestro guardián suplente- explicó Harry. En ese momento, empezaron a  
llegar varias lechuzas y una de ellas dejó caer un paquete de cartas  
sobre Tiff- ¿De quién son?  
9. Una para cada uno del ministerio, otra del Liz para ti...- dijo Tiff  
empezando a revisar las cartas- De Sirius para ti, de Remus para mí, de  
Rose para mí, y una de Hermione para ti  
10. Los del ministerio nos echan el mismo rollo de siempre- dijo Harry  
empezando a leer las suyas- Que están muy satisfechos de nosotros, que  
hemos superado sus expectativas y bla, bla, bla...  
11. Lo mismo que cada vez que ganamos un partido- dijo Tiff- Al parecer aún  
no se han acostumbrado a la idea- añadió abriendo otra carta- Remus dice  
que se encuentra bien aunque algo débil, pero que se le pasará pronto,  
aunque no podrá... ¿venir?  
12. Sí,- dijo Harry, que estaba leyendo la carta de Hermione- al parecer  
Sirius ha conseguido entradas y él y Rose vendrán junto al Sr. Weasley.  
Mione dice que le encantaría pero que está ayudando a su madre con los  
preparativos; parte de su familia va a llegar a su casa y me da la  
impresión de que no le gusta la idea. Liz dice que si no llego a tiempo a  
Londres me mata, y Sirius amenaza con hacer lo mismo si se entera de que  
me he metido en problemas...  
13. Abundante correo, ¿eh?- dijo Michael- Al menos no están en mi lugar: mi  
madre me escribe todos los días diciendo que tenga cuidado y que no me  
acerque a las bludgers...  
14. Pero si eres un golpeador...- dijo Fernanda  
15. Ya, pero eso explícaselo a mi madre. Con eso de que soy hijo único, me  
trata como a un niño...  
16. Ahora entiendo- dijo Tiff. No pudieron seguir hablando porque se les  
unieron más chicos de diferentes países, con lo que la conversación se  
generalizó.  
Como cada equipo tenía un área de entrenamiento establecida, no tuvieron  
problemas para entrenar durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, ya que a  
partir de las cuatro se jugaría la primera semifinal: Bulgaria contra  
España, partido al que iban a asistir las otras dos selecciones ya que  
prometía ser muy interesante. Estaban ya todos en el estadio, el cual no  
estaba lleno del todo, pero Harry y los del equipo habían escuchado que las  
entradas para la final se habían agotado semanas antes. Estuvieron  
esperando unos minutos cuando se escuchó la voz del narrador, al que  
pudieron entender gracias a un hechizo traductor  
1. ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS TODOS A LA PRIMERA SEMIFINAL DE LA COPA  
MUNDIAL JUVENIL DE QUIDDITCH! Ahora, recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a  
la selección juvenil de Bulgaria... ¡Poliakov! ¡Volkov! ¡Idrovsky!  
¡Zimorovich! ¡Levski! ¡Noket! y ¡KRUM!- se escucharon los vítores de  
toda la afición de Bulgaria- Y ahora recibamos a la selección nacional de  
España: ¡Sánchez! ¡Campos! ¡Alcalá! ¡Caballero! ¡Suárez! ¡Rivera! y  
¡AGUILAR!- esta vez el sonido fue ensordecedor, ya que muchos españoles  
habían ido a apoyar a su equipo- ¡Y comienza el partido! ¡Campos tiene la  
quaffle! ¡Alcalá! ¡Sánchez! ¡Volkov la intercepta! ¡Idrovsky! ¡Sánchez  
otra vez!- el partido iba muy parejo, pero los buscadores se mantenían a  
parte- ¡CAMPOS MARCA!- se escuchó de repente- ¡Diez a cero a favor de  
España!  
Desde entonces el partido se tornó más movido: por una parte, estaban los  
cazadores, que se disputaban la quaffle entre sí y ya habían anotado varios  
tantos, por lo que, al cabo de una hora, el partido estaba 50 a 70 ganado  
Bulgaria, pero también estaban los golpeadores, que se ocupaban de cuidar a  
los cazadores rivales, aunque no de la misma forma, ya que mientras uno de  
los golpeadores españoles se dedicaba a vigilar a Viktor Krum, los dos  
búlgaros atacaban a los cazadores de equipo contrario, prueba de ello era  
la diferencia de 20 puntos en el marcador. Fue al cabo de dos horas, cuando  
España había logrado por fin ponerse adelante 90 a 80, que al fin Krum  
atrapó la rebelde snitch...  
1. ¡Y EL PARTIDO TERMINA 230 A 90!- dijo el narrador- ¡LA SELECCIÓN JUVENIL  
DE BULGARIA SE CONVIERTE EL LA PRIMERA FINALISTA DE ESTE MUNDIAL! Su  
rival se definirá mañana cuando se enfrenten Irlanda e Inglaterra...  
2. Vaya partido...- dijo Tiff mientras salían del estadio- Si ganamos mañana  
la tendremos difícil...  
3. Hay una gran diferencia entre la selección juvenil y la de mayores de  
Bulgaria- añadió Oliver- La primera no depende sólo de Krum, también  
tiene muy buenos cazadores...  
4. Creo que tuvieron experiencia con lo que pasó en los mundiales- dijo  
Harry- La final será un gran partido, ya sea contra nosotros o contra  
Irlanda...  
5. Trataremos de que sea contra nosotros- dijo Oliver- Y para eso  
necesitamos dormir temprano. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento a la misma hora  
de hoy... No quiero quejas- añadió cuando algunos abrían la boca para  
protestar- Será mejor que vayan a dormir después de la cena para que  
mañana no tengan excusas...- añadió mientras se dirigían al campamento. Una  
vez allí fueron todos hasta una mesa y cenaron en silencio, para luego  
irse a dormir enseguida.  
Al día siguiente, fueron despertados a la misma hora, con la diferencia de  
que esta vez no hubieron protestas, pues todos sabían que era inútil.  
Siguieron la misma rutina que la vez anterior: volaron hasta la salida del  
sol y luego empezaron a practicar con las pelotas. Un poco antes de que los  
llamaran al desayuno, Oliver los reunió a todos:  
1. Bien, este puede ser nuestro último partido- dijo- Pero trataremos de  
que no sea así. Todos sabemos que en Inglaterra nos esperaban hace  
tiempo, para ser más exactos: luego de las preliminares. Todos los días  
recibimos cartas del ministerio felicitándonos por la victoria, y no sé a  
ustedes, pero a mí no me parecen muy alentadoras...  
2. Ya lo creo que no lo son- dijo Alicia- Si lo que nos dicen entre líneas  
es "¡Muy bien hecho! Pero el siguiente partido lo van a perder así que  
aquí los esperamos..."  
3. Exactamente- dijo Oliver- pero vamos a demostrarles lo contrario.  
Alineación para este partido: cazadores, Bell, Spinnet, Potter;  
Golpeadores, Boot, Fred Weasley; Buscador, Potter. George, ¿cómo sigue tu  
brazo?- preguntó a uno de los gemelos, que se había lastimado el brazo  
derecho en el partido contra Transilvania  
4. Mejor- respondió él- Pero debo tenerlo en reposo por hoy...  
5. Perfecto. Si todo sale bien, jugarás mañana. Eso es todo, vamos a  
desayunar- todos asintieron y se dirigieron al área que habían  
establecido como comedor, para tomar el desayuno y luego seguir entrenado  
hasta medio día. Luego del almuerzo, todos fueron a dar un paseo por el  
campamento de los espectadores, donde ya estaban instaladas algunas  
tiendas. Estuvieron allí hasta las cuatro de la tarde, cuando fueron a  
cambiarse para luego dirigirse al estadio. El partido comenzó a las cinco  
en punto...  
6. ¡Y LOS PRIMEROS EN SALIR SON LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA SELECCIÓN JUVENIL DE  
INGLATERRA! ¡Bell! ¡Potter! ¡Spinnet! ¡Boot! ¡Weasley! ¡Potter¡ y ¡WOOD!-  
los chicos se olvidaron de los nervios iniciales y salieron al estadio-  
¡Y AHORA RECIBAMOS A LA SELECCIÓN DE IRLANDA! ¡Swift! ¡Doyle! ¡O'Brien!  
¡Cosgrave! ¡O'Connor! ¡O'Hara! y ¡REYNOLDS!- los jugadores tomaron sus  
posiciones y Oliver se acercó a estrechar la mano del capitán Irlandés-  
¡El árbitro tiene la quaffle!... ¡Comienza el partido! ¡Inglaterra en  
posesión del balón por medio de Spinnet! ¡Potter! ¡Bell! ¡Spinnet! ¡Doyle  
la intercepta! ¡Reynolds! ¡Reynolds dispara! ¡Una excelente atrapada por  
parte de Wood! ¡Se la pasa a Bell! ¡Spinnet! ¡Bell! ¡Potter! ¡Y POTTER  
MARCA! ¡Diez a cero a favor de Inglaterra!- desde ese momento, el partido  
se tornó más rápido y más agresivo, ya que los golpeadores irlandeses no  
paraban de lanzarles bludgers a las cazadoras, mientras que Fred y Terry  
hacían lo mismo. El partido ya duraba cerca de dos horas y el marcador  
estaba 70 a 10 a favor de Inglaterra, en parte debido a los golpeadores y  
en parte también a Wood, que desempeñaba su papel soberbiamente- ¡Este  
partido se está poniendo cada vez más difícil!- decía el narrador- ¡Los  
dos equipos tiene excelentes cazadores, pero la superioridad de  
Inglaterra está en su guardián, aunque no debemos menospreciar a los  
golpeadores irlandeses...! ¡Swift tiene la quaffle! ¡Reynolds! ¡Doyle!  
¡Reynolds! ¡Swift! ¡Doyle! ¡Doyle dispara! ¡Wood se lanza a atraparla y...!  
¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Una bludger golpea al guardián inglés e Irlanda anota! ¡El  
árbitro dice que es válido aunque ordena un penalti a favor de  
Inglaterra! ¡Pero primero habrá tiempo muerto para atender a Wood...!  
7. ¡A un lado!- dijo uno de los medimagos a los chicos, que estaban  
alrededor de su capitán- Déjame ver ese hombro...- lo revisó por unos  
segundos y dictaminó- Está fracturado, lo siento muchacho, pero me temo  
que no podrás seguir jugando...  
8. ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los otros  
9. Lo que han escuchado- dijo el medimago- Lo que su capitán necesita ahora  
es descansar, es eso o despedirse de su carrera en el quidditch...  
10. Pero...- dijo Alicia- El reglamento no permite cambios... ¡y no podemos  
jugar sin guardián!  
11. Claro que podemos- dijo Harry- Lo que haremos será lo siguiente:  
Alicia, Kattie, Tiff: ustedes se encargarán de que Irlanda no anote, una  
de ustedes atacará y las otras dos irán a la defensa...- las tres  
asintieron- Yo trataré de coger la snitch lo más pronto posible. Doctor...  
si ganamos este partido... ¿Oliver podrá jugar mañana?  
12. ¡Imposible!- dijo el medimago- Tiene que mantener en reposo ese hombro  
por lo menos un mes...  
13. No importa...- dijo Wood incorporándose- Sé que lo harán bien- se sacó la  
insignia de capitán del brazo- Harry, quedas a cargo...- añadió  
entregándosela  
14. Muy bien, ya lo escucharon- dijo Harry- Ahora salgamos allá afuera y  
ganemos ese partido...  
15. ¡Y aquí sale nuevamente la selección de Inglaterra, aunque con un  
jugador menos! ¡Ahora se va a cobrar el penalti y Potter tiene la  
quaffle! ¡Dispara y... ANOTA! ¡Ochenta a veinte a favor de Inglaterra! ¡El  
partido se reanuda! ¡Reynolds tiene la quaffle! ¡Doyle! ¡Swift!  
¡Reynolds! ¡Swift! ¡Swift se dirige a los aros contrarios! ¡Pero es  
interceptado por Bell y Spinnet! ¡HEY! ¡AL PARECER, HARRY POTTER HA VISTO  
LA SNITCH!- todas las miradas se centraron en Harry, que se lanzaba en  
picado al suelo, con el buscador irlandés siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Y en  
efecto, había visto la snitch, pero no cerca del suelo sino en otro  
lugar. Pero hizo el amago de Wronski para despistar a su rival...- ¡Los dos  
buscadores están muy cerca del suelo! ¡Un momento...! ¡Potter ha cambiado  
de dirección y se dirige al lado izquierdo del campo! ¡O'Connor se  
estrella, pero gracias a que bajó la velocidad de su escoba no es nada  
grave y el partido sigue...! ¡UN MOMENTO, ES...! ¡SÍ, HARRY POTTER HA  
ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! ¡INGLATERRA GANA 230 A 20 Y SE CONVIERTE EN EL  
SEGUNDO FINALISTA DE ESTE MUNDIAL...!- todos los chicos se dirigieron a los  
vestuarios con entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...  
16. ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Alicia- ¡Llegamos a la final...!  
17. A ver si ahora siguen diciendo que sólo son golpes de suerte...- añadió  
Kattie  
18. ¡Muy bien hecho, chicos!- dijo Harry- Lo hemos conseguido...  
19. Y la victoria se la dedicaremos a nuestro capitán convaleciente- dijo  
Fred  
20. Así es- añadió Terry- La de hoy y la de mañana...  
21. Esos ánimos me gustan- dijo Harry- Ahora bajemos al campamento, que nos  
merecemos un buen descanso...- todos fueron muy contentos hasta el área  
donde estaban las duchas y luego fueron a la cena donde, una vez más, se  
sentaron todos juntos y muy animados por la victoria- Ustedes vayan a  
descansar, no se preocupen que no tendrán que madrugar mañana si no  
quieren, creo que ya nos acostumbramos al clima. Pero los quiero a todos,  
despiertos y listos para el entrenamiento a las siete y media de la  
mañana, ¿entendido?- los chicos asintieron- Yo iré a la enfermería a ver  
a Oliver y darle la noticia...- dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se  
dirigió a la enfermería a ver a su capitán- ¿Cómo sigues, Oliver?  
22. Mejor- respondió él- Pero tengo que permanecer aquí durante esta noche.  
A ver si consigo que la enfermera me deje ir a ver el partido mañana...  
¿Cómo terminó?  
23. Ganamos- dijo Harry sonriendo- Con doscientos diez puntos de ventaja...  
24. ¡Genial!- dijo Oliver- Es una lástima que no pueda jugar... ¿Cuál va a  
ser la alineación?  
25. Precisamente sobre eso venía a hablar contigo...- Oliver iba a decir  
algo, pero en ese momento entró un funcionario del ministerio español  
26. Sr. Potter- dijo- Aquí hay tres funcionarios del ministerio británico  
que desean hablar con usted...  
27. Dígales que pasen por favor...- dijo él. Enseguida entraron tres  
personas: Sirius, Edmond Baker y el Sr. Weasley- Hola, no los esperaba  
hasta más tarde...  
28. Hemos venido apenas supimos que estabas aquí- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué te ha  
pasado esta vez?  
29. Harry sólo ha venido ha visitarme, Sr. Black- dijo Oliver. Fue entonces  
cuando repararon en él  
30. ¿Wood?- preguntó Baker- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?  
31. Una bludger le golpeó el hombro en el partido de hoy- dijo Harry- Hemos  
jugado sin guardián los últimos diez minutos...  
32. Al menos ha sido poco tiempo- dijo Baker- ¿Cuántas veces nos anotaron  
después de eso?  
33. Ninguna- respondió Harry sonriendo- Aunque tampoco hemos podido hacerlo  
nosotros, porque las cazadoras estaban a la defensiva. Pero Oliver no  
podrá jugar mañana...  
34. Ni durante el siguiente mes- añadió Oliver- Es eso o despedirme del  
quidditch, según el doctor...  
35. Vaya,- dijo Baker- al parecer la lesión es...- pareció caer en cuenta de  
algo- Un momento, Potter ¿has dicho algo sobre que jugarán mañana?  
36. Claro- dijo Harry- La final contra Bulgaria, es mañana en la noche...-  
vio una sonrisa en el rostro de los tres adultos- Pero entrenaremos todo  
el día, no se preocupe, he convocado al equipo a las siete y media...  
37. ¿Siete y media?- preguntó Baker- ¿Estás seguro? Creo que deberían  
descansar más...  
38. No se preocupe- dijo Harry- Será casi tres horas más tarde que los dos  
días anteriores...  
39. Tres horas más tarde...- repitió Baker extrañado, hasta que pareció  
comprender- ¡Wood!  
40. Necesitábamos acostumbrarnos al clima del lugar- se justificó él- Y la  
mejor manera de hacerlo...  
41. ...es entrenar antes que los demás equipos, cuando las temperaturas están  
más bajas y así estaremos mejor durante el partido- repitió Harry- Yo te  
advertí que estabas exagerando...  
42. Claro que estaba exagerando- dijo Baker- Seguramente no se te ocurrió  
que podía cogerles un resfriado, Wood. A las siete y media está bien,  
Potter, yo mismo supervisaré su entrenamiento. Y no entrenarán durante  
todo el día, descansarán en la tarde. Lo necesitan y lo merecen. ¿Has  
decidido ya la alineación?  
43. No, venía a hablar con Oliver sobre eso...  
44. Ya hablaremos los tres sobre eso- dijo Baker- Espérenme aquí, voy a  
cenar primero- y salió  
45. Muy bien hecho, Harry- dijo el Sr. Weasley- En el departamento de  
deportes aún no confían en ustedes, no se lo creerán cuando sepan que han  
llegado a la final...  
46. Yo te lo dije desde un principio, Arthur- dijo Sirius- Nada más había  
que verlos durante el campeonato intercolegial... ¿Cómo has estado, Harry?-  
añadió abrazándolo  
47. Bien,- dijo él mientras salían de la tienda que hacía de enfermería-  
¿Cuándo llegaron?  
48. Hace unos minutos. Fuimos a su campamento y Tiff nos dijo que estabas  
en la enfermería, no la dejamos terminar y vinimos para acá... Rose se  
quedó con ella  
49. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?  
50. Tranquilas. Hemos tenido algunos ataques pero han sido pequeños, los  
hemos controlado fácilmente... Por su parte, Liz está en casa de los padres  
de Hermione. Tanto ella como Rick están muy ocupados con los  
preparativos. Liz ha recibido ya la herencia de su abuelo y ha comprado  
un local en el Callejón Diagon, el que era de Madam Malkin, que decidió  
retirarse, sólo que Liz también venderá ropa muggle, aunque ha conseguido  
poca porque no sabe cuanta aceptación va a tener entre los magos de  
sangre pura... Le he dicho que será mejor que mi padrino no se entere de  
esto último... Por cierto,- dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo- Hermione  
me ha pedido que te de esto- añadió entregándole una carta  
51. Gracias- dijo él. En ese momento, llegó Baker- Creo que será mejor  
entrar...  
52. Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana...- Harry se despidió de su padrino y  
entró a la enfermería  
53. Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo Baker- Potter, como seguramente intuyes,  
tú serás el capitán en el partido de mañana- Harry asintió- Ahora vamos  
con la alineación: como Wood está lastimado, Weasley lo reemplazará; he  
escuchado comentarios de que los gemelos Weasley son invencibles cuando  
están combinados, así que serán los golpeadores. Obviamente el buscador  
serás tú así que vamos con las cazadoras. Sugerencias...  
54. Potter-dijo Oliver- Ha demostrado tener tanto talento como cazadora  
como Harry como buscador  
55. Sí, eso he leído- dijo Baker- No en "El Profeta" por supuesto, esos  
siguen diciendo que tienen suerte. Pero me parece una buena opción, ¿qué  
hay de las otras dos?  
56. Angelina- dijo Harry- Hasta que Tiff llegó al colegio, fue la cazadora  
que más puntos ha anotado  
57. Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Oliver- Además, no ha jugado desde el partido  
contra Togo y está muy descansada. Por su parte, Kattie ha jugado tres  
partidos seguidos...  
58. Bien, entonces descartamos a Bell y ponemos a Potter y Johnson, ¿qué  
hay de la tercera?  
59. Spinnet- dijo Oliver- Será interesante ver si el equipo campeón  
intercolegial es capaz de hacerse con el campeonato juvenil de quidditch,  
¿no cree?- añadió sonriendo  
60. Sí, me parece una buena idea- dijo Baker- Bien, entonces ya está, esa  
es la alineación para mañana. La comunicaremos antes del entrenamiento,  
para que los demás puedan ir a descansar un poco más. Buenas Noches- y  
salió. Harry hizo lo mismo enseguida y fue hasta el campamento, donde  
entró en su tienda y abrió la carta de Hermione  
Querido Harry:  
Seguramente cuando Sirius te haya entregado esta carta, ya habrán jugado  
contra Irlanda. Confío plenamente en que hayan ganado, pero si no es así no  
importa, de todas formas estoy orgullosa de ti. Por aquí las cosas van  
bien, si se le puede llamar bien a mi madre histérica durante todo el día y  
de un lado para otro. Mis tíos y mis primos llegan hoy junto con Mary y  
Alan, quien parece ya haberse hecho a la idea de que Rick se va a casar con  
una bruja, aunque mis primos piensan lo mismo que mis hermanos antes, pero  
no les haré caso.  
Te extraño mucho, Harry, cuento los días esperando volver a verte, pero sé  
que eso ocurrirá pronto así que estoy un poco más tranquila. Espero que  
todos estén bien y salúdame a Ron y Tiff de mi parte.  
Te quiere:  
Mione  
Harry guardó la carta de Hermione en su baúl y empezó a escribir una  
respuesta. Había terminado y Hedwig se alejaba para entregársela a Hermione  
cuando un fénix apareció dentro de la tienda...  
1. ¿Falcore?- el fénix chilló en señal de asentimiento- ¿Traes algún  
mensaje?- el ave estiró la pata, donde estaba atado un pergamino- Vaya,  
¿pasará algo malo?- abrió el pergamino y leyó  
Querido Harry:  
Antes que nada, no te preocupes que no ha pasado nada malo. Solamente  
quería escribirte para felicitarlos a ti y a Jane (es una lástima que no  
pueda ser a todo el equipo) por el gran trabajo que están haciendo. Aquí  
todo está bien, excepto por las continuas quejas de Rowena de que el  
quidditch no la deja concentrarse. Le he prometido pedirte que trates de  
que la final dure lo menos posible, aunque a mí no me importa. A pesar de  
sus quejas, ella también está muy contenta porque lograron llegar a la  
final, al igual que Helga; los tres nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes  
y esperamos que sigan así. Mucha suerte mañana y aquí los esperamos.  
Godric Gryffindor  
Harry guardó la carta de Gryffindor en su baúl mientras Falcore  
desaparecía. Luego se acostó a dormir ya que al día siguiente se tendría  
que levantar temprano. Así lo hizo y, cuando salió fuera de la tienda,  
todos sus compañeros los estaban ya esperando con el uniforme y sus escobas  
listas  
1. Buenos Días- dijo- Me alegra verlos puntuales. Ahora tendremos que  
esperar un poco porque Edmond Baker ha llegado anoche y se ha ofrecido a  
supervisar el entrenamiento de hoy...  
2. No será necesario, Potter- dijo él llegando- Ya estoy aquí. Buenos Días  
a todos, antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo que  
han hecho durante estas semanas. Hoy será su último entrenamiento así que  
espero que lo hagan bien. Obviamente no los vamos a obligar a entrenar a  
todos ya que muchos son suplentes, así que esta es la alineación para  
este partido: Cazadoras: Johnson, Potter, Spinnet; Golpeadores: Fred y  
George Weasley; Guardián, Weasley; Buscador y capitán: Potter. Bien,  
ahora quiero que todos los nombrados vengan conmigo, los demás pueden  
volver a dormir si quieren...- Harry y los otros chicos fueron a su lugar  
de entrenamiento asignado y estuvieron practicando durante toda la  
mañana, aunque con resultados satisfactorios para Baker. Ya en la tarde  
se reunieron en la tienda y planearon la estrategia para el partido de  
esa noche, que los tenía a todos muy nerviosos. Luego se dedicaron a  
diferentes actividades hasta que llegó la hora de ir al estadio- Muy bien-  
dijo Baker en los vestidores- Ha llegado la hora, todos saben que tienen  
que hacer ¡Así que salgan allí y demuestren de que están hechos los  
ingleses...!- los chicos montaron en las escobas y salieron al campo, donde  
ya estaba la selección de Bulgaria  
3. ¡Y el árbitro tiene la quaffle! ¡Y comienza el partido! ¡Idrovsky con la  
quaffle! ¡Poliakov! ¡Idrovsky! ¡Volkov! ¡Idrovsky! ¡Poliakov! ¡Volkov!  
¡Una bludger logra arrebatar la quaffle al cazador búlgaro y ahora la  
tiene Johnson! ¡Spinnet! ¡Johnson! ¡Potter! ¡Potter avanza hasta la meta!  
¡Esquiva una bludger lanzada por Noket! ¡Y ANOTA! ¡El marcador está diez  
a cero a favor de Inglaterra!- desde entonces el partido se tornó mucho  
más rápido, con los cazadores atravesando el campo tratando de tomar la  
quaffle y sin rastros de la snitch- ¡Llevamos más de tres horas de  
partido con los equipos empatados a 60 y no ha habido rastro de la  
snitch! ¡Un momento, parece que Krum la ha visto y se lanza hacia ella...!  
¡Pero Potter no da ninguna señal de seguirlo!- en efecto, Krum había  
intentado hacer el Amago de Wronski, pero Harry había reconocido la  
trampa y no había cambiado su posición- ¡No cabe duda de que se están  
enfrentando dos soberbios buscadores! ¡El resultado de este partido  
dependerá de ellos! ¡AHORA AL PARECER LOS DOS HAN VISTO LA SNITCH Y SE  
LANZAN AL SUELO! ¡LOS DOS ESTÁN MUY PAREJOS...! ¡LOS DOS ACABAN DE  
ESTRELLARSE PERO UNO DE ELLOS HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!- todos los ojos  
estaban fijos en los dos buscadores, hasta que uno de ellos alzó la mano  
con la snitch...- ¡SÍ, SEÑORES, ES POTTER QUIEN TIENE LA SNITCH! ¡EL  
PARTIDO TERMINA 210 A 60 E INGLATERRA SE CORONA COMO EL PRIMER CAMPEÓN  
JUVENIL DE QUIDDITCH! Ahora los medimagos va a atender a los dos  
buscadores...- en efecto, tanto Harry como Krum habían sufrido varios  
golpes al estrellarse tratando de atrapar la snitch  
4. Vamos, háganse a un lado- dijo el que dirigía el grupo de medimagos-  
Veamos como está eso- dijo revisando a Harry, que tenía sangre saliéndole  
de la nariz- No hay fractura,- dictaminó- pero esa hinchazón está muy  
fea... ¿Cómo está Krum?- le preguntó a uno de sus colegas  
5. No es nada grave tampoco- respondió- Pero los dos deberán pensarlo bien  
la próxima vez que se les ocurra hacer algo parecido...  
6. "Erra" el campeonato lo que nos estábamos jugando- dijo Krum- Las  
"prrecauciones" están demás en ese momento... Muy buen "trrabajo", Harry-  
dijo ofreciéndole su mano  
7. Tú también lo has hecho muy bien- dijo él estrechándosela- Cualquiera de  
los dos pudo atraparla  
8. ¡Excelente trabajo, Potter!- dijo Baker acercándose con una sonrisa en  
el rostro- ¡Ahora ve allá y recibe esa copa a nombre de todos...!- Harry  
asintió y se hizo paso por entre los medimagos para ir hasta su equipo...  
9. ¡Lo hiciste!- dijo Tiff abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba de  
alegría- ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!  
10. Jane...- dijo Harry- Hermanita... me estás... ahogando...  
11. ¡Ay sí!- dijo soltándolo- ¡Lo siento! Pero mira nada más como has  
quedado... ¿Estás bien?  
12. Sí, me han pasado cosas peores en un partido de quidditch...- pero no  
pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese momento todo su equipo se lanzó  
encima de él  
13. ¡Lo conseguiste, hermano!- dijo Ron- ¡Nos has dado el campeonato!  
14. Ha sido trabajo de todos, chicos...- dijo Harry sonriendo  
15. Tan modesto como siempre- dijo Fred- Pero el mayor mérito ha sido tuyo...  
16. ¡Y AHORA RECIBAMOS A LOS FLAMANTES CAMPEONES JUVENILES DE QUIDDITCH-  
los interrumpió la voz del narrador- El equipo inglés se acerca a recibir  
la copa...- todos montaron nuevamente sus escobas y se dirigieron a la  
tribuna, donde estrecharon la mano del ministro español y del Sr. Weasley  
antes de que el primero le hiciera a Harry la entrega de la copa...Tiempo  
después, todos festejaban en el campamento inglés el campeonato, ya que  
habían armado una gran fiesta y todos los ingleses que habían conseguido  
entradas para la final estaban presentes. Había también periodistas de  
varios países menos de Inglaterra, quienes tenían por costumbre publicar  
los resultados de los partidos uno o dos días después luego de leer la  
noticia en diarios extranjeros. La celebración duró hasta el amanecer a  
pesar de que el equipo que había jugado la final se había retirado hace  
rato a dormir, pero con ellos estaban los suplentes, Wood incluido. Ya al  
medio día, los chicos despertaron y fueron a despedirse de Sirius, Baker  
y el Sr. Weasley  
17. Le he prometido a Amos regresar hoy- dijo este último- Y debo  
prepararles una bienvenida como se la merecen, nos vemos...  
18. Yo también debo regresar- dijo Sirius- El departamento no puede quedar  
solo por mucho tiempo con todo lo que está pasando...  
19. Y yo debo reunirme con ese grupo que se hace llamar la selección de  
mayores para definir la fecha del siguiente entrenamiento- terminó Baker-  
Wood, Potter, Bell, tienen tres meses de descanso bien merecidos. Les  
haré llegar una lechuza con cualquier novedad...- dicho esto, los tres  
junto con Rose tomaron un traslador que los llevó cerca del ministerio-  
Seguramente ya me están esperando- dijo Baker- Nos vemos después- y se  
dirigió hasta su oficina, donde ya lo esperaban los miembros del equipo...  
20. Buenos Días, Edmond- saludó Kingley, el capitán- Vaya ojeras que traes...  
21. ¿De juerga a tu edad, Edmond?- añadió uno de los cazadores burlón- No,  
Edmond, eso no está nada bien. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo nos darías a  
nosotros?  
22. No gasten sus energías- dijo Baker- Hoy estoy de buen humor y no pienso  
dejar que ustedes me lo arruinen, vamos al grano: ¿cuándo piensan que  
podrán entrenar?  
23. Eso no podemos decidirlo todavía, Edmond- dijo la única mujer del grupo-  
No estamos todos...  
24. Estamos los suficientes, Macoll. Wood, Bell y Potter tienen tres meses  
de vacaciones...  
25. ¿Qué?- preguntó Kingley- A nosotros nunca nos has dado vacaciones...  
26. Ganen un mundial y tendrán un año de vacaciones. Hasta entonces,  
seguirán entrenando...  
27. ¿A qué viene ahora el tema del mundial?- preguntó Kingley- Wood, Potter  
y Bell no lo han ganado y...- vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su entrenador-  
¿Lo han hecho?  
28. Doscientos diez a sesenta- dijo Baker- Y con el guardián suplente, Wood  
se lastimó el hombro en el partido contra Irlanda y no podrá jugar en un  
mes...  
29. ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Macoll- ¿Quiénes hicieron qué?  
30. La selección juvenil- dijo Baker mirándolos a todos- Han permanecido  
invictos todo el mundial, resistido diez minutos de juego sin guardián y  
sin dejarse anotar y ganado la final del torneo en uno de los mejores  
partidos que he visto en mi vida...  
31. ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Drake, uno de los cazadores- Pero si "El  
Profeta" no paraba de decir...  
32. "El Profeta" no confiaba en esos muchachos debido a la actuación de  
ustedes en el mundial pasado. No se ganan partidos con más de doscientos  
puntos de diferencia sólo por suerte...  
33. ¿Doscientos puntos?- preguntó Keynes, el otro golpeador- ¿Hablas en  
serio?  
34. Excepto en el partido de anoche, sí...- no pudieron seguir hablando,  
porque Charlie Harper, director del departamento de deportes, entró a su  
despacho  
35. Buenos Días- saludó- Supe que habías regresado, Edmond, ¿no te dije yo  
que era una pérdida de tiempo ir a España?  
36. Sí, Charlie, me lo dijiste- dijo Baker- Pero te equivocaste...  
37. Sí tú lo dices. ¿Lograste llegar para el partido contra Irlanda?  
38. No, cuando llegué ya había terminado. Encontré a Wood en la enfermería...  
No podrá jugar en un mes, así que tuvimos que poner a Weasley a jugar  
anoche...  
39. ¿Anoche?- preguntó Harper- Pero si anoche... ¡¿Lograron llegar a la  
final?!  
40. Y la ganaron- dijo Baker- El partido estaba empatado 60 a 60 cuando  
Krum intentó hacer el Amago de Wronski, pero Potter no cayó en la trampa  
y siguió donde estaba. Pero luego de unos instantes, los dos lograron  
verla y se lanzaron a ella... Nos tuvieron unos segundos es suspenso luego  
de que se estrellaron, hasta que Potter alzó la mano con la snitch...-  
Harper no salía de su asombro- "El Profeta" los subestimó demasiado,  
todos los diarios extranjeros hablan maravillas sobre nuestros muchachos...-  
terminó satisfecho  
41. Me alegro mucho- dijo Harper- Ahora voy a buscar a Arthur, vamos a  
prepararles una bienvenida como se merecen... Y ustedes- dijo a los  
miembros de la selección- Si no hacen un buen trabajo en la Eurocopa el  
próximo año, los reemplazaré con la selección juvenil...- añadió antes de  
salir  
____________________________________________________________________________  
____  
Dos días después, en el Norte de Londres...  
1. Hermione, debiste ir con tu padre- decía una mujer con cabello castaño-  
Él no podrá solo...  
2. Alan lo ayudará, mamá- dijo ella- Además, a ellos no les agradará verme  
3. No debes sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, hija, tal vez cambiaron de  
opinión...  
4. Hablas como si no los conocieras- dijo Rick entrando a la cocina- Te  
aseguro que en cuanto sepan que Liz es también una bruja se marcharán por  
donde vinieron. Ahora que lo pienso, esa pudo ser una táctica para evitar  
que vinieran...- Hermione se rió  
5. ¡RICK!- lo regañó su madre- Se trata de tus tíos...  
6. Si yo no tengo nada en contra de mis tíos, mamá- dijo él- Al menos ellos  
tienen la decencia de disimular sus prejuicios, pero sus hijos...  
7. Son niños todavía...  
8. Mamá, la menor de ellos es mayor a mí con unos meses- dijo Hermione- Ya  
no son unos niños  
9. ¡Alison, ya llegamos!- dijo la voz de su padre desde la sala  
10. Iré a mi habitación a ver si llegó Hedwig- dijo Hermione  
11. Yo te acompaño, Hermi...- añadió Rick  
12. Eso sí que no- dijo su madre- Los dos se vienen conmigo a saludar a sus  
tíos...  
13. Pero mamá...- se quejaron los dos  
14. Nada de peros, vamos...- y prácticamente arrastró a sus hijos hasta la  
sala- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el viaje?- saludó a sus hermanos y a sus familias  
15. ¡Alison!- dijo una mujer de cabello corto abrazándola- ¡Cuánto tiempo,  
hermana! ¿Cómo estás?  
16. Bien Martha- dijo ella- ¿Cómo están todos? Son casi cinco años que no  
nos vemos...  
17. No por culpa nuestra- dijo su otro hermano acercándose a ella- Han sido  
ustedes los que no han querido ir a Nueva York- se fijó en sus sobrinos-  
¡Rick! Muchacho, déjame felicitarte. Así que por fin has decidido sentar  
cabeza... Y esta encantadora jovencita debe ser tu prometida...- añadió sin  
reconocer a Hermione, lo que hizo que los dos hermanos estallaran en  
carcajadas  
18. ¡Niños!- los regaño su madre- Deberían tener un poco más de respeto... No  
te olvides, Rick, que tú tampoco reconociste a tu hermana hace unos  
meses...  
19. ¿Hermione?- preguntó Martha- ¡Pero si estás preciosa! No puedo creer lo  
rápido que crecen...  
20. Seguramente no lo hizo de forma normal, tía- dijo una muchacha  
acercándose  
21. Seguro- dijo un muchacho de unos 18 años- Nada de lo que ellos hacen es  
normal...- se hizo un incómodo silencio en la sala...  
22. Katherine- dijo su padre- Recuerda que somos huéspedes en casa de tus  
tíos, discúlpate con tu prima en este momento...  
23. Alexander, tú también harás lo mismo- añadió Martha  
24. No es necesario- dijo Hermione- De todas formas no aceptaré sus  
disculpas, porque no serán sinceras. Iré a mi habitación, creo que tengo  
correo- dijo antes de salir de la sala  
25. Yo la acompaño- añadió Rick yendo detrás de su hermana. Subió las  
escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermana y la encontró leyendo- Lo  
tomas con demasiada clama...  
26. Después de cinco años con los Slytherin llamándome "sangre sucia" cosas  
como esa ya no me afectan- dijo Hermione- Además, nunca me he llevado  
bien con ellos...  
27. Eso es verdad- dijo Rick levantándose- En realidad, lo que creo que  
tienen es envidia. Debo bajar, sólo quería saber si estás bien- fuera del  
cuarto se encontró con alguien más- Hola David  
28. ¿Qué calladito te lo tenías, eh?- dijo su primo, un muchacho más o  
menos de su edad- Por lo que veo fue amor a primera vista... Dime, ¿dónde  
la conociste?  
29. Aunque no lo creas, en el colegio de Hermi- dijo Rick- Y antes de que  
lo preguntes, sí, Liz es una bruja al igual que mi hermana. Sé que no te  
importa...  
30. Pues claro que no me importa- dijo David- Lo que pasa es que me dejé  
llevar por mi madre, ya te lo dije. Hablando de eso, lamento la actitud  
de mi hermana...  
31. No te preocupes, tú sabes que esas dos nunca se han llevado bien- en  
ese momento, Hermione salió de su habitación muy emocionada y tropezó con  
ellos...  
32. Lo lamento, Rick- dijo apurada- Hola David. Los veo después, debo ir a  
Heathrow...- y bajó apurada las escaleras- ¡Mamá, debo ir al aeropuerto!-  
se le escuchó decir  
33. Seguro Harry llega hoy...- comentó Rick mientras iba a su habitación  
junto con su primo  
34. ¿Quién es Harry?- preguntó David  
35. Su novio, el hijo del hermano mayor de Liz. Estaba en España en el  
campeonato mundial de un deporte de los magos... Le ofrecieron una entrada  
a la final, pero Hermi prefirió ayudar a mamá  
En efecto, segundos después de que Rick saliera, Hedwig había llegado hasta  
la habitación de Hermione con una carta de Harry. Apenas esta la leyó, puso  
unas golosinas para Hedwig y salió hacia donde estaba su madre, le dijo que  
Harry llegaba en una hora y le pidió permiso para ir a recibirlo, a lo que  
la Sra. Granger accedió y le dio algo de dinero para el taxi. Hermione  
salió de la casa y al cabo de 45 minutos ya estaba en el Aeropuerto  
Internacional de Heathrow, esperando a que llegara el avión desde Madrid,  
lo que no tardó en ocurrir. Fue hasta la salida de pasajeros y no tardó en  
divisar a Harry, él también la vio y fue hacia ella...  
1. Mione...- dijo abrazándola- Pensé que Hedwig no llegaría antes que yo  
2. Llegó hace una hora- dijo ella besándolo- ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?  
3. El precio del campeonato, cuñada- dijo Tiff acercándose- Él y Krum se  
lanzaron al suelo por la snitch y los dos se estrellaron...  
4. Hola Tiff- la saludó Hermione- Felicidades, supe que hiciste un gran  
trabajo...  
5. Fue un trabajo de todos- dijo Harry. En ese momento, el Sr. Weasley se  
acercó a ellos  
6. Bienvenidos a casa, chicos- dijo- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
7. Con los equipajes- dijo Tiff- Mire, allí vienen...  
8. Hola papá- dijeron los gemelos- ¿Cómo va todo?  
9. Bienvenidos todos- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Tengo a los autos del ministerio  
esperando afuera. Los está esperando una bienvenida digna de ustedes,  
vamos- todos salieron y se subieron a varios autos muy elegantes que  
estaban estacionados fuera del aeropuerto, los que los llevaron hasta el  
Caldero Chorreante. Apenas entraron, un montón de flashes les quitaron la  
vista, eran periodistas de varios medios que habían estado esperándolos  
desde temprano- Bien, aquí los tienen- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Los chicos  
que le han devuelto la confianza al quidditch británico- por todo el bar  
se escucharon vítores y aplausos- Quiero decirles, en nombre del  
ministerio de magia y de toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, que  
estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes por el buen papel que han representado  
en estos mundiales. Todos recibirán una recompensa por su papel. Ahora...  
¡Disfruten la fiesta!- enseguida aparecieron cervezas de mantequilla y  
varios platos de comida en las mesas. Poco a poco fue llegando más gente:  
Sirius, Remus, Rose y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Rick y Liz  
10. Me enteré hace rato que habían llegado y fui a buscarte- le dijo Liz a  
Hermione- Rick me dijo que habías ido hacia el aeropuerto así que vinimos  
los dos... Harry, ¿qué te pasó en la nariz?  
11. Me estrellé cuando atrapé la snitch- respondió él- El precio del  
campeonato, como dice Tiff- ya no siguieron hablando porque a cada  
momento se les acercaban personas que querían felicitar a Harry. La  
fiesta fue muy divertida y duró toda la tarde. Era casi las siete cuando  
finalizó y quedaron sólo ellos. Ron y sus hermanos se habían marchado  
media hora antes...  
12. Tú y Tiff se quedarán en mi casa hasta la boda, Harry- dijo Hermione-  
Ya están las habitaciones listas. Liz también se está quedando allí...  
13. Una amiga del internado me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa en el  
campo- dijo Rose- Regresare unos días antes de la boda, pero me quedaré  
en su casa hasta que regresemos...  
14. Y Remus y yo nos quedaremos en casa de Arabella un tiempo. Necesitamos  
hablar con ella algunas cosas relacionadas con el trabajo- dijo Sirius  
15. Irán a la boda, ¿verdad?- preguntó Liz  
16. No nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo- dijo Remus  
17. Bien, en ese caso es hora de irnos- dijo Rick- Mamá nos matará si no  
llegamos a tiempo para la cena- todos salieron y fueron hasta el auto de  
Rick. En unos minutos, estuvieron en casa de los Granger- Ahora resulta  
que salieron- dijo al no ver a nadie- Bien. Harry, tú dormirás en mi  
habitación, ven conmigo- Harry tomó su baúl y siguió a Rick  
18. Y tú te quedarás conmigo, Tiff- dijo Hermione- Vamos...- las dos chicas  
fueron juntas hasta la habitación de Hermione- Aquí es. Esa será tu cama  
y allí está el baño. Hay toallas limpias dentro  
19. Gracias Hermione. El viaje ha sido agotador... ¿Cómo va todo?  
20. Muy bien. Afortunadamente, no hemos tenido inconveniente alguno- en ese  
momento, tocaron la puerta- Pase...- la puerta se abrió y era Liz  
21. Tu madre dejó una nota, Hermione- dijo entrando- Dice que nos espera  
para cenar en un restaurante, que Rick sabe cual es...  
22. Está bien, enseguida estamos listas- dijo Hermione- Avísales a los  
chicos...- Lis asintió y salió- Ya compré varios vestidos- le dijo a Tiff-  
Y los de las damas de honor debemos retirarlos con la modista pasado  
mañana. Ve a ducharte mientras yo busco alguno que nos sirva- Tiff entró  
al baño mientras Hermione buscaba en un grupo de vestidos. Tanto Tiff  
como Harry les habían dejado dinero a ella y a Rick respectivamente para  
que compraran algo de ropa para la boda, ya que ellos podrían no tener  
tiempo al regresar. Hermione escogió para ella un vestido celeste de  
manga corta y para Tiff uno color crema- Espero que este esté bien- dijo  
cuando ella salió de la ducha- El restaurante al que vamos a ir no es muy  
elegante, pero tampoco muy informal...  
23. Este está bien- dijo Tiff- Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa- las  
dos se cambiaron de ropa y luego de veinte minutos estuvieron abajo, Rick  
y Harry ya los estaban esperando- ¿Y Liz?  
24. Todavía no baja- respondió Rick- Dijo que no tardaba  
25. Ya estoy aquí- dijo ella bajando- ¿Nos vamos?- tomó el brazo de Rick y  
fueron juntos hasta el auto- ¿Queda muy lejos el restaurante?- preguntó  
luego de que el auto arrancó  
26. No mucho, prefirieron hacerlo cerca, porque con toda la gente que está  
en casa el transporte no sería fácil- luego de diez minutos añadió- Mira,  
ya llegamos...- se estacionó frente a un local que no era muy grande, pero  
se notaba acogedor  
27. Buenas Noches, señor- dijo un mesero acercándose- ¿Tiene reservación?  
28. Sí, de hecho nos están esperando- respondió Rick- Familia Granger...  
29. Ah, sí Sr. Granger, por aquí por favor...- los cinco siguieron al mesero  
que los llevó hasta donde estaba su familia  
30. Buenas Noches- dijo Rick- Lamentamos el retraso, pero teníamos muchas  
cosas que hacer- tomó de la mano a Liz- Ella es mi prometida, Elizabeth  
Potter. Liz, ella es mi tía Martha, su esposo Albert y sus hijos Amy y  
Alexander...  
31. Es un placer...- dijo Liz  
32. El placer es nuestro, querida- dijo Martha- Bienvenida a la familia...  
33. Él es mi tío Eric, su esposa Christine, sus hijos Katherine y David y  
la sobrina de Christine, Melisa. Y a mi tío Jhon y a su familia ya los  
conoces...  
34. Un placer conocerte por fin, Elizabeth- dijo Eric  
35. El gusto es mío- dijo ella- Estos son mis sobrinos, Harry y Tiffany  
Potter...- hechas las presentaciones, todos se sentaron y comenzó la cena.  
El ambiente estuvo muy animado y surgieron varios temas de conversación.  
Estuvieron en el restaurante hasta muy entrada la noche, bailando de vez  
en cuando y pasándosela bien. Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando  
decidieron regresar a casa de los Granger. Una vez allí, todos fueron se  
fueron a dormir enseguida. Al día siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en  
levantarse y fue hasta la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y estaba  
preparándose unas tostadas cuando alguien más entró...  
36. Buenos días Hermi...- dijo David- No pensé que te levantaras tan temprano  
37. Es la costumbre- dijo ella- En Hogwarts me acuesto muy tarde y me  
levanto temprano en la mañana, se me ha pegado el hábito... Y no me llames  
Hermi  
38. Sí, no te gusta, ya lo sé- dijo David- Hermione yo... yo quería  
disculparme por todo lo que te dije hace unos años...- Hermione sonrió  
39. Acepto tus disculpas, David, sé que son sinceras. Lástima que no todos  
piensen igual...  
40. Ya se les pasará. O al menos tendrán que disimularlo cuando sepan que  
la prometida de Rick también es una bruja... Me muero por ver sus caras-  
añadió sonriendo. En ese momento, Amy entró a la cocina- Buenos Días,  
primita- dijo David- Hermi está preparando tostadas, ¿quieres?  
41. No les he echado nada encima- dijo ella sarcástica. En ese momento, Liz  
apareció  
42. Buenos Días- saludó- Déjame que te ayude, Hermione...  
43. Gracias- dijo ella- ¿No sabes si llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts ayer?  
44. No lo creo. Suelen llegar el 31 de Julio según me dijo Emily...-  
respondió- ¿Harry y Tiff aún no se han levantado?- Hermione negó con la  
cabeza- Deben muy estar cansados los pobres- en ese momento, una lechuza  
entró por la ventana- Otra más... Me pregunto de quien será ahora...- la  
abrió- Esto ya es el colmo, seguro es cosa de Emily y Robert. Papá jamás  
lo consentiría, por más desesperado que esté- arrugó la carta y la arrojó  
a la basura  
45. ¿Quién ha escrito esta vez?- preguntó Hermione. Durante la última  
semana, Liz había estado recibiendo cartas de diferentes amigos de su  
familia tratando de persuadirla para que no se case.  
46. Mi...madre- dijo ella- No se ocupa de mí por doce años y ahora viene a  
EXIGIRME que no me case con Rick. A eso le llamo yo ser caradura...- dicho  
esto, salió de la cocina  
47. ¿Cuál es el problema con la familia de Liz?- preguntó David  
48. A ver como te lo explico...- dijo Hermione- Entre nosotros hay lo que  
algunos llaman "pureza de sangre": familias con larga tradición mágica,  
como los Potter por ejemplo: representan la línea de sangre limpia más  
antigua de Inglaterra, por no decir de Europa. Lo malo es que algunos  
magos creen que porque la gente los llama "sangre limpia" son mejores que  
los otros. Algunos realmente desprecian a magos y brujas como yo, de  
padres muggles, personas sin magia- explicó- nos creen inferiores.  
Lamentablemente, el padre de Liz es uno de ellos. Y si menosprecia a los  
magos de origen muggle, no digamos a un muggle. Pero Rick y Liz se  
enamoraron y cuentan con el apoyo de Harry, que es la cabeza de la  
familia  
49. ¿Harry es la cabeza de la familia?- preguntó David asombrado- ¿Qué hay  
de su abuelo?  
50. El bisabuelo de Harry lo desheredó- explicó Hermione- Hace casi veinte  
años, sucedió algo parecido a lo que está ocurriendo ahora: James Potter,  
el padre de Harry, se enamoró de una bruja de origen muggle y se  
comprometió con ella. Cuando la llevó a su casa y su padre se enteró de  
que no era sangre limpia amenazó a su hijo con desheredarlo si se casaba  
con ella, por no hablar de todos los insultos que le gritó. Pero el  
bisabuelo de Harry lo escuchó todo y le dijo a su hijo que él seguía  
siendo el jefe de la familia, posición que le dejaría a James si no se  
disculpaba con él y su prometida. El abuelo de Harry hizo las maletas y  
se marchó del castillo con sus hijos menores. La madre de Liz estaba  
embarazada entonces. Harry quedó huérfano cuando tenía un año y no volvió  
a saber nada de la familia de su padre hasta el agosto pasado.  
51. Vaya historia- dijo David- Definitivamente entre ustedes pasa cada  
cosa...  
52. Y eso que no sabes la historia de Harry- dijo Hermione sirviendo café-  
Te haría caer de espaldas...- no pudieron seguir hablando porque más  
personas empezaron a llegar a la cocina y decidieron que lo mejor era  
pasar ya al comedor.  
Los siguientes días anteriores a la boda transcurrieron con normalidad. Los  
preparativos estaban casi listos y ya no había mucho que hacer. Gracias a  
esto, los chicos pudieron ir al Caldero Chorreante el 31 de julio y  
celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry y de Tiff allí. Aunque en realidad, tampoco  
tenían muy buenos recuerdos de ese día, por lo ocurrido el año anterior. Es  
así que, al siguiente día, Tiff, Rose y Harry fueron al cementerio a llevar  
flores a las tumbas de sus tíos. Luego de que lo hicieron, Rose les pidió  
que la dejaran sola junto a la tumba de su madre  
1. Quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo Harry a su hermana y la llevó unos metros  
más allá- Sirius me lo enseñó el año pasado...  
2. La tumba de nuestros padres...- dijo Tiff- Pensé que los habían sepultado  
en el valle  
3. Sería lo más lógico, pero no sé porqué están aquí. Le preguntaré a Remus  
uno de estos días, porque Sirius no creo que lo sepa  
4. ¿Sabes?- dijo Tiff con lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos- Lo  
que más me duele es saber que no llegaran a saber que estoy viva, que yo  
disfrutaba de una infancia feliz mientras ellos morían y tú...- Harry la  
abrazó  
5. No te culpes hermanita- le dijo- Ellos querían que fuéramos felices.  
Papá nunca perdió las esperanzas, Jane, me lo dijo en una carta que  
encontré- sacó la carta de su bolsillo- Léela...  
6. Me quisieron...- dijo después de leerla- Me quisieron tanto como a ti...  
7. ¿Y qué esperabas?- le preguntó Harry sonriendo entre lágrimas- Tengo tu  
regalo de cumpleaños...  
8. Harry, no es necesario...- protestó Tiff  
9. Claro que sí. Debí dártelo ayer, pero lo reducí demasiado y casi tuve  
que vaciar mi baúl para encontrarlo- sacó un paquete pequeñito de su  
bolsillo- Finite Incantatem... Sé que te va a gustar...  
10. Estoy segura de que sí- dijo Tiff mientras abría el paquete, dentro,  
rodeada por un marco de oro, estaba la foto de varias personas rodeando a  
dos bebés- Harry, esta es...  
11. La primera fotografía que nos tomaron juntos- dijo él- La encontré en  
la habitación de nuestros padres la primera vez que fuimos al castillo.  
Unos días antes de irnos para España, Godric me ayudó a hacer un  
duplicado, yo tengo una igual de la que no me separo nunca  
12. Gracias, Harry- dijo Tiff- Es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca.  
Luego de eso, estuvieron también unos minutos ante la tumba de sus padres  
mientras esperaban a Rose y luego ella fue a la casa de su amiga mientras  
que Harry y Tiff regresaron a la casa de Hermione, donde todos los  
esperaban para la cena. Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad,  
demasiada normalidad... Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa y la noche del  
seis de agosto, mientras los tíos de Hermione y sus hijos estaban fuera  
junto a los Sres. Granger, los chicos escucharon un insistente llamado a la  
puerta  
1. Yo voy- dijo Rick. Fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a un hombre de unos  
sesenta años acompañado de uno que parecía de treinta- Buenas Noches...  
2. Vengo por mi hija...- dijo el más viejo de los dos- Y sé que Elizabeth  
está aquí...  
3. Sí, claro, Sr. Potter- dijo Rick- Pase, enseguida llamo a Liz...  
4. Creo que no nos ha entendido- dijo Robert, pues era él quien acompañaba  
a su padre- Venimos a llevarnos a mi hermana. No vamos a permitir que  
cometa una tontería...  
5. ¿Ah sí?- dijo Liz saliendo de la cocina- ¿Y cómo piensan llevarme?  
¿Amarrada o aturdida? Porque les advierto que esas son las únicas formas  
con las que tienen posibilidades...  
6. Elizabeth no empieces- dijo su padre- Hasta esta tarde, mantuve la  
esperanza de que recapacitaras y volvieras a casa. Pero, como veo que  
sigues empeñada en lo mismo, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas-  
añadió sacando la varita  
7. Sé lo que pretendes papá y quiero recordarte que ya soy mayor de edad y  
lo que quieres hacer se llama secuestro- dijo Liz tranquila  
8. Puede ser- dijo Robert- Pero, ¿a quién creerá el ministerio? ¿A un  
simple muggle o a dos altos funcionarios?- preguntó burlón  
9. ¿A quién creen ustedes?- dijo una voz. Harry había salido de la cocina y  
también tenía la varita en la mano- ¿A un auror honorario y Orden de  
Merlín de primera clase o a un par de magos resentidos y auto –  
desterrados del mundo mágico a causa de estúpidos prejuicios?  
10. Henry, controla tu lenguaje- le dijo su abuelo  
11. ¿Ahora me va a dar lecciones de modales?- preguntó Harry- Pues hace  
veinte años usted no demostró muchos que digamos...  
12. Harry, deberías mostrar más respeto hacia tu abuelo...- le dijo Robert  
13. ¡Yo no respeto a quien se atrevió a insultar a mi madre y golpear a mi  
padre...!  
14. Papá,- dijo Liz adivinando lo que se vendría- será mejor que se vayan...  
15. Nosotros no nos iremos sin ti- dijo Robert- Por las buenas o por las  
malas...  
16. Y supongo que la brillante idea de venir a llevarme a la fuerza fue  
tuya- le dijo Liz- Sinceramente, Robert, creí que tus ideas tontas habían  
llegado al límite cuando tú y Emily le escribieron pidiéndole que evitara  
mi boda a esa descarada que se hace llamar mi madre...  
17. ¿Se atrevieron a escribirle a Amalia sin mi autorización?- le preguntó  
a Robert su padre  
18. Es inútil que trates de negarlo, Robert- dijo Liz- Sé que papá no está  
tan desesperado...  
19. Ya hablaré contigo y con tu hermana sobre eso después- dijo su padre-  
Elizabeth, será mejor que recojas tus cosas y vengas con nosotros si  
quieres evitar una escena desagradable...  
20. No si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo Harry, que ya se había calmado un poco-  
Como dijo Liz, lo que pretenden hacer es secuestro, y aunque esté en  
servicio pasivo hasta mi graduación sigo siendo un auror: intenten  
llevarse a Liz contra su voluntad y aténganse a las consecuencias...  
21. Tú no te atreverás a arrestarnos a nosotros, Henry- le dijo su abuelo  
22. ¿Quiere apostar?- Robert sintió algo de temor. Conocía perfectamente la  
mirada que tenía su sobrino en ese momento: era la misma que ponía James  
cuando le lanzaban un reto y se disponía a cumplirlo. Al parecer, su  
padre también notó lo mismo, porque guardó la varita  
23. Vámonos...- le dijo, y los dos salieron de la casa azotando la puerta  
24. Lo siento mucho, Rick- dijo Liz avergonzada- No pensé que llegaran a  
tanto...  
25. No es tu culpa, querida- dijo él- Mejor olvidemos este incidente y  
vamos a cenar. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano y necesitamos  
descansar...  
26. Sí, creo que tienes razón- fueron todos a la cocina pero Harry se quedó  
atrás  
27. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione  
28. Jamás podré entenderlo, Mione- dijo con frustración- Cuando hizo todo  
lo de Tiff pensé que estaba empezando a cambiar, incluso pudimos mantener  
una conversación civilizada durante unos minutos. Pero prefiere perder a  
otra hija que renunciar a sus prejuicios...  
29. Tarde o temprano recapacitará, amor- le dijo ella- Seguro es sólo  
cuestión de tiempo...- eso pareció animar un poco más a Harry y regresaron  
a la cocina, donde terminaron de cenar tranquilamente y luego fueron a  
dormir  
El día siguiente amaneció con un sol radiante y desde muy temprano la casa  
de los Granger estaba en movimiento y con todos sus habitantes nerviosos.  
Rick fue al departamento que los dos habían comprado en Londres acompañado  
de David para vestirse allí mientras que Liz hacía lo mismo en la casa. A  
las tres de la tarde, ya todo estaba listo y una limosina estaba frente a  
la casa de los Granger. Luego de unos minutos, Liz bajó para encontrarse  
con Harry, que la esperaba en la sala. Los demás ya habían ido a la  
iglesia...  
1. Rick se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea- dijo él- Estás preciosa...  
2. Gracias, Harry- dijo Liz sonriendo- Gracias por todo... No sé que  
hubiéramos hecho sin tu apoyo  
3. No es nada, mi padre hubiera hecho lo mismo... Ahora vámonos que deben  
estar impacientes...- salieron de la casa subieron a la limosina. Luego de  
unos minutos estaban en la puerta de la iglesia, donde los esperaban  
Hermione, Tiff y las otras damas de honor  
4. Ya era hora- dijo Tiff- Rick está hecho un manojo de nervios...  
5. No te preocupes, hermanita, ya se le pasará- dijo Harry- ¿Lista?- le  
preguntó a Liz, ella asintió  
6. Voy a avisar al organista- dijo Hermione. Entró a la iglesia y regresó  
luego de unos minutos  
Enseguida empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Liz empezó a caminar tomada  
del brazo de Harry. Este se pudo dar cuenta de que la iglesia estaba  
decorada muy bonita, y al final del pasillo estaba Rick del brazo de su  
madre. Avanzaron hasta ellos y luego de entregar a Liz, Harry fue hasta su  
asiento. La ceremonia fue sencilla y no muy larga. La Sra. Granger soltó  
unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo y a su, ahora, nuera luego de que  
terminara la ceremonia, mientras que su marido se limitaba a murmurar algo  
parecido a "¡Mujeres!" mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Después se dirigieron  
al lugar de la recepción, donde la fiesta duró hasta muy avanzada la noche  
y todos estaban muy divertidos. Cuando los novios por fin se retiraron, no  
tardó mucho para que los chicos también fueran a dormir.  
A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy tarde y la familia de  
Hermione se fue a medio día, lo que, al menos para ella, fue un alivio.  
Días antes, Hermione había pedido permiso a sus padres para pasar el resto  
de las vacaciones en el castillo y ellos habían accedido. Ya al final de la  
tarde, todos fueron hasta King Cross, donde se encontraron con Ron y  
cruzaron juntos la plataforma justo a tiempo para abordar el tren. Llegaron  
al castillo cerca de media noche y fueron a dormir enseguida. Al día  
siguiente se levantaron muy tarde y fueron juntos a desayunar  
1. Sirius está viviendo en Londres ahora- dijo Harry- Debido a su trabajo  
no podrá venir muy seguido por aquí. Se ha instalado en la mansión que su  
familia tiene allí...  
2. Nunca he escuchado a Sirius hablar sobre su familia- dijo Tiff  
3. A mí me ha contado algo- siguió diciendo Harry- Al parecer, su madre los  
abandonó a su padre, a su hermana y a él cuando estaba en cuarto año. Al  
poco tiempo, su padre murió y él y su hermana se vinieron a vivir aquí.  
No sabía que tenía una hermana, parece no gustarle hablar sobre ella así  
que no le pregunté más...  
4. Tal vez algún día lo sepamos- dijo Tiff- Pero ahora que no contamos con  
guardianes, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó entusiasmada  
5. He decidido hacer una pequeña excursión... a la casa de campo  
6. Harry, ir a ese lugar no te hace bien y lo sabes...- le advirtió Ron  
7. ¿Qué lugar?- preguntaron las chicas, que no sabían de que hablaban  
8. La casa de campo que visité el año pasado- dijo Harry- El lugar donde  
murieron nuestros padres  
9. ¿Sabes dónde queda?- preguntó Tiff- Así que ese fue al lugar al que  
fuiste luego de la primera noche de excursión, cuando Sirius se puso tan  
furioso...- Harry asintió  
10. Está en muy mal estado- dijo- He pensado que podemos restaurarla, ¿qué  
te parece?  
11. Es buena idea- dijo Tiff- ¿Cuándo partimos?  
12. ¿Les parece bien mañana?- preguntó Harry. Todos asintieron- Bien, le  
diré a Pony que lo prepare todo...- y salió del comedor seguido por sus  
amigos.  
Al día siguiente, salieron del castillo cuando aún no había amanecido y se  
encaminaron a la casa de campo. Hicieron el mismo recorrido que el año  
pasado, sólo que esta vez se adentraron en el bosque en el que y llegaron  
frente a la casa, donde alzaron el campamento  
1. El jardín está en muy mal estado- dijo Tiff mirando la casa desde su  
tienda- Tendremos que deshacernos de toda la maleza...  
2. Y repintar la casa- añadió Harry- También tendremos que reparar algunas  
partes, como la sala y mi habitación, son los únicos lugares a los que  
Voldemort llegó. Revisaremos la casa mañana...  
3. Tienes razón- dijo Tiff- Lo mejor por ahora será irnos a dormir- los  
cuatro se metieron en sus tiendas y se durmieron enseguida. Al día  
siguiente, desayunaron y entraron en la casa con Poony tras ellos.  
Extrañamente, a Harry no le vinieron recuerdos como el año anterior  
4. Mira estas huellas, Tiff- dijo Harry entrando a la sala- Papá dio una  
buena batalla...  
5. Ya lo creo- dijo ella orgullosa- La serpiente debió llevarse una buena  
paliza...  
6. Sí, ¿y sabes qué, hermanita? Nosotros le daremos una igual, si no es  
peor. Se lo debemos a ellos...- subieron los cuatro juntos las escaleras y  
fueron primero a la que había sido la habitación de Harry- Sé que quieres  
entrar, Jane, hazlo. Yo no creo poder hacerlo de nuevo  
7. Siempre he querido ver este lugar- dijo Tiff- Pero me gustaría hacerlo  
sola- Ron y Hermione asintieron y esperaron en la puerta. Tiff salió  
luego de unos minutos con aspecto triste y siguieron su camino. La última  
habitación a la que entraron, fue a la de sus padres. Recorrieron cada  
rincón y en el armario encontraron una vasija con extraños símbolos  
tallados- ¿Qué es esto?  
8. Un pensadero- dijo Harry- Dumbledore tiene uno igual... ¿De quién será?-  
lo tomó con cuidado y leyó en la parte de abajo "Propiedad de James  
Potter"- Es de papá...  
9. ¡Guay!- dijo Tiff- Harry, esta puede ser una oportunidad única. Los  
únicos recuerdos que tenemos de ellos son a través de las fotos, ¿no te  
gustaría...?  
10. ¿Crees que todavía funcione?- preguntó su hermano- Han pasado años...  
11. No perdemos nada con probar- dijo Tiff- ¿Entramos?  
12. Está bien- accedió Harry- Vamos los cuatro de una vez, sólo hay que  
tocar la sustancia plateada. Todos obedecieron al mismo tiempo y se  
adentraron en el pensadero. Cayeron en un lugar que reconocieron como uno  
de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Enseguida aparecieron cuatro muchachos de  
trece años, todos con la túnica de Gryffindor  
13. Jazmín no deja de quejarse- dijo un muchacho de pelo negro y de  
profundos ojos azules- Estaba muy ilusionada con que Emily viniera a  
Hogwarts, y ella fue a otra casa...  
14. Sí, es una lástima- dijo otro muchacho idéntico a Harry, excepto en los  
ojos- No es que Hufflepuff sea desagradable, pero si uno de mis hermanos  
no tenía que quedar en Gryffindor, me hubiera gustado que fuese Robert-  
en ese momento alguien se acercó a ellos  
15. ¡James! ¡James!- dijo una niña que venía corriendo- ¡Tengo... que...  
advertirte...!  
16. Vamos Emily, primero respira profundo... eso es. Ahora dime, ¿qué tienes  
que advertirme?  
17. Robert...- dijo Emily agitada aún- Le ha... escrito... a papá...  
18. ¿Y por eso nos detienes?- dijo Sirius- Robert le escribe todos los días  
a mi padrino...  
19. Esta vez fue diferente- dijo Emily ya más calmada- Robert se enteró de  
la reputación de ustedes cuatro- añadió dirigiéndose a todos- Y de todas  
sus andadas durante dos años...  
20. Y se lo ha chivado todo a papá- terminó James- Debe estar muy  
satisfecho...  
21. ¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó el más bajito de todos los chicos:  
Peter Pettigrew  
22. No- dijo James tranquilamente- Vamos, hermanita, te acompañaremos hasta  
tu mesa...  
23. Nunca lograré entender como es que se toma tan tranquilamente a su  
padre- dijo Remus  
24. Si hay algo que James nunca ha tenido es miedo al enfado de mi padrino-  
dijo Sirius  
25. Ni al de nadie más- dijo él- Bueno, al del abuelo sí, pero él casi  
nunca se enfada conmigo...  
26. Seguro fueron igualitos en el carácter- dijo Harry mientras seguían a  
los chicos- Para haberle enseñado a volar cuando tenía tres años...- habían  
llegado al comedor y estaban parados detrás de los chicos, a los que se  
habían unido Lily y otras dos muchachas a las que no conocían. Sintieron  
un aletear por encima de sus cabezas- Debe estar por llegar el howler...  
27. ¿Qué howler?- preguntaron los otros tres. En ese momento, vieron que  
una lechuza dejaba caer un sobre rojo sobre James  
28. ¡¡JAMES ALFRED POTTER!!- gritaba una voz enfadada- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE  
SIGNIFICA LO QUE HA ESCRITO ROBERT? ¡NUNCA CREÍ QUE TÚ, ENTRE TODOS LOS  
DEMÁS, FUERAS A SER UN ALBOROTADOR, UN MAL EJEMPLO PARA TUS HERMANOS!  
¡¿ACASO DEBO RECORDARTE LA IMPORTANCIA DE NUESTRA FAMILIA EN LA COMUNIDAD  
MÁGICA?! ¡NO QUIERO SABER QUE HAS REPETIDO UNA CONDUCTA SEMEJANTE!  
¡¡RECUERDA QUE ERES UN POTTER!!- después, el sobre cayó al suelo y ardió  
ante la indiferencia de James, quien desayunaba como si no escuchara nada  
29. Ese howler- dijo Harry- Aunque yo no le veo para tanto, ni que hubiera  
recibido un reporte...  
30. Al parecer tu padre pensó lo mismo- dijo Hermione- Mira, acaba de  
recibir otra carta...  
31. ¿Qué dice, James?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Es de mi padrino diciéndote lo que  
no pudo en el howler?  
32. No, es de mi abuelo- dijo él sonriendo- Dice que está muy orgulloso de  
nosotros, y que no olvidemos contarle nuestra siguiente broma, ni tampoco  
las que siguen...  
Los chicos sintieron que el gran comedor se desvanecía y se iban  
envolviendo en una oscuridad profunda. Segundos después, aparecieron en un  
lugar diferente, uno de los salones del castillo Gryffindor. Vieron a un  
hombre viejo sentado frente a un escritorio revisando unos documentos, una  
cabeza color azabache se asomó por la puerta...  
1. ¿Abuelo?- dijo James Potter- ¿Puedo pasar?  
2. Pasa, hijo- dijo el hombre mayor dejando los documentos a un lado y  
sonriendo- Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para atender a mi nieto  
favorito... ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Ropa? ¿Libros? ¿Una escoba nueva quizá?  
Te compraré una, será tu recompensa por haber entrado en el equipo de  
Gryffindor. No puedes ser un buen buscador sin una buena escoba...- James  
sonrió  
3. Te lo agradezco abuelo- dijo- Pero yo venía a hablarte sobre mi padre.  
Escuché que quiere casarse con Amalia Anderson...  
4. Sí, esa locura se le ha metido ahora en la cabeza- dijo su abuelo  
evidentemente disgustado- Pero no te preocupes que esa boda no se  
realizará, no si yo puedo evitarlo...  
5. ¿Por qué?- su abuelo lo miró interrogante- Mira, no es que simpatice  
Amalia Anderson, la conocí en Hogwarts durante mi primer año y no me  
agradó. Pero si papá la ha elegido como su esposa, creo que oponiéndonos  
no conseguiremos nada...  
6. ¿Has estado hablando con Alfred, Jimmy?- le preguntó su abuelo- ¿Él te  
ha convencido?  
7. No he hablado con mi padre desde que llegamos. Pero tengo oídos, y  
escucho rumores... Escucha abuelo, tú sabes que yo quería mucho a mi madre...  
8. Fuiste el más afectado con su muerte. Por eso me extraña que apruebes  
ese matrimonio...  
9. Lo hago porque no tengo más remedio. Si mi padre realmente quiere  
casarse con esa mujer lo hará con o sin nuestra aprobación, lo único que  
conseguiríamos al oponernos sería que se aleje de nosotros  
10. ¿Ya has hablado con tus hermanos sobre esto?  
11. Sí, y son de la misma opinión que tú, si no es peor. Fíjate que incluso  
Robert ha pensado en enfrentar a papá, debe estar desesperado para hacer  
eso...  
12. Ya lo creo- dijo su abuelo- Voy a pensar en lo que me dijiste, Jimmy...  
13. No puedo creerlo- dijo Tiff- Papá lo apoyó cuando él quería casarse por  
segunda vez, y luego rechaza a mamá sólo por ser de origen muggle...  
14. Nadie podrá entenderlo, Tiff- dijo Harry- Mira, estamos de regreso en  
Hogwarts...  
Ahora estaban en un aula vacía, allí se encontraban tres chicos y dos  
chicas de catorce o quince años, una de ellas lloraba amargamente, mientras  
era consolada por los demás  
1. Vamos Lil, dinos que sucede- decía una de las chicas- Desde que  
recibiste esa carta de tus padres estás muy deprimida... Todos estamos  
preocupados por ti  
2. No merezco que se preocupen por mí...- dijo Lily entre sollozos- No  
merezco que ni se me acerquen  
3. No digas tonterías- dijo James acercándose- Somos tus amigos, Lily, y  
los amigos están para apoyarse.  
4. Es que... ¡Ay, James, es horrible!- dijo sollozando aún más- Ustedes...  
ustedes saben que soy adoptada  
5. Sí, Lil, pero eso no nos importa, ya lo sabes...  
6. No es sólo eso, Bella, ahora ya sé por qué mi madre me abandonó... Hace  
unos días... recibí correo de mis padres. Me enviaron una carta que  
encontraron junto a mí...- sacó algo de su bolsillo y se la entregó a quien  
estaba más cerca, James. Él la leyó y se quedó boquiabierto- Ahora ya  
pueden empezar a odiarme...- dijo Lily antes de salir llorando del aula  
7. ¡Lily, espera...!- James le entregó la carta a quien estaba más cerca y  
salió tras Lily, los chicos lo siguieron hasta el lago, donde Lily estaba  
sentada llorando. James se acercó a ella- No te odio...- dijo sentándose a  
su lado- Al menos yo no lo hago, y creo que los demás tampoco lo harán...  
8. ¿En serio no te importa James?- preguntó ella- ¿No te importa que mi  
padre sea un monstruo...?  
9. Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra Lily- dijo una voz tras ellos, se  
dieron vuelta y vieron a Remus, Sirius y Arabella, quien había hablado-  
No nos importa quien sea tu padre...  
10. Son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener...- dijo Lily poniéndose de  
pie y abrazándolos a los cuatro  
11. Se lo tomó peor que nosotros- dijo Harry mientras el paisaje del lago  
se desvanecía ante ellos  
12. Y no es para menos- añadió Tiff- Al menos nosotros estábamos  
preparados...  
13. Miren, estamos de nuevo en el castillo...- dijo Ron. En efecto, ahora  
estaban en el salón rojo, donde se encontraban reunidas cuatro personas:  
Sirius, Lily, James y su padre  
1. Aún no me has dicho quienes son los padres de esta muchacha, James-  
decía Alfred Potter- ¿Cuál es su apellido?  
2. Evans... Lily Evans- respondió James, y se preparó para lo que venía  
3. ¿Evans? No he escuchado ese apellido antes... ¿Es extranjero?  
4. No, es inglés- dijo Lily. James le había advertido de la posible  
reacción de su padre, pero ella creía que su novio estaba exagerando- Mis  
padres eran muggles...  
5. ¡¿Es acaso esto una broma de tu parte, James?!- preguntó su padre  
furioso- Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás permitiré que te cases con una...  
6. No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso- lo interrumpió James- Simplemente  
creí correcto presentarte a mi prometida antes de anunciar nuestro  
compromiso al resto de la familia...  
7. ¡NO HARÁS NINGÚN ANUNCIO PORQUE NO HABRÁ NINGÚN COMPROMISO- gritó su  
padre  
8. Lil, creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos para que hablen- dijo  
Sirius en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que su padrino no lo  
oyera  
9. Lo que esta señorita va a hacer ahora es empacar sus cosas y tomar el  
primer tren a Londres- dijo  
10. Lily se queda- dijo James- Le he prometido enseñarle el castillo y lo  
haré. Después de todo, este va a ser su hogar luego de un tiempo...  
11. Te prohíbo terminantemente continuar con esta tontería, James. No te  
atrevas a desobedecerme...  
12. Eso depende de ti, papá- dijo él decidido- Siempre hay una primera vez  
para todo y, si tengo que desobedecerte al casarme con Lily, lo haré  
13. Me imagino que estará satisfecha, señorita- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily-  
Ha conseguido engatusar a mi hijo a tal punto que ahora se atreve a  
desafiarme...- Lily iba a hablar pero él no la dejó- Pero que le quede  
claro una cosa: ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que mi hijo se case  
con una cualquiera que pretende aprovecharse del dinero y el prestigio de  
nuestra familia para subir de nivel...!- después vinieron insultos mucho  
peores, y en tono cada vez más alto. Lily estaba encogida en un sillón  
sollozando en silencio con Sirius a su lado, mientras James hacía todo lo  
posible para no estallar. Esfuerzo que al final fue inútil...  
14. ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!- gritó- ¡LILY ES MI PROMETIDA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE  
LE SIGAS FALTANDO EL RESPETO! ¿SABES CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, PADRE? ¡QUE TE  
ESTÁS DEJANDO GUIAR POR PREJUICIOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡PARA MÍ LILY VALE MUCHO  
MÁS QUE CUALQUIER BRUJA DE SANGRE LIMPIA Y POR ESO ME VOY A CASAR CON  
ELLA!  
15. James, no te voy a permitir...  
16. ¡QUIEN NO VA A PERMITIR QUE TE ENTROMETAS EN MI VIDA SOY YO! ¡NO TIENES  
NINGÚN DERECHO A HACERLO, PORQUE PARA ESO DEBISTE HABER SIDO MI PADRE!  
¿ENTIENDES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA PALABRA? ¡¡MI PADRE!! ¡ALGO QUE TÚ NO  
HAS SIDO NUNCA, PORQUE NUNCA TE IMPORTARON MIS PROBLEMAS NI...!- pero no  
pudo seguir hablando porque un puño se estrelló contra su quijada y lo  
lanzó al suelo  
17. ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA!! ¡Y ESCÚCHAME BIEN, JAMES  
POTTER, SI INSISTES EN CASARTE CON ESTA SANGRE SUCIA DESVERGONZADA PUEDES  
IR DESPIDIÉNDOTE DE TU FUTURO, PORQUE YA ME ENCARGARÉ YO DE QUE NINGUNO  
DE LOS DOS CONSIGA EMPLEO CUANDO SALGAN DE HOGWARTS! ¡Y TEN POR SEGURO  
QUE NO VERÁS UN KNUT DE LA FORTUNA DE LOS POTTER PORQUE DESDE EL MOMENTO  
EN QUE TE ATREVAS A DESOBEDECERME QUEDARÁS DESHEREDADO!  
18. Me pareció escuchar, Alfred, que estás disponiendo de una herencia que  
aún no recibes- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Los cuatro se voltearon y  
vieron a Harry Potter entrar  
19. Padre, te pido que no te entrometas en esto. Es entre mi hijo y yo...  
20. Un hijo al que te has atrevido a golpear,- dijo él- sólo por cantarte  
tus verdades...  
21. Tú no sabes lo que ha originado esta discusión...  
22. Después de sus gritos, no hay nadie en este castillo que no sepa el  
origen de la discusión- se dirigió a Lily- Señorita, me complace darle la  
bienvenida a esta familia. Su compromiso será anunciado en el siguiente  
baile de navidad...- James sonrió satisfecho  
23. ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo su padre- Papá, tú no puedes permitir esta locura... James  
lo perderá todo si se casa con esta mujer, ya se lo he advertido...  
24. Puedes utilizar toda tu influencia en contra de ellos si quieres,  
Alfred, me temo que no podré hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero, a menos de  
que me haya muerto sin darme cuenta, no puedes disponer de una herencia  
que no te pertenece...  
25. Me pertenecerá algún día, soy tu único hijo...  
26. He leído la historia de nuestra familia Alfred, y muchas veces la  
herencia ha saltado una generación. Ninguna ley me impide que esto suceda  
ahora si no te disculpas con James y su prometida- dijo con decisión  
27. Padre, no pretenderás que yo me disculpe con...  
28. Te disculparás con tu hijo y tu futura nuera- dijo su padre con voz  
firme- O pasaré de cambiar mi testamento parcialmente, como iba a  
hacerlo, a cambiarlo totalmente nombrando a James mi único heredero-  
nadie se movió. James conocía a su abuelo y sabía que eso era más que una  
amenaza- Estoy esperando...- por toda respuesta, su hijo salió del salón y  
subió las escaleras- Ese golpe se ve muy feo, Jimmy, sube a tu habitación  
y enviaré a un elfo con un botiquín...  
29. Está bien, abuelo- dijo él levantándose con la ayuda de Sirius. Los  
chicos siguieron a los dos junto con Lily hasta una habitación decorada  
de rojo con varias snitch doradas  
30. Y yo que pensé que era en casa de Hermione donde se había armado la  
grande- dijo Tiff mientras el castillo desaparecía de nuevo. Desde  
entonces, empezaron a ver recuerdos cortos: la boda de sus padres, el  
nacimiento de Harry y Tiff, la mentira que les dijo el medimago a sus  
padres, el bautizo de Harry, la designación de Pettigrew como guardián  
secreto...  
31. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa- dijo Tiff luego de que salieron-  
He podido conocerlos más...  
32. Y podremos hacerlo siempre que queramos- dijo Harry- ¡Poony!  
33. Sí, amo Harry- dijo el elfo, que se había quedado fuera- La comida está  
lista, señor... El amo Godric acaba de escribir, señor, su fénix está en la  
tienda, junto con el de la ama Jane...  
34. Bien, Poony, gracias por avisarnos- dijo Tiff- Queremos que guardes  
esto con mucho cuidado. Es muy valioso para nosotros...- añadió  
entregándole el pensadero  
35. Sí ama Jane- dijo el elfo- Poony guardará el pensadero del amo James  
con mucho cuidado...  
Salieron de la casa y fueron hasta las tiendas. Desataron las cartas de las  
patas de los fénix y se acostaron a descansar un rato. Luego de que Poony  
les sirviera el almuerzo y de un corto paseo, leyeron las cartas que habían  
traído los fénix. Las dos decían más o menos lo mismo: que el plan de  
Godric había salido muy bien y que los esperaban a los cuatro el veinte de  
agosto en la cámara. Podrían ir a través de la puerta del salón del Fénix  
Al día siguiente, emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo. Apenas  
llegaron, Harry y Tiff se pusieron a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que  
necesitaban para restaurar la casa de campo. Pero Harry no se ocupaba sólo  
en eso, se acercaba el 18 de Agosto y él quería prepararle algo especial a  
Hermione. Se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo escribiendo cartas y hablando  
con Poony y el elfo encargado de las cocinas. El 18 de Agosto llegó y Harry  
despertó ese día con muy buen humor. En la mañana montó a Storm y durante  
el almuerzo se acercó a Hermione y le dijo en voz baja que le tendría una  
sorpresa preparada para la noche. Ron y Tiff captaron las miradas que los  
dos se lanzaban a cada rato así que se resignaron a cenar sólo con Rose,  
que había llegado el día anterior. Y así fue que, a las ocho de la noche,  
Harry estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de su novia. Al poco rato  
ésta se abrió y por ella salió Hermione radiante con una túnica celeste de  
seda...  
1. ¡Estás preciosa!- dijo besándola- ¿Lista para tu sorpresa?  
2. Lista y ansiosa- dijo ella- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?  
3. No seas impaciente, ya lo sabrás. Pero antes debes ponerte esto- dijo  
sacando un pañuelo  
4. ¡Harry, eres muy malo conmigo!- se quejó ella haciendo un pucherito  
5. La espera valdrá la pena- dijo él poniéndole el pañuelo en los ojos-  
Deja que yo te guíe...- los dos recorrieron los pasillos durante un corto  
tiempo  
6. Harry... ¿ya me la puedo quitar?- preguntaba Hermione mientras se detenían  
ante una puerta  
7. En un segundo...- dijo él abriendo la puerta- ¡Listo! Ya puedes mirar...-  
estaban en una habitación iluminada suavemente por velas, en el centro  
había una mesa puesta para dos personas y del techo caían suavemente  
pétalos de rosas- ¿Qué te parece?  
8. Harry... este lugar es precioso- dijo Hermione emocionada- ¿Cómo lo  
conseguiste?  
9. Me costó un poco, tengo que admitirlo- dijo él- Pero valió la pena si te  
gusta...  
10. Me encanta. Todo está precioso...- dijo besándolo- Gracias...  
11. Lo preparé especialmente para ti- dijo Harry- ¿Pasamos a la mesa?- ella  
tomó su brazo y juntos se sentaron a la mesa, donde Poony les sirvió una  
deliciosa cena y luego se retiró. Los dos cenaron sin dejar de mirarse a  
los ojos. Luego de que los platos quedaran vacíos, una música suave  
empezó a sonar. Harry se acercó a Hermione- ¿Me permite esta pieza,  
hermosa dama?  
12. Esta y todas las que quiera, gentil caballero- dijo ella siguiendo la  
broma. Los dos fueron hasta donde iluminaba un círculo de luz y bailaron  
abrazados hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Luego se sentaron a ver las  
estrellas por una ventana- Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida...  
13. Te prometí que nuestro aniversario sería inolvidable- dijo Harry- Ahora  
te daré tu regalo...  
14. ¿No era este me regalo?- preguntó ella  
15. No, esta es la compensación por estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo- sacó  
una caja de su bolsillo- Este es tu regalo... Es para que haga juego con el  
collar que te di en navidad- Hermione abrió la cara y encontró un par de  
pendientes de diamantes- Sí, ya sé que piensas que no debo gastar tanto  
dándote regalos, pero esto es mucho menos de lo que te mereces...  
16. Definitivamente tú no tienes remedio- dijo Hermione riendo- Yo también  
te he comprado algo- dijo entregándole un paquete. Harry lo abrió y  
encontró un reloj- No tienes uno desde que el anterior se estropeó en el  
lago, pensé que lo necesitarías...  
17. Tienes muy buen gusto, Mione- dijo él- Gracias...- los dos se besaron de  
nuevo- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo Harry minutos después  
18. Tienes razón- dijo ella levantándose. Los dos fueron de la mano hasta  
la habitación de Hermione, donde se despidieron con un beso y Harry fue a  
la suya...  
BIEN, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO. LAMENTO LA TARDANZA POR EL PRIMER CAP. DE ESTE  
FICT, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO SÉ CUANTO TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE ESTOY  
EN CLASES, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO. A LOS QUE SIGUEN "HARRY POTTER Y EL  
INSTITUTO MERLÍN" LES PROMETO ENVIAR TRES CAPÍTULOS PRONTO, SÓLO ME FALTA  
UNIR LA PARTE DE MERLÍN CON LA MÍA. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:  
SUPERHYOGA: Me alegro que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por los  
capítulos largos, los míos también son muy cortos al principio. En realidad  
no hay ningún secreto para hacerlos largos, simplemente me salen así. No he  
leído tu fict pero el título me ha llamado la atención, me daré tiempo para  
hacerlo uno de estos días y te diré mi opinión  
GOLDENFINGER-POTTER,  
NELLY ESP,  
ALEXANDER CARBALLO  
HALEY SCOUT  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos, espero que les guste este primer  
cap. De la secuela.  
Muchas gracias a todos y no olviden dejar reviews  
JESSY POTTER  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA 


	2. La Sorpresa de los Fundadores

Capítulo Dos: La Sorpresa de los Fundadores  
1. Godric... ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?  
2. Que sí, Rowena- dijo él- Funcionó con ustedes, ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es  
que tú no confías en mis habilidades...  
3. En lo que no confío es en tu salud mental- dijo su prima- Tú mismo  
dijiste que no estabas seguro que funcionara con nosotros y a mí  
personalmente no me agrada la idea de tener este colegio lleno de zombis...  
y de nuestros descendientes además  
4. Rowena querida, ¿ves algún cadáver aquí?- preguntó Godric- No, ¿verdad?  
Entonces no habrá zombis. Lo peor que puede pasar es que Hogwarts tenga  
más fantasmas que de costumbre...  
5. ¿Y a ti eso te parece poco? Con la cantidad de niños de origen muggle  
que asisten a este colegio... Las pobres criaturas se van a crear un trauma  
6. No dije que eso iba a pasar. Dije que ese sería el peor de los casos,  
pero no pasará porque el ritual lo haremos cuatro magos perfectamente  
capaces...  
7. Está bien, está bien. Y al final, ¿cuántos serán?  
8. Veinte por cada uno de ustedes y diez alumnos de mi casa- dijo Helga.  
Como estaban en época de vacaciones, los tres se la pasaban en la oficina  
de Dumbledore, quien había ofrecido ayudarlos con su idea. Estaban al 12  
de Agosto y ese día comenzarían la última parte de su plan, mejor dicho,  
del plan de Gryffindor. Plan que Dumbledore acogió con entusiasmo y las  
dos mujeres con recelo, pero que al final era la única opción que tenían  
si no querían que todo el mundo mágico se enterara de su regreso- Albus,  
¿tiene con usted el sombrero?  
9. Ese sombrero ha dejado esta oficina sólo para la ceremonia de selección-  
dijo Dumbledore- Y Fawkes se lo llevó a la cámara secreta hace unos años,  
pero eso no cuenta. ¿Quién empieza?  
10. Ni se te ocurra- dijo Rowena cuando vio a Godric adelantarse- Tú y ese  
sombrero pueden pasar horas hablando de tonterías sin importancia así que  
lo harás al final. Helga tiene la parte más difícil así que ella lo hará  
primero- Hufflepuff tomó el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza  
Ravenclaw no exageraba, Helga se pasó dos horas con el sombrero en la  
cabeza mientras anotaba algo en el pergamino que tenía en su regazo. Al  
final, dobló el pergamino y cedió el sombrero a Rowena, quien a ratos  
parecía querer tomar el sombrero y echarlo al fuego, a juzgar por la  
expresión que tenía, pero siguió escribiendo en el pergamino hasta que al  
final arrancó bruscamente el sombrero de su cabeza y se lo lanzó a Godric,  
quien se lo puso enseguida...  
1. Hatty, viejo amigo, ¿cómo estás?- dijo en su mente  
2. Godric Gryffindor- dijo el sombrero- Una mente que jamás pensé volver a  
leer... Bueno, tampoco las de Helga y Rowena, pero tú me agradas más...  
Aunque me digas Hatty  
3. Sí, ya se que no te gusta que te llame así, pero ahora te aguantas... Dime  
una cosa, ¿cómo vas con tu canción para este año?  
4. Oh, muy bien. Ya la tengo casi terminada, ¿quieres oírla?  
5. Quizá después. Ahora necesito que me hagas un favor, el mismo que a  
Rowena  
6. Ella no me lo pidió por favor, sino que me lo exigió. Pero contigo será  
más difícil, la mayoría de los descendientes de Rowena sacaron el  
carácter del cascarrabias ese. Sé que no está con ustedes, ¿puedo  
insultarlo en mi canción de este año?  
7. No, Hatty, no puedes. Además, si Salazar se llega a enterar, me echará  
la culpa a mí...  
8. Está bien, no lo haré. A ver veamos, veinte de los tuyos... ¿Qué te parece  
tu hijo? Un muchacho muy perspicaz, sí señor, tenía mucho del carácter de  
su madre, pero esa picardía heredada de ti no se la quitaba nadie... Llegó  
a ser ministro de magia, ¿lo sabías?  
9. Algo sobre eso escuché. James entonces, 1 de Septiembre de 1003. Fecha  
de muerte...- y siguieron haciendo una lista durante bastante tiempo,  
aunque bromeaban de vez en cuando- Van dieciocho, Hatty, faltan dos...  
10. Harry Potter- dijo el sombrero- Un hombre muy sabio, muy popular y buen  
estudiante en sus años en Hogwarts, todo un Gryffindor hasta el final.  
Nació el 3 de Marzo de 1912 y murió el 2 de Diciembre de 1979- Godric  
anotó los datos en el pergamino  
11. Muy bien, Hatty, falta uno. ¿A quién sugieres?  
12. James Potter- respondió el sombrero- Un digno descendiente tuyo, como  
me hacía reír ese muchacho... Venía a esta oficina casi todos los días,  
castigado igual que sus amigos. Buscador del equipo y uno de los mejores  
estudiantes. No lo hicieron prefecto porque era demasiado revoltoso, pero  
con un gran talento. Definitivamente, todo un Gryffindor...  
13. Bien, Hatty, queda anotado. Fecha de nacimiento y de muerte...  
14. A ver... Lo seleccioné en 1972. Ya lo recuerdo... Nació el 24 de Enero de  
1961 y murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981, eso es...  
15. Bien, Hatty, muchas gracias. Regresaré a charlar contigo antes de que  
comiencen las clases. Ahora debo irme porque no me gusta nada la cara de  
Rowena en este momento...  
16. Está bien, fue un placer hablar contigo de nuevo...  
17. Ya era hora- dijo Rowena- Parecía que ese sombrero te estaba contando  
toda la historia de Hogwarts. ¿Los tienes?- Godric asintió- Bien, pasemos  
a lo otro. Lo haremos en la cámara  
Los cuatro fueron hasta la Cámara del Fénix y los fundadores pusieron los  
pergaminos en los que habían escrito sobre una mesa triangular, en la cual  
estaban tres velas de diferentes colores: amarillo, azul y rojo. En  
realidad, los pergaminos que habían utilizado no eran unos pergaminos  
cualquiera. Godric se había pasado varios días hechizándolos con magia  
antigua, que le había enseñado su abuelo bajo estrictas órdenes de que lo  
utilizara sólo para hacer el bien, ya que de lo contrario esta se volvería  
en su contra. Cada uno tomó un pergamino y lo puso sobre una vela, la  
primera fue Rowena, sobre la vela azul. Godric empezó a recitar un extraño  
hechizo  
1. Merlín, grand sorcier de l'antiquité  
Envoi votre magie à l'appel de votre sang  
Afin que vingt de vos héritiers reviennent à nous  
Je vous offre le mien pour compléter notre objectif  
Allez à l'appel de votre sang et ranimez le vôtre  
Allez à l'appel de votre sang et ranimez le vôtre  
1. Yo, Rowena Ravenclaw, te ofrezco mi sangre,- dijo ella vertiendo una  
gota de sangre en la llama de la vela- que es la tuya, ¡Oh, gran Merlín!  
para regresar a los míos, que son también los tuyos...- añadió quemando el  
pergamino. Inmediatamente, una gran luz azul y dorada inundó la  
habitación y de la mesa surgieron varios rayos azules que se posaron en  
las camas que los fundadores habían puesto en el salón principal de la  
cámara, que había sido ampliado considerablemente. Cuando la luz se  
extinguió, en las camas estaban varias personas dormidas  
2. Estarán inconscientes durante un momento- dijo Godric. Agitó la mano y  
las camas desaparecieron- Los he trasladado a sus habitaciones. El  
hechizo hará que nos crean enseguida quienes somos, luego se lo  
explicaremos todo. Continuemos...- se puso sobre la vela roja y empezó el  
hechizo de nuevo...- Allez à l'appel de votre sang et ranimez le vôtre...  
Allez à l'appel de votre sang et ranimez le vôtre... Yo, Godric Gryffindor,  
te ofrezco mi sangre, que es la tuya, ¡Oh, gran Merlín! para regresar a  
los míos, que son también los tuyos...- una nueva luz, esta vez roja,  
iluminó la habitación y las camas que habían reemplazado a las otras se  
ocuparon nuevamente. Con un nuevo movimiento por parte de Gryffindor, las  
camas desaparecieron- Ahora viene la parte difícil, acércate, Rowena...-  
ella obedeció y empezaron a recitar juntos un nuevo hechizo...  
3. Merlín, grand sorcier de l'antiquité  
Écoutez la supplique de votre sang  
Revenez à nous à ceux que nous vous demandons  
Écoutez votre sang et rendez au nôtre  
Écoutez votre sang et rendez au nôtre- mientras recitaban este hechizo,  
Helga quemaba el pergamino. Una luz amarilla un poco menos potente que  
las dos anteriores inundó la habitación y los rayos de luz se esparcieron  
en las diez camas que habían aparecido nuevamente en la habitación. Este  
nuevo ritual dejó a los dos fundadores muy agotados, de forma que Helga y  
Dumbledore tuvieron que acercar dos sillas para que se sienten  
1. Esto es más agotador de lo que pensé...- dijo Rowena- Godric, ¿estás bien?  
2. Sí, sólo un poco cansado...- dijo él- Helga, en nuestra habitación hay  
unos frascos con poción revitalizante. Tráelos por favor...- Helga fue  
hasta la habitación y regresó con dos frascos, que entregó a cada uno-  
Gracias, realmente lo necesitaba. Y gracias a ti por hacerla para  
nosotros, Albus, ni Rowena ni yo hemos sido nunca buenos en pociones...  
3. No tienen porqué darlas- dijo él- Si quieren, yo puedo ayudarles a  
explicar la situación a nuestros huéspedes. Creo que será difícil para  
ustedes repartirse entre cincuenta...  
4. Muchas gracias, Albus- dijo Rowena- Nos gustaría que empezara con los  
padres de Harry. Creo que son los únicos que fueron alumnos suyos...  
5. También hay un muchacho de mi casa- dijo Helga- Murió a los 17 años, el  
sombrero me habló muy bien de él. Me dio una fecha de defunción muy  
reciente...  
6. Veinticuatro de Junio de 1995- dijo Dumbledore- Un gran muchacho en  
verdad. Leal, trabajador y honrado. Un digno miembro de su casa debo  
añadir. Harry aún se culpa por su muerte...  
7. ¿Harry?- preguntó Godric extrañado- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con la  
muerte de ese muchacho?  
8. Fue testigo de ella- respondió Dumbledore- ¿Les ha hablado de la noche  
en que Voldemort regresó?- los tres fundadores asintieron  
9. ¿Era él?- preguntó Helga- ¿Cedric Diggory fue a quien Voldemort mató  
antes de recuperar su cuerpo? ¿El otro participante del torneo?- el  
director asintió  
10. ¿Helga?- preguntó Godric al ver que la expresión en su rostro cambiaba  
- ¿Sucede algo?  
11. James...- dijo sonriendo- Mi James acaba de despertar. Rowena, ¿podrías...?  
12. Yo se lo explicaré todo- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿En qué habitación está?-  
Helga le indicó una- Vuelvo enseguida...- se levantó y se dirigió a la  
habitación. Apenas cruzó la puerta, tuvo que esquivar un hechizo- James  
Gryffindor, deberías tener más cuidado con tu magia... ¿No te he advertido  
muchas veces que no debes andar lanzando hechizos por un lado y otro?  
13. ¿Tía Rowena?- dijo quien estaba frente a ella. Un joven de unos 20  
años, idéntico a Godric- ¿En verdad eres tú?  
14. Sí, soy yo. Sé que tienes un montón de preguntas, pero no te diré nada  
si no te sientas y te quedas quieto- James le hizo caso, sabía que si su  
tía daba una orden en ese tono no era conveniente desobedecerla- Te  
preguntarás como es posible que los dos estemos aquí si tú me viste morir  
y creo que recuerdas haber muerto tú mismo- James asintió- Pues la razón  
es muy sencilla: hemos resucitado...  
15. Si tú no me lo decías jamás lo hubiera adivinado...- dijo su sobrino con  
sarcasmo  
16. No utilices ese tono conmigo, jovencito, y déjame terminar- dijo Rowena-  
Estamos en el verano de 1996 y todo esto ha sido idea del chiflado de tu  
padre...  
17. Mi padre...- dijo James con nostalgia- Escuché muchas cosas agradables  
sobre él cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Era un genio...- añadió con orgullo- Me  
sentí muy orgulloso de pertenecer a su casa  
18. Me hubiera gustado que heredaras un poco de la sensatez de tu madre-  
dijo Rowena- Sabes quien era, ¿verdad?- James asintió- Pero heredaste el  
carácter de Godric así que ni modo...  
19. Los Hufflepuff eran muy buenas personas- dijo James- Pero aburridos, me  
gustó más Gryffindor...  
20. Ya me lo imagino. Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte toda la historia,  
eso lo hará Godric después. Porque está allá afuera, junto con tu madre...  
21. ¿Mis padres también regresaron?- preguntó James emocionado- Quiero  
verlos...  
22. A eso vamos- dijo Rowena- Guarda esa varita y ven conmigo...- los dos  
salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta la mesa. Apenas vio a su hijo,  
Helga lo abrazó, lo mismo que Godric  
23. Mi bebé...- dijo Helga entre sollozos- Mira nada más como creciste...  
24. Helga, deja de avergonzarlo- dijo Godric sin poder evitar también las  
lágrimas- Es obvio que ya no es un bebé. Mi muchacho es todo un hombre,  
sí señor...  
25. Gracias papá...- dijo James abrazando aún a su madre- A propósito, ¿dónde  
estamos?  
26. En Hogwarts- respondió su padre- Construí esta cámara especialmente  
para nosotros. Este es Albus Dumbledore, actual director del colegio-  
Dumbledore saludó- Cuando estemos completos te lo explicaré todo. Por  
ahora no salgas de esta cámara, no podrás entrar si no es conmigo...  
27. Y no te acerques al espejo Phixis- añadió Rowena- Tampoco a mi bola de  
cristal... Puedes jugar con el pajarraco cuando vuelva si quieres...  
28. Falcore no es un juguete, Rowena- dijo Godric- Y no lo llames así. Por  
eso no te quiere...  
29. Ese pajarraco no quiere a nadie...- se defendió Rowena- No sé porqué el  
abuelo te lo dio...  
30. Otra vez es el fénix- dijo Helga- La pobre ave se ha convertido en la  
excusa favorita para sus continuas discusiones. Ven hijo mío, esos dos  
irán para rato...  
31. ¿Siempre son así papá y tía Rowena?- preguntó James sentándose en una  
mesa junto a su madre y Dumbledore- Son peor que August y yo...  
32. Siempre han sido así- respondió su madre- Albus, el padre de Harry está  
empezando a despertar... Está en la habitación de la derecha  
33. Me temo que tardaré un poco- dijo el director levantándose- Tendrá  
muchas preguntas que hacer, a pesar de conocer gran parte de la historia...-  
y se levantó y fue hasta la habitación que le había indicado Helga.  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos almendrados que lo recorrían  
todo con curiosidad- Buenas Tardes, James, no pensé que despertaras tan  
pronto...  
34. ¿Prof. Dumbledore?- preguntó él- ¿Cómo es posible? Lo último que  
recuerdo fue...  
35. A Voldemort lanzándote la maldición asesina- dijo el director- Sé que  
le diste una buena batalla...  
36. No lo suficiente- dijo James con tristeza- No pude proteger a mi  
familia... ¡Esa rata traidora! En cuanto ponga mis manos sobre él...  
37. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible por ahora- dijo Dumbledore- Peter  
está en prisión y no saldrá de allí a menos que Sirius y Alfred vuelvan a  
pelearse. Lo que no sería nada raro...  
38. ¿Ha dicho Alfred?- preguntó James- ¿Mi padre regresó a Inglaterra?  
39. Hace casi un año. Pero esa es otra historia que ya te contarán. Por lo  
pronto te tengo buenas noticias: Harry logró salvarse de Voldemort...  
40. ¿Sobrevivió?- preguntó James asombrado- Pero si es un bebé, ¿cómo pudo  
lograrlo?  
41. El mérito es de Lily. Ella protegió a su hijo utilizando magia muy  
antigua... Y Harry ya no es un bebé. Acaba de cumplir 16 años...  
42. Quince años...- murmuró James- Han pasado casi 15 años. ¿En que fecha  
exactamente estamos?  
43. Doce de Agosto de 1996- respondió Dumbledore- Sé que tienes muchas  
preguntas, trataré de responderlas todas. Adelante...  
44. Usted mismo acaba de decir que recibí la maldición asesina. Incluso yo  
sentí como la vida se me iba del cuerpo, ¿cómo es posible que yo me  
encuentre aquí ahora? Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es de que no soy un  
fantasma...  
45. Eso es gracias a los fundadores de Hogwarts. Siéntate, James, hay una  
historia que contar... Hace casi mil años, los fundadores se casaron entre  
sí, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Luego de la marcha  
de Slytherin, Gryffindor recibió la visita de una de las guardianas del  
oráculo, quien le advirtió de lo que está ocurriendo ahora: las cuatro  
sangres se unieron y Voldemort logró devolver a la vida a Salazar  
Slytherin...  
46. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó James- Eso es imposible, Voldemort y Slytherin juntos  
no tardarán en apoderarse del mundo mágico...  
47. Por eso Gryffindor tomó sus precauciones. Construyó esta cámara dentro  
del colegio e ideó la forma en que tus hijos puedan volverlo a la vida y  
lo ha conseguido, junto con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a ellos les debes  
estar aquí  
48. Profesor... ¿Ha dicho usted mis hijos? ¿En plural?- Dumbledore asintió y  
una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de James- Lo sabía... Sabía que Jane  
estaba viva. Me apuesto a que ese medimago tuvo que ver en esto... Pero  
dígame, profesor, ¿los dos están juntos? ¿Sabe mi hija que no fuimos  
nosotros quienes la abandonamos, sino que la arrancaron de nosotros?  
49. Tranquilo, James, no puedo contestar todas tus preguntas al mismo  
tiempo. Tu hija sabe toda la verdad, incluyendo el origen de su madre...  
50. ¿Cómo se lo han tomado? Porque si lo sabe Jane me imagino que también  
lo sabe Harry...  
51. Fue Harry quien se lo dijo, se lo dijo antes de que supieran que son  
hermanos. Cuando le conté la verdad a Harry, él se lo dijo a sus amigos y  
ellos lo aceptaron y lo apoyaron... Aquí tengo algo que seguro te agradará  
ver- dijo sacando un ejemplar de "El Profeta", cuya primera plana  
anunciaba con grandes letras "SELECCIÓN DE INGLATERRA CAMPEONA DEL PRIMER  
MUNDIAL JUVENIL DE QUIDDITCH EN ESPAÑA" Debajo del encabezado, estaba una  
fotografía de los chicos, con Harry abrazando protectoramente a su  
hermana en el centro de todos  
52. ¡Campeones Juveniles!- dijo James irradiando orgullo- Y Harry es todo  
un hombre, todo un Potter... Y Jane... tal como me imaginé que sería: tan  
hermosa como su madre  
53. No pongas esa cara al pensar en ella- dijo Dumbledore- No eres el único  
que ha regresado. Godric y Rowena han logrado revivir a veinte de sus  
descendientes cada uno, tú y Lily están entre ellos. Voldemort y  
Slytherin tienen a un ejército de mortífagos con ellos y se necesita de  
ustedes para combatirlos. Godric y Rowena son primos, nietos de Merlín,  
fue gracias a la magia que él les transmitió que todos están aquí, y me  
temo que no podrán salir de esta cámara. Los únicos que saben del regreso  
de los fundadores son tus hijos y sus amigos...  
54. Mis hijos...- dijo James- ¿Cuándo podré verlos? No quiero esperar hasta  
el inicio de clases, porque entonces casi no tendrán tiempo de venir  
aquí...  
55. Sólo ten paciencia, pronto los verás. Aunque tienes razón en algo: no  
creo que puedan venir todas las noches, no con Remus y Minerva pendientes  
de todos sus movimientos...  
56. Lo de la Profa. McGonagall lo entiendo, ¿pero Remus? ¿Por qué habría de  
estar Remus vigilando a mis hijos? Ni siquiera está en Hogwarts...  
57. Ahora no, pero en época de clases sí. Conseguí un Prof. de D.C.L.A.O.  
que dure más de un año...  
58. ¿Remus es profesor?- preguntó James- Me alegro mucho por él, siempre le  
gustó enseñar... Así que mis hijos están en Gryffindor, me alegro mucho.  
Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tampoco están mal, pero no me hubiera gustado que  
ninguno de los dos fuera a Slytherin... Entonces, ¿cuándo podré ver a mis  
hijos?- preguntó con impaciencia  
59. Me pareció escuchar a Godric decir que vendrían el 20 de agosto. Pero  
tendrás que preguntárselo a él cuando termine de explicar toda la  
historia a todos los que han regresado. Y ahora será mejor que salgamos,  
hay una reunión pendiente y no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día- fueron  
al salón y se encontraron con varias personas que ya habían despertado y  
estaban hablando con Godric, quien saludó a James muy efusivamente.  
Estuvieron hablando unos minutos, cuando alguien atrajo la atención del  
antiguo merodeador...  
60. ¿Abuelo?- preguntó dirigiéndose al hombre que venía acompañado de Helga-  
¿Eres tú?  
61. Así es, Jimmy- respondió él sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su nieto-  
Helga me dijo que tú y tu esposa también estaban aquí... Que fueron  
asesinados  
62. Hace quince años- dijo James- Me temo que tu casa de campo quedó  
destruida, lo siento...  
63. No importa- lo tranquilizó su abuelo- Aunque me gustaría saber que  
pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste esconderte en un lugar tan obvio...  
64. Estábamos bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Lo que menos me imaginaba era  
que uno de mis mejores amigos iba a vendernos a Voldemort...- siguieron  
hablando mientras se sentaban  
Durante el resto de la tarde, ni los fundadores ni Dumbledore aparecieron  
mucho por el salón. Los cuatro estaban ocupados explicándoles lo que  
ocurría a los que iban despertando. Los ocupantes del salón por su parte,  
habían estado hablando entre ellos de las diferentes épocas de Hogwarts en  
las que habían vivido. Lo habían hecho por "edades", así que las últimas  
narraciones que escucharon fueron las aventuras de Los Merodeadores  
1. ...y lo mejor de todo fue que su jefe de casa pensó que lo habían hecho a  
propósito sólo para hacerlo enfadar...- terminó James narrando su última  
travesura- Creo que permanecieron una semana más en el castillo tratando  
de sacar el rojo de su sala común  
2. Definitivamente tú y tus amigos son los mayores Gryffindor que pisaron  
este colegio- dijo con orgullo uno de sus ancestros, Armand Potter, que  
había vivido en la edad media y combatido en las cruzadas- Y la victoria  
que conseguiste con el equipo de quidditch sobre Ravenclaw debe ser la  
mayor diferencia que ha existido en este colegio...  
3. La segunda mayor- dijo Dumbledore entrando- La marca se rompió el año  
pasado. Gryffindor ganó la copa con 600 puntos de ventaja sobre  
Slytherin.  
4. Mis hijos están en ese equipo- dijo James con orgullo, luego sacó el  
diario que le había dado Dumbledore- Y miren esto: un mundial juvenil en  
España con Inglaterra como campeón, con mi Harry como buscador y mi Jane  
como cazadora estrella...  
5. Un Potter no es un Potter si no ama el quidditch- dijo su abuelo-  
Lástima que tu padre nunca quiso entenderlo. Si fuera por él, tú nunca  
hubieras tocado una escoba  
Siguieron hablando de distintos temas hasta que llegó la noche. A media  
tarde, Dumbledore le pidió a James que lo acompañara, porque su esposa  
también había despertado. Los dos fueron hasta su habitación y luego de que  
a Lily le pasara la impresión de encontrarse allí y se tranquilizara con  
respecto a Harry, Dumbledore le explicó lo que ocurría y algunas cosas que  
no había tenido tiempo de decirle a James, como lo que había ocurrido con  
Tiffany hasta el año anterior. A Lily le emocionó mucho saber que su hija  
estaba viva y también se mostró ansiosa por verlos, a los dos. El director  
les explicó cuando los verían y James sacó nuevamente el diario  
1. Mira esto, querida- dijo enseñándole la primera plana- Este es Harry, y  
la que está a su lado es Jane... ¿A qué jamás pensaste que crecerían tanto?  
2. Mis niños...- dijo Lily emocionada- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry en la nariz?  
3. Déjame ver- dijo James acercando el periódico- No me había fijado en  
eso... Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo haber escuchado a Godric decir que se  
estrelló cuando atrapó la snitch...  
4. ¡¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilamente?!- preguntó enfadada- Mi pobre niño...-  
Dumbledore sonrió divertido, esa era otra de las cosas que no  
cambiarían: Lily Potter jamás dejaría de sobreproteger a sus hijos aunque  
estos sean adultos- Prof. Dumbledore, ¿seguro que Harry está bien?  
5. Tranquila, Lily, lo vi hace unos días y está perfectamente. Los dos  
estaban haciendo sus compras en el Callejón Diagon junto con Sirius...  
6. Ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo James- Usted mencionó que Peter no saldría  
de Azkaban a menos que mi padre y Sirius vuelvan a pelearse. ¿Qué quiso  
decir con eso?  
7. Tú padre y Sirius han estado peleándose desde que Sirius fue a buscarlo  
a Italia. Primero fue la custodia de Harry, que Alfred se empeño en tener  
a pesar de que Harry no quería saber nada de él. Luego fue eso: la  
actitud de Harry hacia su abuelo, a quien tu hijo desconoce como tal y  
Alfred piensa que es porque Sirius y yo le hemos metido ideas en la  
cabeza en su contra. Y Peter no está en Azkaban, sino en una prisión con  
mayor seguridad, y la seguridad de esa prisión no se puede mantener si el  
jefe de seguridad mágica y el jefe de aurores viven como perros y gatos...  
8. ¿Qué fue a hacer mi padre en Italia?- preguntó James- No tenemos ninguna  
propiedad allá  
9. Sé que no te va a agradar escuchar esto, James, pero tu padre se unió a  
Los Magos Perdidos...  
10. ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! No puedo creerlo... Unirse a ese montón de resentidos sólo por  
orgulloso... Cuando mi abuelo se entere de esto... Los Magos Perdidos... luego  
decía que era yo quien llevaba la vergüenza a la familia... ¿Qué lo hizo  
regresar?  
11. Hubo un ataque al ministerio a principios de septiembre- explicó  
Dumbledore- Ha sido el golpe más duro que nos ha dado Voldemort desde su  
regreso. Fue un desastre total, fueron asesinados el ministro y la  
mayoría de los directores de departamento. Sirius se encontraba entonces  
en el colegio y Arabella logró enviarle una lechuza...  
12. Eso es imposible- dijo Lily- ¿Cómo pudo Voldemort crear tal desastre si  
el ministerio está siempre lleno de aurores? No pudieron quedar tan  
pocos...  
13. Voldemort asaltó Azkaban antes del ataque al ministerio- explicó  
Dumbledore- Los dementores ya no están de nuestro lado y la prisión fue  
vaciada completamente...  
14. En otras palabras- dijo Lily- Todo nuestro trabajo se fue por el caño  
en unas cuantas horas...  
15. Así es, poco a poco fueron recapturados y llevados a Azkaban  
nuevamente, hasta que Voldemort atacó la prisión nuevamente, esta vez en  
compañía de Slytherin...  
16. Como que se le está haciendo costumbre- dijo James- ¿Consiguieron  
atraparlos otra vez?  
17. Sí, los atraparon entre los fundadores, tus hijos y sus dos amigos.  
Casi al final del año, cuando atacaron el colegio. Ahora están en un  
lugar cuya ubicación casi nadie conoce y los del ministerio se preguntan  
aún sobre la identidad de los misteriosos encapuchados que lograron  
defender Hogwarts y aturdir a todos los mortífagos- desde ese momento ya  
no pudieron seguir hablando porque Godric entró a buscarlos para  
llevarlos al salón grande.  
Allí ya estaban todos, únicamente faltaban ellos. Los tres se sentaron y  
empezaron a explicar la situación. Primero empezó Godric, con la visita de  
la profetisa y lo que le había dicho, luego se pasó a la lectura del  
pergamino, que Gryffindor tenía desde que Harry se lo había entregado, la  
noche en que había vuelto. Después de esto, entre Dumbledore y los padres  
de Harry explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Voldemort empezó  
con su régimen de terror hasta la noche en que había desaparecido gracias a  
la magia que, sin querer, había utilizado Lily...  
1. Esa misma noche, llevé a Harry donde tu hermana, Lily, era la única  
familia que le quedaba  
2. ¿Llevó a mi niño a la casa de Petunia?- preguntó Lily- Profesor, ella  
detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, no quiero imaginarme como  
lo habrá recibido...  
3. Era la única opción en ese momento- se disculpó Dumbledore- Pensé que no  
tardaría en localizar a los Potter, puse todo mi empeño en eso pero fue  
en vano...  
4. ¿Y Sirius?- preguntó James- Profesor, yo nunca quise que Harry se criara  
con mi padre. También nosotros pensamos que si nos ocurría algo no  
tardarían en aparecer, por eso nombramos a Sirius su tutor legal...  
5. Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo su abuelo- El joven Black estaba  
mucho mejor capacitado para criar a Harry que Alfred. Mi hijo le hubiera  
llenado la cabeza de ideas absurdas  
6. ¿Sirius Black?- preguntó Cedric Diggory- ¿El preso que se fugó de  
Azkaban hace tres años?  
7. ¿Azkaban?- repitió James- Eso debe ser un error, Sirius no pudo haber  
ido a Azkaban...  
8. Sirius se dejó llevar por su ira- explicó Dumbledore- Persiguió a Peter  
hasta que lo acorraló en un callejón, entonces él se puso a gritar que  
Sirius los había traicionado, se cortó un dedo, hizo explotar la calle  
matando a doce muggles en el proceso, tomó su forma animaga y escapó...  
9. ¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?!- explotó James- ¡Maldita rata traidora! Voy a averiguar  
el lugar de esa prisión en donde se encuentra e iré hasta allí, entonces  
tendrá que rendirme cuentas...  
10. Tranquilízate James, así no remediarás nada- dijo Dumbledore- Peter  
estuvo doce años escondido en su forma de rata en una familia de magos.  
En una inspección del ministro a Azkaban, Sirius lo vio en "El Profeta" y  
lo reconoció enseguida, fue entonces que escapó...  
11. Hace tres años...- dijo James- Eso quiere decir que estuvo doce años  
pagando un crimen que no cometió, ¿por qué no dijo lo que realmente  
ocurrió en su juicio?  
12. Porque no hubo ningún juicio- respondió Dumbledore- Bartemius Crouch lo  
condenó a cadena perpetua sin ningún proceso... No me mires así, yo también  
cometo errores, aunque no lo parezca, y en ese tiempo yo también creí que  
Sirius era culpable...  
13. Usted... ¡Por Merlín! Aún me cuesta creer que alguien haya creído a  
Sirius culpable, él y yo éramos como hermanos, jamás nos hubiéramos  
traicionado el uno al otro. Si hubiera sabido en que iba a terminar ese  
cambio que me propuso jamás lo hubiera permitido. Pero me preocupaba por  
él, sabía que se convertiría en el primer blanco de Voldemort después de  
nosotros...  
14. Muchos lo creímos culpable, James, muchas veces pidió hablar conmigo y  
con Remus, pero las únicas que fueron a verlo fueron su hermana y  
Arabella, ella fue la única que le creyó...  
15. ¿Ni siquiera Remus?- preguntó Lily, el director negó con la cabeza- Es  
increíble...  
16. Hablaremos después sobre esto- dijo James- Ahora quiero saber que hizo  
a Voldemort volver...  
17. A eso vamos:- dijo Dumbledore- Cedric, cuéntanos lo que sucedió al  
final de la tercera prueba...  
18. Sí, profesor- dijo él- Quedábamos sólo Harry y yo, porque los otros  
participantes ya se habían rendido. Estaba por llegar hasta la copa  
cuando Harry me advirtió desde atrás que tuviera cuidado, miré y había  
una araña gigante casi encima mío. Yo la esquivé, pero Harry no y le cayó  
encima. Luego de que lo ayudé a levantarse nos pusimos a discutir sobre  
quien debía tomar la copa, que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Harry  
argumentaba que yo había llegado primero así que me correspondía tomarla,  
pero a mí no me pareció correcto: yo no estuviera ileso si Harry no me  
hubiera advertido de la araña... Al final Harry sugirió que la tomáramos  
los dos al mismo tiempo y eso hicimos. Entonces fuimos transportados a un  
cementerio y los dos sacamos las varitas: nadie nos había dicho que la  
copa era un traslador, no caminamos unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché una  
voz decir "mata al otro". Al instante escuché la maldición asesina y  
sentí un rayo verde tocarme, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí...  
19. Quien le lanzó la maldición a Cedric fue Peter- dijo Dumbledore- Con la  
varita de Voldemort y luego de que él se lo ordenó. No quiero que le  
pregunten sobre esto a Harry así que por eso se los voy a contar yo:  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Peter le quitó su varita y lo  
ató a una tumba. Luego, Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo mediante un ritual...  
20. Es un poderoso ritual de magia negra inventado por Morgana- empezó a  
explicar Godric- Se requiere del hueso de un familiar, la carne de un  
sirviente y la sangre de un enemigo. Ahora bien, Voldemort pudo utilizar  
a cualquiera, pero quiso utilizar a Harry, para que así la protección de  
Lily no hiciera efecto en él, ya que antes no podía tocarlo...  
21. No quiero otra reacción como la de hace un momento por lo que les voy a  
decir ahora- dijo Dumbledore mirando a James- Pero, según Harry me contó,  
después de que tuvieron los huesos de Tom Ryddle, Peter tomó una daga y  
le hizo un corte en el brazo...- James apretó los puños- Luego se cortó el  
mismo la mano y así terminó el ritual. Una vez que Voldemort recuperó su  
cuerpo, convocó a sus mortífagos. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, Voldemort  
encontró divertido enfrentarse a Harry en un duelo...  
22. ¿Un duelo?- dijo Lily entre sollozos- ¿Un... un duelo entre él y mi  
Harry? Mi... mi pobre niño... Sólo tenía catorce años... No era rival para él...-  
James la abrazó  
23. Tranquilízate, querida- le dijo- Lo importante es que sobrevivió... No me  
logro explicar como... pero nuestro muchacho sobrevivió...  
24. Lily, James, sé que esto va a ser duro para ustedes,- dijo Dumbledore-  
pero necesito contarles lo ocurrido, si no quieren escucharlo, lo  
comprenderé...  
25. Queremos escucharlo,- dijo Lily secando sus lágrimas- es de mi hijo de  
quien va a hablarme...  
26. Bien, pero deben mantener la calma- les advirtió- Antes del "duelo",  
Voldemort le lanzó a Harry la maldición Cruciatus. Después, ordenó a  
Peter desatarlo y devolverle la varita. El primer ataque fue una nueva  
dosis de dolor, luego le lanzó la maldición Imperius, para obligarlo a  
que le suplique piedad...- un nuevo brillo de enojo cruzó la mirada de  
James- Pero Harry se resistió, lo que obviamente hizo enfadar a Voldemort  
aún más y le lanzó la maldición cruciatus otra vez... Pero algo nuevo había  
surgido en Harry, la impresión de ver su peor pesadilla haciéndose  
realidad se le había pasado y decidió dar pelea. Sabía que no tendría  
oportunidad, pero moriría luchando...- James no pudo evitar que una sonrisa  
de orgullo apareciera en sus labios- Al mismo tiempo que Voldemort le  
lanzaba la maldición asesina, Harry pronunciaba el hechizo de desarme, el  
único que sabía... Entonces, sucedió lo inesperado para los dos: se  
conectaron las varitas...  
27. Priori Incantatem- murmuró James- Es la única explicación... Las varitas  
de Voldemort y de Harry son gemelas, tienen el mismo núcleo...- Dumbledore  
asintió- ¿Qué ocurrió después?  
28. La varita de Voldemort empezó a revertir sus hechizos- siguió  
explicando el director- Y empezaron a salir las sombras de todas sus  
víctimas, incluyéndolos a ustedes tres...- dijo dirigiéndose a los Potter y  
a Cedric- Las sombras entretuvieron lo suficiente a Voldemort como para  
que Harry pudiera escapar con el cuerpo de Cedric, hizo un encantamiento  
convocador a la copa y regresó a Hogwarts...- todos los que habían  
escuchado la narración de Dumbledore estaban asombrados con la historia  
que acababan de escuchar  
29. Corrijo lo que dije hace rato, James- dijo Armand Potter- Tu hijo es el  
mayor Gryffindor que haya pisado este colegio. Enfrentar a un mago adulto  
con sólo 14 años...  
30. Un digno heredero de la espada de Gryffindor...- añadió el hijo de Godric  
31. Un digno heredero de los Cuatro de Hogwarts, diría yo...- terminó Anthony  
Coswarth, uno de los herederos de Ravenclaw- ¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo?  
32. El 20 de Agosto- dijo Godric- Pero debo hablar con él y con su hermana  
primero, Helga les ha enseñado a detectar presencias y si entran a esta  
cámara se sentirán muy confundidos. Por eso les enviaré un nuevo mensaje,  
citándolos en el salón del fénix, al que se accede por esa puerta de allí-  
les indicó una puerta lateral- Por eso debo pedirles que no tras pasen  
esa puerta, ni tampoco la de allá...- añadió enseñándoles la que comunicaba  
con el pasillo- Porque si salen no podrán volver a entrar de nuevo a  
menos de que Harry, Jane o yo les abramos la puerta...  
33. ¿A dónde conduce esa puerta?- preguntaron los dos James al mismo tiempo  
34. Al pasillo cerca de la torre de Gryffindor- respondió Godric- Pero por  
ahora no deben preocuparse por eso, mañana empezaremos con su  
entrenamiento: es fundamental que puedan aparecerse dentro de los  
terrenos del castillo...  
35. Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts- dijeron cincuenta voces a coro  
36. Ustedes podrán- dijo Rowena- Si cuatro estudiantes de 15 años pueden  
hacerlo, no veo porqué ustedes no. Tendremos que hacerlo en lo que resta  
de vacaciones  
37. A mí no me importa cuando terminen el entrenamiento- dijo Godric-  
Siempre y cuando sea antes de que a cierto par se le ocurra otra  
brillante idea para sembrar el caos en el mundo mágico...  
38. Hablando de ellos,- dijo Helga- han estado calmados últimamente, ¿no  
creen?  
39. Demasiado para mi gusto- dijo Godric- Algo grande deben estar  
planeando... Bien, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana empezaremos el  
entrenamiento muy temprano- todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus  
respectivas habitaciones...  
Al día siguiente, los fundadores los despertaron muy temprano y los  
llevaron al campo de quidditch, donde primero comprobaron que todos  
supieran aparecerse en lugares permitidos, lo que fue así, incluso con  
Cedric. Contentos de que el primer paso esté dado, los fundadores recitaron  
sobre ellos varios hechizos, para permitirles aparecerse en el castillo. Al  
final, eso era lo que resultaba más fácil, ya que lo que les había tomado  
la mayor parte de su tiempo con los chicos había sido el que aprendieran a  
aparecerse en sí. Esto no quiere decir que no tuvieron inconvenientes,  
varios se escindieron en el primer intento y los fundadores tuvieron que  
ponerlos en su lugar de nuevo. Pero al cabo de una semana ya todos podían  
aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo. Lo que era una suerte según  
Dumbledore, ya que el 19 de Agosto en la noche empezarían a llegar los  
profesores para preparar las clases y no era conveniente que vieran a un  
montón de personas aparecerse y desaparecerse en el campo de quidditch. Esa  
noche, mientras el director recibía a sus profesores en la puerta del  
castillo, unos nerviosos James y Lily Potter ansiaban en su habitación a  
que llegara el día siguiente, cuando verían a sus hijos...  
1. Lily querida- dijo James mientras veía a su esposa pasear de un lado a  
otro de la habitación que ocupaban- ¿Te molestaría buscar otra actividad  
para hacer? Yo también estoy nervioso, pero tú me estás mareando con  
tanto paseo de un lado a otro...  
2. ¿Y si nos rechazan, James?- dijo Lily- ¿Y... y si Jane nos rechaza? ¿Y si  
Harry por apoyarla...?  
3. Eso no pasará...- respondió James- Ya has escuchado a Godric, Jane sabe la  
verdad, la supo antes de que descubriera quien es en realidad. Ya es muy  
tarde, Lil, será mejor acostarnos ya...  
4. Tienes razón, James, vamos...- los fueron hasta su cama y allí estuvieron  
en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que poco a poco los dos se  
quedaron dormidos  
Unas horas más tarde, en el castillo de Gryffindor, tres muchachos se  
escabullían silenciosamente de sus dormitorios y se reunían al final de las  
escaleras, en el primer piso, donde los esperaba el último de ellos, con un  
fénix posado en su hombro derecho.  
1. Más te vale que sea algo importante- dijo Tiff- Por si no te has dado  
cuenta, ya es casi media noche. Si Remus o Sirius llegasen a venir...  
2. Les diríamos que no teníamos sueño, nada más- le dijo Harry- Y no ha  
sido mi culpa que estemos aquí, Godric ha enviado una nota...  
3. ¿Qué dice?- preguntaron los tres  
4. Casi nada, sólo indica un cambio de planes: nos espera en el Salón del  
Fénix a media noche...  
5. ¿En el salón del Fénix?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo?  
6. No lo sé, Mione, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo mirando su  
reloj- Ya casi es hora- los cuatro fueron hasta el Salón del Fénix y allí  
se encontraron a Godric esperándolos  
7. Justo a tiempo- dijo sonriendo- Siéntense chicos, hay algo que debo  
explicarles...- los cuatro obedecieron- Antes que nada, quiero pedirles que  
mantengan la calma, sobre todo ustedes dos- miró a Harry y a Tiff- Bien.  
Jane, seguramente recuerdas que cuando te hablé de la Orden del Fénix te  
dije que por el momento seríamos sólo nosotros- Tiff asintió- Luego  
decidimos incluir a Ron y Hermione en ella, así que en total éramos  
siete.... Pues bien: me complace anunciarles que nuestro número ha  
aumentado considerablemente. Ahora somos cincuenta y ocho, si contamos a  
Albus...- los chicos miraban al fundador de su casa preocupados por su  
salud mental- Ya sabía yo que era Rowena quien debía explicarles esto...-  
se quejó él- El caso es el siguiente: nosotros sabíamos que no seríamos  
suficientes para enfrentar a Voldemort, Slytherin y sus mortífagos  
juntos, así que ideé un plan para contar con refuerzos... En realidad el  
mérito es de mi abuelo, convocamos su magia para hacerlo, por eso no  
pudimos hacer que él regresara...  
8. ¿No pudieron hacer que Merlín regresara?- preguntó Harry- ¿A quién  
resucitaron?  
9. A cincuenta personas...- respondió el fundador como si eso fuera lo más  
normal del mundo- 20 descendientes míos, 20 de Rowena y 10 miembros  
destacados de la casa de Hufflepuff...  
10. Siento curiosidad de saber...- dijo Tiff- ¿Exactamente como se las  
ingeniaron para saber a quienes iban a resucitar? No creo que lo hicieran  
al azahar...  
11. Eso fue fácil, el sombrero seleccionador nos ayudó, tuvimos una larga  
charla con él cada uno de nosotros y él nos dio una lista. Nosotros  
anotamos los nombres, su fecha de nacimiento y de su muerte en unos  
pergaminos que habíamos hechizado con magia antigua anteriormente y  
recitamos el hechizo mientras los quemábamos en las velas familiares...  
12. ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Ron, jamás dejarían de sorprenderse con la  
facilidad con que los fundadores hacían las cosas, sobre todo Godric...  
13. No es tan fácil como parece- dijo Godric- El hechizo consumió gran  
parte de nuestras energías y tardamos un poco en recuperarnos. Luego fue  
explicarles a todos lo que estaba ocurriendo, no es tan fácil  
distribuirnos entre cincuenta personas... Por suerte el hechizo hizo que  
nos creyeran enseguida. Albus nos ayudó en la tarea de explicarles todo  
14. En otras palabras,- dijo Tiff- nos has llamado aquí a media noche para  
decirnos que cuarenta de nuestros antepasados volvieron a la vida y están  
en la cámara... Con todo respeto, Godric, ¿no hubiera sido mejor esperar  
hasta mañana, cuando estemos en la cámara?  
15. Oh no, porque se hubieran dado cuenta y se hubieran confundido, es  
mejor que vayan prevenidos desde ahora, no queremos que les coja de  
sorpresa...  
16. ¿Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de qué?- preguntó Harry, pero enseguida  
pareció darse cuenta de algo- Un momento... dijiste cuarenta antepasados...  
¿Acaso entre ellos están...? ¿Los dos?- Godric asintió y Harry sonrió  
ampliamente- Es la mejor noticia que me has dado...  
17. Un momento- dijo Tiff- Harry, ¿de qué están hablando?  
18. Jane, hermanita... A veces eres lenta para algunas cosas. Antes de  
decirnos todo, Godric nos advirtió que mantuviéramos la calma, ¿verdad?-  
Tiff asintió- Ahora piensa, ¿por qué crees tú que no deberíamos estar  
calmados? Puede que treinta y ocho de ellos no nos importen pero dos de  
ellos sí, son muy importantes...- Tiff pareció entender, al igual que los  
otros dos  
19. ¿Estás hablando de nuestros padres...? ¿De los dos?- Harry asintió- ¡Eso  
es genial! ¡Es la mejor noticia que nos puedes haber dado, Godric! Vamos  
a verlos...  
20. A eso me refería con que mantuvieran la calma- dijo Godric- No pueden  
ir a la cámara ahora, todos están durmiendo. Regresaron hace una semana,  
pero los hemos estado entrenando en lo más urgente: aparecerse dentro del  
castillo. Sabíamos que cuando ustedes fueran a la cámara no se separarían  
de ellos. Albus les ha contado todo lo relacionado con Voldemort y su  
regreso, así que no tendrán que explicar eso. También les ha dicho a tus  
padres que estás viva, Jane, y que ahora vives con Harry. Los dos se han  
puesto muy contentos...- Tiff sonrió  
21. ¿A qué hora vienes por nosotros mañana?- preguntó  
22. A la hora que quieran- dijo él- He venido también a proponerles que uno  
de ustedes venga conmigo a la cámara esta noche y luego regrese por el  
resto. Por si reciben visitas mañana...  
23. Es verdad- dijo Tiff- Los enanos están planeando escaparse de casa de  
Tío Robert otra vez para que les enseñemos a jugar quidditch, dicen que  
les falta práctica...  
24. ¿Práctica?- preguntó Ron- Pero si se la pasaron aquí metidos casi desde  
que regresamos de Londres hasta hace dos días, y eso porque tu tío  
descubrió a donde se escapaban...  
25. Y todos los días practicaron- dijo Tiff- Eso ya lo sé, pero ellos  
insisten... Harry, será mejor que tú vayas a la cámara, luego vienes por  
nosotros...  
26. ¿Estás segura?- preguntó él- ¿No quieres ir tú?  
27. Lo mejor será que vayas tú- dijo Tiff- Yo estoy demasiado nerviosa para  
ir...  
28. Está bien- dijo Harry- Espérame un momento Godric, iré por mis cosas...-  
agitó la mano y se apareció en su habitación. Tomó algo de ropa para  
ponerse al día siguiente e iba a marcharse de nuevo al salón cuando se  
fijó en la fotografía que estaba en la mesita a lado de su cama- Ahora  
podremos tener muchas más- se dijo mientras miraba la única fotografía en  
que él, su hermana y sus padres salían juntos- Aunque sea por poco  
tiempo, volveremos a ser una familia...- la guardó en su bolsillo y regresó  
donde lo esperaban los demás- Estoy listo- dijo- Tiff, si llegan a venir  
Sirius o Remus, envíame un mensaje con Anix- ella asintió- Lo mismo si no  
puedo venir por ustedes. Estaré aquí a las diez, adviértele a Poony para  
que nos cubra...- se despidió de los tres y cruzó la puerta que separaba al  
castillo de la cámara- Esto ha cambiado mucho desde junio...  
29. Sí, la hemos ampliado poco a poco- dijo Godric- También hemos aumentado  
más habitaciones, la tuya está por aquí, sígueme...- lo guió por uno de los  
pasillos que ahora formaban parte de la cámara- Aquí están las de los  
antiguos alumnos de Hufflepuff...- dijo señalándole una sección...  
30. Hufflepuff...- repitió Harry, sintiendo una presencia conocida- ¿Han  
resucitado a Cedric Diggory?  
31. No pensé que te darías cuenta tan pronto- dijo Godric- Sí, lo hemos  
hecho. Pero ahora debes dormir- dijo llevándolo hasta el final del  
pasillo- Esta será tu habitación, frente a la de tus padres  
32. Ya me he dado cuenta de eso- dijo Harry- Buenas Noches Godric...- los dos  
se despidieron y Harry entró a la habitación, donde había una cama, con  
un una mesa a un lado. Puso la bolsa que contenía su ropa a un lado y se  
acostó. Luego de unos minutos, se quedó dormido...  
Sintió los rayos de sol colarse por la pequeña ventana que había en su  
habitación e ir directo a sus ojos. Sabía que no podría volverse a dormir,  
aún no se explicaba como se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, con  
todo el nerviosismo que sentía... Después de 15 años vería a sus padres, a  
quienes sólo conocía por medio de fotografías y a través de las historias  
que Sirius y Remus le contaban en sus tiempos libres. Lo primero que vio al  
abrir los ojos fue otros idénticos a los suyos, de un intenso color verde,  
que lo miraban con ternura y en donde brillaban unas lágrimas.  
1. Mi niño...- dijo su madre con ternura- Mi bebé...- sin poder contenerse más,  
Harry salió de la cama y fue a abrazar a su madre...  
2. Te extrañé, ¿sabes?- le dijo entre lágrimas- Te extrañé mucho... A ti y a  
papá...  
3. Mi pobre bebé...- dijo Lily besándole la frente- Todo lo que tuviste que  
pasar... Solo... Y con ese monstruo que no hace más que amargarte la vida...  
Siento no haber estado contigo, mi niño...  
4. No tienes que disculparte mamá...- dijo Harry- Soy yo el que debo hacerlo,  
tú diste tu vida por mí y yo no he hecho más que ir de un lío a otro...  
5. No ha sido tu culpa, cariño, y lo sabes. Tú no buscas los problemas a  
propósito...  
6. En eso tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- Los problemas son los que siempre  
me encuentran...  
7. ¿Lo ves?- dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas- Es muy temprano aún, así que  
tendremos que esperar para el desayuno, pero quiero ver que te alimentes  
bien...  
8. Si quieres voy a las cocinas...- dijo Harry- Godric me enseñó un hechizo  
de invisibilidad y...  
9. No, eso sí que no. Los profesores ya están de vuelta y sería peligroso  
que salieras. Mejor vamos a esperar a que el holgazán de tu padre decida  
despertar y luego vamos al salón...  
10. Está bien, me cambiaré de ropa hasta entonces- dijo Harry. Fue hasta un  
pequeño cuarto de baño que había a un lado de su habitación y allí se  
puso la túnica que había traído del castillo  
11. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- preguntó su madre cuando salió  
12. En el castillo- respondió Harry- Sirius está trabajando ahora en  
Londres pero uno nunca sabe cuando se puede aparecer por allí. Además,  
mis primos se han estado escapando al castillo para que les enseñemos a  
jugar quidditch... Jane y yo estamos en el equipo de Gryffindor  
13. Sí, el Prof. Dumbledore ya nos lo ha dicho. Tu padre todavía guarda el  
periódico en el que salen como campeones juveniles y no se cansa de  
mostrárselo a todos...  
14. ¿Y él no ha despertado aún?  
15. No, anoche se acostó muy tarde. Trató de ver la llegada de los  
profesores pero la ventana que tenemos en nuestra habitación es muy  
pequeña  
16. Menos mal...- dijo Harry- Si hubiera visto quien es mi profesor de  
pociones le da un ataque...  
17. No puede ser tan malo- dijo su madre- Nadie puede ser peor que el Prof.  
Tracks  
18. Dices eso porque no has tenido a Severus Snape como profesor de  
pociones...  
19. ¿Snape? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Harry asintió- Cuando se  
entere tu padre...  
20. El año pasado nos libramos de él. Como tiene que espiar en las filas de  
Voldemort, no pudo dar clases y Sirius lo reemplazó...- el asombro de su  
madre aumentó  
21. ¿Sirius? ¿Profesor? Eso me hubiera gustado verlo... Nunca le ha gustado  
mucho enseñar  
22. Si no vino porque le gustara enseñar, sino porque quería tenerme  
vigilado... Todavía está convencido de que salíamos en las noches, pero  
sólo una vez pudo probarlo...  
23. O sea que sí salían por las noches...- dijo su madre  
24. Veníamos aquí casi todas las noches. Los fundadores nos han estado  
entrenando desde enero. Podemos hacer magia sin varita, aparecernos en el  
colegio y sentir la presencia de las personas.  
25. Sí, ya nos contaron eso- miró el reloj que había en la habitación- Ya  
son casi las nueve, será mejor ir despertando a tu padre. Espérame aquí...-  
salió de la habitación de su hijo y fue hasta la que compartía con su  
marido- ¡James!- dijo sacudiéndolo- ¡James!  
26. ¿Qué...?- dijo él despertando- Lily... Todavía es muy temprano...  
27. Son casi las nueve de la mañana, James Potter, y eso no es temprano...  
Harry está despierto desde hace casi una hora y eso que anoche Godric lo  
trajo muy tarde, deberías...  
28. Espera, Lil...- la interrumpió James- ¿Dijiste que Harry está aquí?  
29. Sí, ¿y a qué no sabes lo que me dijo?- preguntó sonriendo divertida- Tu  
querido amigo Severus Snape es su maestro de pociones...  
30. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó horrorizado- No, Dumbledore no pudo haber hecho eso.  
¡Pobres criaturas! Lo que deben estar pasando... ¿Estás segura de que eso  
fue lo que dijo?  
31. Oh, sí. Yo le dije que no podía haber nadie peor que Tracks y él me  
dijo que eso lo decía porque no había tenido a Severus Snape como  
maestro...  
32. Eso quiere decir que le tiene el mismo cariño que yo...- una sonrisa se  
extendió por su rostro  
33. Sé lo que estás pensando, James Potter, y ni siquiera se te ocurra  
hacerle algo a Snape...  
34. ¿Yo?- preguntó James con cara de inocente- Yo no estoy pensando en  
hacerle nada a Snivellus...- "por ahora" pensó- Sólo estoy contento porque  
mi hijo está aquí, eso es todo...  
35. No se te ocurra ir a llenarle la cabeza de ideas, James, te lo  
advierto...  
36. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sirius y Remus no lo han hecho por mí? Ha  
estado un año bajo su influencia, Lil, no lo olvides...- dijo él sonriendo-  
Enseguida vuelvo- tomó algo de ropa que Godric le había dado y entró al  
baño. Diez minutos después salió- Vamos a ver a Harry...- los dos salieron  
de su habitación y Lily tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo...  
37. La puerta está abierta- dijo Harry- Pasen...- los dos lo hicieron y James  
se mantuvo en la puerta, expectante ante la reacción de su hijo- Me da  
mucho gusto verte...- dijo él con voz entrecortada por la emoción en cuanto  
lo vio- Papá...- James entonces cruzó la habitación y abrazó a su hijo  
38. A mí también me alegra verte hijo...- le dijo emocionado- No puedo creer  
que hayan pasado ya casi quince años... Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que se  
han convertido tú y tu hermana...  
39. Aún no puedo creer que estén aquí- dijo Harry abrazando a sus padres-  
Los extrañé mucho...  
40. Nuestra mayor preocupación eras tú- dijo su madre- Temíamos por lo que  
te hubiera pasado...  
41. Pero ahora vemos que estás bien y estamos más tranquilos- dijo su padre-  
¿Saben? Yo tengo hambre, si tuviera aquí mi capa invisible...  
42. No James, ninguno de los dos irá a robar comida de las cocinas...- dijo  
Lily con voz que no admitía réplicas- Iré a ver si Rowena o Helga ya  
despertaron- y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Padre e hijo  
permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que James habló  
43. Y dime... ¿Cómo vas en los estudios? Dumbledore me dijo que eres capitán  
del equipo de quidditch. Buscador al igual que yo...  
44. Sí, entré al equipo cuando estaba en primer año- dijo Harry con  
entusiasmo- En realidad fue accidental, porque era la primera vez que  
montaba en una escoba y la Profa. McGonagall me vio y me eligió para el  
puesto. Desde entonces hemos ganado casi todos los partidos...  
45. Me alegro mucho, hijo. ¿Sabes? Yo planeaba construir un campo de  
quidditch para ti en el castillo. Los planos deben estar en algún lugar  
de la biblioteca...  
46. Los buscaré, te lo prometo. Ahora que puedo hacer magia fuera de  
Hogwarts será más fácil...  
47. ¿Puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?- preguntó su padre extrañado- ¿Y  
eso?- Harry suspiró resignado. Ya se le hacía raro que su padre no lo  
hubiera mencionado...  
48. Pues... Me dieron la Orden de Merlín- dijo en voz baja- Primera Clase  
49. ¡¿En serio?!- dijo su padre sonriendo- Felicidades hijo, estoy seguro  
de que la merecías...- dejó de sonreír al ver la cara de su hijo- Parece  
que no te agrada tenerla...  
50. Me agrada tenerla, papá- dijo Harry- Sé que es un gran honor. Es sólo  
que el precio que tuve que pagar por ella es demasiado alto, eso es todo...  
51. Ya decía yo que Dumbledore no nos había contado todo. A ver, cuéntame  
que es lo que ocurrió, ¿o prefieres esperar a que regrese tu madre?  
52. No- dijo Harry- La noticia le afectará mucho, sé que tarde o temprano  
tendrá que saberlo pero no quiero ser yo quien se lo diga...- su padre  
asintió- ¿Recuerdas a Anne, la hermana de mi madre?  
53. No llegué a conocerla, pero tu madre me habló de ella. La quería mucho,  
por eso sufrió mucho cuando se fue y trató de localizarla, pero fue en  
vano...  
54. Regresó el año pasado- dijo Harry- Cuando llegué de la estación ella  
estaba en casa de los Dursley. Fui yo quien le dio la noticia de la  
muerte de mamá y no fue agradable...  
55. Me lo imagino. Así que Anne regresó, ¿has mantenido contacto con ella  
desde entonces?  
56. No, eso es imposible. Déjame terminar de contarte antes de que regrese  
mamá- dijo antes de que su padre abriera la boca- Tía Anne había estado  
viviendo en EE. UU. hasta la muerte de su esposo. Entonces decidió  
regresar a Inglaterra con su hija, pero ella todavía no terminaba las  
clases así que se quedó en casa de Tiff, mi hermana- le aclaró a su padre-  
Las dos son amigas desde niñas a pesar de que Tiff es bruja y Rose no.  
Bueno, el caso es que Rose llegó el día de mi cumpleaños y tía Anne y yo  
fuimos a recogerlas al aeropuerto. Allí conocí a Tiff, que también se  
mudaba a Inglaterra debido al trabajo de su padre adoptivo. Ese día... ese  
día fuimos a un centro comercial primero, Tiff, Rose y yo, mientras tía  
Anne hacía unas cosas. Allí nos encontramos con una amiga y un conocido,  
magos también, y decidimos ir juntos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los  
útiles y pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Fuimos a dormir  
temprano y yo me levanté en medio de la noche, con un dolor en la  
cicatriz...  
57. ¿Te dolía la cicatriz?- preguntó su padre- ¿Voldemort estaba allí?  
58. En el callejón, pero estaba buscándome. Desperté a los demás y fuimos  
con polvos flu a la casa de un amigo. Pasamos allí el resto de la noche  
allí y al día siguiente Rose y yo nos adelantamos de regreso porque  
teníamos que encontrarnos con tía Anne. Mientras arreglaba mis cosas en  
mi habitación apareció Remus e insistió en acompañarnos al parque donde  
debía que encontrarnos Tía Anne. Pero ella no llegó, estuvimos esperando  
casi una hora hasta que decidimos regresar al Caldero Chorreante. Allí  
nos esperaba el ministro de magia...- su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo-  
Voldemort había ido a buscarme a Privet Drive, al no encontrarme había  
matado a todos los que estaban en la casa...- el silencio reinó entre ellos  
varios segundos- No eran la mejor familia del mundo, papá, pero era la  
única que había conocido hasta entonces...  
59. Te entiendo hijo- le dijo su padre- Y también entiendo que no quieras  
decírselo a tu madre. Yo me encargaré de eso, todavía no sé como pero lo  
haré.  
60. Gracias papá, yo no soy bueno dando malas noticias- dijo Harry  
sonriendo- ¿A qué no adivinas? Mi abuela Tiffany es un fantasma...- James  
abrió desmesuradamente los ojos  
61. ¿Mi madre? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Estás seguro?- Harry asintió- ¡Ay no! Tengo  
la impresión de que eso no puede traer nada bueno. Absolutamente nada  
bueno...  
62. Sobre todo para tu padre- dijo Harry divertido- Sirius le contó lo  
ocurrido cuando se fue del castillo, incluyendo el golpe que te dio... No  
le agradó saberlo...  
63. No creo que le haya agradado- dijo James sonriendo- Jamás pensé en  
decir esto pero me compadezco de mi padre cuando mamá se enteró...  
64. Escuché rumores de que la oficina del jefe de seguridad mágica tembló  
ese día- dijo Harry divertido- La abuela se quedó en navidad en el  
castillo pero hace unos meses se aburrió y se fue a recorrer el mundo.  
Dijo que regresaría de nuevo en navidad... Mamá ya regresa- en efecto,  
segundos después la puerta se abrió y entró Lily  
65. El desayuno ya está listo- dijo. Los dos la siguieron hasta el salón  
66. Ya era hora- iba diciendo James- Ya son casi las diez de la mañana...  
67. ¡Las diez!- exclamó Harry- Lo siento mamá, tengo que ir por mi hermana  
y por los chicos. Te prometo que desayunaré en el castillo...  
68. Eso sí que no, jovencito- dijo su madre- Nada me garantiza que  
desayunarás en el castillo. Así que lo harás con nosotros y luego irás a  
buscar a tu hermana  
69. Será mejor que le hagas caso, Harry- dijo su padre- Ya después irás a  
buscar a tu hermana y a tus amigos, Godric me dijo que están en el  
castillo... ¿Cómo se llaman?  
70. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- dijo- Somos amigos desde primer año...  
Bueno, Hermione y yo somos más que eso desde hace un año- añadió  
sonrojándose. Su madre sonrió  
71. Mi niño está creciendo...- suspiró- Quiero conocer a esa muchacha. Pero  
desayunarás antes de ir al castillo- los tres llegaron al salón donde ya  
estaba dispuesta la mesa. Lo primero que hizo James al llegar, fue llevar  
a su hijo ante su abuelo...  
72. Hijo, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo- Él es Harry Potter, tu  
bisabuelo. Abuelo, él es mi hijo: Harry James Potter- su abuelo sonrió  
73. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Sólo espero  
que no le des a Sirius tantos problemas como él me los dio a mí...  
74. A los que di problemas fue a mis tíos- dijo Harry- Pero nunca les  
importó, además no eran muchos...- su madre, que también estaba con ellos,  
sonrió con satisfacción- Me enfrenté a un troll de tres metros- dijo con  
naturalidad, mientras su madre lo miraba asustada  
75. ¡Ese es mi muchacho!- dijo su padre contento  
76. ¡James!- reclamó su madre  
77. ¿Qué?  
78. No lo animes. Espero que ese haya sido el único lío en que te metiste,  
Harry  
79. Depende...- dijo él- Si no tomas en cuenta el sacar de contrabando a un  
dragón del colegio...  
80. ¿Un dragón?- preguntó su bisabuelo  
81. Ni una noche poco agradable en el bosque prohibido... Bueno, eso era un  
castigo después de que la Profa. McGonagall descubrió lo del dragón.  
Ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor en una sola noche. Muchos  
no me hablaron después de eso... Pero recuperamos ciento sesenta en otra.  
No creo que quieran saber lo que tuvimos que hacer...  
82. No puede ser tan malo- dijo su padre- No se ganan ciento sesenta puntos  
por romper las reglas  
83. Puede ser...- dijo Harry- Pero cuando uno arriesga la vida consigue  
bastantes, tenlo por seguro  
84. Probablemente me arrepienta de preguntar esto- dijo su madre- Pero creo  
que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar. ¿Cómo recuperaste los puntos  
perdidos?  
85. Subimos al pasillo del tercer piso, que por cierto estaba prohibido  
desde principios de año; burlamos a un perro de tres cabezas; quemamos un  
lazo del diablo; esquivamos a un montón de llaves voladoras; jugamos una  
partida de ajedrez gigante; Hermione resolvió un acertijo y al final...-  
dudó, no quería saber la reacción de su madre cuando se enterara de eso...-  
Bueno, tarde o temprano lo van a saber... Al final me enfrenté a Voldemort-  
terminó con un susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que su  
madre no lo escuchara  
86. ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!- gritó horrorizada- James, ¿lo estás escuchando?  
87. Sí querida, lo he escuchado...- dijo él pensativo- El pasillo del tercer  
piso... Nunca se nos ocurrió curiosear por ese lugar... ¿Qué hay allí, Harry?  
88. En esto estoy de acuerdo con tu esposa, Jimmy- dijo su abuelo- Deja de  
darle ánimos a tu hijo...  
89. Yo no le estoy dándole ánimos- se defendió él- Simplemente tengo  
curiosidad por saber que pudo haber en el pasillo del tercer piso para  
hacer que Voldemort viniera a Hogwarts...  
90. Ya no existe- dijo Harry- Fue destruido. Pero con eso terminamos con  
mis problemas de primer año...- esta vez fue su bisabuelo quien preguntó  
asombrado  
91. ¿Todo eso lo hiciste sólo en tu primer año?- Harry asintió- Al menos  
James permaneció tranquilo los seis primeros meses...  
92. Sí, es lo mismo que dijo Sirius- dijo Harry- Pero yo no lo hago a  
propósito...  
93. Y menos mal- dijo su madre- Será mejor que vayamos a la mesa, todos ya  
están allí...  
Pasó un buen rato más mientras James presentaba a su hijo con todos sus  
antepasados. Luego procedieron al desayuno, que fue realmente abundante,  
cortesía de Dumbledore. Entre una cosa y otra, cuando Harry por fin pudo ir  
al castillo ya llevaba casi cuarenta minutos de retraso...  
1. Ya era hora- dijo Tiff molesta cuando se apareció en el Salón del Fénix-  
Dijiste a las diez, ¿qué hizo que te demoraras tanto?  
2. Mamá...- respondió Harry- Se empeñó en que desayunara en Hogwarts. Y luego  
estuvieron todas las personas a las que me presentó papá, que me hicieron  
muchas preguntas... En fin, lamento el retraso... ¿No ha venido nadie?  
3. Afortunadamente no- dijo Ron- Y ya estamos cubiertos: Poony ha escondido  
a Storm y a tres caballos más. Si alguien viene le dirá que estamos  
recorriendo los terrenos del castillo y que no sabe cuando regresaremos  
4. Perfecto, así no sospecharán- dijo Harry- ¿Nos vamos?- los tres  
asintieron y, con Harry por delante, traspasaron la puerta que los  
llevaba a Hogwarts. En el salón ya no había casi nadie, sólo los tres  
fundadores estaban recogiendo los restos del desayuno.  
5. Buenos Días, chicos- dijo Godric- Nos alegra tenerlos de regreso, porque  
vamos a tener una reunión más tarde. ¿Qué tal su verano?  
6. Entretenido- dijo Tiff- En España nos la pasamos muy bien y no hemos  
descansado desde que regresamos al valle. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?  
7. Tranquilo, querida- dijo Rowena- Anoche llegaron los profesores y Godric  
le ha ayudado al sombrero a componer su canción de este año. A ver con  
que ridiculez nos sale ahora...  
8. No vayan a empezar de nuevo, por favor- dijo Helga- Jane, imagino que  
quieres ver a tus padres. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo, están en su  
habitación ahora  
9. Nosotros los esperaremos aquí- dijo Hermione- Seguramente querrán estar  
a solas con ellos...  
10. Gracias por entender chicos- dijo Tiff, cuyos nervios habían aumentado  
al llegar a la cámara  
11. Tranquila, hermanita- dijo Harry- Anda, vamos que nos deben estar  
esperando- los dos caminaron hasta la habitación que ocupaban sus padres.  
Una vez allí, Harry tocó suavemente la puerta  
12. Adelante...- se escuchó la voz de su padre- La puerta está abierta- Harry  
abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza- ¡Harry! No te esperábamos tan pronto  
de regreso...  
13. Sí, lo que pasa es que aquí hay alguien que está ansiosa por  
conocerlos...- dijo sonriendo mientras entraba y dejaba ver a una nerviosa  
Tiff parada en la puerta. Sus padres enseguida fijaron sus ojos en ella,  
hasta que fue Lily quien se animó y corrió a abrazar a su hija...  
14. ¡Mi bebé!- dijo entre sollozos, mientras los cuatro se fundían en un  
abrazo, ya que James y Harry se les había unido- Siempre lo supe... De  
alguna forma mi corazón no se resignaba a perderte...  
15. Mira nada más como has crecido...- añadió James- Parece que fue ayer  
cuando te tuve en mis brazos...- dijo con nostalgia clavando sus ojos en  
los de su hija- Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que no fuimos nosotros quienes  
te alejamos de nuestro lado. Que fuiste tan querida como tu hermano  
16. Sí, lo sé. Harry me lo dijo...- dijo Tiff llorando aún- Yo también los  
quiero mucho... papá, mamá...  
17. ¿Saben una cosa?- dijo Harry sonriendo entre lágrimas- Si cualquier  
Slytherin nos viera ahora no pararía de burlarse: cuatro Gryffindors  
llorando como niños...- los cuatro rieron  
18. Pues que se vayan al diablo...- dijo James- Uno no se reencuentra con su  
familia todos los días...- miró a sus hijos con orgullo- Tal como me los  
imaginaba... Dos Gryffindors de pies a cabeza... No pueden negar su cuna:  
todos unos Potter. Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, de los dos. Y no  
sólo nosotros, allá afuera hay cuarenta personas que también lo están...  
19. Pero dejaremos eso para después. Ahora queremos conocer a sus amigos,  
¿dónde están?  
20. En el salón- dijo Tiff- No sé si lo saben, pero Ron es mi novio- James  
frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada- y Hermione la  
prometida de Harry...  
21. ¿Prometida?- preguntó su madre- Sabía que tú y esa muchacha salían  
juntos Harry, pero no me dijiste que estaban comprometidos. ¿Desde  
cuándo?  
22. Desde navidad- respondió él- Y no te lo dije porque no tuvimos mucho  
tiempo para hablar hoy en la mañana. Apenas desayunamos y regresé al  
castillo...  
23. Es verdad lo que dice, Lil- dijo James- Ahora también a mí me da  
curiosidad por conocer a esa muchacha... Granger, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió-  
No he escuchado ese apellido ¿Tu novia es de origen muggle?  
24. Sí- respondió Harry- Sé que no les importa...  
25. Por supuesto que no- dijo James- Si la has escogido como tu esposa debe  
ser porque es una buena muchacha y tienes nuestro apoyo. El mío y el de  
tu madre... Todas esas tonterías de la pureza de sangre no son más que  
patrañas. Un mago no se distingue por su origen, sino por la calidad de  
persona que es... Miren a los Slytherin por ejemplo: la mayoría de ellos  
presumen de ser "sangre pura" y al final resultaron casi todos unos  
asquerosos mortífagos...- no pudieron seguir hablando, porque habían  
llegado al salón, donde Ron y Hermione conversaban con los fundadores.  
Los cinco voltearon al escucharlos entrar...  
26. Ya están aquí- dijo Godric- Me alegro por ustedes. Sé que seguramente  
tendrán mucho de que hablar pero me temo que eso no va a ser posible hoy,  
porque tendremos una reunión en quince minutos. Hasta entonces están  
libres, nos veremos luego- y salieron del salón  
27. Mamá, Papá...- dijo Harry- Ellos son Ron Weasley, el novio de Tiff, y  
Hermione Granger, mi prometida. Ron, Mione, ellos son nuestros padres:  
James y Lily Potter  
28. Mucho gusto, Sres. Potter- dijeron los dos algo sonrojados  
29. El gusto es nuestro- dijo James sonriendo- Pero dejemos las  
formalidades a un lado y llámennos por nuestros nombres. No estamos tan  
viejos...- ya con más confianza los cuatro adolescentes y los dos adultos  
se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a conversar sobre diferentes cosas,  
aunque no pudieron hablar mucho ya que quince minutos después aparecieron  
los fundadores y el resto de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, incluido  
Dumbledore para empezar la reunión. Luego de las respectivas  
presentaciones, el director habló...  
30. Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, les explicaremos como está  
estructurada la orden- empezó a explicar- Para una mayor organización,  
estamos divididos en diferentes grados: primero está el escuadrón de  
élite, conformado por Godric, Rowena, Helga, Harry y Tiffany. Los tres  
primeros por ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix original y los jóvenes  
Potter porque en ellos se une la sangre de Merlín. Luego está el  
escuadrón de ataque, que es el más numeroso, este lo conforman los  
descendientes de los fundadores. Por último, pero no menos importante,  
está el escuadrón de encubierta, su principal tarea será la defensa y  
cubrir que nadie de la Orden sufra ningún daño, también atacarán, por  
supuesto, pero su principal tarea será la defensa...- Gryffindor continuó  
explicando- Cada escuadrón se dividirá en tres subgrupos, lo que les  
permitirán trabajar mejor. Estos subgrupos tendrán también un líder, que  
será escogido por nosotros  
31. No hemos tomado aún una decisión respecto al escuadrón de ataque-  
continuó Rowena- Pero en cuanto al de encubierta hemos considerado que  
los subgrupos deberían estar a cargo de los que tienen más experiencia  
entre ustedes: Albus, Hermione y Ron. Los tres han participado en  
batallas y sabrán como dirigirlos. ¿Están de acuerdo?- diez cabezas  
asintieron enseguida- Bien, cada líder rendirá un informe a uno de los  
miembros del grupo de élite, en este caso Ron y Hermione le informarán a  
Helga y Albus a Jane- los mencionados asintieron- En cuanto al escuadrón  
de ataque, cada líder tendrá que informar a uno de nosotros: Godric,  
Harry o yo.  
32. Hay otra cosa de la que queremos hablarles- dijo Godric- Visto el  
número de mortífagos con que cuentan Voldemort y Slytherin, hemos visto  
la necesidad de contar con más gente...  
33. Ustedes conocen a todos los alumnos del colegio- continuó Helga-  
Queremos pedirles que seleccionen entre ellos a personas de su confianza  
para que se unan a nosotros. Los alumnos que recluten formarían parte del  
escuadrón de encubierta, obviamente...  
34. ¿Únicamente los pertenecientes a nuestra familia formarán parte del  
escuadrón de ataque?- preguntó Harry, los fundadores asintieron- Porque  
yo tengo tres candidatos para estar allí...  
35. ¿En el escuadrón de ataque?- preguntó Helga- ¿Estás seguro?  
36. Sí, son más jóvenes que nosotros, pero no nos defraudarán: son muy  
voluntariosos cuando se lo proponen. Claro que a sus padres no les haría  
ninguna gracia, pero no tienen que enterarse...  
37. Harry, ¿debo entender que estás hablando de mis sobrinos?- preguntó su  
padre- ¿Los hijos de Robert y Emily?- Harry asintió- ¿A qué año van?  
38. Emily y Alfred, los hijos de tío Robert van a tercero y cuarto- explicó-  
Y James, el hijo de tía Emily, va a segundo. Además, me preocupa su  
seguridad...  
39. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Godric- Son apenas unos niños, no pueden  
estar en peligro...  
40. Lo están- dijo James- Lo están desde el momento en que regresaron a  
Inglaterra: Voldemort juró acabar con todos tus descendientes, Godric, y  
eso incluye a mis hermanos y a mis sobrinos. Hace años no me preocupé por  
eso: él pensó que mi padre había muerto y que yo era hijo único...  
41. Eso no lo sabía- dijo Godric- Aunque no me sorprende del todo. Si  
atacan Hogwarts de nuevo, su blanco podría no ser Harry, sino esos tres  
muchachos. Pienso que podrían formar parte de la orden, ¿qué dices tú,  
Albus? Son alumnos tuyos después de todo...  
42. Son tres muchachos muy inteligentes- dijo Dumbledore- De hecho, si no  
fuera por las constantes peleas entre los hijos de Robert, de las que el  
joven Farelly es muchas veces cómplice, los profesores no tendrían quejas  
de ellos. Son buenos estudiantes, pero pierden en sus peleas el doble de  
puntos de los que ganan en sus clases. Violet no sabe que hacer con  
ellos...  
43. ¿Pero crees que están preparados para unírsenos?  
44. De eso no cabe la menor duda. De paso que eso los entretendrá un poco...  
45. Bien, ¿hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo en que los tres muchachos  
pertenezcan a la Orden del Fénix, en el escuadrón de ataque?- preguntó  
Rowena. Todos negaron con la cabeza- Perfecto, ahora tenemos que ponernos  
de acuerdo en cuando integrarlos a nosotros y empezar con su  
entrenamiento ¿Cuándo creen poder traerlos?  
46. Vendremos el primero de septiembre- dijo Tiff- Pienso que esa noche  
podríamos hablar con ellos en el tren, sin revelarles mucho... sólo  
citándolos en un lugar cuando todos estén dormidos y luego traerlos aquí.  
No creo que nos crean si les soltamos lo de la orden sin antes mostrarles  
la cámara. Primero hablaremos nosotros con ellos y veremos como se van  
desarrollando las cosas...  
47. Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Godric- ¿Qué me dicen de otros alumnos?  
48. Tendríamos que pensarlo- dijo Tiff- La verdad es que jamás pensamos en  
alguno de nuestros compañeros como miembros de la orden, tendremos que  
analizarlos a todos...  
49. Bien, no hay prisa en eso- dijo Rowena- Lo importante es que estén  
seguros de ellos. Desde ahora, mantendremos contacto diario: cualquier  
novedad la comunicaremos a través de uno de los fénix...- todos asintieron-  
Bien, eso es todo  
50. Por ahora hemos terminado- dijo Helga- Ahora vamos a almorzar y en la  
tarde planearemos sus clases para este año- les dijo a los chicos. Todos  
asintieron y se Dumbledore agitó la varita apareciendo la comida en la  
mesa  
Luego del almuerzo, se reunieron todos juntos y empezaron con el plan de  
estudios de ese año, que incluía animagia y el manejo de varias armas como  
la espada y el arco entre otras. También Dumbledore les adelantó un anuncio  
que daría en el banquete de bienvenida: durante el mes de Enero habría un  
torneo intercolegial de duelo, cuyo lugar no se había decidido. El torneo  
duraría seis semanas y en él participarían seis colegios: Hogwarts,  
Durmstrang, Salem, el Instituto Faraónico de Magia, el Instituto Mágico  
Imperial y el Colegio Australiano de Magia, cada uno con un equipo de diez  
participantes. Las reglas de selección para los participantes, añadió el  
director, las diría en el banquete el 1 de Septiembre.  
El resto de la tarde se la pasaron practicando un poco lo que habían  
aprendido y poniéndose de acuerdo en sus horarios de clases, que  
inevitablemente tendrían que ser en las noches y uno que otro fin de  
semana, ya que no podrían ir todos sin levantar sospechas. Ya había  
avanzado la noche cuando los chicos fueron enviados de regreso al castillo,  
lo que Harry y Tiff hicieron a regañadientes, ya que querían estar más  
tiempo con sus padres.  
Los días que faltaban para el inicio de clases pasaron con rapidez para los  
chicos: en las mañanas iban a Hogwarts y las tardes las pasaban con sus  
primos, quienes habían encontrado una forma de burlar a sus padres e iban  
al castillo para practicar quidditch con ellos. Tanto Alfred como Emily  
querían ser golpeadores y James quería ser cazador, por lo que fue Tiff la  
encargada de enseñarle, tomándose muy en serio su papel, tanto así que  
Harry vio que su primo menor tendría grandes posibilidades de quedar en el  
equipo si se presentaba a las pruebas. En cuanto a los otros dos, en cuanto  
pudo convencerlos de que la bludger se la debían lanzar al equipo contrario  
y no entre sí, empezaron a progresar rápidamente, lo que tenía a todos muy  
contentos. Todo iba muy bien hasta la tarde del 31 de Agosto, cuando uno de  
los elfos se acercó corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaban practicando y  
donde Harry había ordenado que, una vez que ellos partieran a Hogwarts,  
empezaran a construir un campo de quidditch...  
1. ¡Amo! ¡Amo!- dijo el elfo agitado. Los chicos bajaron y Harry se acercó  
a él  
2. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado- ¿A qué se debe el apuro?  
3. El abuelo del amo viene hacia aquí...- dijo- Creo que viene a buscar a los  
señoritos...  
4. ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Alfred- ¿Y ahora que haremos?  
5. Lo importante es que no los encuentren aquí- dijo Tiff- Deben regresar  
al pueblo antes de que su abuelo llegue al castillo, la pregunta es  
¿cómo? A menos que...- miró a su hermano, quien comprendió la idea que se  
le había ocurrido  
6. Mañana lo sabrán de todas formas- dijo, luego se dirigió a sus primos-  
Escuchen, hay una forma muy simple, pero deben prometer que no se lo  
dirán a nadie, ¿entendido?- los tres asintieron- Muy bien, yo los  
llevaré. Jane, si llega antes de mi regreso trata de entretenerlo...  
7. Está bien, pero ten cuidado de que no te vean...- dijo su hermana  
dirigiéndose con los demás al castillo y dejando a su hermano con los  
chicos  
8. Ahora préstenme mucha atención- dijo Harry- Es la primera vez que voy a  
intentar esto, pero es la única salida. Quiero que los tres se sujeten a  
mí y no me suelten, aunque estén asustados- los tres asintieron- Bien,  
aquí vamos...- se concentró intensamente y luego de unos segundos los  
cuatro estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de James.  
9. ¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Alfred  
10. Lo sabrán pronto- dijo Harry- Ahora entren a la casa y busquen una  
excusa para su salida de hoy, no hay nadie allí todavía y su abuelo  
tardará en regresar. Otra cosa, mañana en la noche quiero verlos a los  
tres frente a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor a las once. En el tren  
les daré algo que ayudará a que no los vean- los tres chicos asintieron y  
entraron a la casa, mientras Harry se aparecía de vuelta en el campo de  
quidditch. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que su abuelo ya había llegado,  
así que se entró al castillo, pero el contacto mental con su hermana lo  
detuvo "No vengas al salón rojo, Harry" dijo una voz en su cabeza "Le  
hemos dicho que has ido a explorar los terrenos..." Así que no tuvo otro  
remedio que dirigirse al salón del fénix y sentarse a esperar que su  
abuelo se fuera. Estaba buscando algo que hacer cuando dos cabezas se  
asomaron por la puerta que comunicaba con la cámara... Eran su padre y el  
hijo de Godric, quienes parecían no darse cuenta de que tenían compañía  
11. Lo conseguimos- dijo James Gryffindor (N.A.: Ok, para que no hayan  
confusiones la cosa será así: el hijo de Godric será James Gryffindor y  
el padre de Harry será James Potter)  
12. Aún no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado- dijo su padre- ¿Cómo supiste  
que era el momento oportuno?- le preguntó a su antepasado, aún sin  
reparar en su hijo  
13. Simple: Tía Rowena se ha puesto a examinar su bola de cristal y cuando  
hace eso no hay nada que la entretenga hasta que no termine. Luego se va  
a su habitación a descansar porque queda algo agotada y no regresa hasta  
dos o tres horas después...  
14. Pues deberían tener cuidado- dijo Harry sobresaltándolos a los dos-  
Porque si lo que vio Rowena es importante, dejará su descanso para  
después y convocará a una reunión de inmediato...  
15. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los dos  
16. Bueno, aquí vivo ¿saben?- dijo sonriendo- La pregunta debería ser qué  
hacen ustedes aquí...  
17. Teníamos ganas de recorrer el castillo- dijo su padre- No he vuelto  
aquí desde hace 15 años y James desde hace más de 900, así que pensamos  
que sería divertido...  
18. Sólo espero que mamá o Rowena no los descubran- dijo Harry  
19. Aún no has respondido nuestra pregunta- dijo James Gryffindor- ¿Qué  
haces aquí? Pensamos que practicaban quidditch durante las tardes...  
20. Han venido mis primos- dijo Harry- Han estado viniendo toda esta  
semana, pero al parecer hoy han descubierto su huída y su abuelo ha  
venido a buscarlos aquí. Lo que es una pérdida de tiempo, porque los  
chicos ya no están aquí...  
21. ¿Y dónde están?- preguntó su padre  
22. En casa de Tía Emily...- los dos lo miraron interrogantes- He practicado  
la transportación de personas y ha funcionado- dijo satisfecho  
23. Te felicito, Harry- dijo su antepasado- A mí me tomó meses dominarla y  
tú lo has hecho en unas semanas, es un gran avance...- en ese momento,  
sintieron que alguien se acercaba  
24. Vienen hacia acá- dijo Harry- Invisibilus- pronunciaron los tres al  
mismo tiempo y se apegaron contra una pared. Segundos más tarde se abrió  
la puerta...  
25. Pero si ya le dije que no están aquí...- decía Tiff- Prefieren que sea  
Harry quien los entrene y él salió de excursión hace cinco días...- explicó  
con paciencia  
26. No desconfío de tu palabra, Tiffany- dijo su abuelo- Pero este castillo  
es muy grande y los chicos pueden haber venido y esconderse sin que tú o  
tus amigos se dieran cuenta... Lo que no me sorprendería en absoluto ya que  
ustedes dos les han dado total libertad para hacerlo...  
27. Pues sí se escapan de casa no es culpa nuestra- dijo Tiff- Para su  
información, hay algo en lo que los adolescentes magos no se diferencian  
de los muggles: la tendencia a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que se les  
ordena... Ustedes les han prohibido venir aquí y eso los motiva aún más  
para hacerlo. Se llama Psicología inversa...- en ese momento, Poony llegó  
hasta ellos  
28. Poony lamenta interrumpir a la ama- dijo el elfo- Pero el Sr. Black  
acaba de llegar...- en efecto, en ese momento Sirius entraba al salón con  
una sonrisa, que se desvaneció enseguida  
29. ¿Padrino?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
30. Veamos ahora que se inventa- dijo James Potter en un susurro- Porque si  
de algo estoy seguro es de que morirá antes de admitir delante de Sirius  
que perdió a sus nietos...  
31. ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis nietos, Sirius?- preguntó su padre- Estoy  
en mi derecho...  
32. Muy mala excusa...- susurró su hijo. Y, al parecer, Sirius pensaba lo  
mismo  
33. Estás en tu derecho, padrino- dijo- Lo que me extraña es que visites a  
tus dos nietos mayores, precisamente en el momento en que todo el pueblo  
está buscando a los menores...  
34. No tienes que repetírmelo- dijo su padrino- Si he venido es porque  
pensé que estarían aquí. Pero la sorpresa me la he llevado cuando he  
descubierto que no sólo no están ellos tres...  
35. No, que no lo diga, por favor que no lo diga...- susurró Harry  
36. ...sino que Henry se ha ido de excursión hace cinco días y aún no ha  
regresado- terminó su abuelo- Sé que mi nieto no reconoce ninguna  
autoridad en mí- añadió- Pero creo que tú deberías...- no pudo seguir,  
porque Sirius estalló  
37. ¡¿QUÉ HARRY QUÉ?!- preguntó enfadado- ¡IR DE EXCUSIÓN! ¡SÓLO! ¡UNA  
COMPLETA IRRESPONSABILIDAD! ¡¡TIFFANY JANE POTTER, ¿TÚ SABES CON QUE  
TERRENOS LIMITAN LOS DE ESTE CASTILLO?!!  
38. Bueno, la verdad es que ya me estaba preguntando la razón por la que  
Sirius hacía tanto escándalo- le susurró a Harry su padre- Está  
preocupado por ti...  
39. Eso no me sirve de consuelo- dijo él. James Gryffindor los miraba  
interrogante  
40. ¿Con qué terrenos limitan los de este castillo?- preguntó  
41. Con los de Salazar Slytherin- respondió Harry- Y no sé por qué arma  
tanto escándalo, el año pasado le prometí que no me acercaría a ese  
castillo...  
42. Nadie en sus cabales se acercaría a ese castillo- dijo su padre- Ni  
nosotros en nuestra curiosidad más extrema lo hicimos. Únicamente verlo  
de lejos da escalofrío...  
43. Es verdad- dijo Harry- Pero ahora será mejor que "regrese"- añadió  
sacando la varita- No podrán regresar a la cámara sin mi ayuda, así que  
espérenme. Volveré enseguida...- agitó su varita y se apareció en los  
establos, gracias a un hechizo cambió su ropa por una de montar algo  
sucia y entró al castillo. Fue hasta el salón del fénix, donde Sirius  
estaba aún gritándole a Tiff...  
44. ¡...DEBISTE CONVENCERLO DE QUE NO FUERA!- gritaba enfadado- ¡PERO AL  
PARECER YO NO PUEDO PASAR UNOS DÍAS FUERA DE AQUÍ SIN QUE USTEDES COMETAN  
UNA IMPRUDENCIA! ¡CINCO DÍAS! ¡CINCO DÍAS Y USTEDES TAN TRANQUILOS! ¡POR  
SI NO LO RECUERDAN, MAÑANA EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES...!  
45. Sirius...- dijo su padrino, que había reparado en la presencia de su  
nieto  
46. ¡NO, PADRINO, YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ESTO!- dijo Sirius- ¡¿ACASO NO SE LES  
HA HECHO RARO QUE HARRY NO REGRESE DE UN VIAJE QUE NORMALMENTE DURA TRES  
DÍAS?! ¡Y DEBIERON HABER IDO CON ÉL, AL MENOS UNO DE USTEDES!  
47. Sirius...- dijo su padrino una vez más  
48. DEJA ESTO EN MIS MANOS, PADRINO...- dijo él sin hacerle caso- ¡PERO DE  
UNA COSA PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS, DE UNA VEZ SE LOS ADVIERTO: EN NAVIDAD Y  
EN LAS PASCUAS IRÁN A LONDRES CONMIGO, LO QUIERAN O NO...!  
49. ¡SIRIUS!- gritó su padrino para hacerse escuchar  
50. ¿QUÉ?  
51. Harry ya está de regreso...- Sirius miró a la puerta y vio a su ahijado  
parado allí  
52. ¿Dónde fuiste?- le preguntó ya más calmado  
53. A la casa de campo...- respondió- Tenía que revisar unas cosas, ver los  
muebles que necesitábamos limpiar y los que íbamos a reemplazar  
definitivamente, por eso me demoré...  
54. ¿Dónde has dormido?- preguntó Sirius  
55. Instalé una tienda a unos metros de la casa- explicó Harry- He revisado  
todos los cuartos pero no he movido nada, no lo haré sin consultarlo  
antes con Tiff...  
56. ¿No has llegado a los límites del castillo?- preguntó  
57. No me he acercado al castillo de Slytherin, si eso es lo que te  
preocupa- dijo Harry- No he ido más lejos que de la casa de campo...  
58. Bueno, me alegro que estés bien, Henry- dijo su abuelo yendo hacia la  
puerta- Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, hasta pronto...- y se dirigió  
a la puerta  
59. Yo te acompaño- dijo Sirius, y los dos salieron del salón  
60. Bien, ya pueden salir...- dijo Harry. Enseguida, dos hombres aparecieron  
en el salón...  
61. ¡Papi!- exclamó Tiff mientras corría a abrazar a su padre- ¿Qué están  
haciendo aquí?  
62. Simple curiosidad- dijo su padre- Teníamos ganas de recorrer un poco  
este castillo, pero con Sirius aquí me temo que va a ser imposible...  
63. Tendremos que regresar otro día- dijo su antepasado- Preferiblemente en  
la noche...  
64. Sirius está regresando- dijo Harry- Aquí se va armar la grande...  
65. A pesar de lo divertido que sería ver a Padfoot enfadado, me temo que  
debemos regresar- dijo su padre- ¿Podría alguno de ustedes abrirnos la  
puerta?- preguntó a sus hijos. Harry fue hasta la puerta que comunicaba  
con la cámara y la abrió. Los dos James se aseguraron de que no hubiera  
nadie al otro lado y pasaron después de despedirse de los chicos  
A los pocos segundos, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Sirius entró. Tal y como  
había dicho Harry, se armó la grande. Sirius estuvo durante varios minutos  
sermoneándolos acerca de la responsabilidad y del peligro que suponía ir de  
excursión sin ningún tipo de escolta. Luego vino el interrogatorio sobre  
que lugares había recorrido y si había visto algo sospechoso en el camino,  
a lo que Harry respondió negativamente. La "charla" se interrumpió cuando  
uno de los elfos encargados de la cocina vino a decirles que la cena estaba  
lista, así que todos pasaron al comedor. Luego de esto, los chicos fueron a  
preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente y bajaron al salón rojo, donde  
estuvieron hablando hasta que Sirius vino y los envió a dormir, ya que al  
día siguiente tendrían que levantarse muy temprano.  
  
Hola a todos:  
En verdad lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, pero la verdad es que  
me hallaba bloqueada totalmente así que no se me ocurría nada. Bueno lo  
importante es que ya regresó mi inspiración y voy a comenzar el cap. 3 en  
cuanto termine de enviar este cap. A las tres pag. en las que tengo  
publicado el fict. Ahora responderé a sus reviews:  
DARK KINSGLEY: Me alegro que te haya divertido, espero que este cap.  
también te haya gustado. En cuanto a las dos serpientes, tendrán algo de  
ellas en el siguiente cap.  
SUPERHYOGA: Muchas gracias por tu opinión. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues  
eso de que descubran a  
Los fundadores no está en un fututo muy cercano, de hecho los van a  
descubrir solo unos cuantos, porque del único que todo el mundo mágico va a  
saber el regreso es de Slytherin, muy pronto. Y no, no voy a quitarle a  
snape su puesto de pociones: ¿quitarle la diversión a James cuando lo acabo  
de resucitar? No soy tan cruel con mi personaje favorito (después de Sirius  
claro) Y con respeto a la tercera pregunta: Con el instinto merodeador de  
Harry acabado de despertar y con el de su padre reprimido por tantos años...  
¿Tú qué crees? Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo ahora que tienen un  
excelente maestro, esto va a ser muy divertido...  
NELLY ESP: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este  
capítulo  
OO HALEY SCOTT: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, son cortos pero constantes.  
Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo  
ALEXMH: Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo  
contigo: el capítulo 19 estuvo muy acelerado no puedo negarlo, lo que pasa  
es que tuve un bajón de inspiración al escribirlo así que no me salió muy  
bien. Espero que te guste esta historia  
LORD ZANATOR: Bueno, esa pregunta ya te la respondí en el Messenger pero  
allí va de nuevo para los que tengan la misma duda: Hasta donde yo tengo  
entendido, Harry es el diminutivo de Henry en inglés y no un nombre. Un  
ejemplo: el hijo menor del príncipe Carlos, su nombre es Henry (que sería  
Enrique en español) pero toda la prensa lo llama Harry, porque es un  
diminutivo  
ALEXANDER CARBALLO: Muchas gracias a ti, eres otro de mis lectores más  
fieles. Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias  
GOLDFINGER-POTTER: Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas, espero que este cap.  
te haya gustado  
GANDALF: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo te  
haya gustado  
KARY ANABELL BLACK: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y lamento si te hice  
esperar demasiado  
JORGE: Gracias por tu review, y también por esperar  
MISTERIO: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creo que en este capítulo  
están respondidas tus preguntas. Bye  
MORGAN: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La respuesta a las dos preguntas  
es sí. A sus tíos los invita porque a pesar de todos son su familia, así  
que es su deber y su derecho estar presentes. Y a los padres de hermione  
también, primero porque son los padres de su prometida (aunque ellos  
todavía no lo sepan) y después porque son los suegros de su tía, así que  
son parte de la familia  
Bueno, eso es todo. Como ya dije, espero poder enviar el 3 cap. pronto. Bye  
Jessy Potter  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA  
P.D.: Se me olvidaba: a los que no hayan visto aún "Harry Potter y el  
Prisionero de Azkaban" les recomiendo que lo hagan lo más pronto posible,  
la verdad es que está genial. Felicidades a todos los mexicanos por tener  
un compatriota tan talentoso como Cuarón 


	3. Terror en King Cross

**Capitulo Tres: Terror en King Cross**

Al día siguiente, a las nueve y media de la mañana, cuatro chicos paseaban nerviosos por el vestíbulo del castillo de Gryffindor, a pesar de que lo tenían todo listo. Y es que su nerviosismo no se debía al inicio de clases, sino a lo que había despertado a Harry esa mañana: Falcore con una nota atada a su pata, la cual no decía mucho, pero las pocas palabras que contenía eran suficientes para alarmarlos: "_Posible ataque hoy en Londres, alerta constante_" No tenía firma, pero todos sabían quien la había escrito: Godric Gryffindor, única persona a parte de Harry a la que el fénix obedecía y permitía acercársele.

Los chicos sabían que la única fuente de información que tenía la Orden del Fénix, a parte de los sueños de Harry, eran las profecías de Rowena, las cuales eran tan confiables como los primeros, así que ese _"posible"_ ataque a Londres era uno seguro. Sirius estaba aún enfadado por lo del día anterior así que no notó su nerviosismo mientras iban por polvos flu al Caldero Chorreante y luego en taxi a la estación, donde cruzaron rápidamente la barrera que los separaba del andén mágico y fueron rápidamente hasta un vagón después de despedirse de Sirius y de los Sres. Weasley. Luego de unos minutos, tres cabezas se asomaron por la puerta de su compartimento, eran Alfred, James y Emily, a quienes los cuatro sonrieron...

Hola, chicos- dijo Harry- Entren...

Gracias- dijo Alfred- Ayer nos salvaste de una buena, Harry, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Lo sabrán esta noche- respondió Tiff- ¿Los regañaron mucho ayer?

No tanto como esperábamos- dijo James- Dijimos que habíamos estado en el bosque detrás de la casa, porque sabemos que jamás nos buscan allí, pero el abuelo se enfadó mucho y se puso a gritar no sé que cosas acerca del peligro de salir sin avisar a nadie. Terminando con lo típico...

_Recuerden que son unos Potter..._- dijeron los cinco primos a coro, antes de echarse a reír

¿Y para qué quieren vernos hoy?- preguntó Emily

Es una sorpresa- dijo Harry sacando algo de su bolsillo- Ustedes dos háganme un favor:- les dijo a Alfred y Emily- sólo por hoy dejen de pelear y compartan esto en la noche- dijo entregándoles su capa de invisibilidad- Es sólo un préstamo, porque sé de alguien que va a quererla de regreso...

¡Wow! ¡Una capa de invisibilidad!- dijo Alfred- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Era de mi padre,- respondió Harry- así que cuídenla mucho. Nos vemos esta noche a las once en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, James, tú jamás duermes antes de esa hora, así que baja y espéranos en la sala común- los tres chicos asintieron. Alfred iba a decir algo más cuando un intenso frío empezó a extenderse...

Que raro- dijo James mientras se ponía la capa- Cuando llegamos hacía un sol radiante...

No es el clima...- dijo Harry- Conozco esa sensación perfectamente. Alfred...

¿Qué?- preguntó él. En el andén se empezaron a escuchar gritos

Hay dementores allá afuera, ¿sabes lo que son?- su primo asintió- Bien, entonces creo que está demás advertirte que no salgas bajo ningún motivo. Te quedas a cargo, y ustedes dos: obedézcanlo en todo, es el mayor de ustedes

Aseguraremos la puerta- dijo Tiff- Y no se les ocurra abrir la ventana, bajo ningún motivo- los cuatro se pusieron las capuchas que les habían dado los fundadores

¿Ustedes... ustedes son...?- preguntó Emily asombrada

La Orden del Fénix- dijo Harry- Y sí, nosotros protegimos al colegio del ataque mortífago la noche de la final de quidditch. Pero ese será nuestro secreto, ¿entendido?- los tres asintieron

Ahora escúchenme bien:- añadió Tiff- Voldemort no tardará en aparecer, no sé si sus padres se lo habrán dicho pero él juró acabar con todos los Potter, y eso los incluye a ustedes...

Y a ustedes también...- dijo James

No le conviene matarnos- dijo Harry- Acabaría con su propia estirpe...

¿O sea que es verdad?- preguntó Alfred. A pesar del silencio de los Gryffindor, algunos Slytherin se habían encargado de correr el rumor en el colegio- ¿Su abuelo materno...?

Es una vergüenza que tenemos que cargar- respondió Tiff- Nuestra madre no reconoció ese lazo y nosotros tampoco, pero no por eso deja de existir... Y Voldemort lo sabe

Luego hablaremos de eso- añadió Harry- Ahora quédense aquí y no abran la ventana. Pondremos un escudo en la puerta- asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta para verificar que nadie los viera y salieron al pasillo. Luego de poner el escudo en la puerta del compartimento, agitaron sus varitas y se aparecieron en la Cámara del Fénix- Lo único que faltaba, no hay nadie. Ustedes tres avisen al escuadrón de ataque, yo me encargaré de los fundadores y el escuadrón de encubierta. No tenemos mucho tiempo, el ataque ya debe haber comenzado...- los cuatro se separaron y fueron en diferentes direcciones. Harry fue enseguida a la habitación de Rowena y tocó la puerta

¡Harry!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Han empezado ya?- preguntó adivinando la razón de su "visita"

Han enviado primero a los dementores- respondió- No es en un lugar muggle, pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo: atacarán King Cross, el andén 9¾...

¿El lugar donde los alumnos toman el tren para venir al colegio?- Harry asinti

Ron, Hermione y Tiff están avisando al escuadrón de ataque y yo quedé en decirles a ustedes...

Muy bien, alertaré a Godric y a Helga, tú avisa al escuadrón de encubierta y luego adelántate

Sí- dijo Harry, y enseguida fue hasta las habitaciones y tocó la primera puerta. Cedric Diggory le abrió enseguida- Ya es hora, están en King Cross...

¿La estación?- preguntó él- ¡Pero hoy es 1 de Septiembre, el andén debe estar lleno!

Lo está- dijo Harry- El Prof. Dumbledore no podrá venir así que tú te harás cargo del grupo hoy. Reúnelos y adelántate, ¿sabes hacer un patronus?

Sí, lo aprendí en sexto- respondió él- ¿Hay dementores?

Bastantes. Reúne a tu grupo y vayan, recuerden que no deben verlos- Cedric asintió y, al igual que Harry, se puso a tocar puertas. Luego de unos minutos fueron al salón, donde ya estaban varias personas reunidas, entre ellas sus padres. Godric se dirigió a todos...

Muy bien, escúchenme todos- dijo en voz alta- Todos los líderes que tengan listos sus grupos pueden partir, las coordenadas del andén han sido repartidas entre quienes no las conocen. Harry, ¿has designado ya un reemplazo para Albus?

Sí, lo hará Cedric, su grupo ya está listo y les he ordenado adelantarse.

Perfecto. Helga se reunirá con ellos- Hufflepuff agitó la varita y desapareció- ¿Hay algún otro grupo que esté ya listo?- preguntó. James Potter se adelantó con varias personas tras él- Excelente, adelántense también. Harry, ve con ellos- todos asintieron y agitaron sus varitas para aparecerse en el andén. Allí todo era un caos: había personas gritando y varios mortífagos habían logrado entrar al tren, donde algunos se habían refugiado. Los dementores eran más de cien y un buen grupo se acercaba a ellos...

¡Encantamiento Patronus, todos los que sepan!- dijo James Potter- ¡Ahora!

_¡Expecto Patronum!_- dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo.

Tanto los mortífagos como los magos que estaban luchando contra ellos se quedaron quietos de la sorpresa al ver a un grupo de figuras plateadas embestir contra los dementores. Esto fue aprovechado por la Orden del Fénix, quienes empezaron a lanzar encantamientos aturdidores a todos los mortífagos que encontraban a su paso antes de que estos se dieran cuenta. Lamentablemente, estaban en inferioridad numérica y varios mortífagos acudieron en ayuda de sus compañeros, mientras los dementores habían vuelto a reunirse y subían al tren. Por suerte, en ese momento llegaron dos grupos: uno comandado por Rowena y el otro por Hermione, así que Harry guió a su padre dentro del tren. En el pasillo se encontraron con el grupo de Cedric...

Un grupo de mortífagos tiene prisioneros en un vagón a varios funcionarios del ministerio- dijo- Entre ellos están el Ministro y el Vice- Ministro...- Harry se extrañó, sabía que el Sr. Weasley estaba allí, pero no suponía la razón por la que Amos Diggory iría a la estación, a menos que...

Cedric, tú no tienes hermanos, ¿verdad?- le pregunt

No,- respondió él- ¿por qué?

Bueno, supongo que no es el mejor momento para darte la noticia, pero tu padre es el Vice- Ministro de magia- Cedric se quedó de piedra y Harry supo que palideció bajo su capucha- Los liberaremos, te lo prometo, pero debemos actuar con cautela...

Y debemos hacerlo antes de que lleguen Voldemort y Slytherin- añadió su padre- Porque si están prisioneros es por orden suya, eso es seguro. ¿sabes cuántas personas están prisioneras?

Sí, hemos escuchado rumores: mi padre, el ministro, dos de sus guardaespaldas y el subjefe de seguridad mágica...- esta vez fue Harry quien palideció, pero nadie lo not

¿El subjefe de seguridad mágica?- preguntó su padre- O lo apresaron mientras estaba distraído, o mi padre ha elegido a un inepto como su ayudante... ¿Es un auror?

No- respondió Harry- Y, a menos de que consideres que Tío Robert es un inepto, lo apresaron mientras estaba distraído- su padre lo miró alarmado

Los otros funcionarios pueden ser una careta- dijo- A quien realmente quieren es a Robert, y no precisamente para una charla amistosa. Tenemos que sacarlos de allí ahora...

Eso ya lo sé, pero no debemos apresurarnos o nos descubrirán- dijo Harry- Tendremos que hacernos invisibles y aturdir a los mortífagos que seguramente están en la entrada,- todos se aplicaron el hechizo de invisibilidad- luego nos haremos visibles, pero nosotros tres nos aplicaremos un hechizo para cambiar la voz- los demás asintieron y Cedric los guió hasta el vagón donde estaban los rehenes- Bien, son pocos y adentro hay sólo uno. Encantamientos aturdidores a la de tres. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

_¡Desmaius!_- dijeron varias voces, enseguida media docena de mortífagos estaban inconscientes en el piso. Se acercaron y los ataron y amordazaron, antes de hacerse visibles

Perfecto- dijo James, aunque su voz ahora sonaba diferente, debido a que él, Harry y Cedric se habían aplicado también un hechizo a la voz- Ahora queda el que está dentro- apuntó con su varita a la puerta- _Alohomora_- la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y, antes de que el mortífago pudiera reaccionar, se encontraba desmayado, atado y amordazado en el suelo, cortesía de Harry. Los funcionarios también estaban atados, aunque no amordazados, y los miraban con asombro- No se preocupen, estamos de su parte...- dijo James mientras los desataban

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley

Somos amigos, señor ministro- respondió Harry- No le podemos decir nada más. Esta es una lucha con la que no podrán solos, pero nosotros sí...

¿Por qué?- preguntó Robert- ¿Por qué nos ayudan?- esta vez fue James quien respondi

Porque esta guerra no comenzó cuando Tom Ryddle se convirtió en Lord Voldemort- dijo- Esta guerra empezó hace casi mil años, cuando Salazar Slytherin abandonó Hogwarts. Hace quince años pudieron sobrevivir a Voldemort, pero ahora aquel que inició la lucha ha regresado para acabarla y no podrán contra los dos juntos...

Esta guerra será más difícil y causará más temor que antes- añadió Cedric- Pero nosotros nos encargaremos de que dure menos tiempo, y de que cobre menos víctimas... Ahora debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro- antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, todo el grupo unió las manos formando un círculo alrededor de los funcionarios, segundos después estaban en uno de los salones principales del ministerio de magia- Ahora están a salvo...

¡Pero no podemos alejarnos de la estación!- dijo Robert desesperado- Mis hijos y mis sobrinos...

Ellos estarán bien- dijo James- Nuestra misión es también proteger a los últimos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, a quienes Voldemort juró matar...

Aún no nos han dicho quienes son...- dijo Amos Diggory

La Orden del Fénix- respondió Harry- Es todo lo que necesitan saber...- acto seguido agitaron sus varitas y aparecieron de nuevo en la estación. Las cosas habían empeorado...

Si bien había varios mortífagos aturdidos, muchos más estaban de pie y luchando contra la orden, la marca tenebrosa estaba en el cielo y aún se podían escuchar algunos gritos y llantos de los niños pequeños. Pero eso no era lo peor: de alguna forma, tanto Voldemort como Slytherin habían decidido dar la cara y eso no significaba nada bueno... Hermione se acercó a ellos

Lo saben, Harry- dijo- Ahora todos lo saben, no podremos ocultarlo más...

¿De qué hablas, Mione?- preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que saben?

Slytherin ha dicho quien es en realidad- respondió ella- Y, con el poder que ha demostrado, nadie duda de que dice la verdad, la gente está aterrorizada...

¡Lo único que faltaba!- dijo su padre- ¿Lo sabe Godric?

A esta hora lo saben todos en el andén y mañana lo sabrá todo el mundo mágico- respondió Hermione- Pero no hemos tenido ninguna baja... Y los dementores se han marchado

Pero Voldemort está buscando a los chicos- dijo Harry- Está en el tren, y no tardará en encontrar el vagón en el que los encerramos. Debo detenerlo ahora...- dio un paso, pero fue detenido

Hijo...- le dijo su padre- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Más que nunca, papá, sé que podré detenerlo- James vio decisión en los ojos de su hijo- Lo haré papá, te lo prometo. No te defraudaré, no ahora...

Sé que no lo harás, campeón- dijo él- Buena Suerte...- Harry sonrió y entró al tren, no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar a Voldemort tratando de romper el escudo que había puesto en la puerta del compartimento

No gastes energías, Ryddle, no podrás romper la magia de Gryffindor

Harry...- dijo él- Gastas tus energías en vano, ¿sabes? Con nosotros podrías ser grande... muy grande. Con Slytherin, tú y yo juntos, ni siquiera Gryffindor podría detenernos...

Deja de soñar, Voldemort, eso jamás sucederá. Hace mucho tiempo elegí mi camino: los destruiré, a ti y a Slytherin, aunque sea lo último que haga...

Es muy curioso, ¿sabes? Esas son las mismas palabras que le dijo a Morgana Merlín: tu antepasado, y también el mío...

El cual renegaría de ti de la misma manera en que lo estoy haciendo yo...

Ya me estoy cansando de este juego, Harry, _¡Expelliarmus!_- Harry reaccionó enseguida...

_¡Impedimenta!_- dijo agitando la mano izquierda- Yo también estoy cansado de esto, Voldemort, pero no por eso voy a dejar que sigas asesinando a cuantos se crucen en tu camino...- entonces se inició una lucha entre los dos, Voldemort con su varita y Harry con su mano izquierda, ya que no podía permitir que sus varitas se conectaran otra vez. Además, tenía otro problema: lo disimulaba ante su adversario, pero sentía como si un hierro a rojo vivo estaba clavándose en su frente. Al final, luego de varios minutos de batalla, Voldemort se dio cuenta de que casi ninguno de sus mortífagos quedaba en pie...

Esto no termina aquí, Harry...- dijo antes de desaparecer. Enseguida, Harry se dejó caer sentado en el piso, exhausto. Su padre estuvo con él luego de unos segundos...

Harry, hijo...- dijo preocupado- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Sí, no te preocupes, he estado peor luego de una batalla con Voldemort- dijo sonriente mientras salían del tren- En segundo año, sin ir muy lejos, terminé con un colmillo de basilisco en el brazo

¿Un basilisco?- preguntó su padre- ¿De dónde sacaste un basilisco para enfrentarte con él?

Era la querida mascota de Slytherin- dijo Harry siguiendo la broma- Y luego fue la de Voldemort. Sí... ese año fue muy agitado. Nos colamos en la sala común de Slytherin, ¿sabes?

¡Muy bien hecho!- dijo su padre orgulloso- Nosotros no lo hicimos hasta que estábamos en 7

Sí, Sirius ya me lo contó. Pero Ron y yo lo hicimos a plena luz del día...

¿En serio? ¿Cómo hicieron para que no se diera cuenta?

Poción multijugos. Aunque no sacamos nada de provecho, pensamos que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin y queríamos sacárselo, pero fue en vano...

Me lo imagino; pero la poción multijugos es una poción muy complicada, ¿de dónde sacaron los ingredientes que faltaban?- Harry sonri

Se los robamos a Snape...- respondió divertido- Ante sus propias narices- su padre sonrió orgulloso- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que él sabe que fuimos nosotros, pero no puede probarlo...

Lo que debe tenerlo corroído en su rabia- dijo James- Allí está tu madre, no le digas que yo sabía a donde ibas o me matará...- los dos habían llegado hasta donde la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida. Hermione, a diferencia de Lily, sabía a donde había ido Harry y llegó primero ante él

Eres un tonto...- le dijo después de besarlo- Me pegaste un susto de muerte...

Ya sabes que no es mi intención hacerlo- dijo él, iba a añadir algo más, pero su madre se acercó a él en ese momento, y estaba muy enfadada...

¡Harry James Potter!- gritó alterada- ¡Te aseguro que si no tuviéramos regresar a Hogwarts te daría una tunda aquí mismo! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no buscas el peligro?- por los gritos que daba Lily, era una fortuna que a Godric se le haya ocurrido poner una barrera alrededor de ellos para que nadie pudiera verlos ni escucharlos...

Vamos Lily, no exageres. Yo ya lo he regañado...- lo defendió su padre- ¿No es verdad, Harry?

Sí, mamá, papá ya lo hizo- dijo él- Sobre todo porque no le dije a donde iba...- no pudieron seguir hablando porque los demás se acercaron en ese momento. Luego de despedirse, los cuatro se aparecieron en su compartimento, donde sus primos los esperaban preocupados

¿Están bien?- fue lo primero que preguntaron a coro

Sí, no se preocupen- dijo Harry mientras se quitaban las capuchas- ¿Ustedes no corrieron peligro?

No- dijo Alfred- Varios mortífagos trataron de romper el escudo de la puerta pero no pudieron. Aunque creo que Quien- Tú- Sabes estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste...- en ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Los cuatro tomaron rápidamente la poción revitalizante que les había dado Helga al despedirse y abrieron. Afuera estaba un grupo de aurores encabezado por Sirius Black en persona...

¿Están todos bien?- preguntó- ¿Cómo es que no salieron de aquí?

Puse un escudo en la puerta- dijo Harry- Hubiera salido, pero no podía dejarlos a ellos solos...

Me alegro que no hayas salido- dijo Sirius- Recuerda que ahora debes dedicarte a tus estudios

Sí, ya me lo has dicho, como cien veces. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera? Escuchamos gritos y que lanzaban varios hechizos y maldiciones hasta que puse un hechizo silenciador, de lo contrario no me hubiera podido dominar y hubiera salido...- Sirius entró al compartimento

Alfred, James, Emily...- dijo- ¿Podrían esperarnos afuera? Necesito hablar con ellos un momento. Los aurores se encargarán de su seguridad...- los tres salieron y Sirius echó llave al compartimento antes de poner otro hechizo para que nadie pudiera escucharlos

Las cosas se han puesto color de hormiga- les dijo a los chicos- Salazar Slytherin se ha presentado y ha revelado su identidad frente a todos...

¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos fingiendo sorpresa

Pero... no pudo hacer algo tan estúpido- dijo Tiff- Nadie le creería...

Lamentablemente no fue así- dijo Sirius- Después de todo el poder que demostró, todos supieron que estaba diciendo la verdad. En el ministerio nos va a caer la gorda...

¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre no lo sabe?- preguntó Ron

Tu padre tiene demasiadas preocupaciones como para añadirle una más- respondió Sirius- Y tanto a mi padrino como a mí nos dio carta blanca en nuestros departamentos, así que decidimos ocultárselo. Y no sólo por él, sino por toda la comunidad mágica: lo que se obtiene de un preso en la sala de interrogatorios no sale de allí, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del ministerio en sí...

En otras palabras, tu padrino y tú van a estar en graves apuros cuando lleguen a su oficina- dijo Harry- Diles que yo también lo sabía...

¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius

Diles que yo también lo sabía- repitió- Comenzarán a sospechar de todos modos, al fin y al cabo, yo estuve prisionero de Voldemort durante días, así que tendría que saberlo. Te lo dije a ti, pero lo único que hice es confirmarte lo que había dicho Pettigrew...

Lo pensaré- dijo su padrino- Sabrás mi respuesta mañana en los periódicos. Ahora manténganse aquí que el tren partirá en cualquier momento. Escríbanme al llegar- enseguida salió y dejó pasar a Alfred, James y Emily. Pocos minutos después, el tren arranc

Durante el trayecto, los chicos hablaron muy poco. Hermione tuvo que ir al compartimiento de los prefectos y los más chicos fueron con sus amigos después de un rato, no sin antes asegurarles que se encontrarían con ellos esa noche como habían quedado. Después de que pasara la mujer del carrito de la comida y Hermione se reuniera con ellos, los cuatro empezaron a hablar del ataque...

Lo bueno es que algunos de los mortífagos van a regresar a prisión- dijo Tiff- Yo misma vi como los aurores se los llevaban después de que subiéramos

Pero mañana se armará la grande- dijo Harry- Y los de Slytherin estarán muy contentos...

Hablando de Slytherins...- dijo Ron- A que no adivinas a quien tuvimos que salvar hoy de ser asesinado por su propio padre...- Harry se sorprendi

¿Malfoy?- preguntó, Ron asinti

Al parecer le empezó a funcionar el cerebro,- dijo- y decidió que no quiere ser mortífago...

Me imagino que su padre no estaría muy contento...

Imaginas bien, pero ese no es el problema, creo que me reconoció...

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Tiff

Estoy casi seguro de que lo escuché murmurar mi nombre antes de que se desmayara- respondió- Pero pudo ser idea mía...- en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y el centro de su conversación apareció frente a ella. Parecía algo nervioso

Weasley...- dijo en voz baja- Quería darte las gracias...- Ron fingió sorprenderse

No sé de que me hablas- le dijo

Sí lo sabes, pero no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie que ustedes fueron parte de los encapuchados que lucharon contra los mortífagos...

¿Qué te hace pensar que fuimos todos?- preguntó Ron- Tú me viste sólo a mí...

Es obvio que si uno de ustedes está involucrado en esto, los otros tres también lo están- dijo el rubio- Pero repito: no tienen de que preocuparse, no se lo diré a nadie...

¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte?- preguntó Harry

Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles esto, pero confíen en mí. He abierto los ojos este verano, por eso quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, por lo mal que me he comportado los últimos años- los cuatro se miraron y todos coincidieron en que era sincero

Todo está olvidado- dijo Harry ofreciéndole su mano, que el rubio estrech

Gracias- dijo, mientras hacía lo mismo con los demás. Se quedaron hablando entre ellos un rato, aunque el Slytherin no volvió a tocar el tema de lo ocurrido esa mañana, lo que los chicos apreciaron. Casi cuando llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade, se separaron de nuevo, ya que Hermione tenía que ir con los prefectos y Draco que revisar sus cosas- ¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó Harry antes de que saliera del compartimento, preocupado por su seguridad

No se preocupen por mí- respondió él- Mi decisión únicamente la sabe mi padre, así que no tendré problemas con mis compañeros de casa. Al menos por ahora...

Si la situación cambia, no dudes en avisarnos- añadió Ron, Draco asintió y siguió su camino- ¿Crees que sea sincero?- le preguntó a Harry

Sí, yo creo que sí- respondió él- Tú mismo dijiste que su padre estuvo a punto de matarlo, ¿no? No creo que Voldemort envíe a uno de sus mortífagos más fieles a prisión sólo para tendernos una trampa... Además, se lo notaba sincero, y los dos sabemos que nunca ha sido buen actor

De todas formas lo discutiremos con los fundadores hoy en la reunión- añadió Tiff mientras el tren se detenía- Que me temo que va a ser muy larga...

De eso no cabe duda- convino Ron- Miren, allí está Hermione...- los tres avanzaron hasta ella y tomaron todos juntos una carroza, que los llevó enseguida al castillo. Una vez allí, notaron enseguida un gran nerviosismo en tres de las cuatro mesas, mientras que en la de Slytherin reinaba una alegría inusual en ellos. Minutos después, entró la Profa. McGonagall seguida de los de primero, puso el sombrero en el banco y este empezó a cantar:

_Casi mil años han pasado,_

_desde que una misión me encomendaron_

_De los fundadores guardo el legado, _

_y con ello cada año me he preparado_

_Cuatro magos hubo una vez,_

_Cada uno con diferentes cualidades,_

_Mas todos con un gran poder_

_que pusieron al servicio de sus iguales_

_Un sueño, tuvieron un día,_

_de formar a jóvenes magos_

_y enseñarles a vivir en armonía_

_a pesar de estar por casas separados_

_Así nació este colegio,_

_al que con los años siguieron más_

_pero ninguno pudo igualar_

_La gloria de Hogwarts en los siglos_

_La grandeza de Hogwarts estaba escrita,_

_de los Cuatro grandes es la hazaña_

_A cada casa un don amerita_

_como a su fundador en su tiempo_

_Godric Gryffindor fue un valiente,_

_a su valor nada igualaba,_

_no se podía encontrar con su temple_

_ningún otro se le asemejaba_

_Para Hufflepuff la lealtad a los suyos_

_era de todas la virtud más grande_

_Mientras que Ravenclaw la mente sabia_

_valoraba más que la lealtad, el valor y el orgullo_

_Salazar Slytherin por su parte_

_tenía una ambición desmedida_

_Fue la misma que un día_

_del colegio lo hizo alejarse_

_Ahora que conoces a los cuatro,_

_debes ponerme sobre tu cabeza_

_para a tu mente dar un vistazo_

_¡y elegir tu casa con certeza!_

Veinte galeones a que a Rowena la canción no le hace ninguna gracia- dijo Tiff en voz baja mientras todos aplaudían

Yo no voy- dijo Harry- Es obvio que no le hará gracia. Si pudiera, se pelearía con el sombrero tanto como con Godric...

¿Creen que la haya escuchado?- preguntó Ron, mientras McGonagall llamaba a los de primer año para su selección

¿No lo notaste?-preguntó Harry- Están los tres aquí, con un hechizo de invisibilidad

Es verdad, acabo de darme cuenta- dijo su amigo- Me apuesto a que la idea fue de Godric

Lo que me intriga es saber como hizo para convencer a Helga y a Rowena para que vinieran- añadió Hermione. Ninguno de los cuatro prestaba atención a la selección, sino que hablaban en voz baja- No le debió ser nada fácil...

Ni tanto,- dijo Tiff- ninguno de los tres ha estado en una ceremonia de selección desde hace siglos. Seguro se morían por ver esta, aunque sólo Godric lo demostrara

Es verdad- dejaron su conversación y prestaron atención a los alumnos que se estaban seleccionando. Luego de unos minutos, la selección terminó y el director se puso de pie

Dos palabras:- dijo- ¡A comer!- todos empezaron a comer entusiasmados, siendo esa su única actividad en los siguientes minutos, hasta que una explosión en la mesa de los profesores llamó su atención. Todos miraron hacia allí y el comedor estalló en carcajadas: Severus Snape estaba con su cabello rojo con mechones dorados, su rostro era del mismo color, pero con unas líneas doradas en las mejillas, a modo de pintura india. Pero eso no era todo: su habitual túnica negra era ahora roja y al frente llevaba escrito: _"Amo a los Gryffindor_" Al ver su apariencia, Snape salió del comedor muy enfadado

En la repetición está el gusto- murmuró Harry, adivinando quien era el autor de la broma

Encantador, ¿verdad?- preguntó Tiff sonriendo mientras guardaba una cámara fotográfica que había sacado mientras los demás estaban ocupados riéndose- Papi va a estar muy contento

¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó su hermano

Nos lo encargó hace unos días- dijo Ron- Ustedes estaban hablando con tu madre y no había forma de que él llamara tu atención, así que fuimos a las cocinas...

¡¿Fueron a las cocinas?!- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

Ustedes estaban muy distraídos- respondió su hermana- Papi nos platicó su idea y preguntó si había forma de convencer a un elfo para que nos ayudara, entonces Ron dijo que en las cocinas había un elfo que era un devoto tuyo: Dobby

Aceptó con gusto- continuó Ron- Ni siquiera preguntó para que queríamos que pusiera los polvos que nos dio James en el plato de Snape

Y papi encontró esta cámara en el castillo y nos encargó que le tomáramos una fotografía- Harry y Hermione suspiraron resignados.

Procuren que Lily no se entere de esto- les aconsejó ella al final. Los dos pelirrojos sonrieron satisfechos y siguieron cenando tranquilamente. Al final, todos los platos quedaron vacíos y Dumbledore se puso de pie sonriente

Ahora que todos estamos satisfechos, debo hacerles unos anuncios: primero, como cada año, les recuerdo que el bosque está prohibido para los estudiantes. Así mismo, quiero anunciarles que, debido a las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, varios colegios nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para realizar un torneo intercolegial de duelo- hubo una gran alegría ante el anuncio- El torneo se realizará en el Instituto Salem, en Estados Unidos, y un equipo de diez participantes representará a nuestro colegio durante las seis semanas que durará este. La selección del equipo se hará durante este trimestre mediante un torneo interno. Solo podrán participar alumnos de cuarto año para arriba y los que deseen hacerlo deberán inscribirse con sus jefes de casa. La selección comenzará este sábado en la tarde. Bien, eso es todo, ¡a dormir!- todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y fueron a la salida del gran comedor para luego dirigirse a sus salas comunes

Nos vemos aquí en una hora- le dijo Harry a su hermana, mientras Hermione daba las instrucciones a los de primer año. Todos subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y tanto Harry como Ron fingieron dormir hasta cuando estuvieron seguros de que sus compañeros lo hacían. Luego pusieron en sus camas el hechizo que siempre ponían al salir y bajaron a la sala común

Mira, allí están- dijo James en cuanto los vio- ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Sí, James, podemos irnos ahora- respondió Tiff- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Teníamos que asegurarnos de que nadie nos sentía salir- respondió Ron

Alfred y Emily ya están afuera- añadió Harry. Los cinco salieron por el retrato- Sé que están aquí, pueden quitarse la capa...- sus dos primos aparecieron enseguida

¿Cómo supiste que ya llegamos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Tal vez lo sepan después- respondió Harry. En ese momento, Dumbledore apareció por el pasillo. Los tres chicos se asustaron y trataron de esconderse- No se preocupen, el director sabe sobre esto. Buenas Noches, profesor, sólo lo esperábamos a usted

Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve una reunión con los profesores- se disculpó él- ¿No vamos?

Vamos- dijo Tiff- No les hacemos prometer el secreto de esto por una razón muy simple:- les explicó a sus primos- nadie les creerá si lo cuentan, ya verán la razón- habían llegado a la entrada de la Cámara del Fénix- Harry, ¿haces los honores?

Como quieras- respondió antes de volverse a sus primos- Primera regla: no traten de venir por su cuenta, nadie puede acceder a la cámara excepto Jane, una persona que ya les presentaremos y yo. Cuando quieran venir avísennos, que nosotros les abriremos con gusto, siempre y cuando no pretendan saltarse las clases...- sus primos asintieron, aunque no entendían. Harry puso su mano en la pared- _Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos..._- ante las miradas asombradas de los chicos, la pared se hundió formando una entrada. Todos empezaron a entrar- Vamos, antes de que nos vea algún prefecto- les dijo Harry a sus sorprendidos primos, ellos obedecieron y lentamente entraron tras él

¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Alfred fascinado

Bienvenidos a la Cámara del Fénix- dijo Tiff sonriendo- Será un poco largo de explicarles así que Harry y yo tenemos una mejor forma de que lo entiendan. Profesor Dumbledore...

Ah sí, aquí lo tienen- dijo él pasándoles su pensadero

Aquí hemos guardado los recuerdos suficientes para explicarles la situación- dijo Harry- Yo entraré con ustedes, sólo tienen que tocarlo...- los cuatro lo hicieron y fueron trasportados a la sala junto al gran comedor. Para Harry fue extraño verse a él mismo al otro lado de la habitación

¿Cómo...?- empezó a preguntar James

Son nuestros recuerdos- dijo Harry mientras veía su conversación con su hermana- Nosotros podemos verlos a ellos, pero ellos no a nosotros...

Pero no podemos escucharlos...- dijo Emily. Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano, justo en el momento en que Helga entraba a la habitación...- ¿Quién es ella?

Helga Hufflepuff- respondió Harry- Esta es una visión que Tiff y yo tuvimos en Enero, nos muestra el día en que Slytherin se fue de Hogwarts...- durante las siguientes dos horas, recorrieron varios de los recuerdos que Harry y Tiff habían puesto en el pensadero, todos relacionados con la Orden del Fénix...

..._Algún día mi heredero abrirá la cámara de los secretos y acabará con todos los sangre sucia de este colegio, y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo..._

..._Adiós Falcore, nos veremos cuando Los Elegidos encuentren esta cámara..._

..._Así que funcionó. A decir verdad, no creí que lo lograría... Acérquense, herederos, les aseguro que no muerdo..._

_Y funcionó profesor. Un momento después de que nuestra sangre cayó sobre el diario este empezó a brillar y luego surgió la figura de Godric Gryffindor en carne y hueso... Aunque estaba con unas fachas el pobre, parecía que acababa de salir de una cárcel muggle..._

_¿De dónde secaste ese apellido, Rowena? Es muy original..._

_¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS COMENTASTE NADA DE ESTO A HELGA Y A MÍ?!!_

_Lo primero que deben saber es que cualquier mago o bruja es capaz de hacer magia sin varita..._

_Godric y yo somos primos: nietos del gran mago Merlín..._

_¡Me niego a creerlo, Godric! Esta es una de tus bromas, eso es lo que es... Nadie puede idear un hechizo para revivir a un muerto..._

_El amo le dio un libro... y el Sr. Slytherin le dijo que había buscado ese libro durante años, pero que no serviría de mucho sin el otro..._

_Hace mil años, cuando Salazar abandonó el colegio, nosotros empezamos a prepararnos para lo que vendría: queríamos evitar el derramamiento de sangre y por eso entrenábamos mucho en un cuarto secreto en el castillo que heredé de mi padre. Sabíamos que Salazar era junto con Godric el más poderoso de todos y por eso fundamos una orden para combatirlo..._

..._decidimos llamarnos "La Orden del Fénix"..._

_Vaya... y yo que pensé que esta era le ermita de Merlín..._

..._los chicos aprenderán a aparecerse dentro del castillo..._

_Godric Gryffindor, ¡Has perdido completamente el juicio!_

..._ya casi están aquí..._

..._me complace anunciarles que nuestro número ha aumentado considerablemente. Ahora somos cincuenta y ocho, si contamos a Albus..._

..._ideé un plan para contar con refuerzos..._

..._¿Estás hablando de nuestros padres...? ¿De los dos?..._

..._regresaron hace una semana..._

_Me da mucho gusto verte..._

_Él es Harry Potter, tu bisabuelo..._

..._estamos divididos en diferentes grados..._

..._hemos visto la necesidad de contar con más gente..._

..._¿Únicamente los pertenecientes a nuestra familia formarán parte del escuadrón de ataque? Porque yo tengo tres candidatos para estar allí..._

..._tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en cuando integrarlos a nosotros y empezar con su entrenamiento..._

Mientras recorrían los diferentes recuerdos, los tres chicos estaban cada vez más estupefactos. Al final, salieron del pensadero muy impresionados...

¿Todo lo que nos mostraron es verdad?- preguntó Alfred luego de un momento

Sé que resulta difícil de creer,- dijo Tiff- pero es verdad. A nosotros también nos pareció increíble al principio, pero lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos

¿Los fundadores volvieron?- preguntó James- ¿En verdad volvieron?

Tanto como que están esperándonos en el salón de reuniones para empezar con su iniciación- respondió Tiff- Porque quieren unirse a nosotros, ¿verdad?

¡SÍ!- respondieron los tres entusiasmados

Regla número dos:- añadió Harry- necesitan entrenamiento. Esto quiere decir que, si hay una batalla mañana, ustedes no podrán ir con nosotros, sería muy peligroso. No se preocupen que no será mucho tiempo, aunque exigirá esfuerzo y sacrificio: varias noches en vela y uno que otro fin de semana. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo?- los tres asintieron

Bien, entonces acompáñennos- dijo Tiff. Todos se dirigieron a un salón grande, que los fundadores habían incorporado a la cámara en los últimos días. Cuando entraron, encontraron a toda la Orden del Fénix sentada alrededor de una mesa- Aquí los tienen, los tres saben en qué se están metiendo y están listos para hacerlo- dijo poniéndolos delante de ella- Ellos son Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, nuestros antepasados- fue Godric quien se levant

Dos Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor- dijo acercándose a ellos- Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix, nuestro objetivo principal es la lucha contra Slytherin, su heredero y sus mortífagos. Si hay un ataque en las próximas semanas, ustedes no podrán acompañarnos, seguramente Harry ya les explicó la razón- los tres asintieron- Desde mañana empezarán con su entrenamiento. Su prioridad será aprender a hacer magia sin varita, Rowena les enseñar

Tal como ocurrió con Harry, Jane, Ron y Hermione, esto tomará varias de sus noches- les explicó ella- Para que sus profesores no sospechen, cada noche después de las clases tomarán una poción que les hará recuperar todas las horas de sueño perdido. Empezaremos mañana en la noche, a las once en punto- los tres asintieron

Como seguramente saben, pasarán a formar parte del escuadrón de ataque- continuó Helga- Su misión en batalla será el ataque directo. Los hemos asignado a cada uno en un grupo diferente: James, tú líder será Anthony Coswarth,- el mencionado se adelantó- tátara nieto de Rowena, ingresó a Hogwarts en 1497, fue seleccionado para la casa de Ravenclaw, prefecto de su casa y premio anual, salió de Hogwarts en 1504- James asintió y se puso a lado de su líder

Emily,- continuó Rowena- tu líder será James, hijo de Godric y Helga y el primero de la línea Potter, ingresó a Hogwarts en el 1014 y perteneció a la casa de Gryffindor. Terminó el colegio en el 1021 y vivió en el extranjero por muchos años. Al regresar, lo hizo como un importante funcionario del recientemente creado Ministerio de Magia, llegando a dirigirlo poco tiempo después- Emily, al igual que su primo, fue junto a su líder

Alfred- finalizó Harry- tu líder será mi padre, James Potter: Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, auror honorario, capitán del equipo de quidditch, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor y premio anual en 1979- Alfred asintió e hizo lo mismo que James y Emily

Luego de las clases de magia sin varita, aprenderán duelo- indicó Tiffany- De eso se encargará cada líder con ayuda de los miembros de su grupo. Estas clases las combinarán con las que les dará Helga, quien les enseñará a detectar y distinguir la presencia de las personas. Ahora pónganse en el centro...- los tres obedecieron, los fundadores junto con Tiff y Harry se pusieron a su alrededor, unieron sus manos y llamaron a los Fénix. Falcore, Anix y Fawkes alzaron el vuelo y cantaban mientras daban vueltas encima de las cabezas de los tres chicos- Hace casi mil años, tres magos estaban entrenándose para la guerra contra el que una vez había sido su amigo. Dos de ellos poseían en su sangre el mayor poder mágico conocido hasta entonces: Merlín, que al dividirse no había disminuido...

Sin embargo, ese poder permaneció dormido hasta ahora- continuó Rowena- Porque estaba destinado a ser utilizado cuando la sangre del gran mago volviera a unirse, para juntos derrotar al que había deshonrado su estirpe, al que decidió seguir las enseñanzas de Morgana y no las suyas...

Pero esa tarea no sería fácil,- continuó Helga- ni tampoco lo harán solos. Por eso se les han unido los únicos capacitados para combatir a quien se hace llamar Voldemort, seguidor de las enseñanzas de Slytherin y Morgana, y que ha logrado volver a la vida a uno de sus maestros...

Por eso nos hemos unido- finalizó Harry- Cuarenta de los herederos de Merlín han sido llamados para la lucha junto con diez poseedores de las virtudes que la tercera de esos magos consideraba esenciales, para formar parte de la Orden que una vez se formó con la protección de Merlín. Y hoy se nos han unido tres más, los más jóvenes herederos de Merlín, en quienes su poder es tan grande como su juventud y debe ser explotado. Sus nombres han sido propuestos y los tres han sido aceptados, es momento de que se unan a nosotros...- al terminar estas palabras, cada uno de los tres fénix dejó caer una pluma, las cuales ardieron para su cenizas caer en la cabeza de cada uno de los muchachos. Terminado el ritual, los cinco se separaron y se acercaron a los chicos

Ahora ya son oficialmente miembros de la Orden- dijo Helga entregándoles los colgantes- Estos colgantes los distinguirán como tales, cuando un miembro de la Orden esté en peligro, brillará. Volverán a su normalidad cuando el peligro haya pasado o se tornarán rojos por un momento si la persona en peligro ha muerto.

Eso es todo por hoy- concluyó Harry- Espérennos unos minutos y nos iremos juntos- y, junto con los fundadores y su hermana, entró a una pequeña habitación, donde estaban dispuestas varias sillas alrededor de una mesa. Enseguida los siguieron Ron, Hermione, Cedric, los dos James y Anthony Coswarth

El Prof. Dumbledore me ha pedido que venga en su lugar- explicó Cedric

Me parece correcto- dijo Tiff- El director no pudo acompañarnos y tú tomaste su lugar al frente de tu grupo. Fueron los primeros en llegar, ¿Cómo estaba la situación?

Mal. Había aurores y agentes del ministerio, pero estaban en clara desventaja. Nosotros nos aplicamos un hechizo de invisibilidad antes de empezar a aturdirlos, éramos solo tres y podían detectarnos enseguida. Luego llegó la Profa. Hufflepuff y se unió a nosotros- por más que había insistido, Helga no había podido conseguir que los antiguos miembros de su casa la llamaran por su nombre- Mientras estábamos en la batalla, llegaron Harry y su padre con miembros del escuadrón de ataque, entonces la profesora se separó de nosotros y nos ordenó ir a revisar el tren. Aún con un hechizo de invisibilidad, nos adentramos en los vagones y escuchamos el rumor de que un grupo de funcionarios del ministerio habían sido tomados prisioneros por los mortífagos... Ellos eran más que nosotros así que salimos a pedir ayuda, encontrándonos de nuevo con el Sr. Potter y su grupo, entramos todos juntos al compartimento, aturdimos a los mortífagos, liberamos a los funcionarios y los transportamos al Ministerio de Magia

Nos hicieron muchas preguntas- continuó Harry- Pero lo único que les dijimos fue nuestra misión y el nombre de nuestra orden. No sé si estuvo correcto

Lo estuvo, Harry- dijo Godric- ahora que se sabe que Slytherin está de regreso, la comunidad mágica debe saber que no están solos, que cuentan con nosotros. Anthony, ¿hubo alguna novedad?- este negó con la cabeza- ¿Alguno tiene algo más que añadir?- todos los líderes negaron con la cabeza- Bien, déjennos solos por favor...- los seis se retiraron- Estamos en una situación completamente inesperada, a nadie se le ocurrió que Slytherin diera la cara tan directamente...

Es que, si nos ponemos a pensarlo, solo la idea resulta increíble- añadió Harry- Fue difícil de creer que Voldemort regresó y a muchos les costará creer lo de Slytherin

Ahora la pregunta es,- dijo Helga- ¿debemos hacer lo mismo?

No creo que sea conveniente- dijo Tiff- Si anunciamos su regreso, tendremos que decir donde están, porque insistirán en saberlo. Además perderemos la ventaja: Slytherin sabe del regreso de Godric, pero nada más. Seguramente ahora están los dos devanándose la cabeza tratando de adivinar quienes nos acompañaron.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jane- dijo Harry- Debemos conservar la ventaja del anonimato, que hagan conjeturas sobre los miembros de la Orden, jamás lo adivinarán...

Es verdad- convino Rowena- Si descubren que Godric nos pudo volver a la vida a Helga y a mí, no tardarán en prever que hizo lo mismo con los demás...

Es verdad- concluyó Helga- Reconozco que no fue una buena idea. Permaneceremos en el anonimato, tal como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Estoy de acuerdo- terminó Godric- ¿Alguna otra novedad?- los dos chicos asintieron- Adelante...- y procedieron a contarle lo ocurrido en el tren con Draco Malfoy

Interesante...- dijo Rowena cuando terminaron- Así que, según ustedes, existe la posibilidad de que ese muchacho realmente haya cambiado

Estamos casi seguros de que lo ha hecho- dijo Harry- Sin embargo, no podemos descartar el riesgo de que sea una trampa...

Lo vigilaremos estos días,- continuó Rowena- entre todos. Ustedes lo harán en clases y yo a través de mi bola de cristal. Godric, le pedirás a Albus que traiga al sombrero seleccionador y le preguntarás sobre ese chico- él asintió- ¿Dicen que sabe mucho sobre artes oscuras?- los dos asintieron- Si realmente es sincero, podemos unirlo a nosotros

Es precisamente en lo que estábamos pensando- dijo Harry- Pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que no hay riesgos...

Exacto- dijo Godric- Bien, ahora será mejor que vayan a dormir. Aquí tienen- les entregó unos pequeños frascos- Es una poción de dormir combinada con una revitalizante, tómenla cuando estén en sus habitaciones, a menos que quieran caer dormidos en los pasillos- los dos asintieron y salieron todos juntos. En el salón solo se encontraban Ron, Hermione, sus primos, sus padres y su bisabuelo

¡Harry tuvo la culpa!- dijeron sus primos en cuanto lo vieron salir

¿Yo tuve la culpa de qué?- preguntó él

Según estos niños,- explicó su bisabuelo- tú impediste que defendieran el honor de la familia. ¿Es verdad eso, Harry?

Depende,- respondió él- si crees que es correcto defender el honor de la familia batiéndose a duelo a las orillas del bosque prohibido sí, lo impedí. Y de una vez se los advierto: volveré a hacerlo si es necesario, y también le escribiré a su abuelo

¿Lo ves?- preguntaron los tres chicos

Sí, lo veo, y estoy de acuerdo con él- respondió su bisabuelo- El duelo en los territorios del colegio fue prohibido hace siglos, si los descubren pueden expulsarlos, y eso sí sería un atentado contra el honor de la familia. Si quieren defenderlo, háganlo de otra forma...

¿Cómo?- preguntaron los tres

Demuéstrenles a sus primos que son descendientes de dos de los cuatro grandes. No batiéndose a duelo con ellos, sino con sus calificaciones y sus actos. Estudien, esfuércense y obtengan puntos para su casa, no los pierdan tratando de matarse entre ustedes- añadió mirando a Alfredo y Emily

Deberías añadir que tampoco lo hagan embriagándose a causa de estúpidas apuestas...

¿Han llegado a embriagarse?- preguntó esta vez su padre, aunque estaba riendo

Ni siquiera había pasado un mes cuando lo hicieron- empezó a contar Harry- Ravenclaw le ganó a Slytherin por primera vez en muchos años, así que decidieron hacer una fiesta en el gran comedor. Nosotros jugábamos también la mañana siguiente, así que ordené al equipo ir a la cama y no me quedé en la fiesta, pero Liz me contó todo... Luego de tomar una botella de hidromiel cada uno...

Dos- dijo James

¿Qué?- preguntaron los demás

Fueron dos botellas cada uno,- respondió- lo que pasa es que Liz los vio cuando estaban terminando la segunda...

Ahí lo tienen, fueron dos botellas de hidromiel cada uno antes de que se subieran a la mesa principal y empezaran con un espectáculo de desnudismo.

¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!- preguntó su padre- Escuchen los tres: en el colegio se suelen hacer muchas tonterías, eso no puedo negarles, pero todo tiene sus límites. Cuando se hace una travesura, el objetivo debe ser el bochorno de los demás, no el propio...

No sigas por ese camino, Jimmy- lo detuvo su abuelo- Ya es suficiente con lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Ahora ustedes tres: hay un tiempo para cada cosa y el de beber hidromiel no ha llegado para ninguno de ustedes. No, Alfred, ni siquiera para ti...

Es verdad- dijo James- Primero debes empezar con el ron de grosella...

Jimmy, no les des ideas- lo regañó su abuelo- Bien, no quiero escuchar que ha vuelto a ocurrir algo parecido, ¿lo entendieron?- los tres asintieron. A Harry le parecía increíble: con sólo unas palabras, su bisabuelo había conseguido lo que todos los miembros de la familia juntos no pudieron con amenazas y castigos- Ahora será mejor que vayan a la cama- los tres asintieron, se despidieron de los demás al igual que Harry y sus amigos y salieron de la cámara juntos

Bien, ahora vayan a la cama- dijo Harry- Mañana hay clases y no quiero que se retrasen el primer día. Buenas Noches- Alfred y Emily se despidieron antes de cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad y fueron hasta su sala común. Los demás también hicieron lo mismo y en la sala común de Gryffindor se despidieron.

Gracias a la poción que habían tomado antes de acostarse, al día siguiente los chicos pudieron despertarse temprano y como si hubieran dormido lo que les correspondía en la noche. Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala común y bajaron juntos al gran comedor, allí la Profa. McGonagall entregó los horarios a cada uno

Pociones doble a primera hora- dijo Ron revisando el suyo- Vaya forma de empezar el año

Eso sin contar con que Snape no debe estar de muy buen humor...- añadió Harry

Pues claro que no,- dijo Tiff- con el trabajo que debió darle sacarse ese color del cabello- los cuatro miraron hacia la mesa principal y vieron a su maestro de pociones con una expresión de enfado en el rostro- Muy contento no está...

Y será mejor que nosotros no lo hagamos enfadar más- dijo Hermione- Somos los únicos Gryffindor de su clase, así que su mal humor la pagará con nosotros

Recuérdamelo otra vez, Jane,- dijo Harry- ¿por qué estoy en la clase de Snape cuando era la oportunidad perfecta para dejarla?

Porque mamá te lo pidió- respondió su hermana- Y tú aceptaste antes de que se pusiera a darte un resumen de cuanto le había servido tomar pociones avanzadas en su trabajo como auror. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Un poco- respondió Harry- Pero aún así no me agrada la idea...

A nosotros tampoco, hermano- dijo Ron- Pero debemos hacerlo si queremos que nos acepten en la Academia de Aurores. Y vámonos, que las mazmorras quedan lejos- los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al aula de pociones, a donde fueron de los primeros en llegar, así que fueron a sus lugares, en la parte más alejada del escritorio de Snape, quien entró minutos después, seguido de toda la clase

Bien, ¿qué están esperando?- dijo nada más ponerse tras su escritorio- Saquen sus calderos, sus libros y busquen en la página 24: Pociones revitalizantes...- todos obedecieron enseguida- Pónganse en parejas y empiecen a trabajar...- cinco minutos después, toda la clase estaba trabajando en sus pociones

Esto nos puede servir- le dijo Tiff a su hermano casi una hora después- Parece más fácil que la que nos dan los fundadores, y tiene mejor aspecto...

En lo último tienes razón- respondió él- Ojalá pase lo mismo con el sabor

¡Potter!- dijo su maestro- Al parecer los dos tienen un tema de conversación más importante que las pociones en las que están trabajando...- afortunadamente, mientras decidía cuantos puntos les iba a quitar, alguien tocó la puerta- Boot, abra...- él obedeció enseguida y en la puerta apareció la figura del director

Buenos Días- saludó- Severus, ¿podría llevarme a Harry? Me temo que no va a volver...

Sí, Señor Director- respondió- Potter, ya lo escuchó, tome sus cosas y salga. Srta. Potter, espero que pueda terminar esa poción usted sola, porque luego tendrá que probarla- Tiff asintió mientras Harry guardaba sus cosas

Muchas gracias, Severus- dijo Dumbledore- Otra cosa: jóvenes, sus clases de transformaciones y de D.C.L.A.O. se suspenden por hoy. ¿Nos vamos, Harry?

Sí, señor,- respondió- estoy listo- dicho esto, los dos salieron de las mazmorras y se encaminaron a la dirección- ¿Reunión de la Orden de Merlín otra vez?

Así es- respondió Dumbledore- Sólo que esta vez quien nos ha convocado ha sido el ministerio- habían llegado a la gárgola- _Pastel de calabaza..._- subieron hasta la oficina del director, pero allí ya había alguien...- Buenos Días, Godric

Buenos Días, Albus, Harry- saludó él- Escuché sus voces cuando subían. Te esperaba Albus. ¿Me podría llevar a Hatty un momento a la cámara?

Por supuesto, Godric, allí lo tiene- Godric se acercó hasta el estante y tomó el sombrero seleccionador- Por cierto, me temo que, probablemente, ni Harry ni yo podamos ir a la cámara esta noche, hemos sido llamados por el ministerio y es posible que no regresemos hasta mañana en la mañana.

Bien, avisaré a los demás. Hasta mañana entonces- dicho esto, desapareci

¿Hatty?- preguntó Harry divertido

Le ha puesto al sombrero seleccionador un nombre- explicó el director- Fue él quien lo creó, no veo nada de malo en que le haya puesto un nombre...

No, yo tampoco, pero... ¿Hatty?

Sí, ya sé. Al sombrero tampoco le hace ninguna gracia. Ahora será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y traigas algo de ropa. Como le dije a Godric, es probable que no pasemos la noche en el castillo. Remus y Minerva deben estar por llegar...

Profesor... estaba pensando... El camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor es muy largo... Y seguramente el ministerio nos requerirá enseguida... ¿Le importaría si...?

Sí, Harry, puedes aparecerte en tu habitación, pero vigila que no haya nadie aquí cuando vayas a volver...- Harry asintió, le dio las gracias y se apareció en su habitación. Una vez allí, tomó un poco de ropa, la puso en su mochila y sacó el mapa de su baúl- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_- el mapa del castillo apareció ante él y pudo ver que Remus y la profa. McGonagall estaban muy cerca de la gárgola- Debo apresurarme- dijo para sí. Agitó su mano y estuvo de nuevo en la oficina del director

Ya estás de regreso- dijo él- Arthur acaba de comunicarse conmigo, sólo nos están esperando a nosotros. Espero que Remus y Minerva lleguen pronto...

Los vi en el mapa, deben estar por llegar- dijo Harry. En efecto, segundos después la puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron los dos profesores

Lamentamos la demora, Albus- dijo McGonagall- ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Ahora mismo, Minerva, nos están esperando- fue hasta la chimenea y les tendió una vasija- Aquí tienen, al ministerio directamente- cada uno tomó un puñado de polvos flu e, indicando como destino el Ministerio de Magia, salieron por la chimenea

Buenos Días- los saludó una de las secretarias del ministerio- Los están esperando, síganme por favor- los cuatro la siguieron hasta un salón elegantemente decorado, donde ya estaban varias personas, entre ellas Sirius, Arabella Figg, Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, el Sr. Weasley, Amos Diggory y Alfred y Robert Potter- Aquí están, señor ministro

Muchas gracias- dijo él- Déjenos solos por favor- la mujer salió y cerró la puerta- Bien, creo que todos sabemos la razón por la que estamos aquí: lo ocurrido ayer en la estación.

Lamentablemente, nosotros no pudimos estar hasta el final de la batalla,- continuó Amos Diggory- porque fuimos capturados en un descuido. Luego de varios minutos de estar prisioneros fuimos rescatados por un grupo de encapuchados, que no eran mortífagos...

¿Cómo saben que no eran mortífagos?- preguntó Moody

Por tres razones:- respondió- primero, nos transportaron directamente hasta aquí; segundo: estaban encapuchados, pero no de negro; y tercero, nos lo dijeron claramente: están de nuestra parte. Se hacen llamar la Orden del Fénix

La Orden del Fénix...- repitió Alfred Potter- Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte... Seguramente son ideas mías, continúa Amos

No hay mucho más que añadir- dijo él- Excepto que, casi dos horas después, llegaron varios periodistas a preguntarnos cual eran las medidas que tomaría el ministerio ante la resurrección de Salazar Slytherin... Si no hubieran insistido tanto, lo hubiésemos tomado como una broma.

Está demás decir que nos sorprendió por completo- añadió el Sr. Weasley- Decidí informar de inmediato al Jefe de Seguridad Mágica y al Jefe de Aurores, encontrándome con que ellos lo sabían desde hace meses...- no había enfado en su voz, más bien era disgusto

Y yo también- añadió Harry, todos lo miraron- Me di cuenta cuando me secuestraron, vinieron dos veces a verme. Creo que planeaban un ataque a Hogwarts, porque tenían un traslador listo. Escuché a los mortífagos que me vigilaban decir que era, pero no a donde llevaba. Pensé que cualquier lugar sería mejor que ese y lo tomé en un descuido. Para mi buena suerte, me llevó a Hogwarts

Harry me lo dijo a mí- continuó Sirius- Pero no hizo sino confirmar lo que Peter Pettigrew y otro mortífago al que atrapamos en el ataque a Azkaban habían dicho en la sala de interrogatorios. Los dos coincidieron en la misma historia: Voldemort había vuelto a la vida a Salazar Slytherin el 31 de Diciembre pasado según las instrucciones que él dej

Y no dijimos nada- continuó Alfred Potter- por varias razones. Para empezar porque solo la idea era increíble, si Harry no nos lo hubiera confirmado, hubiéramos pensado que los dos mortífagos a los que atrapamos habían perdido el juicio. Sé que probablemente piensen que Sirius y yo abusamos de la libertad que nos diste en nuestros departamentos, Arthur, pero tú ya tenías varios problemas encima. Eso sin contar con que la noticia se podía filtrar fuera del ministerio y cundiría el pánico. Aunque, después de lo ocurrido ayer, esta última precaución es inútil...

Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, Alfred,- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Pero, lamentablemente, la Comisión de Seguridad Mágica Internacional no es tan comprensiva, así que quiere que comparezcan hoy. Y no, no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron- miró su reloj- No los quiere solo a los dos, sino a todos los que lo sabían y yo le di mi palabra de que así sería. Así que, si en esta sala hay alguien más que estuviera enterado de la resurrección de Salazar Slytherin...- Dumbledore y Remus alzaron sus manos- Deberán partir a las dos de la tarde, ocho de la mañana en Estados Unidos- todos asintieron- Ahora, la razón por la que he convocado a la Orden de Merlín: ustedes se hicieron cargo del Ministerio de Magia cuando un ataque podría haber sido su fin, saben enfrentar una crisis, y necesitamos su ayuda...

Henry,- dijo Alfred Potter- más de una vez has demostrado que eres mucho más capaz que un mago mayor de edad. Desde hoy pasarás al servicio activo como auror, serás el encargado de la seguridad de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Habrá varios aurores en el pueblo por supuesto, pero todos ellos te informarán a ti sobre cualquier novedad. Tendrás un permiso especial para visitar el pueblo todos los domingos y allí recibir los informes semanales, un resumen de los cuales deberás darle a Robert cada mes- Harry asinti

Albus, Remus, Minerva- continuó Amos Diggory- Ustedes velarán también por la seguridad del colegio. Debemos pedirles que suspendan las salidas a Hogsmeade...

He recibido cientos de cartas de padres de familia pidiéndome lo mismo- dijo Dumbledore- Todos están preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos. Planeaba reunirme con los cuatro jefes de casa hoy para hablar sobre el tema

Entonces llévenles a ellos nuestro pedido- solicitó el ministro- Sé que el consejo escolar también estará de acuerdo con nosotros

De eso no me cabe la menor duda, porque he recibido lechuzas de los doce

Bien, en cuanto a la seguridad de los estudiantes estamos más tranquilos entonces. Sigamos con las asignaciones: Sirius, luego de que regreses de estados Unidos...- la reunión siguió con varias instrucciones a los miembros de la Orden de Merlín y a los jefes de departamento. Por fin, cerca de la una de la tarde, pudieron salir a almorzar, aunque la comida les fue servida en otra sala del mismo ministerio

**BIEN, AQUÍ ESTÁ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, EN SERIO, LAMENTO MUCHÍIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO LA TARDARZA, PERO TUVE UN BLOQUEO TOTAL EN LO QUE SE REFIERE A ESTE FICT Y ACABO DE SALIR DE ÉL HACE APENAS UNA SEMANA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO. AHORA RESPONDERÉ A SUS REVIEWS:**

**LORD ZANATOR; MARLA; GOLDENFINGER POTTER; MIRUG; KALA; GANDALF; KARY ANABELL BLACK; MISTERIO; ESME; JORGE; ARISE; CBMLUPIN; ANDY WM:** MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPRO QUE HAYN DISFRUTADO TAMBIÉN ESTE CAPÍTULO

**DARK KINSGLEY:** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, EN CUANTO A TU PREGUNTA, PUES LA VERDAD NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA, PERO YA IRÉ PENSANDO EN ALGO. YA TENGO A ALGUIEN DE SLUYHERIN, COMO PUEDES VER, PERO TODAVÍA ME FALTAN MUCHOS, ASÍ QUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS. POR FAVOR PASA LA VOZ

**SUPERHYOGA:** LA IDEA DE QUE SE ENTEREN DE QUE LOS OTROS FUNDADORES TAMBIÉN ESTÁN VIVOS ES BUENA, EN SERIO. DE HECHO, PARALICÉ LA ESCRITURA DE ESTE CAP. POR DOS DÍAS, MIENTRAS ME DECIDÍA SI LO HACÍA O NO. PERO AL FINAL ME DECIDÍ A NO HACERLO, PORQUE, COMO DIJE EN EL CAP., SERÍA PERDER LA VENTAJA Y, AL MENOS EN MI OPINI"N, EL FICT PERDERÍA PARTE DE SU ENCANTO, YA QUE LA INTRIGA QUE TIENEN SIRIUS, REMUS Y LOS PROFESORES POR LO QUE HACEN LOS CHICOS SE IRÍA. PERO GRACIAS POR LEER EL FICT. BYE

**NELLY ESP:** HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, LA RESPUESTA A TUS PREGUNTAS LAS VERÁS MIENTRAS TRANCURRE LA HISTORIA. NO LAS RESPONDO AHORA PORQUE NI SIQUIERA YO LO SÉ, PERO SIGUE LEYENDO EL FICT

**MORGAN:** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW. RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA: NO, ME TEMO QUE NO, SERÍA MUY SOSPECHOSO SI LOS DESCUBREN

BIEN, ESO ES TODO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO. BYE

JESSY POTTER

(MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA)


	4. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO PEDIRLES MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, PERO HAN SIDO POR CIRCUNSTANCIAS FUERA DE MI CONTROL: PRIMERO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO LA RECUPERÉ DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO, Y YA CUANDO PARECÍA QUE TODO IBA BIEN, LE ENTRA UN VIRUS A MI COMPUTADOR Y ME QUEDO SIN LOS ARCHIVOS DE MIS FICTS. NO LO DIJE ANTES PORQUE EL TÉCNICO ME ASEGURÓ QUE ARREGLARÍA EL PROBLEMA ENSEGUIDA, PERO AHORA DICE QUE ESTE ES MÁS GRAVE DE LO QUE CREÍA Y QUE NO SABE SI PODRÁ RECUPERAR LOS ARCHIVOS. **

**COMPRENDAN QUE, SI ES ASÍ, TENDRÉ QUE COMENZAR LO QUE LLEVABA ESCRITO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE NUEVO TANTO DEL QUE APENAS EMPEZABA (ENCUENTROS QUE CAMBIAN VIDAS), COMO DEL QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE BAJAR EL CAP. 4 (La unión de los Herederos…) ASÍ COMO DEL QUE COMPARTO CON MERLÍN (El Instituto…) ASÍ QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, PORQUE ADEMÁS ACABO DE EGRESAR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MI TESIS PROFESIONAL, ASÍ QUE NO VOY A TENER MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE VOY A HACER LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICAR RÁPIDO. ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIRLES. **

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN**

**Jessy Potter**

**(Miembro de la Orden Siriusana)**


	5. Un pacto inesperado

Capitulo Cuatro: **Un pacto inesperado**

¡Por fin se terminó esta pesadilla!- exclamó Robert Potter tumbándose sobre uno de los sillones de su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia

Querrás decir la primera parte- añadió Sirius a su lado- Aunque debo admitir que hacerles entender la situación a la Comisión de Seguridad no fue un trabajo nada fácil… Pero ahora viene lo peor

Acababan de llegar de la Federación Internacional de Brujos, luego de varias horas de intentos fallidos de hacerles entender a sus iracundos dirigentes que uno no podía ir diciendo por allí que un mago tenebroso que vivió hace mil años había vuelto a la vida y que, para rematar, se había unido a otro mago oscuro, no menos temido actualmente.

Cuando llegaron, a las ocho y media de la mañana, habían sido recibidos por Anne, la secretaria de Felipe Borges, quien les dijo que su jefe estaba esperándolos en su oficina y los llevó hacia ella. Allí, habían hablado con él durante más de dos horas, siendo Alfred Potter quien había manejado la situación y había logrado que el Presidente de la Federación entendiera, aunque no del todo, sus razones. Luego había sido él mismo quien los había llevado a uno de los salones de reuniones, donde los esperaba la Comisión de Seguridad en pleno…

Apenas entraron y la puerta se cerró, un raudal de voces enfadadas empezaron a exigirles explicaciones. Entonces cada uno explicó sus razones para no haber informado antes la situación, razones que no fueron aceptadas por la comisión y a la que siguieron varios reclamos, después de los reclamos vinieron justificaciones y luego nuevos reclamos… Así estuvieron por casi cinco horas hasta que llegó la acertada respuesta de Harry ante la aseveración de que, como auror, su deber era informar directamente al ministro sobre lo ocurrido:

Un año atrás anuncié el regreso de Voldemort y dijeron que había perdido la cordura. Y la persona que lo dijo fue la misma que, cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se los informó, ustedes dijeron que estaba exagerando y que era un paranoico. Y, con todo respeto, creo que la misma reacción hubiera obtenido Arthur Weasley o cualquiera de nosotros si hubiera venido aquí con la noticia de que Salazar Slytherin había resucitado…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo refutar ese argumento, ya que precisamente esa mañana habían estado preguntándose si todo el asunto no sería una exageración de la prensa británica. Había sido Arthur Weasley quien les había confirmado la noticia cuando se lo preguntaron. Es así que, al no tener argumento para rebatir lo dicho por Harry, la reunión había terminado allí, con una leve mención de que asuntos de tal envergadura no debían callarse. Luego de esto, los tres Potter, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore habían regresado a Inglaterra por polvos flu, aunque el director había ido directamente a Hogwarts, mientras los demás fueron al ministerio.

¿Saben lo que debemos hacer?- dijo Sirius- Poner un encantamiento repelente en la puerta de nuestra oficina…

Debo admitir que es una buena idea- respondió Robert- ¿Conoces alguno que sea afectivo?

De ninguna manera- los interrumpió su padre- Nadie va a evadir a la prensa. Si vienen a nuestras oficinas, daremos la cara

Padrino, tú nunca has enfrentado a la prensa británica¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius

Por supuesto que lo he hecho- respondió- Fui yo quien enfrentó a la prensa cuando se dieron los primeros ataques…

Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Pero de todas formas…

No va a haber ningún encantamiento repelente…

Padre, no nos dejarán trabajar…- argumentó Robert

Tenemos a cerca de cincuenta personas trabajando en nuestro departamento, Robert- respondió su padre- No creo que se venga abajo porque los dejemos solos una hora o dos. En este momento, después de Arthur y Amos, somos los funcionarios más importantes de este ministerio, y no es correcto que…- se interrumpió, se había puesto muy pálido y tenía la mano en el pecho

Pap�¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Robert preocupado. Sabía que su padre sufría del corazón hace tiempo, pero había sido él mismo quien le había ordenado callárselo. No recibió respuesta

Padrino¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar Sirius al ver que no respondía. Alfred Potter cayó al suelo inconsciente, lo que preocupó a todos…

¡PADRE!- gritó Robert- ¡Que alguien busque a un medimago!- Remus salió inmediatamente de la sala- Harry, ayúdame a colocarlo en el sillón y a aflojarle la túnica…- Harry obedeció- Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría esto…

¿Tú sabías que estaba enfermo?- preguntó Sirius

Lo descubrí por casualidad hace algunos meses…

¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

Black, hablas como si no conocieras a mi padre. Me prohibió decírselo a alguien, si de él hubiera dependido, ni siquiera yo lo sabría…- en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Remus entró acompañado de un hombre de edad madura

Tuve suerte de encontrarlo a la salida del ministerio- dijo mientras el medimago se acercaba al sillón

Hay que trasladarlo inmediatamente a San Mungo- dijo luego de examinarlo unos segundos- Acaba de sufrir un infarto…- inmediatamente, Robert hizo aparecer una camilla con su varita y puso a su padre en ella- ¿Quién vendrá con él?

Yo no puedo- dijo Sirius- Tengo un informe pendiente que no debe pasar de mañana…

Y yo tengo que avisarle a Emily…- añadió Robert preocupado

Yo iré- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

Gracias, Harry- dijo Robert- Yo iré en cuanto pueda…

Tómate tu tiempo- respondió él- Yo estaré al pendiente de él

Sres. Potter, yo me adelanto- dijo el medimago- Podrán llegar por polvos flu- y desapareció junto a la camilla

Yo le avisaré a Albus que no podrás regresar al colegio, Harry- dijo Remus, luego fue hasta la chimenea y regresó a Hogwarts

Estaré en mi casa para cualquier cosa- añadió Sirius- La dirección es Grimmauld Place, Nº 12- se despidió de los dos antes de desaparecer

Gracias Harry- volvió a repetir Robert- Sé que estás realmente preocupado por mi padre, a pesar de sus diferencias…

Es mi abuelo, Tío Robert- respondió Harry- Este no es el momento para orgullos, ni de mi parte ni de la de mi hermana. Llevo su sangre y nunca me he avergonzado de eso…

Te pareces a él, Harry. Ni mi padre ni James lo habrían admitido jamás y probablemente tú tampoco lo hagas, pero en el carácter son muy parecidos los tres: obstinados y orgullosos a más no poder… Ve al hospital, Harry, yo te alcanzaré en cuanto pueda…- Harry asintió y fue hasta la chimenea

¡AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO!- dijo echando polvos flu en las llamas, luego de unos segundos llegó hasta la sala de espera y fue enseguida hasta la recepción- Disculpe¿me podría decir el estado de Alfred Potter? Lo trajeron hace un momento…

¿Es usted familiar suyo?- preguntó la recepcionista sin alzar la vista

Sí, soy su nieto- fue entonces que la mujer se fijó en él

Por supuesto, Sr. Potter, discúlpeme. Enseguida llamo al sanador que atendió a su abuelo…

Gracias- dijo Harry antes de sentarse. Minutos después, el medimago que había ido al Ministerio de Magia se acercó a él

Sr. Potter…

¿Cómo está mi abuelo, doctor?

Voy a ser sincero con usted, Sr. Potter, su abuelo está muy mal. La enfermedad que tiene está muy avanzada y no podemos hacer mucho…

¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Por supuesto, venga por aquí- Harry siguió al medimago por los largos pasillos hasta una pequeña habitación- Por favor, no se tarde…

Está bien- dijo Harry antes de entrar. Su abuelo estaba en una cama, muy pálido. "_Si papá lo viera ahora…_" pensó. Se acercó a él…

Harry…- dijo débilmente

No hables ahora, necesitas descansar…

No nos engañemos más, los dos sabemos que de nada me servirá descansar… Necesito pedirte algo...

¿Qué necesitas?

Quiero que busques a Elizabeth, necesito hablar con ella…

¿A Liz?- preguntó Harry- ¿Estás seguro de que es con ella con quién quieres hablar?

S- í, ya sé que resulta difícil de creer, pero hasta un viejo orgulloso como yo admite sus errores…

La buscaré. Iré por ella mañana a primera hora

Gracias, hijo, muchas gracias…

Debo irme ahora, no me permiten estar mucho tiempo aquí… Por favor, descansa

Lo haré ahora que tú me lo pides. ¿Regresarás mañana?

No me moveré de aquí en toda la noche…

Gracias…- después de esto, Harry salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de espera. Sus tíos llegaron una hora después…

¡Harry!- dijo su Tía Emily- ¿Cómo est�?

Mal, los medimagos no dieron esperanzas, dicen que su enfermedad está muy avanzada…

¿Lo viste?- preguntó Robert

Un momento- respondió Harry- El medimago dijo que no podía quedarme mucho. Está descansando

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó su tía

Ya te lo dije, Emily: acabábamos de llegar de la federación, estábamos reunidos en su oficina y se puso mal allí. Lupin fue a buscar a un sanador y él nos dijo que había sufrido un infarto…

No entiendo como pudo ponerse así, estaba perfectamente…

No, Emily, papá no estaba perfectamente, lleva enfermo casi un año…

¿Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada?

Me prohibió decírselo a alguien, y tú y yo sabemos como es cuando se empeña en una cosa…

Sí, me lo imagino. Supongo que ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar…- los tres se sentaron y permanecieron expectantes por mucho tiempo, hasta que poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Harry. Vio que sus tíos dormían aún, así que se acercó a la recepcionista y le preguntó por un lugar desde donde pudiera comunicarse por la red, ella lo llevó hasta una sala privada. Harry tomó un puñado de volvos y los arrojó al fuego

¡Castillo Gryffindor!- en unos instantes, su cabeza estaba en el salón principal del castillo. Un elfo lo divisó enseguida- Buenos Días…

¡Buenos Días, amo!- chilló el elfo con una reverencia- ¿El amo necesita algo? No tiene más que pedirlo

Gracias. Por favor, llama a Poony y dile que necesito hablar con él

Enseguida amo- el elfo se retiró con una reverencia y regresó unos minutos después acompañado

Buenos Días, Poony, necesito que hagas algo por mí…

Poony hará lo que el amo Harry le ordene, señor¿qué necesita el amo Harry de Poony?

Quiero que vayas al Callejón Diagon, a la tienda de Elizabeth. Sabes dónde queda¿verdad?

Sí, amo Harry. La tienda de la Srta. Elizabeth está donde era antes la tienda de Madam Malkin

Así es. Quiero que la busques y le digas que vaya a San Mungo de inmediato, porque su padre se encuentra grave y quiere verla. ¿Entendiste?

Sí, amo Harry. Poony irá a la tienda de la Srta. Elizabeth y le dirá que vaya a San Mungo, porque el Sr. Alfred Potter se encuentra grave y quiere verla- Harry asintió- ¿Poony puede preguntarle algo al amo Harry?- preguntó en voz baja al ver que el otro elfo se había ido

Adelante…

Como el amo Harry sabe, el amo James y el amo Godric suelen darse una vuelta por aquí de vez en cuando. Poony quiere saber si debe decirles algo sobre el estado del Sr. Alfred Potter.

No creo que vayan hoy, Poony, pero si lo hacen dile a mi padre que iré a la cámara en cuanto pueda y que necesito hablar con él. Eso es todo, ve a ver a Elizabeth- el elfo asintió al mismo tiempo que Harry cortaba la comunicación. Regresó a la sala de espera y vio a sus tíos hablando con el medimago que había atendido a su abuelo, los tres se volvieron hacia él

Harry…- dijo su tía con voz trémula, al parecer había llorado- Queda poco tiempo…

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó preocupado

Papá empeoró durante la noche- le explicó su tío- Lo que no entiendo es porqué no nos avisaron enseguida- añadió molesto dirigiéndose al medimago

No nos dio tiempo para hacerlo- explicó él- Tratamos de estabilizarlo durante todo este tiempo, no nos dio tiempo ni de alertar a la recepcionista de la mañana para que les avisara

¿Está consciente?- preguntó Harry

Sí, aunque muy débil. Se ha negado a que le induzcamos el sueño y quiere hablar con sus hijos, con los tres según me ha dicho…

Hay que avisarle a Elizabeth- dijo su tío

Anoche el abuelo me pidió que la trajera hoy- explicó de Harry- Me comuniqué con el castillo y envié un elfo a avisarle, debe llegar en cualquier momento

Les sugiero que pasen a verlo desde ahora- dijo el medimago- No tienen mucho tiempo…

Ve tú, Emily- dijo Robert- Yo iré después…- ella asintió y siguió a una enfermera hasta una habitación. Varios minutos después, Liz llegó hasta ellos

Vine en cuanto me enteré- dijo preocupada- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Papá sufre del corazón desde hace casi un año- le explicó Robert- Yo lo descubrí por casualidad y él me prohibió decirles algo. Fue tanto su empeño en que nadie se enterara que se negó a seguir su tratamiento cuando regresamos a Inglaterra

¿Quieres decir que probablemente su regreso sea la causa de lo que ocurre?- preguntó Harry

No del todo, Harry, era inevitable…

Papá es muy orgulloso- añadió Liz- Tarde o temprano hubiera dejado el tratamiento, para el significaba depender de lo que dijera su médico

Es verdad- convino su hermano- Ya te lo dije, Harry, es muy orgulloso y obstinado…

¿Y cómo está ahora?- preguntó Liz. Robert le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros

Sé que va a ser difícil,- le dijo- pero tienes que saber la verdad: lo internamos porque ayer sufrió un infarto, y durante la noche empeoró. Nos dijeron que le quedan horas, tal vez minutos de vida…- Liz estalló en sollozos

¿Tan mal est�?

Mucho, pidió hablar con los tres. Emily está ahora con él- Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que Emily regresara, llorando en silencio

Robert…- él asintió y fue a ver a su padre, mientras sus hermanas se abrazaban- Ojalá pudiera comunicarme con Alejandro, tenemos que preparar la casa para…

Por supuesto que no- la interrumpió Harry- Mi abuelo será velado en el castillo, como corresponde a un Gryffindor- las dos lo miraron, sorprendidas por su cambio de actitud- No me miren así, es lo correcto. Y sé que Jane estará de acuerdo conmigo- su tía Emily lo abrazó

Gracias, Harry, es lo mismo que hubiera hecho James…- entonces Harry recordó que su padre no sabia nada sobre el estado de su abuelo y se levantó

En algo tienes razón, tía, y es en que debes avisarle a tu esposo. Pero yo me encargaré de eso, enviaré a uno de los elfos al ministerio a avisarle a él y a Sirius. También iré a Hogwarts por mi hermana y por mis primos, regresaré en cuanto pueda- las dos asintieron y él se fue al castillo por la red Flu- ¡Poony!- llamó al llegar allí, el elfo apareció enseguida

¿El amo Harry necesita algo?- preguntó solícito

Dime, tú estabas ya en el castillo cuando murió mi bisabuelo¿verdad?

Sí, amo Harry. El viejo amo Harry murió cuando Poony llevaba seis meses en el castillo, y Poony y otros elfos ayudaron al amo James a preparar sus funerales…

¿Y dónde fue velado?

En el salón de Merlín, señor, el amo James dijo que era tradición que los Potter fueran velados allí antes de que fueran llevados hasta el cementerio familiar- Harry no había escuchado hablar de ese salón antes, pero no era momento de preguntar

Bien, entonces prepara ese salón. Mi abuelo se encuentra muy mal y los medimagos nos han dicho que le quedan apenas unas horas…

Poony lo siente mucho, señor…

Gracias. Dime¿mi padre no ha venido?

No, señor

Bien, estaré a la biblioteca- el elfo asintió y Harry fue hasta la biblioteca, donde tomó dos pergaminos y le escribió a su padrino y al esposo de su tía. Las dos cartas decían lo mismo: que su abuelo se encontraba muy mal y que su muerte se daría en cualquier momento. Llamó a un elfo y lo envió al ministerio con las cartas. Iba a partir hacia Hogwarts cuando entraron Godric y su padre

¿Harry?- preguntó James preocupado- Vi a Poony y a los elfos preparando el salón de Merlín…

Pap�, será mejor que te sientes…- los dos lo hicieron

No sabíamos que estabas aquí- dijo Godric- Creímos que estarías aún en el Ministerio con Albus…

El Prof. Dumbledore regresó anoche a Hogwarts. Yo me quedé en el ministerio, iba a regresar con Remus pero tuve que ir a San Mungo…

¿San Mungo?- preguntó su padre- Harry¿qué está ocurriendo¿Le pasó algo a tu hermana?

Jane está en Hogwarts y no la he visto desde ayer en la mañana. Anoche, en el ministerio, a mi abuelo le dio un infarto…- James se preocupó aún más

¿Tanto se alteró?- preguntó

No demasiado, eso te aseguro. Según tío Robert, sufre del corazón desde hace casi un año. Él lo descubrió por casualidad y mi abuelo le prohibió decírselo a nadie…

¿Cómo est�?

Mal. En el hospital le dieron apenas unas horas de vida…

¿Tan mal se puso?- Harry notó que su padre estaba muy afectado, pero se limitó a asentir- Por eso están preparando el salón de Merlín…

Poony dijo que a mi bisabuelo Harry lo habían velado allí…

Es una tradición que inició Armand con su padre, según me ha contado él mismo…

Lo siento, pap�,- dijo Harry abrazándolo- lo siento mucho…

Yo también James- añadió Godric

Gracias, a los dos- dijo él limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con salir- Ahora escúchame, Harry: a poca distancia, hacia el oeste del castillo, está el cementerio familiar. El momento en que mi padre muera, se hará visible, pero tú deberás abrirlo con la espada de Godric. Hay dos secciones: en la una están las tumbas de los Potter y en la otra las de sus esposas. Según me has contado, a tu madre y a mí no nos enterraron allí, así que la última tumba debe ser la de mi abuelo, coloca a continuación a mi padre. El cuerpo de mi padre se velará por dos días antes de ser sepultado. Después del funeral, cerrarás el cementerio de la misma forma en que lo abriste- Harry asintió- Será mejor regresar a Hogwarts, Godric, no podré enseñártelo hoy.

Es verdad, te espero en el Salón del Fénix. Hasta pronto Harry- y salió de la biblioteca

Sólo una cosa más, hijo- dijo James- Si logras hablar con mi padre, dile que nunca le guardé rencor, que tu madre y yo lo perdonamos enseguida…

Sí, papá- los dos se abrazaron y James salió. Harry decidió regresar al hospital antes de ir a Hogwarts, así que fue a supervisar el arreglo del Salón de Merlín y luego regresó a San Mungo. Sus tíos estaban aún en la sala de espera, sólo que también estaban Sirius y el esposo de Emily

Harry…- dijo ella- ¿Fuiste por los chicos?

No, aún no. Estuve en el castillo supervisando el arreglo del Salón de Merlín y… leyendo el diario de mi padre- mintió- Allí indica todo lo que debo hacer. ¿Dónde está Liz?

Con pap�, entró después de Robert- Liz regresó varios minutos después

Harry, quiere hablar contigo…- él asintió y fue hasta la habitación de su abuelo. Se veía peor que la noche anterior, más pálido y respiraba lentamente

Abuelo…- dijo acercándose

Harry, me alegra que estés aquí… y que me llames abuelo

Eres mi abuelo¿por qué habría de llamarte de otra forma?

Porque he hecho méritos más que suficientes para que lo hagas…

Abuelo…

Es verdad, Harry, abandoné a tu padre e indirectamente los abandoné también a ti y a tu hermana…

Tú no sabías que quedé huérfano…

Pero pude averiguarlo, era muy fácil para mí enviar a alguien hasta aquí a indagar que fue de tu padre… Sin embargo no lo hice, no lo hice porque me enfadó el que James tuviera la razón… Y me duele saber que no volví a verlo para pedirle perdón… A él y a tu madre…

Mi padre te perdonó, abuelo, lo leí en su diario. Nunca dejó de tenerte en su corazón, ni te guardó rencor. Ten la seguridad de que él y mi madre te perdonaron…

¿Y tú, Harry¿Puedes perdonarme por haber crecido lejos de tus raíces mágicas¿Por tener un idea equivocada sobre la muerte de tus padres¿Por no haber disfrutado durante catorce años de lo que te corresponde por derecho?

Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, abuelo. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida es culpa tuya…

Eres noble, Harry, y eso es bueno. Debes saber que tú y tu padre…- empezó a respirar con dificultad

Descansa abuelo, llamaré a la enfermera…

No… No servirá… de nada… Harry… tú y tu padre… han sido… los dos… mayores… orgullos… de… la familia… Y James… James siempre… fue el mío… aunque… jamás… se lo… demostré… Tu padre… tu padre fue… un gran hombre…

También fue hijo de uno- dijo Harry, su abuelo sonrió débilmente

…y el padre de otro… Por eso… quiero… quiero que… que me prometas… que cuidarás… cuidarás a tus primos… Velarás… por ellos… Promételo…

Te lo prometo, abuelo…

Gracias… Dame… tu… mano…- Harry obedeció- Quiero… que sea… la… tuya… la que… cierre… la… mano… que… cierre… mis… ojos…

Abuelo…- pero Harry no pudo añadir más, porque su abuelo dejó de respirar. Lentamente y sin soltar su mano, cerró sus ojos con la otra- Hasta siempre, abuelo…- tocó el timbre y entró la enfermera, que se acercó a revisarlo…

Era inevitable, Sr. Potter- dijo- Lo siento mucho…

Gracias. ¿Mis tíos siguen afuera?- ella asintió- Bien, iré a avisarles- y fue hasta la sala de espera

¡Harry!- dijo Robert acercándose junto con sus hermanas- ¿Cómo está…?

Ya no est�, tío- respondió él- Se fue…- Liz y Emily rompieron a llorar. Sirius, que había escuchado a Harry, se acercó a ellas y las abrazó

Lo siento…- les dijo- Harry¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó al ver su abatimiento

Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera podido tener una buena relación con él si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mi orgullo…

No te culpes por eso, Harry- dijo su tío acercándose a ellos- Fue mi padre quien se negó a admitir sus errores, él me lo dijo. El que haya querido que tú estuvieras junto a él al final es una prueba de que recapacitó al fin… Y nos hizo recapacitar a Emily y a mí, nos hizo entender que estábamos equivocados, tanto él como nosotros.

Gracias, tío,- dijo Harry- me haces sentir mejor. Ahora será mejor que vaya a Hogwarts por los chicos. Ustedes vayan al castillo, Poony está preparando todo- ellos asintieron

Yo me quedaré haciendo los trámites para llevarme a mi padre al castillo- añadió Robert- Emily, por favor avísale a Andrea- su hermana asintió y él fue a buscar al médico

Harry,- dijo Liz cuando los demás fueron hasta la chimenea- yo los alcanzo luego, voy a avisarle a Rick

Claro, ve. Vayan al castillo en tren si quieren, o con polvos flu- ella asintió y cada uno tomó su camino: Liz hacia el Londres muggle y Harry a la chimenea- ¡Hogwarts, despacho del director!- dijo lanzando los polvos flu a las llamas, en un momento estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, quien estaba allí junto con McGonagall- Buenas tardes profesores- saludó sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica

¡Harry Potter!- exclamó McGonagall- ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?

Yo le di permiso para ausentarse, Minerva- explicó Dumbledore- ¿Cómo sigue Alfred, Harry?

Mi abuelo murió hace unos minutos- respondió él, los dos profesores se miraron asombrados

Lo siento Harry- dijo el director-Sé que ustedes no se llevaban bien pero…

Logramos hacerlo por unas horas- lo interrumpió Harry- Estuve con él al final- cambió de tema- Profesores, vine a pedirles permiso para llevarme al castillo a mi hermana, mis primos y, si es posible, también a Ron y Hermione. Profesora…

Tanto tu hermana como la Srta. Granger, el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Farelly tienen autorización para ausentarse; pero respecto a los Sres. Potter, tendrás que hablarlo con Violet. Está ahora en clase, con el tercer año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff¿quieres que vaya a buscarla?

No, profesora, iré yo. Pero le agradecería si me dice que clase tiene James ahora, quiero reunirlos a los tres para decírselos…

Será mejor que yo te acompañe- dijo McGonagall- Los de segundo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen dos horas de pociones, y conociendo a Severus…

¿Por qué mejor no vas tú por James, Minerva?- sugirió Dumbledore- Tráelo aquí mientras Harry va por sus otros primos- los dos asintieron- Harry, Violet está en el invernadero 4- él asintió y salió para dirigirse hasta los invernaderos. Una vez que estuvo en el indicado, asomó la cabeza levemente

¿Profa. Sprout?- ella giró su cabeza enseguida- ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

Claro Potter- respondió ella- Sigan trabajando, niños, enseguida regreso- salió del invernadero- Me extrañó no verte en mi clase esta mañana, Harry. Tu hermana y tus amigos tampoco sabían la razón

Mi abuelo sufrió un infarto anoche,- explicó él- y yo acabo de regresar de San Mungo

Entiendo. ¿Y cómo sigue tu abuelo?

Empeoró durante la noche y falleció hace unos minutos

Oh, lo siento- dijo su profesora turbada- Supongo que vienes a decirles a tus primos

Así es. Además, quería pedirle permiso para que Alfred y Emily se ausentaran unos días, hasta el funeral de mi abuelo… Yo los ayudaré a igualarse después

Claro que tienen mi permiso. Espera un momento- entró al invernadero y salió minutos después acompañada de Emily, quien venía extrañada

¡Harry, regresaste!- exclamó al ver a su primo, pero su sonrisa desapareció enseguida- ¿Estás llorando¿Qué ocurrió?

Te lo explicaré en un momento, Emi,- dijo él- ahora vamos por tu hermano. ¿Qué clase tiene ahora?

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- respondió la profesora- Remus lo dejará salir sin problema…

Lo sé. Vamos, Emi- y los dos fueron hasta el aula de D.C.L.A.O., donde Harry tocó la puerta.

Harry- dijo Remus abriendo- Pensé que llegarías más temprano. ¿Cómo sigue…?- se interrumpió ante la mirada significativa del chico, entonces se fijó en Emily y bajó la voz- ¿Cómo está el Sr. Potter?

Mi abuelo empeoró durante la noche y murió hace unos minutos- respondió en voz baja también

Lo siento- dijo Remus- Y tus primos…

Quiero decírselo a los tres juntos. La Profa. McGonagall fue por James y lo llevará a la dirección

Y supongo que vienes por Alfred- Harry asintió- Bien, regresaré enseguida- minutos después, los tres subían las escaleras que iban a la dirección

Harry, no hemos hecho nada, lo juro…- decía Alfred

Sí, Harry, le prometimos al bisabuelo portarnos bien y lo hemos hecho…- añadió Emily

Ya sé que no han hecho nada malo- dijo Harry mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. A los chicos les extrañó no escuchar el "_…o al menos eso espero_" que solía seguir a esa frase

Ah, Harry, ya están aquí- dijo el director abriendo- Pasen- los tres lo hicieron y vieron que James ya estaba allí- Bien, será mejor que los deje solos. Una cosa más, Harry: hay dos carrozas esperando por ustedes para llevarlos a Hogsmeade…

Gracias, profesor- el director se limitó a asentir y salió- Ahora escúchenme los tres, deben saber una cosa: a nuestro abuelo…

¿Al abuelo Alfred?-preguntó James

Bueno, ustedes y yo no tenemos otro abuelo en común¿verdad?

No, pero tú no te llevas bien con el abuelo- respondió Emily

Lo sé, sé que el abuelo y yo no nos llevábamos bien…

Hablas en pasado- dijo Alfred- ¿Quieres decir que ahora sí lo hacen?

Chicos, escuchen: hace casi un año, cuando aún vivía en Italia, al abuelo le detectaron una enfermedad al corazón, una enfermedad muy grave. El tío Robert lo descubrió hace unos meses, pero el abuelo le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Ahora bien, anoche, cuando regresamos de los Estados Unidos, al abuelo le dio un infarto…

¿Un infarto?- preguntó Emily llorosa- ¿El abuelo se va a morir?

No seas tonta, enana,- dijo Alfred- ¿cómo se va a morir el abuelo¿Verdad Harry que el abuelo no va a morir?- Harry suspiró¿por qué tenía que ser él el que diera las malas noticias siempre? Entonces recordó que él se había ofrecido a darlas esta vez. Sus primos notaron su titubeo

Harry...- murmuró James- ¿Acaso el abuelo...?

Chicos… Detesto tener que ser yo quien les dé esta noticia, pero tienen que saberlo… El abuelo… el abuelo murió hace casi una hora…

�¿Qué!- preguntaron los tres consternados- ¿Es… es en serio, Harry?- preguntó James

No saben como me gustaría estar bromeando- vio como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de los tres niños y los abrazó- Vamos, no se pongan así. Al abuelo no le gustaría…- los tres se secaron las lágrimas- Eso es. Ahora vayan por sus cosas que nos iremos al castillo, sus padres ya están allí- los tres asintieron y salieron de la oficina, a donde entró Dumbledore

Veo que lo tomaron con tranquilidad- comentó

Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Profesor¿puede avisarles a mi hermana y a Ron y Hermione? Yo voy a hablar con mi padre…

¿Crees prudente darle la noticia a James?

De cierta forma se lo espera. En la mañana fui al castillo y él y Godric llegaron mientras estaba allí. Papá notó que estaban preparando el Salón de Merlín así que no pude ocultárselo…

Ve entonces, yo le diré a Minerva que recibiste un llamado del castillo y fuiste allí un momento

Gracias- dijo Harry, agitó su varita y se apareció en el salón principal de la cámara, que estaba vacío. Pensó que era mejor, no estaba de ánimos para responder preguntas en ese momento. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres y tocó

Adelante- se escuchó la voz de su madre - ¡Harry! No te esperábamos. ¿Dónde están Tiff y los chicos?

Pues me imagino que en clases, o camino a la oficina de Dumbledore- Lily frunció el ceño- No te preocupes, no nos hemos metido en problemas. ¿Y pap�?

Está en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Esta mañana fue al castillo con Godric y regresó muy abatido… No me ha querido decir nada y no he podido hablar con Godric tampoco

¿Y está en el cuarto de entrenamiento desde que regresó?- Lily asintió- Voy a verlo...

Te deseo suerte, tu bisabuelo y yo hemos tratado de que nos abra desde que llegó y ha sido en vano

No te preocupes, mam�, estará bien…- dicho esto, salió de la habitación seguido por su madre. Fueron hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento y tocaron la puerta

Ya te dije que estoy bien, Lil- se escuchó la voz de James Potter desde dentro- Necesito estar solo

Pap�, soy yo…- ante el asombro de Lily, la puerta se abrió enseguida y por ella apareció un James Potter muy preocupado

¿Cómo est�?- fue lo primero que preguntó

Ya no… ya no está…- respondió Harry- Yo mismo cerré sus ojos hace casi una hora…

¿Le dijiste que…?

Sí, se lo dije. Y él dijo que tú y yo habíamos sido los mayores orgullos de la familia, y que tú siempre fuiste el suyo… ¿Sabes? Fue como si sólo estuviera esperando eso para irse, nuestro perdón

¿James¿Harry?- preguntó Lily- ¿Pueden decirme de qué están hablando?

Mi padre, Lil- respondió su esposo- Mi padre sufrió un infarto anoche y murió hace una hora…

¡Oh, James!- dijo abrazándolo- ¡Lo siento tanto!

Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Al menos Harry hizo las paces con él en nuestro nombre…

Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi niño- dijo Lily abrazando a Harry- Dejaste a un lado tu orgullo…

Hay momentos para ser orgullosos, mam�, y este no lo era. Ahora debo regresar…

Por supuesto, hijo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Mientras tanto, yo buscaré la forma de decírselo a mi abuelo- Harry se despidió de sus padres y regresó a la dirección, donde estaban Dumbledore, su hermana y sus amigos

¡Harry!- dijo Tiff en cuanto lo vio- ¿Dónde te has metido? Hemos estado preocupados por ti durante todo el día- Harry miró al director

Hagrid los internó en el bosque prohibido y tardé un poco en ir a buscarlos- explicó él- Acabamos de llegar. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Bien… creo. En parte ya estaba preparado. Mamá se quedó con él

¿Harry, ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó Tiff

Jane, escucha, puede que lo te voy a decir no te agrade al principio…

¿Y eso es malo?

Ni bueno ni malo, es normal. El abuelo me pidió perdón…- Ron y Hermione lo miraron asombrados: las pocas veces que Harry había llamado "abuelo" a Alfred Potter, lo había hecho sin querer; pero ahora parecía estar muy consciente de sus palabras. Tiff, sin embargo, frunció el ceño

¿Y ya lograste averiguar que es lo que se trae entre manos?- preguntó

Jane…

Harry, no me digas que le creíste…- silencio- ¡No puedo creerlo! Lo hiciste…

Sí, en el ministerio…

¡Harry, creí que tenías un poco de sentido común¿Cómo pudiste creerle después de lo que ocurrió en casa de Hermione?

Estoy seguro de que también le pidió perdón a Liz

¿Te dijo eso?

No, pero sé que lo hizo…

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no se trae algo entre manos?

Porque me pidió perdón y…

…y tuvo que hacerlo de una forma muy particular, para que tú le hayas creído…

Jane, déjame terminar- dijo Harry, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba- El abuelo me pidió perdón, y lamentó el no poder hacerlo con pap�, pero yo le dije que él y mamá ya lo habían perdonado. Se lo dije porque papá me pidió que lo hiciera- añadió al ver que su hermana iba a protestar- Ahora déjame continuar: el abuelo me pidió perdón, me dijo que papá y yo éramos los mayores orgullos de la familia, me pidió que cuidara a los chicos…

Esa si es buena- comentó Tiff desconfiada aún. Harry decidió no hacer caso de este comentario

…luego tomó mi mano y murió- la actitud de Tiff cambió por completo

�¿Qué!- preguntó consternada

Es lo que trataba de decirte. Anoche, en el ministerio, el abuelo sufrió un infarto y lo trasladaron a San Mungo, donde murió hace poco más de una hora…

Harry yo… yo no lo sabía- dijo Tiff- Lo siento, no debí…

En parte él se lo buscó, Jane, el que arregláramos nuestras diferencias al final no significa que no reconozca sus errores. Pero ahora será mejor que vayas por tus cosas, nos iremos al castillo. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?- les preguntó a Ron y Hermione

Claro- dijeron los dos- Pero las clases…- añadió Hermione

Tienen permiso para faltar a las clases el tiempo que necesiten- dijo Dumbledore

En ese caso, iremos por nuestras cosas- dijo Ron, y los tres salieron del despacho justo en el momento en que James, Alfred y Emily llegaban, los saludaron y cada quien siguió su camino.

Pocos minutos después, los siete tomaban un traslador hasta el castillo, enseguida vinieron varios elfos y llevaron los equipajes de cada uno hasta sus habitaciones. Harry envió a los demás a sus habitaciones y él fue hasta el salón de Merlín, donde supervisó el trabajo de los elfos por unos minutos hasta que se dirigió a su habitación, donde se acostó a descansar un rato. Pocos minutos después, se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta

¿Harry?- Hermione se asomó por la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

Mione…- dijo él sonriendo- Sabes que no necesitas preguntar- ella entró y se sentó a su lado

¿Cómo estás? Y no me digas que bien, porque sé que no es así…

Ya sé que no sirve de nada mentirte- respondió Harry tomando su mano- Pero estoy mejor que antes

¿En serio?

En serio, no te preocupes por mí.

Si tú lo dices…

Sí, yo lo digo- terminó Harry sonriendo- Ahora¿por qué no bajamos para disponer la cena? Mis tíos deben estar por llegar.

Hermione accedió y los dos bajaron juntos hasta las cocinas, donde le dieron a los elfos instrucciones sobre la cena y sobre cuantas personas estarían en ella, ya que toda la familia estaría allí los siguientes días. Luego fueron nuevamente al salón de Merlín, el cual los elfos ya lo tenían listo, únicamente faltaba que llegara el cuerpo de su abuelo, lo que sucedió en ese momento

Lamento la tardanza- dijo su tío Robert mientras los encargados colocaban el cuerpo- Pero tomó un poco de tiempo contactar a la funeraria

Lo importante es que ya estás aquí- dijo Harry- Hay una habitación preparada para ti en el segundo piso, los chicos ya están en las suyas.

Gracias Harry, iré a descansar un momento. Nos vemos en la cena- y los tres se retiraron

Ya en la noche, la cena transcurrió en un triste silencio, los elfos también eran conscientes de lo que ocurría en la familia así que hicieron en silencio sus obligaciones, hablando únicamente lo necesario. Tanto Emily y su esposo como la esposa de Robert habían llegado durante la tarde y se habían instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones. Liz había enviado una lechuza avisando que ella y Rick llegarían en el tren esa noche, así que Harry ordenó que prepararan una habitación para ellos.

Luego de que todos se fueran a dormir, Harry salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al salón de Merlín, había sentido la presencia de su padre en el castillo durante la cena y estaba casi seguro de que había ido hasta allí. Abrió suavemente la puerta y lo vio allí, junto al ataúd de su abuelo

Papá…- James se dio la vuelta

Harry¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? Si tu madre lo supiera se enfadaría…

Y si supiera que estás trasnochando se preocuparía- añadió Harry

Quería verlo por última vez. Mañana empezará a llegar gente y será difícil pasar desapercibido aún siendo invisible, por eso vine ahora. Pero el abuelo, tu madre y yo iremos al funeral

¿Crees que sea prudente?

Ningún Potter ha faltado al funeral de su padre en siglos a excepción de pap�, y yo no voy a ser otra. Tu madre y el abuelo insistieron en acompañarme

Entiendo, sólo tengan cuidado

No te preocupes, lo tendremos. Ahora será mejor que vayas a la cama, las temperaturas son bajas ya en esta época y no quiero que te resfríes

Está bien. Buenas Noches papá- y subió hasta su habitación.

Tal como había dicho James, al siguiente día el castillo fue un ir y venir constante de personas. Empezando por Liz y Rick que llegaron en la madrugada, y los habitantes del pueblo empezaron a llegar desde media mañana. Durante todo ese tiempo, fue Harry quien estaba en el centro del salón atendiendo a todos, con Hermione a su lado.

Cuando pasaron los dos días que había indicado James, se preparó el funeral, que se llevaría a cabo en la mañana. Desde temprano el castillo estuvo en movimiento y a las 10 el cuerpo de Alfred Potter fue llevado al cementerio familiar, que había sido abierto la noche anterior por Harry con la espada que le había enviado Dumbledore desde Hogwarts. Poco a poco la gente llegó al cementerio, iban a comenzar la ceremonia cuando algo llamó la atención de Robert

No puedo creer que se haya atrevido…- murmuró furioso

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su hermana

Mira detrás de ti…- Emily volteó y vio a una mujer rubia, unos años mayor a ella, que se acercaba

�¿Cómo se le ocurre!- preguntó indignada- Robert, no podemos permitir…

Por supuesto que no. La sacaré de aquí ahora mismo…- y se encaminó hacia la mujer- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Amalia? No eres bienvenida…

Alfred fue mi esposo- dijo ella firmemente- Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí

Perdiste tus derechos hace 13 años…- Harry se acercó en ese momento

Tío, ya vamos a empezar con la ceremonia

Ya lo escuchaste Robert. Ahora, si me dejas ocupar mi lugar…

Tú lugar es fuera de este castillo- dijo él- No voy a permitir que ofendas a mi padre aún después de muerto- Harry los miró extrañado

Tío¿quién es esta mujer?- preguntó

Soy Amalia Potter, y mi lugar es frente a la tumba de Alfred…

Eso no, Amalia- dijo Robert- Tú fuiste la segunda esposa de mi padre. Al estar mi madre muerta, a quien le corresponde ese lugar es a su hijo mayor…

Quien también murió, junto a su esposa…

Pero están sus hijos- dijo Robert ya cansado- Quienes estarán frente a la tumba de mi padre serán Tiffany, Harry y su prometida, luego estaremos mis hermanas, mi esposa, mis cuñados y yo junto a mis hijos y mis sobrinos, tú ya no perteneces a la familia…

Por supuesto que pertenezco, mi lugar es junto a ustedes…

¡Eso nunca!- gritó Robert perdiendo el control

¡Impídemelo si puedes!

¡Ya basta!- los interrumpió Harry- No vamos a hacer un escándalo en el funeral de mi abuelo. Señora, por favor váyase, su lazo con nuestra familia ya no existe

¿Y crees que te voy a hacer caso a ti, mocoso? Yo no me muevo

Amalia¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Robert- Si estás interesada en la herencia, debo decirte que mi padre fue desheredado cuando nos fuimos de aquí. Mi abuelo le dejó todas las propiedades familiares a James y a él lo heredaron sus hijos

Y usted será echada de aquí a la fuerza, hay varios aurores presentes- añadió Harry- Así que se lo pido por las buenas por última vez: váyase

Bien, me iré- dijo Amalia reconociendo su derrota- Pero esto no se queda así, tendrán noticias mías más pronto de lo que se imaginan…- dio media vuelta y se fue

No puedo creer que esa mujer se haya atrevido a venir- comentó Harry mientras regresaban a su lugar- Después de trece años…

Amalia siempre fue una descarada. Perdona lo que te voy a decir Harry, pero no sé como James pudo aceptarla y, lo peor, convencernos para que lo hiciéramos

Era eso o perder a mi abuelo, tío, a mi padre tampoco le agradó hacerlo…- los dos llegaron hasta el lugar que les correspondía y la ceremonia comenzó.

Esta se trataba de un ritual muy antiguo, el cual era presidido por el director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore había llegado la noche anterior así que no tuvieron contratiempo en eso. La ceremonia comenzó con varias palabras en latín pronunciadas por Dumbledore, quien esparcía un polvillo dorado sobre el ataúd mientras las decía. Luego, Harry tomó la espada de Gryffindor y la posó sobre la tumba por unos momentos. Al final, todos los Potter se unieron e hicieron levitar el ataúd para colocarlo en su tumba, y después cada uno tomó un puñado de tierra y lo lanzó al agujero, terminaron de taparlo con un movimiento de varitas.

Luego del funeral, Harry cerró con la espada el cementerio y este desapareció. La gente que había venido del pueblo poco a poco se despidió de ellos y la familia entró al castillo junto con Dumbledore. Una vez allí, el director regresó a Hogwarts no sin ates decirles a los chicos que los esperaba para la cena, a lo que ellos asintieron. Los demás pasaron al comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo, que los elfos sirvieron con el mismo silencio que los caracterizaba.

Ya en la tarde, luego de que los adultos se marcharan, todos los chicos se prepararon para regresar al colegio por medio de polvos flu. Como habían traído poco equipaje, este no fue problema a la hora de regresar, ya que se les hizo fácil cargarlo. Cuando llegaron al colegio, cada uno fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y luego se encontraron en la entrada de la Cámara del Fénix, a donde entraron todos juntos. Los fundadores estaban en el salón principal

Me alegra que hayan venido- dijo Godric- Harry, Jane, tenemos una misión para ustedes: deberán ir al bosque…

¿Al bosque prohibido?- lo interrumpió Tiff

Así es- respondió Rowena- En el centro del bosque hay un cofre, que contiene dos llaves

Al principio eran cuatro- continuó Godric- Pero Slytherin y yo sacamos las nuestras. La mía aún la tengo, la recuperé del castillo hace unos días. No sé que habrá hecho Salazar con la suya

¿Y para qué sirven?- preguntó Hermione

En nuestra época,- empezó a explicarles Helga- cuando los herederos de dos familias mágicas se casaban, las llaves de la propiedad más importante de cada uno se guardaban en un cofre común. Nosotros cuatro decidimos que, ya que nos habíamos unido para fundar Hogwarts, lo mejor era guardar los cofres en uno más grande y enterrarlo en el bosque prohibido. Días antes de que Salazar regresara, Godric sacó su llave y se la entregó a Rowena para que se la diera a James cuando creciera

Entonces descubrí que Slytherin se había llevado la suya- añadió Godric- Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Necesitamos esas llaves porque Helga tiene en su castillo varios libros que nos pueden servir y porque uniendo la llave de Rowena y la mía podremos entrar en el de mi abuelo.

¿Y cuando tendremos que ir por ellas?- preguntó Harry

Dentro de dos semanas- respondió Helga- Será una excursión sencilla…

Si ustedes lo dicen…- comentó Harry, y cambió de tema- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

En su habitación- respondió Helga- Regresaron hace rato ya

Vamos con él- dijo Tiff, y los dos fueron a la habitación de sus padres- ¿Papi¿Podemos pasar?

Claro hijos, pasen- respondió él- ¿Hace cuanto regresaron?

Hace unos minutos nada más- respondió Harry- No sentí tu presencia en el entierro

Preferimos ir antes, para no arriesgarnos

Mejor, tú y mi bisabuelo se hubieran llevado un gran disgusto…

¿Qué ocurrió?

Yo también quiero saberlo Harry- dijo Tiff- Escuché el grito de Tío Robert, pero luego ustedes regresaron como si nada…

Amalia Anderson se presentó…

�¿QUÉ!- bramó James- �¿Cómo pudo atreverse! Me imagino que la sacaron de allí de inmediato

La amenacé hacerla echar si no se iba. Tomé las cosas con calma pap�, no íbamos a armar un escándalo en un momento como ese

Tienes razón hijo, actuaste con prudencia y te lo agradezco. No sé si hubiera podido contenerme si hubiera estado allí, al igual que el abuelo- siguieron hablando de todo un poco. Minutos después se les unieron los fundadores y los otros chicos. Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando hasta que los adultos enviaron a los chicos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendrían clase.

Ese fin de semana se realizó la selección de los alumnos que irían al torneo de duelos, que serían diez. Como era de esperarse, el ahora llamado cuarteto dorado de Gryffindor estuvo entre los seleccionados, pero lo que a todos sorprendió es que Alfred Potter también, ya que había sido el único estudiante de cuarto en conseguirlo, al derrotar a uno de séptimo. Al ver el triunfo de su primo, Harry sonrió, al parecer el corto entrenamiento que había tenido dentro de la orden había funcionado. Entonces recordó que tenían que hacer una lista de posibles miembros, así que decidió reunir a sus amigos y a sus primos después de ir al bosque prohibido.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad durante ese tiempo, parecía que después del ataque a la estación Voldemort y Slytherin se habían tranquilizado un poco, aunque seguro estaban planeando algo según Godric, y Harry estaba de acuerdo con él.

Es así, que las dos semanas que mencionaron los fundadores pasaron con rapidez y Harry y Tiff se encontraban a las orillas del bosque prohibido dispuestos a entrar en él. Los dos habían salido del castillo a madia noche no sin mil advertencias de su madre de que tuvieran cuidado.

Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Tiff- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

Entrar al bosque,- respondió Harry- y vamos ya. Mientras más pronto entremos más pronto saldremos…

Sí, es lo mejor. Vamos- y los dos empezaron a entrar al bosque. Al principio no tuvieron ningún problema, hasta que una flecha pasó rozándolos y fue a clavarse en un árbol cercano…

¡Ay no!- se quejó Harry

¿Qué fue eso?

No es qué, sino quien-respondió- Mira…- señaló un lugar detrás suyo

¿Son… centauros?- pero Harry no pudo responder…

¿Qué hacen en nuestro bosque, humanos?

¿Su bosque?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Desde cuándo este es su bosque?

Tiff, no digas nada y vámonos- le susurró Harry al oído, pero ella no le hizo caso

El hecho de que ustedes vivan aquí no hace al bosque de su propiedad…

Jane, no los provoques…

Este bosque, por si no se han dado cuenta, forma parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts y los tenemos derecho a caminar por él como en cualquiera de los terrenos del castillo…

¡Chiquilla insolente!- dijo el que parecía ser el líder preparando un arco y una flecha

Bane, son cachorros- dijo un centauro que Harry reconoció como Firenze, pero eso solo logró enfadar a Tiff

¡Cachorro lo serás tú!- exclamó enfadada- Yo ya estoy bastante grandecita y me puedo defender sola de unos centauros que quieren pasarse de listos…

¡Abajo!- gritó Harry tomando a su hermana justo antes de que varias flechas pasaran por encima de ellos- Será mejor que nos vayamos…- agitó su varita y los dos se aparecieron en el salón principal de la cámara, donde los esperaban los fundadores

¿Pero qué les pasó, en nombre del cielo?- preguntó Helga al verlos agitados- ¿Están bien?

Sí,- respondió Harry- pero por muy poco

¿Tuvieron algún problema?- preguntó Godric

Como dos docenas de ellos- dijo Tiff- Y todos de muy mala educación por cierto

¿Qué quieren decir?- preguntó esta vez Rowena

Centauros- respondió Harry- Hay una gran manada en el bosque, y no les agradan los humanos. Jane los hizo enfadar y ellos nos dispararon, escapamos por…

Espera un momento, Harry- lo interrumpió Godric- ¿Dices que los centauros los atacaron?- los hermanos asintieron- Rowena…

Voy por mi capa y nos iremos- respondió ella

¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Harry

Iremos, Harry. Los cuatro vamos a regresar al bosque prohibido…

Pero Godric, nos atacarán

No si les refrescamos la memoria- replicó Rowena regresando- Vámonos- y, con los chicos algo aprehensivos, se aparecieron en el bosque- Bien¿dónde están?- una flecha fue su respuesta. Los centauros estaban a unos metros de ellos

¿Se atrevieron a regresar?- preguntó Bane- No piensen que esta vez lograrán vencernos, aún somos más que ustedes- hizo una señal y todos los centauros prepararon sus arcos excepto Firenze, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando Godric sacó algo de su cuello- ¡La insignia de la alianza!

Sí, la insignia de la alianza- repitió Godric enfadado- ¿Tan mal les transmitieron sus antepasados las enseñanzas de mi abuelo? El nacimiento de estos muchachos, a quienes ustedes atacaron, estaba escrito desde hace mil años…

¿Ahora entiendes lo que te dije hace cinco años, Bane?- preguntó Firenze- Te lo advertí cuando el muchacho vino aquí por primera vez…

¿Tú conoces a Harry?- preguntó Rowena

Me salvó la vida cuando Voldemort me atacó en primer año- respondió él

Veo que al menos uno de ustedes está consciente de su deuda- dijo Godric- ¿Debo recordarles a los demás la guerra que hubo entre ustedes hace siglos¿Tengo que recordarles que mi abuelo, el gran Merlín, salvó a su especie de la extinción y que les transmitió todos sus conocimientos de astronomía¿Y tengo que recordarles el juramento de sus antepasados de proteger y ayudar a sus descendientes¿O es que acaso ustedes interpretan eso como dispararles apenas se les pusieran al blanco?- los centauros agacharon sus cabezas y Bane se adelantó hacia los chicos y se inclinó

Les presento mis disculpas a nombre de toda mi gente- dijo- Si hay algo que podamos hacer para reparar nuestra falta…

Ahora que lo dices…- comentó Godric- Sí, hay algo que pueden hacer…

Haremos lo que nos manden, señor

Bien, ustedes saben que estamos en guerra…

Sí señor, lo hemos visto. Faltan pocas lunas para la batalla final…

¿Pocas lunas has dicho?- preguntó Rowena- ¿Cuántas?

No lo sabemos con exactitud mi señora, pero nos pondremos en ello si lo desea

No es necesario, sabremos preverlo. Pero sí necesitamos su ayuda en la batalla…

Contamos con trescientos guerreros, y todos están a su disposición

Bien- continuó Godric- Recibirán instrucciones en las próximas semanas. Ahora necesitamos su ayuda para llegar al centro del bosque…

Por supuesto señor, sígannos- los cuatro siguieron a Bane y los demás centauros iban detrás de ellos.

Tiempo después, llegaron a un claro en el bosque donde había un círculo de piedras. Godric les dijo a los chicos que sólo ellos podrían desenterrar los cofres así que los dos entraron al círculo y empezaron a cavar, a los pocos minutos encontraron un cofre marrón y lo tomaron. Entonces regresaron a la orilla del bosque ya que para poder aparecerse con el cofre en la cámara este debía estar alejado del círculo. Los centauros los escoltaron hasta allí y se despidieron de ellos, no sin antes renovar el pacto que habían hecho minutos antes

**Ok, ya sé que tardé muchísimo y les pido disculpas por eso, pero tuve que reescribir casi todo el capítulo ya que no pude recuperar los archivos de mi computador, pero por suerte mi inspiración estaba a punto y pude hacerlo y terminar. No sé cuanto tardaré para el siguiente, pero espero que sea pronto, sean pacientes porfa. Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado. Bye**

**Jessy Potter**


	6. Capítulo 5

**HOLA A TODOS:**

**SÍ, SÉ LO QUE ESTARÁN PENSANDO¿ES QUE ACASO ESTA SIGUE VIVA? PUES SÍ, LO HAGO, AUNQUE NO LO HE DEMOSTRADO DESDE HACE MESES. LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ESTADO CON UNA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN MUY GRAVE, HASTA QUE UNA NOCHE MI MENTE SE ILUMINÓ Y DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS TUVE EL CAPI LISTO, QUE POR CIERTO ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS (TIENE VENIE PAGINAS) Y ESPERO QUE ESO SEA UN PUNTO A MI FAVOR.**

**AHORA BIEN, ME HAN VUELTO A PREGUNTAR EL PORQUÉ LLAMO "HENRY" A HARRY, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN VAN A TENER MUCHO DE ESO ASÍ QUE AQUÍ VA LA EXPLICACIÓN: HASTA DONDE YO TENGO ENTENDIDO, "HARRY" ES EL DIMINUTIVO DE "HENRY" QUE ES LA TRADUCCIÓN EN INGLÉS DE "ENRIQUE". COMO UN CLARO EJEMPLO DE QUE LO QUE DIGO ES VERDAD, VOY A TOMAR A UN PERSONAJE QUE TODOS CONOCEN: EL HERMANO MENOR DEL PRÍNCIPE WILLIAM DE INGLATERRA, A QUIEN TODOS CONOCEN COMO HARRY, PERO QUE SU NOMBRE ES HENRY. DE HECHO, HASTA HACE UNOS AÑOS SE LOS CONOCÍA CON SUS NOMBRES EN ESPAÑOL: GUILLERMO Y ENRIQUE, Y, COMO DIJE ANTES, LA TRADUCCIÓN EN INGLÉS DE ENRIQUE ES HENRY.**

**CUANDO LEÍ EL LIBRO CINCO, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE HARRY SE LLAMABA HARRY Y NO HENRY CUANDO LO LLAMARON ASÍ EN LA VISTA DISCIPLINARIA, PERO YA HABÍA USADO HENRY EN EL FICT ANTERIOR ASÍ QUE NO LO CAMBIÉ.**

**AHORA VOY A DECIRLES LO QUE ESTARÁN CANSADOS DE LEER: NO SE CUANDO VAYA A ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVO, HE TENIDO QUE CORTAR ESTE CAPITULO PERO LO QUE SIGUE NO ES MUY TRASCENDENTE NI MUY LARGO. AHORA BIEN, ME HAN DICHO QUE QUIEREN MÁS ACCIÓN, ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN ALGÚN LUGAR QUE QUIEREN QUE SUFRA UN ATAQUE Y QUE NO SEA HOGSMEADE (CREO QUE PUEDEN ENCONTRAR LA EXPLICACIÓN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO) Y EL VALLE DE GODRIC (ESO LO TENGO GUARDADO PARA DESPUES) SUS IDEAS SON BIENVENIDAS EN LOS REVIEWS, AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA, SI LOS LEO.**

**BIEN, ESO ES TODO, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. BYE**

**JESSY**

**Capitulo Cinco:**

Luego de regresar del bosque, los chicos se reunieron con los otros miembros de la orden y les informaron del pacto que habían hecho con los centauros, lo que extrañó a todos, ya que los centauros siempre se habían mostrado reacios a tratar con humanos. Los fundadores les explicaron que se debía a que la guerra que antes habían mencionado había sido provocada por los humanos hace más de mil años, pero que tenían una deuda con Merlín, gracias a quien la guerra había terminado. En esa reunión también hablaron sobre el entrenamiento de los miembros más jóvenes de la orden, así como acordaron que esa mi-sma semana los cuatro Gryffindor mayores empezarían a buscar posibles nuevos elementos para la orden, tarea que les estaba resultando un poco más sencilla de lo que pensaban, ya que durante los entrena-mientos del grupo de duelo habían visto a muchos posibles candidatos.

Es así, que esa noche de domingo se encontraban en un pequeño salón de la Cámara del Fénix con un pergamino y una pluma en manos de Hermione y otro pergamino en manos de Harry, quien había sido designado días antes como capitán del equipo de duelos y como tal le habían entregado una lista de los integrantes, así que estaba revisándola junto con su hermana, su novia y su mejor amigo. Pronto se les uniría Godric, quien había ido por el sombrero seleccionador para preguntarle sobre los candidatos que eligieran los chicos

-Bien,- dijo Harry- sólo nos quedan cinco. Eso sin contar que algunos podrían ser descartados

-Entonces empecemos,- dijo Hermione- Slytherin: Draco y Blaise Zabini¿qué sabemos sobre él?

-Casi nada en realidad- contestó Ron- Draco siempre se juntaba con Crabbe y Goyle, pero Zabini pa-saba prácticamente desapercibido

-Sin embargo, este año es el único Slytherin que se junta con él- añadió Tiff- El Prof. Dumbledore nos dio información sobre todos los integrantes del equipo de duelo. Harry…

-Sí, aquí lo tengo- sacó un grupo de pergaminos del bolsillo de su túnica y buscó entre ellos- Aquí es-tá, Blaise Zabini…- leyó el pergamino- Diecisiete generaciones de sangre pura, eso no es importan-te… Tradición Slytherin… Estudiante promedio… Destaca en pociones y D.C.L.A.O.… No, nada relacionado con Artes Oscuras ni de su parte ni de su familia. Al contrario, Dumbledore pone a su abuelo, William Zabini, como uno de los más acérrimos luchadores contra Grindelwald

-¿Quién es Grindelwald?- preguntó Godric entrando con el sombrero en la mano

-Un mago tenebroso de hace unos cincuenta años- respondió Harry- No sabemos mucho sobre él, so-lo que Dumbledore lo derrotó

-Era muy inteligente- dijo una voz suave, los chicos vieron que venía del sombrero seleccionador- Lástima que haya utilizado mal esa inteligencia, creo que enviarlo a Ravenclaw y no a Slytherin como él deseaba no sirvió de nada

-Si, Hatty, se nota- comentó Godric- Pero no te he traído aquí para hablar de un mago que está muerto ya y que parece ser tan viejo como Albus…

-Ah sí, y supongo que tener más de mil años es estar en la flor de la juventud…- lo interrumpió el so-mbrero sarcásticamente, los chicos ahogaron sus risas

-…sino de adolescentes, estudiantes de este colegio- continuó Godric sin hacerle caso- Supongo que ya comenzaron a hacer la lista…

-Estábamos empezando con el club de duelo- respondió Harry- Con los Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. De Draco ya sabemos bastante, así que empezamos con Zabini, estos son los datos que me dio el director sobre él- añadió extendiéndole el pergamino a su antepasado

-No es necesario, ya escuché lo que dijiste sobre él. No son malos antecedentes¿tú qué dices, Hatty?

-Me pareció un buen muchacho- respondió el sombrero- Deben saber que no todos los Slytherin son malos, aunque las estadísticas sobre magos tenebrosos hagan parecer lo contrario. Dos de ustedes, sin ir muy lejos, estuvieron a punto de ir a Slytherin, aunque uno estuvo más cerca que la otra

-Hatty, eso no cuenta- comentó Godric

-¿Por qué no debería contar? Sí, ya sé que piensas que es por la prueba, pero este muchacho realmente tenía la mente de un Slytherin. De hecho, aún me queda la duda¿podrías ponerme sobre su cabeza de nuevo? No hay problema¿verdad Potter?

-No, yo no le veo inconveniente, pero no sé si Godric…

Estará dando la lata hasta que lo haga- dijo él tomando el sombrero y poniéndoselo a Harry- ¿Y bien?

-Mmmm… Muy interesante… Te has hecho fuerte, sí, tanto física como mentalmente. Es increíble como cinco años pueden cambiar a una persona… Prácticamente no hay nada de Slytherin en ti… Has antepuesto la lealtad a los tuyos por encima de tus deseos personales, y tu mente ha desarrollado sabiduría, pero tu valentía sobrepasa todo. Puedes estar contento, Godric, es todo un Gryffindor

-Siempre lo supe- dijo él satisfecho mientras ponía el sombrero de nuevo sobre la mesa- Bien, entonces tú crees que ese muchacho Zabini es de confianza

-No, yo dije que cuando lo seleccioné era un buen muchacho: ambicioso sí, pero dispuesto a conse-guir sus metas por el camino correcto. Pero cinco años pueden cambiar mucho a una persona…

-No lo han hecho, según me ha contado Albus- dijo Godric- Hermione, puedes ponerlo en la lista, al igual que a ese chico Malfoy

-Otra mente que se desperdició en Slytherin…- comentó el sombrero

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso si apenas tocaste su cabeza?- preguntó Harry

-Debes saber, muchacho, que no eres el único que tiene dudas respecto a la casa a la que fue asignado

-Ya, Hatty, dejemos eso para después, de paso me explicarás como es eso de que tomaste una decisión tan a la ligera. Ahora dime¿crees que ese chico es peligroso?

-No, no lo es. Por lo que he sabido, ha sido rechazado por su propio padre, de quien sí sabía que iba a terminar muy mal, con toda esa ambición y orgullo que tenía…

-Entonces Draco es de fiar- afirmó más que preguntó Harry

-Sí, estoy seguro de que lo es.

-Bien, anótenlo en la lista- dijo Godric- Le preguntarán sobre el otro chico. Si los dos son de fiar, busquen la forma de decírselo- sí, ahora recordaban que era su turno buscar la forma de decírselo a los Slytherin, ese era el trato. Sin embargo, los chicos no lo veían justo: aunque los fundadores encontraran la forma de comunicar la noticia a la mitad de los grupos que irían integrándose a la orden, ellos tenían que desarrollarlas todas; aunque, admitieron, no tenía más remedio. Hermione tomó la pluma y anotó los nombres de los dos chicos en el pergamino- Vamos con los siguientes…

-Hufflepuff: Alfred y Ernie McMillan- leyó Harry

-Alfred ya es parte de la orden- dijo Godric- ¿Qué me dicen del otro muchacho?

-Pienso que podríamos preguntárselo a Cedric,-sugirió Harry- fueron compañeros por cuatro años, aunque no estuvieran en el mismo curso

-Es una buena idea- dijo Godric, y salió a buscarlo. Regresó minutos después con un Cedric muy extrañado: generalmente, esas reuniones eran privadas entre los hermanos Potter y los fundadores, aunque se dio cuenta de que no era tan privada como pensaba al ver a Ron y Hermione allí

-Gracias por venir, Cedric- dijo Harry- Necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿Para qué?- preguntó él

-Queremos información sobre alguien de tu casa- dijo Harry- Es de nuestro año

-Solía llevarme bien con algunos chicos de su curso- respondió Cedric- ¿Quién es?

-Ernie McMillan¿lo conoces?

-Su familia es amiga de la mía, nos conocimos de niños. Es de confianza, yo respondo por él…

-Eso es suficiente para nosotros- dijo Harry, y todos asintieron- Mione, ponlo en la lista- Hermione tomó la pluma y lo anotó mientras Cedric salía junto a Godric- Bien, sigamos con los Ravenclaw…

-Terry Booty Padma Patil- dijo Tiff- Terry es mitad muggle, no creo que se sienta inclinado a las ar-tes oscuras. Además, es bueno en duelos…

-Sí, lo he notado- dijo Harry- Yo creo que es de confianza¿ustedes?- los tres asintieron- Entonces es uno más. Por último, Padma Patil, Ravenclaw de nuestro año. Mione, tú la conoces mejor…

-Sí, a ella y a su hermana. Aunque no somos íntimas, creo que son buenas personas. Nunca las he vis-to interesadas en artes oscuras a ninguna de las dos.

-Bien¿qué dices tú, Hatty?

-No vi nada de malo en ella, ni en su hermana tampoco. Las mentes de las dos son diferentes, por eso las puse en distintas casas, pero me inspiran confianza las dos

-Entonces queda anotada- dijo Hermione- Una vez que sean parte de nosotros, podremos preguntarles por otros miembros de sus casas que puedan unírsenos. Pero nosotros deberíamos empezar por Gryffindor- los otros tres asintieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa

-Comencemos por nuestro curso:- dijo Harry- confiamos en Padma así que no veo inconveniente en que lo hagamos en Parvati…

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tiff- Y ya que estamos en eso, yo creo que debemos unir a todo nuestro curso. Los conozco apenas un año, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos esté relacionado con Artes Oscuras

-Es verdad- dijo Ron- Los padres de Dean eran muggles y el de Seamus también, así que son confiables. Además, los tres murieron en el ataque el año pasado. En cuanto a Neville… Bueno, sabemos lo que le ocurrió a sus padres

-Y Lavender no se uniría a Voldemort tampoco- añadió Hermione- Me comentó que muchos miembros de su familia murieron en la guerra anterior

-Bien, entonces todo sexto año de Gryffindor- concluyó Harry- Ron¿qué me dices de Ginny?

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny?- preguntó, entonces comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir- No…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tiff- No me digas que desconfías de tu hermana…

-Claro que no, no se trata de eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Es muy peligroso…

-Vamos Ron, deja de sobreproteger a tu hermana- le dijo Hermione- Tiene quince años

-Por eso, es muy pequeña…

-Alfred, James y Emily son menores a ella y van muy bien en sus entrenamientos- argumentó Harry- Además, piénsalo: en caso de un ataque al colegio, sabrías donde está y no estarías preocupado por su seguridad como la vez anterior…- Ron lo pensó por un momento

-Está bien, me convencieron- dijo al fin- Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto…

No lo harás- dijo Harry- Entonces tenemos una primera lista provisional: 2 Slytherins, 2 Ravenclaws, 1 Hufflepuff y 6 Gryffindors. He pensado en que tenemos que repartírnoslos: uno tomará dos y el resto tres. Ahora bien, tenemos que distribuirlos en grupos¿sugerencias?

-Draco y Zabini deben ir juntos- sugirió Tiff- Y lo mejor sería que ese fuera el grupo de dos

-De acuerdo, vamos con el segundo: como son más Gryffindor, tendremos que poner a tres de ellos juntos¿quiénes sugieren?

-Los chicos de sexto- dijo Ron- Será fácil decírselo a los tres juntos

-Y las tres chicas también- añadió Hermione- Lo que dejaría juntos a Terry, Padma y Ernie

-Bien,- concluyó Harry- ahora está la distribución de los grupos entre nosotros…

-Tú a los Slytherins- dijeron los tres a la vez

-Eso es trampa- se quejó- Pero está bien, yo se los digo. Después de todo, es el grupo más fácil, Draco ya sabe en lo que estamos metidos. ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes?

-Terry y Padma son prefectos- dijo Hermione- Yo se los digo a ellos y a Ernie

-Entonces yo lo hago con los chicos- añadió Ron

-Eso me dejaría a las chicas- concluyó Tiff- Estoy conforme

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo Harry- Cada uno tomará el tiempo necesario para explicarlo a su grupo, pero no deberá tomar más de una semana y lo comunicará cuando lo haya hecho. ¿Está bien?- todos asintieron- Bien, entonces es todo- miró su reloj- ¡Las tres! Debemos irnos a dormir si quere-mos estar lúcidos en clase- los cuatro se levantaron, fueron a despedirse de los fundadores y luego a la torre de Gryffindor, no sin antes comprobar que no había peligro. Apenas llegaron a sus habitaciones, tomaron la poción que solían tomar todas las noches y se durmieron

Si bien los chicos tuvieron que decirles sobre la orden a miembros de distintas casas, todos tuvieron algo en común: nadie les creyó al principio. Excepción hecha, irónicamente, por los Slytherin, pero eso se debió a que Draco, con la autorización de Harry, le dijo a Zabini todo lo que sabía, lo cual dicho no era mucho, pero suficiente para que no creyera que Harry se había vuelto loco cuando les comentó a los dos los detalles. En cuanto a los miembros de otras casas, fue necesario que Tiff, Hermione y Ron les mostraran sus túnicas de batalla y les dieran detalles de los ataques que nadie más conocía para que les creyeran. Luego de que salieran de su estupor, empezaron a hacer varias preguntas, ellos los tranquilizaron y les dijeron que éstas serían respondidas después de saber si querían unirse a la Orden, a lo que la respuesta fue obvia. Es así, que ese sábado estaban reunidos en la entrada a la cámara, listos para entrar.

-Bien, primera regla:- dijo Tiff- no traten de venir por su cuenta. Nadie puede entrar a la cámara excepto Harry, Godric y yo. Cuando quieran venir, avísennos, pero no podremos hacerlo en el día durante la semana y los fines de semana cuando hay partidos de quidditch

-Segunda regla: necesitan entrenamiento- añadió Harry- Si hay un ataque mañana, no podrán venir con nosotros, sería peligroso para ustedes…

-¿Cuánto tiempo de entrenamiento necesitaron ustedes?- preguntó Padma

-Meses- respondió Hermione- Harry y Tiff lograron dominar sus poderes enseguida, pero Ron y yo no pudimos hacer mucho cuando fuimos a rescatar a Harry…

-¿Ustedes fueron a rescatar a Harry?- preguntó Ginny- Creí que había llegado con un traslador…

-Necesitaba una historia- dijo él- No pretenderían que llegara diciendo que habían ido a rescatarme. Y no mentí del todo, vine con un traslador para no despertar sospechas…

-Eso es otra cosa:- dijo Ron- tendrán que aprender a mentir. Tenemos una lista de excusas por si nos atrapan, aunque trataremos de que eso no pase. Con nosotros ha ocurrido sólo una vez…

-¿Qué excusa dieron?- preguntó Neville

-Ustedes la conocen- respondió Tiff- El paseo a la luz de las estrellas. No se preocupen, las otras no serán tan ridículas- añadió ante la cara que pusieron

-Esa fue muy convincente- comentó Lavender

-Fue convincente para ustedes- dijo Harry- Y puede ser que haya sido convincente para la Profa. Mc-Gonagall, pero para nuestros autonombrados guardianes no lo fue…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntaron algunos

-Sirius y Remus- respondió Tiff- No creyeron una palabra de lo que dijimos y aún están convencidos de que salimos en las noches. Pero no se preocupen, Dumbledore es parte de la Orden y nos cubrirá siempre que sea necesario. Ahora será mejor que entremos, porque Filch se acerca… Dos meses de práctica- explicó ante las asombradas miradas de sus compañeros- _Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos…_- ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría de muchachos que estaban frente a lo que creían una de las tanta paredes del castillo, ésta se hundió hasta formar una entrada- Pasen, antes de que nos descubran- sus compañeros obedecieron y su asombro aumentó apenas se vieron dentro- Este es el salón principal- explicó Tiff mientras entraban- Generalmente nos reunimos aquí antes de partir a una batalla o a un entrenamiento. Al principio nuestras clases eran aquí, pero entonces la cámara era sólo esto, los fundadores la ampliaron en vacaciones. A la derecha están las habitaciones de los miembros de la Orden, esas dos de allí- señaló dos puertas junto a la entrada- son las de los fundadores. Nosotros no pasamos la noche aquí, aunque si nos quedamos hasta muy tarde, sobre todo en las primeras clases…

-¿Quiénes nos enseñarán?- preguntó Terry Boot

-Empezarán con Rowena- respondió Harry, los dos Ravenclaws lo miraron asombrados- Es experta en adivinación, encantamientos y magia sin varita. Aprenderán lo último…

-¿Magia sin varita?- preguntó Draco

-Así es. Al principio no se utilizaba la varita, sino que lanzaban los hechizos con la mano. La magia sin varita fue optativa en Hogwarts hasta hace unos siglos, cuando el ministerio la prohibió

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ernie

-No dejaron en claro sus razones, pero ese no es el punto. La magia sin varita es muy útil en batalla, porque Voldemort y Slytherin la han menospreciado siempre y no la utilizan, y así no quedarían indefensos en batalla con un simple _Expelliarmus_, esto les tomará varias noches, hasta que Rowena considere que ya no necesitan más clases, entonces deberán practicar por su cuenta y pasarán al entrenamiento en batalla, con Godric, Tiff, miembros del escuadrón de ataque y yo. Este entrenamiento será constante y serán ubicados en distintos niveles según sus progresos. Cada mes, Godric los evaluará para ver si están listos para las batallas, pero eso no quiere decir que irán, sino pasarán a las clases de aparición: es fundamental que aprendan a aparecerse en Hogwarts…

-Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts…- lo interrumpieron varias voces

-Nosotros podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts,- siguió diciendo Harry- los fundadores pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts y, excepto mis primos, todos los miembros de la orden pueden aparecerse en Ho-gwarts, no es tan difícil una vez que han aprendido a aparecerse fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Pero no se preocupen, no será necesario que puedan aparecerse para ir a una batalla, utilizaremos un traslador cuando sea necesario. Ahora vamos al salón de reuniones, allí será su iniciación- los chicos los siguieron y fueron hasta el salón, donde los esperaban los fundadores.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los chicos se reunieron, Godric, Harry y Tiff llamaron a los fénix y realizaron un ritual parecido al que habían hecho la noche del 1 de septiembre. Luego les entregaron los colgantes y los distribuyeron en los grupos, aunque Dumbledore no estaba allí. Una vez terminadas las formalidades, les presentaron a los otros miembros de la orden y, con Rowena, establecieron los horarios de sus clases, que inicialmente serían todas las noches de esa semana, al final de la cual Rowena evalua-ría sus progresos y decidiría si la constancia se cambiaba.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron muy duras en todos los sentidos. Primero, porque los profesores se mostraban muy exigentes en sus clases y les mandaban mucha tarea. Además, la selección de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch se había realizado esa semana ya que el inicio del campeonato estaba cerca. Harry tuvo mucho trabajo en Gryffindor, ya que tuvo que renovar la mayoría de su equipo y eso le tomó toda la mañana del sábado, al final consiguió buenos reemplazos para los gemelos, Alicia y Angelina: los hermanos Creevey como golpeadores y Ginny y James como cazadores. Por su parte, Alfred y Emily habían logrado conseguir los puestos de golpeadores en el equipo de Hufflepuff, lo que los tenía a los dos muy contentos.

Pero en los entrenamientos no les iba tan bien. Por una parte, los nuevos miembros vieron que la magia sin varita no era tan fácil como creyeron al principio y muchas veces se frustraban ante los pocos avances que hacían, pero Rowena los daba ánimos para continuar y los motivaba a hacerlo. Por otra parte, Harry, Tiff, Hermione y Ron habían empezado sus clases de animagia y tampoco se les estaba haciendo fácil, ya que primero tenían que realizar su búsqueda interna para saber en que animal tenían que convertirse, lo que no les agradaba en absoluto…

-Papá, esto es inútil- dijo Tiff luego de otro intento en vano- Creo que ya no quiero ser animaga…

-Vamos, hija, es duro al principio, pero luego todo será más fácil…- la animó James

-¿No hay otra forma más fácil?- preguntó Harry

-La hay, pero para eso se necesita paciencia, cosa que ustedes no tienen

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-No forzar la búsqueda interna, sino conseguirla a través de un ritual…

-Pero eso es muy complicado- dijo Hermione- Requiere una gran cantidad de energía y se debe hacer durante la semana de luna nueva…

-Exactamente. Además, luego del ritual deben esperar a que el animal escogido se manifieste en sus sueños, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasará para que eso suceda…

-Pues parece más fácil que lo que estamos haciendo- dijo Ron- Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo

-Yo también- añadió Tiff- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Por mí está bien- respondió Hermione

-Por mí también- añadió Harry

-Bien, me alegra mucho su decisión- dijo James- La luna nueva será dentro de dos semanas y tomará unos días más saber en qué animal van a convertirse. Vayan a ver a Godric y pregúntenle que harán hasta entonces- los cuatro se despidieron de James y fueron hasta uno de los salones, donde encon-traron a Godric y Rowena con los chicos

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó Tiff

-Han avanzado mucho- dijo Rowena- Creo poder decir sin temor a equivocarme que ya están listos para empezar su entrenamiento. Ahora están preparándose para su evaluación. ¿Y ustedes no deberí-an estar en sus clases de animagia?

-Decidimos no forzar la búsqueda interna- respondió Harry, Godric se volvió a ellos

-¿Estaban tratando de forzar la búsqueda interna?- preguntó, los cuatro asintieron- ¿No saben lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser eso? Ha habido magos que han muerto por intentarlo…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ron- Eso no lo sabíamos…

-Hay tipos de magia que no se deben forzar y la búsqueda interna es una de ellas. Lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado es perder su capacidad para la animagia…

-Seguramente James no lo sabía, Godric;- comentó Rowena- de lo contrario jamás los habría arries-gado de esa forma…- volvió su atención a los chicos- Muy bien, Ernie, ahora bájalo lentamente, con calma…- Ernie trató de bajar el escritorio que estaba levitando según las instrucciones de Rowena, pero lo soltó a unos centímetros del suelo, logrando que hiciera un ruido infernal al caer y que se rompiera una de las patas

_-Reparo…_- dijo agitando su mano derecha- Lo siento, profesora… Siempre he tenido problemas con este encantamiento, aún con varita…

-No importa- dijo Godric- Dominas los hechizos de ataque y defensa bastante bien, y no necesitarás bajar con delicadeza a un mortífago que has levitado…- luego se dirigió a todos los chicos- Muy bien, pasen al salón de reuniones, allí los evaluaremos frente a toda la Orden- todos obedecieron y fueron hasta el salón, donde ya estaba reunidos todos los otros miembros.

Tal como había dicho Rowena, todos habían avanzado mucho y podían hacer todos los hechizos básicos fácilmente, así que los fundadores se mostraron muy satisfechos con ellos. Luego se reunieron todos y los distribuyeron en diferentes grupos para su entrenamiento en batalla y planificar su nuevo horario…

-Bien,- dijo- Godric no hay indicios de un ataque cercano, así que no tenemos prisa en los entrenami-entos. ¿Qué les parece si empiezan el próximo fin de semana?- ante su sorpresa, tres cabezas se movieron negativamente: Harry, Draco y Ernie- ¿Hay algún problema?

-No es un problema- dijo Harry- Pero sí un inconveniente: el fin de semana empieza la temporada de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Slytherin este sábado y Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff el siguiente…

-No podemos retrasarnos con las clases- dijo Rowena- ¿Quiénes están en algún equipo de quidditch?- diez manos se levantaron- ¿Quiénes jugarán la próxima semana?- seis manos permanecieron en alto- Bien, lo que haremos será lo siguiente: Ernie, Terry, Emily y Alfred entrenarán durante esta semana junto con Blaise y Padma, los demás lo harán lo siguiente. Así ninguno se retrasará¿están de acuer-do?- todos asintieron- Bien, tendremos que proveernos de poción revitalizante para ustedes. Los es-peramos a las once en punto¿entendido?- ellos asintieron- Entonces eso es todo. Buenas Noches-los chicos se despidieron y fueron todos a sus salas comunes, no sin antes vigilar que nadie los viera.

Cómo les habían dicho a los fundadores, la temporada de quidditch empezó ese fin de semana y los chicos se mantuvieron entrenando durante toda la semana para el partido del sábado. A diferencia de otros años, el ambiente no estaba tan tenso entre las dos casas, eso se debió a que todos se dieron cuenta de que los capitanes de los equipos habían, inexplicablemente, decidido dar por terminada la enemistad que mantuvieron durante los cinco años anteriores. No era raro verlos reunidos y hablando animadamente en los momentos que tenían libres. Los profesores estaban contentos con esta nueva amistad, ya que duran-te cinco años habían temido que se dieran peleas en los pasillos entre las dos casas. Considerando los an-tecedentes de los padres de cada uno, eso era muy posible.

Sin embargo, había dos profesores que no estaban muy contentos con este acercamiento: Severus Snape y Remus Lupin, no porque lamentaran que las diferencias entre los dos hayan terminado, sino porque te-nían la sospecha de que Draco había sido incluido en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo los hermanos Potter y sus parejas durante las noches. Estas sospechas surgieron principalmente porque los dos profe-sores notaron que no sólo el rubio Slytherin había sido incluido en el grupo, sino que también seis Gryf-findor, dos Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin, en fin: un grupo demasiado numeroso con reunio-nes demasiado frecuentes como para pasar desapercibidas. Incluso los otros jefes de casa se dieron cuen-ta, un tiempo más tarde que Remus y Snape, de que algo estaban planeando. Una vez más expusieron sus sospechas al director pero él las descartó diciendo, una vez más, que no tenían nada de que preocu-parse. Así, el día del partido llegó con sus capitanes tan amigos como si la rivalidad no existiera…

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DE LA TEMPORADA!- dijo la voz Seamus Finnigan, el nuevo comentarista, al micrófono- ¡LOS DOS EQUIPOS YA ESTÁN EN LA CANCHA Y MADAM HOOCH TIENE LA QUAFFLE! EL PARTIDO COMIENZA Y SLYTHE-RIN TOMA LA QUAFFLE POR MEDIO DE COOPER, COOPER AVANZA HASTA LOS POS-TES DE GRYFFINDOR, LE PASA LA QUAFFLE A BOLE, BOLE AVANZA HASTA LA ME-TA, PERO ES INTERCEPTADO POR GINNY WEASLEY. WEASLEY AHORA EN PODER DE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A POTTER, POTTER AVANZA Y ESQUIVA UNA BLUDGER, LE PASA LA QUAFFLE A FARELLY, FARELLY DISPARA Y… ¡ANOTA! DIEZ A CERO A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR…- toda la afición de Gryffindor celebró la anotación- LA QUAFFLE ESTÁ DE NUEVO CON COOPER, COOPER SE LA PASA A SMITH, SMITH AVANZA… SE LA PASA A BOLE, PERO ES INTERCEPTADA POR FARELLY, QUE SE LA PASA A WEAS-LEY, WEASLEY AVANZA HASTA LA META Y SE LA PASA A POTTER Y… ¡POTTER ANOTA!- el partido siguió con ese ritmo. Luego de una hora de haber comenzado, Gryffindor gana-ba 80-20, ya que le habían logrado anotar a Ron dos veces debido a que los golpeadores de Slytherin le habían lanzado la bludger para distraerlo. Tiff acababa de anotar una vez más cuando Harry vio la snitch brillando al final del campo. El problema era que tenía a Draco pisándole los talones, así que buscó una forma de deshacerse de él. No estaba seguro de que el Amago de Wronski funcionara así que optó por otra táctica: tomaría algo de tiempo, pero podría funcionar… Empezó a volar tranquila-mente por todo el campo como si estuviera aburrido de buscar la snitch. Lo que no sabía es que parte de la Orden del Fénix, incluyendo por supuesto a su padre, había logrado burlar a los fundadores, se habían puesto un hechizo de invisibilidad, conseguido unos binoculares de los que Harry había com-prado en los Mundiales de Quidditch y subido a una de las torres para ver el partido. Más de uno ha-bía visto ya la pequeña pelota dorada y se desesperaron cuando vieron que Harry bajaba la velocidad

-¿Pero qué está haciendo!- preguntó James desesperado- ¡La snitch está al otro lado del campo!

-Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera se preocupa por buscarla- dijo Armand- Vuela como si estuviera dando un paseo… A este paso, el chico Malfoy va a atraparla antes que él- en efecto, Draco ya se había cansado de seguir a Harry y cambió de rumbo, Harry siguió volando con tranquilidad por un mo-mento y luego se lanzó hacia la snitch, que se había movido y ahora estaba casi en el suelo- ¡No pue-de intentar atraparla ahora, se estrellará…!- pero al parecer, Harry no pensaba lo mismo, porque to-mó la snitch y se elevó enseguida, dando por finalizado el partido

-Ya pueden abrir los ojos- les dijo James muy contento- Hemos ganado…

-¿Y Harry cómo está?- preguntó Armand, James le pasó los binoculares- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-No tiene un rasguño…- añadió James Gryffindor- ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Es genético. Mi abuelo lo llama "tácticas suicidas de quidditch." Recuerdo una ocasión en que atrapé la snitch de la misma forma, pero yo no pude frenar a tiempo…

-¿Nunca han intentado "el Amago de Wronski"?- preguntó Cedric, que los había acompañado- Esa sí es una táctica peligrosa. Harry y yo la vimos en los mundiales pasados…

-Creo que escuché a mi padre hablar de eso- dijo James Gryffindor- Ahora será mejor que regresemos por la vía rápida- todos convinieron, agitaron sus varitas, se aparecieron en una de las habitaciones de la cámara y fueron al salón de entrenamiento. Allí encontraron a Godric y al abuelo de James

-¿Cómo terminó?- preguntó el segundo

-¿Terminó qué, abuelo?- preguntó James

-Subieron a la torre de astronomía para ver el partido,- añadió Godric- ¿cómo terminó?- todos los mi-raron temerosos- No se preocupen, no vamos a reprenderlos. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera podido librarme de Helga y Rowena, pero creo que adivinaron mis intenciones… En fin¿cómo ter-minó? Ganamos¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que ganamos!- respondió James orgulloso- No podía ser de otra forma con mis hijos y mi sobrino en el equipo. Aunque Harry estuvo a punto de acabar con mi paciencia…

-…y con nuestros nervios- añadió Armand

-Abuelo¿recuerdas el partido contra Slytherin del primer año que fui capitán?- preguntó James

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pasaste toda la tarde en la enfermería y a tu padre no le hizo ninguna gracia. Todo por lanzarte al suelo por la snitch y no esperar a que se moviera. Pero, según tú, era necesario...

-Era necesario- repitió James- Harry se vio en la misma situación hoy…

-Entonces supongo que tu hijo está en la enfermería…

-Déjame terminar. Harry se vio en la misma situación hoy, pero él logró frenar a tiempo. No quiero imaginar como se hubiera puesto Lily si no hubiera sido así…

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, los chicos habían armado una fiesta para celebrar su tri-unfo y un gran alboroto reinaba en el lugar. A Harry y sus amigos les alegró poder divertirse una noche sin preocuparse por lo que Voldemort y Slytherin pudieran estar haciendo, así que estuvieron muy con-tentos los cuatro. La fiesta terminó a las dos de la mañana, luego de que la Profa. McGonagall viniera y los enviara a todos a la cama. Al principio, insistieron para quedarse un rato más, pero desistieron cuan-do su jefa de casa les recordó que al siguiente día tendrían salida a Hogsmeade.

El domingo, todos los Gryffindor se levantaron algo tarde, justo a tiempo para reunirse con sus compa-ñeros y salir juntos hasta el pueblo. Allí, fueron juntos a las Tres Escobas y se tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla, luego se reunieron con los otros integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y fueron al único lugar donde sabrían que no serían molestados: La casa de los Gritos. A muchos, la idea no les hizo ninguna gracia, pero tras repetirles una infinidad de veces que el lugar no estaba embrujado, lograron convencer-los de que los acompañaran. Una vez adentro, buscaron un lugar donde pudieran reunirse y entre todos sacudieron un poco el polvo. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Harry empezó a hablar:

-Es importante que conozcan este lugar- explicó- Como ven, la casa no está embrujada ni hay fantas-mas de ninguna clase. Existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort y Slytherin ataquen Hogsmeade, no sería la primera vez, así que nos apareceremos aquí, si el ataque es antes de que terminen sus clases, vendrán por el túnel…

-¿Qué túnel?- preguntaron algunos. Harry se puso de pie

-Síganme…- todos salieron de la habitación y Harry los guió hasta la entrada al túnel- Este pasadizo los lleva directamente hasta Hogwarts, pero existen dos problemas: el primero, es que los profesores lo conocen y el segundo es que al final del pasadizo está el Sauce Boxeador…

-No se preocupen, que ya lo tenemos solucionado- añadió Tiff- Para que los profesores no los vean, ampliaremos la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y podrán cubrirse todos con ella. En cuanto al sauce Boxeador, Osis vendrá con ustedes y apretará el nudo para inmovilizarlo. Pero nos estamos adelan-tando a los hechos, no creo que esos dos nos la vayan a poner tan fácil atacando un lugar tan cercano. Pero, si es así, este será nuestro lugar de reunión¿entendido?- todos asintieron- Bien, ahora será me-jor que nos vayamos, seguramente nos estarán buscando en el pueblo…- todos salieron y volvieron a Hogsmeade, donde se separaron nuevamente. Harry y los chicos estaban paseando cuando una le-chuza pasó volando sobre ellos y dejó caer una carta sobre Harry

-Que raro…- dijo él- ¿Quién puede ser?- abrió el sobre y leyó

_Harry:_

_Lamento interrumpir tu salida al pueblo, pero ha surgido un asunto que te compete a ti directamente, te espero en Las Tres Escobas en cuanto puedas._

_Robert H. Potter_

-¿Crees que hubo algún ataque?- preguntó su hermana, que había leído la carta con él

-No, no lo creo, lo habríamos sabido nosotros antes que él. Además dijo que me compete a mí direc-tamente, y los dos sabemos que ni él ni Sirius me involucran en los ataques si pueden evitarlo. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué es. Nos vemos luego- se separó de ellos y fue hasta Las Tres Escobas, don-de no tardó en localizar a su tío. Se extrañó al ver que lo acompañaban su tía Emily y Liz.

-Harry,- dijo levantándose- te esperábamos… Vamos a un salón privado- los cuatro fueron hasta una habitación que, al parecer, Robert había reservado antes de que llegara

-¿Ocurre algo malo en el castillo o en el pueblo?- preguntó Harry cuando se sentaron

-No, no te preocupes- respondió su tío- Pero, esta mañana, me ha llegado esto…- añadió entregándole un sobre, Harry lo abrió y lo leyó…

-¡Pero esa mujer se ha vuelto loca!- exclamó furioso- No puede hacer eso…

-Lamentablemente, Harry, sí puede- dijo Emily- Sabemos que esa herencia es tuya y de tu hermana, pero no hay pruebas de que el abuelo desheredó a mi padre…

-¿No las hay?- preguntó Harry

-Probablemente las hubo- dijo Robert- Pero el testamento de mi abuelo ha desaparecido "misteriosa-mente" de los archivos del ministerio… Creemos que Amalia tuvo que ver en eso

-Por supuesto que tuvo que ver- añadió Liz avergonzada- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido…

-No es tu culpa, Liz- dijo Harry tranquilizándola- Debe existir una copia de ese testamento en alguna parte del castillo, tengo que revisar los archivos privados de mi padre

-Lo malo, Harry, es que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Robert- Nadie sabe donde están los archivos privados de James y debemos presentar esos documentos en el ministerio mañana a las diez de la mañana o fallarán a favor de Amalia

-Entonces hablaré con la Profa. McGonagall e iré al castillo ahora- dijo levantándose- Lo pondré al revés si es necesario, pero voy a encontrar ese testamento…

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación, Harry- dijo Robert- Busqué una forma de mantenerte al margen, porque sé que Black se enfadará cuando se entere, pero tú eres la cabeza de la familia y el más perju-dicado, junto con tu hermana…

-¿Sirius no lo sabe?

-Estos son asuntos de familia, Harry, Amalia lo dispuso así en su demanda- dijo Emily- No podemos consultarlo con nadie que no sea miembro de la familia.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo decírselo a nadie excepto a Tiff?

-No puedes decírselo a tu hermana, Harry- dijo Robert- Ella es menor de edad y está bajo tu tutela. Sin embargo, al ser tu prometida, Hermione tiene derecho a saberlo. Además, quiero advertirte una cosa: aún con el testamento de mi abuelo, las cosas no serán fáciles. Amalia, puede, con toda razón, alegar su ilegalidad diciendo que era a mi padre a quien correspondía heredar

-Tío Robert, en vacaciones encontré el pensadero de mi padre. Allí estaban muchos de sus recuerdos, entre ellos el del día en que ustedes se fueron del castillo, y mi bisabuelo le dijo a mi abuelo que mu-chas veces la herencia había saltado una generación y que ninguna ley le impedía hacer lo mismo. Incluso mi abuelo iba a desheredar a mi padre…

-En realidad, Harry, mi padre no podía desheredar a James. Hay una ley en el ministerio para estos casos: ningún primogénito puede ser desheredado a menos que sea por una buena razón, y el minis-terio no iba a aceptar como tal que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio de James, sobre todo porque fue con un antecedente parecido que se creó esa ley. Pero eso mi padre no lo sabía… Sin embargo, si mi abuelo dijo que ninguna ley evitaba que desherede a mi padre fue porque, real-mente, ninguna ley lo evita. Seguramente se basó en antecedentes familiares…

-¿No podemos presentar esos antecedentes familiares a nuestro favor?- preguntó Liz

-El problema es que desconocemos esos antecedentes familiares. Únicamente al jefe de familia se le permitía acceder a ellos, pero James no pudo trasmitírselos a Harry e incluso dudo que él los haya conocido, porque son transmitidos únicamente cuando es necesario y el abuelo sabía que papá jamás alegaría la ilegalidad de su testamento. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo qué?- preguntó Emily- Robert, no estarás pensando… Es muy joven para hacerlo

-Ha hecho cosas más peligrosas, lo resistirá- argumentó su hermano- Harry, hay una forma de que conozcas los antecedentes familiares, pero tienes que hacerlo en el más absoluto secreto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Convocar al Concejo de Familia…

-¡Robert!- exclamó Liz- Eso es muy peligroso. Además, si mi madre se entera…

-Amalia no tiene por qué enterarse- lo interrumpió él- A mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea, pero es la única solución que encuentro…- iban a seguir discutiendo, pero Harry los interrumpió

-¿Me pueden decir qué es eso del Concejo de Familia y por qué hacen tanto alboroto?- preguntó

-Básicamente, tienes que convocar los fantasmas de veinte de nuestros antepasados- respondió Ro-bert- Como cabeza de familia, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, nosotros no podemos ni ayudarte ni mucho menos estar presentes en el concejo. La forma en que los convoques puede ser cualquiera, no necesariamente tienen que ser sus fantasmas, pero tienen que estar presentes de alguna forma. Así mismo, puedes invocar al mismo Godric Gryffindor si quieres, pero los veinte tienen que ser de la línea Potter, o Gryffindor si tú lo deseas… Entre veinte, al menos uno tiene que saber algo sobre eso.

-¿Puedo contar con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos?- preguntó Harry. En realidad, lo único que ten-dría que hacer sería ir a la Cámara y convocar a sus antepasados, pero tenía que disimular ante sus ti-os. Además, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar su padre

-Sólo de uno- respondió su tío- El que tenga más tiempo en la familia.

-Entiendo¿y dónde debo reunirlos?

-En el lugar que elijas, pero dentro del castillo

-Entonces lo haré- dijo decidido

-Harry, podría ser peligroso- argumentó su Tía Emily- Gastarás energía convocando al concejo…

-Es la única solución que hay, tía. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Sin embargo, me preocupa co-mo voy a hacer para que la Profa. McGonagall me de permiso para salir del castillo si no puedo de-cirle lo que está ocurriendo…

-Hablé con ella antes de venir- dijo Robert- Debes estar presente en el ministerio mañana durante la presentación de pruebas, así que tienes permiso para faltar a tus clases de mañana y de ausentarte del colegio a partir de hoy… No me fue fácil convencerla, pero al final accedió

-Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya- dijo Harry levantándose, sus tíos lo imitaron

-Nosotros iremos a revisar los papeles que dejó papá- dijo Emily- Tal vez allí podamos encontrar algo que nos sirva. Nos vemos mañana en el ministerio, Harry, sala cuatro a las diez en punto. Harry asin-tió, bajó con ellos y, luego de que los tres desaparecieran, fue donde Madam Rosmerta, le pidió un poco de polvos flu y fue al castillo por la chimenea

-¡Poony!- llamó en cuanto llegó al salón, el elfo se presentó enseguida

-Buenas Tardes, amo Harry¿el amo Harry desea algo de Poony?

-Sí, necesito que me digas donde están los archivos privados de mi padre…

-El amo James no dejó sus archivos en el castillo, señor…

-¿Entonces?

-El amo James se llevó sus archivos cuando fue a esconderse en la casa de campo…

-¿Sabes en qué lugar de la casa los puso?- el elfo asintió- ¿Puedes acceder a ellos?

-Sí, amo Harry

-Entonces ve a la casa de campo y busca el testamento de mi bisabuelo, y ordena que preparen el Salón del Fénix para que allí se reúnan veinte personas

-Se hará como el amo Harry ordene…

-Y Poony, voy a convocar a un Concejo de Familia esta noche y a ti te corresponde ayudarme, supon-go que sabes lo que debes hacer…

-Sí, amo Harry. Poony estará listo, señor

-Bien, retírate a hacer lo que te ordené- el elfo se inclinó y desapareció- Ahora viene la parte difí-cil…- se dijo, fue hasta el Salón del Fénix y entró a la cámara. Fue hasta el salón de entrenamiento y allí encontró a su bisabuelo…

-Harry…- dijo él al verlo- Pensé que estarías en Hogsmeade

-Allí estaba, hasta que recibí una carta de tío Robert pidiendo verme- decidió decírselo a él primero- Abuelo, Amalia Anderson ha puesto una demanda contra nosotros…

-Querrás decir, contra mis nietos…

-Contra toda la familia. Esa mujer desconoce tu testamento y exige la posesión del castillo y de la mi-tad de nuestro dinero en Gringotts…- por la expresión que puso su bisabuelo, Harry se sintió agrade-cido de que no sea su padre quien recibiera la noticia

-Henry, no puedes estar hablando en serio…- dijo con el seño fruncido

-Créeme, no bromearía con algo así. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso…

-Es que no puede. El ministerio jamás debió acoger esa demanda en primer lugar, en mi testamento dejo muy claro que James es mi único heredero

-No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero tienes que saberlo: la copia de tu testamento que estaba en los archivos del ministerio ha desaparecido. Mis tíos tienen la sospecha de que esa mujer tiene que ver en eso, pero no pueden probarlo. He enviado a Poony por la que está en los archivos perso-nales de mi padre, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tío Robert piensa, y creo que tiene razón, que esa mujer va a alegar la ilegalidad del testamento ar-gumentando que a quien correspondía heredarte era a mi abuelo…

-Sí, puede hacerlo, yo me basé en antecedentes familiares. Pero eso fue sólo una formalidad, porque yo mismo desconozco esos antecedentes familiares. Sólo podemos hacer una cosa…

-¿Convocar el Concejo de Familia?

-Exactamente¿cómo lo supiste?

-Tío Robert me lo sugirió, y pensé que ya que están aquí…

-Es lo mismo que iba a decirte, tienes que hacer una notificación formal y entregarla a cada uno…

-Lo haré. Hay otra cosa: Amalia Anderson pidió que la demanda sea familiar, así que no podemos de-círselo a nadie más excepto Helga y mi madre

-Y lo mejor será que ellas no se enteren hasta que todo esté arreglado. Gracias por decírmelo, Harry, ahora ve a preparar esas notificaciones- Harry se despidió de su bisabuelo y regresó al castillo, don-de fue hasta el estudio, tomó unos pergaminos y empezó a escribir.

Casi dos horas después, su mano derecha estaba casi entumecida, pero las veinte notificaciones estaban listas, así que las tomó y regresó a la cámara, esperando encontrar a sus antepasados solos. A los prime-ros que encontró fue a Armand y a su padre, que estaban entrenando juntos, les entregó las notificacio-nes y salió de la habitación antes de que empezaran a hacer preguntas. Con todos los demás hizo lo mis-mo, excepto con Godric, que estaba con Helga y Rowena en el salón principal

-Harry,- dijo Helga- no sabía que ya habían regresado…

-Regresé yo solo, tuve que arreglar un asunto. Godric¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, Harry, vamos a mi habitación- los dos fueron hasta allí- ¿Qué ocurre?- Harry le entregó el pergamino, Godric lo leyó- ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes otra opción excepto esta?

-Sí, lo estoy. Otra cosa, no comentes esto con nadie excepto Helga si lo deseas…

-Si lo sabe Helga lo sabrá Rowena, y ella se lo dirá a tu madre. Por los demás no debes preocuparte, has hecho bien en poner que es un asunto familiar, así que no lo comentarán. Nunca he sido convo-cado a un Concejo de Familia, no sé porqué…

-Creo que fue por respeto- dijo Harry- Bien, tengo que irme a prepararlo todo, los espero a las ocho- después de esto, Godric volvió con las fundadoras y Harry cruzó la puerta que lo llevaba al castillo.

En cuanto llegó, fue a las cocinas y pidió algo de comer antes de ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Luego fue hasta el Salón del Fénix y vio que ya estaba listo, Poony lo alcanzó allí y le entregó el testamento de su bisabuelo. Harry se sentó y lo leyó, su bisabuelo había sido muy claro: James era su único heredero y a él lo heredarían sus hijos. Esto lo había dispuesto porque lo conocía y sabía que era capaz de ceder la herencia a favor de su padre si él regresaba. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo veinte copias del testa-mento y de la carta que había recibido Robert y que tenía con él y se los entregó a Poony para que los re-partiera después. A las ocho en punto, el elfo entró vestido con una librea escoltando a sus antepasados, quienes se sentaron y miraron a Harry. Godric fue el primero de ellos en hablar:

-Harry, en la tarde te pregunté si estabas completamente seguro de que esta es tu única opción y me contestaste que sí. Así que supongo que la situación debe ser realmente grave…

-Lo es- respondió él- El patrimonio familiar corre peligro…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó su padre

-Ya lo verán. Poony…- el elfo asintió, repartió los dos documentos a todos y salió

-Harry, este documento ya lo conozco- dijo su padre de nuevo- Estaba en mis archivos personales…

-Y yo lamento haber irrumpido en ellos, pero necesito llevarme ese documento mañana al ministerio. Lean el otro pergamino- añadió antes de que vinieran más preguntas. Conforme leían, la expresión en sus rostros cambió de desconcierto, a enfado…

-¡Esa mujer se ha vuelto loca!- explotó James- ¡No puede hacer eso! Abuelo…

-Según le explicó tu hermano a tu hijo, Jimmy, me temo que sí puede- dijo él- Primero, porque al pa-recer la copia de mi testamento ha desaparecido de los archivos del ministerio…

-Eso no tiene importancia, Henry- dijo Godric- Harry tiene tu testamento…

-Lo sé, pero no termina allí- siguió explicando él- Amalia puede alegar la ilegalidad de mi testamento aduciendo que Alfred debía heredarme… Yo sabía que había antecedentes sobre herencias que se saltaban una generación en la familia, pero no sabía los detalles y no me preocupé en investigarlos porque sabía que mi hijo respetaría mi voluntad.

-Entonces no tienes fundamento para haber desheredado a tu hijo…- dijo James Gryffindor

-Claro que lo tiene- interrumpió Julian Potter- Una autorización del ministerio en el año 1298 y el testamento de mi abuelo diciendo que, cuando lo consideren necesario, otro jefe de familia podía heredar a su nieto, siempre y cuando sea el primer hijo de su primer hijo…

-¿Tu abuelo?- preguntó Harry

-Mi abuelo empezó con todo esto- explicó Julian- Mi padre… Bueno, debo decir que mi padre no era un buen ejemplo ni mucho menos… Luego de que se casó siguió con su vida de antes: borracheras y fiestas con sus amigos que solían durar días. Mi abuelo muchas veces amenazó con desheredarlo si seguía así, pero él no le hizo caso porque sabía que la ley estaba de su parte. Lo que no supo es que mi abuelo tuvo varias conversaciones con el ministro y al final logró salirse con la suya: mi padre se puso furioso cuando se leyó su testamento y descubrió que me nombraba su único heredero. En una carta a mi padre lo explicó: decidió heredarme a mí directamente porque conocía a mi padre y sabía que, cuando él muriera, posiblemente no habría nada que yo pudiera heredar…

-Y en ese testamento…- dijo Armand

-Estableció una cláusula que decía que un descendiente podía hacer lo mismo sin dar explicaciones si no lo deseaba. Esta cláusula también contó con la aprobación del ministro

-¿Dónde está este testamento, Julian?- preguntó Harry

-En el salón dorado, detrás del cuadro de Merlín…

-Bien. Poony…- llamó. El elfo entró enseguida

-El amo Harry desea algo de Poony…- fue Julian quien habló

-Ve al salón dorado, abre la caja que está tras el cuadro de Merlín y trae mis archivos personales…

-Sí, amo Julian…- el elfo desapareció y regresó luego de unos minutos con una gruesa carpeta en sus manos- Aquí están los archivos personales del amo Julian…- él los tomó

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- el elfo desapareció- Bien, Harry, es mejor que tú tengas esto. El primer Concejo de Familia para tratar un caso parecido se realizó en 1499, desde entonces llegamos a un a-cuerdo de que todos los documentos pertinentes se guardarían en un solo lugar: aquí están los testa-mentos de mi abuelo, William Potter y Alexander Potter, que fue el último en convocarnos para con-sultarnos si podía desheredar a su hijo- Harry iba a hablar, pero escucharon unos golpes en la puerta- Adelante…- Poony entró al salón

-Poony lamenta interrumpir a los amos, pero el ama Tiffany ha regresado y desea saber porqué el amo Harry no está en Hogwarts…- Harry sabía que el elfo llamaba Jane a su hermana, así que de quien hablaba en ese momento sólo podía ser su abuela

-¿Cómo supo que estoy aquí?- preguntó

-Uno de los otros elfos debió decírselo, señor…

-¿Jane está aquí?- preguntó Godric

-Preferiría que fuera mi hermana- respondió Harry- Pero se trata del fantasma de mi abuela…

-¿Qué!- preguntó James- Ahora tenemos un problema… Poony, dile la verdad- todos lo miraron- No me miren así, es la única forma de que se quede tranquila, al menos por el momento

-Y no tendría nada de malo- añadió Armand- Después de todo, fue parte de la familia. Poony, dile a tu ama que Harry ha convocado un Concejo de Familia y que está en él ahora…

-Sí, amo Armand…

-A ver como reacciona…- comentó James- Bien, Harry, creo que con los documentos que te dio Ju-lian será suficiente para que pongas a esa mujer en su lugar. Y escúchame bien: ni un solo knut de la fortuna familiar irá a las manos de esa mujer si puedes evitarlo¿entendido?

-No necesitas repetírmelo, esa mujer no recibirá nada si puedo evitarlo- todos se mostraron de acuer-do. Luego se pusieron a hablar sobre el contenido de los documentos que tenía Julian y planearon como debía ser usado cada uno. Cuando por fin acabó la reunión, ya pasaban de las tres de la maña-na, así que Harry se despidió de sus antepasados y fue a descansar un poco a su habitación. Fue des-pertado un poco después de las ocho por uno de los elfos

-Blinky lamenta despertar al amo- se disculpó- Pero uno de los elfos de la familia Farelly trae un mensaje para el amo y dice que es urgente…

-Bien, dile que bajo enseguida- el elfo asintió y salió. Harry se duchó, se puso una de las túnicas que tenía en su habitación y bajó al recibidor, donde lo esperaba un elfo

-Buenos Días, Sr. Harry Potter- dijo con voz chillona- Simby trae un mensaje del ama Emily. El ama Emily quiere saber si el Sr. Harry Potter puede acompañarla en el desayuno en su casa, porque necesita hablar con él. También dijo que, si el Sr. Harry Potter no desea ir a su casa, ella, el Sr. Robert Potter y la Sra. Elizabeth Granger pueden venir al castillo…

-No será necesario- dijo Harry- Ve y dile a mi tía que iré a su casa en un momento- el elfo asintió y desapareció con un estallido- ¡Poony!- el elfo apareció enseguida- ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

-El ama Tiffany fue a Hogwarts, amo Harry- respondió él

-¿A Hogwarts¿Y para qué?

-Dijo que iba a preguntarle al ama Jane porqué el amo Harry había convocado al Concejo de Familia...

-¿Qué!

-Poony trató de detenerla, amo Harry, pero un elfo no debe dar órdenes a su ama, aunque esté muerta. Y el ama Tiffany se enfadó apenas Poony le sugirió que no fuera… Poony lo siente, señor

-No necesitas disculparte, Poony, nadie hubiera podido detener a mi abuela. Sólo espero que no logre preocupar a mi hermana. Ahora ve al Salón del Fénix y trae los documentos que me dejó Julian ano-che y el testamento de mi bisabuelo…

-Sí, amo Harry- el elfo desapareció y regresó luego de unos minutos- Aquí están los documentos que el amo Julian le dio al amo Harry y el testamento del viejo amo…

-Gracias, Poony- dijo Harry tomándolos- Si regresa mi abuela, dile que hablaré con ella en la noche. No le digas a donde he ido- el elfo asintió y Harry salió del castillo. Como la noche anterior había ordenado que le tuvieran lista una carroza a primera hora de la mañana, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a casa de su tía. Bajó y tocó el timbre, Liz le abrió

-Harry… Te estábamos esperando, pasa- lo guió hasta el comedor donde estaban sus otros tíos, Harry notó que los tres tampoco habían dormido mucho

-Buenos Días, Harry- saludó su tío- Veo que también trasnochaste…

-Así es,- dijo sentándose- el concejo duró hasta las tres de la mañana

-Pero conseguiste algo…- dijo Emily

-Mucho. Contamos con una autorización indefinida del ministerio que data de 1298, cuando Edmond Potter desheredó a su hijo, Edmond también, a favor de su nieto Julian

-¿Supiste la razón?- preguntó Robert mientras los elfos les servían el desayuno

-Sí: Edmond padre estaba preocupado porque, cuando su nieto recibiera la herencia, no tuviera nada que heredar excepto el apellido…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Liz

-Que Edmond hijo era un completo irresponsable que hubiera gastado la fortuna familiar, acumulada por siglos, en las borracheras y parrandas en las que ya había gastado la herencia de su madre

-En otras palabras, Edmond Potter hijo fue una mancha en la familia…- comentó Emily

-Básicamente, sí, es eso. Pero Amalia Anderson no tiene porqué saberlo…

-Tienes razón- dijo Robert- Nosotros, por otra parte, hemos encontrado el testamento de papá, donde divide su fortuna en tres partes: la mitad para ti, y la otra se divide entre sus hijos y sus otros nietos

-¿Cuándo hizo ese testamento?- preguntó Harry extrañado. No lo esperaba y no le parecía justo

-Unos días después de regresar, y lo ratificó hace unos meses para incluir a tu hermana - respondió su tío- Sé lo que estás pensando,- añadió- pero es lo correcto: tú eres su nieto mayor, el hijo de James. Mi padre siempre respetó las costumbres, estaba muy apegado a ellas, fue una de las enseñanzas de mi abuela, junto con esa tontería de la pureza de sangre. Habló conmigo cuando hizo el testamento: dijo que, con James vivo o muerto, te hubiera nombrado a ti su principal heredero porque, según él, habías elevado el honor de la familia… No me mires así, eso fue lo que dijo. En fin¿qué tienes tú?

-Los testamentos de Edmond, William y Alexander Potter, redactados en 1298, 1499 y 1748 respecti-vamente- dijo sacándolos- El primero cuenta, como dije, con la autorización del ministro de magia de entonces- Robert revisó el primero- Como ves, la última cláusula es muy clara: en el futuro, los Potter pueden hacer lo mismo no importa cual sea la razón, siempre y cuando el heredero sea el pri-mer hijo de su primer hijo, y no contradice la ley porque nadie queda desheredado a favor de su her-mano menor sino de su hijo, quien tarde o temprano recibiría la herencia. Y aquí está el testamento de mi bisabuelo- añadió

-Bien, con esto y con el de papá será suficiente- dijo Robert devolviéndoselos- La cita es a las diez y ya pedí la mañana libre en el ministerio. Arthur se mostró algo renuente porque no pude explicarle mis razones, pero al final…- no pudo seguir, porque un grito de enfado sonó por toda la casa…

-¡ROBERT HAROLD POTTER, TÚ Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!- Harry y dos de sus tíos re-conocieron esa voz- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-No puede ser…- dijo Robert- ¿Cuándo regresó?

-Anoche- respondió Harry- No se los dije porque no quería preocuparlos. No pensé que fuera a venir...

-Lo que me gustaría saber es porqué está tan enfadada…- comentó Emily

-No lo sé- dijo Harry- Poony me dijo que había ido a Hogwarts a… Claro, eso tiene que ser

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

-La abuela llegó cuando estaba en el concejo, se enteró de que no estaba en Hogwarts y quiso saber la razón, así que tuve que decirle que estaba en el concejo. Ayer, Tiff estaba conmigo cuando llegó tu carta y no volví con ellos como lo prometí, así que…

-Tu hermana debió habérselo dicho a mi madre- completó Robert- Ella sabe que no existe manera de que te hayas enterado de que puedes convocar al Concejo porque te criaste con muggles, así que adi-vinó que yo te lo sugerí…- Harry asintió- Estoy en un buen lío…

-¡ROBERT, ESTOY ESPERANDO!- se escuchó la voz de la abuela

-Bien, espero salir vivo de esta…- y salió del comedor con rumbo a la sala

-No puedo creer que ese sea el espíritu de los Gryffindor- dijo Liz riéndose

-Hasta el mismo Godric Gryffindor temblaría cuando mi madre está con ese humor- dijo Emily

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ SUGERIRLE SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA!- escucharon que gritaba la abuela- …NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS, SABÍAS QUE ES PELIGROSO…

-Espero que mamá termine para cuando tengamos que ir al ministerio o Robert no podrá acompañarnos- añadió- Me preguntó como sabría que estaba en casa aún- al parecer, su hermano le había pre-guntado lo mismo a su madre…

-¿CÓMO CREES QUE LO SUPE!- respondió ella- ¡SIRIUS ME DIJO QUE NO HABÍAS IDO A TRABAJAR HOY, QUE ERA LO ÚNICO QUE FALTABA POR CIERTO!… ACABO DE RE-GRESAR DEL CASTILLO Y HARRY YA NO ESTÁ ALLÍ. ESPERO, POR TU BIEN, QUE NO ESTÉ EN SAN MUNGO O EN ALGUNA ENFERMERÍA… ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ! ES EN HOGWARTS DONDE DEBERÍA ESTAR… POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIE-RO VERLO… ¡HENRY JAMES POTTER, VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

-Será mejor que obedezcas, Harry- sugirió Emily, él asintió y fue hasta la sala

-Buenos Días, abuela- saludó tranquilamente

-No tienen nada de buenos, jovencito- dijo ella enfadada- Quiero que me digas en este momento por qué convocaste al concejo anoche…

-Porque necesitaba consultar un asunto con ellos…

-¿No tenías otra opción?

-No abuela, es el patrimonio familiar el que está en juego

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo decirte nada más, abuela, tendría problemas legales si lo hiciera.

-Pero, si todo sale bien, lo sabrás al final del día, madre- añadió Robert

-Por tu bien, espero que sea así, Robert Potter. Te esperaré aquí en la tarde…

-Bien. Nosotros debemos ir al ministerio, vamos Harry- los dos regresaron al comedor mientras la a-buela regresaba al castillo- Son las nueve y media,- les dijo a sus hermanas cuando llegó- será mejor que nos vayamos ya…- los cuatro fueron hasta la chimenea y fueron por polvos flu hasta la oficina de Robert- Es por aquí…- los guió por los pasillos del ministerio hasta un ascensor- Ya son casi las diez- bajaron hasta las salas de audiencias y allí se encontraron con Amalia Anderson, un hombre que, según dijo Robert, debía ser su abogado y Alejandro, el esposo de Emily

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó cuando los vio llegar- Esa mujer está insoportable, no para de hablar de los planes que tiene para lo que va a obtener de ustedes…

-Espero que no haya hecho muchos, porque no recibirá nada- dijo Harry

-Deberíamos ofrecerle una cantidad para que nos deje en paz- sugirió Robert

-De ninguna manera- dijo Harry firmemente- El Concejo fue muy claro en eso: ni un knut de la fortu-na familiar irá a manos de esa mujer si puedo evitarlo…

-¿El concejo?- preguntó Alejandro- Robert¿en verdad se lo sugeriste?

-No tenía otra opción- respondió él- Además, ya vieron que se encuentra perfectamente…- en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la sala y todos entraron a un salón donde estaban varias personas sentadas a un lado y un hombre en un estrado

-Audiencia número 2- dijo un hombre leyendo un pergamino- Amalia Anderson Potter contra Robert, Emily, Elizabeth y Harry Potter, pidiendo la propiedad del castillo de Gryffindor y un conteo del di-nero que reposa en las cámaras familiares de los Potter, de los que, dice, debe recibir la mitad, como heredera de su esposo, Alfred Potter- enrolló el pergamino- Sr. Pawley, presente sus pruebas

-Señores- dijo el abogado de Amalia- Estamos aquí para entregarle a mi cliente lo que legítimamente le corresponde y de lo que pretende los hijos de su esposo, desconociendo sus derechos, pretenden despojarla- Robert estaba furioso, pero se contuvo- Me propongo demostrar los derechos de la Sra. Potter de una forma muy simple: con el Acta de su matrimonio- entregó un pergamino al guardia, que se lo pasó al hombre que estaba en el estrado- Como ven, mi clienta se casó con el Sr. Potter ha-ce más de veinte años y su matrimonio duró hasta hace unas semanas, cuando enviudó…

-¿Cómo se atreve…?- murmuró Robert enfadándose

-Tío, contrólate, ella no sabe lo que le espera- lo tranquilizó Harry mientras el abogado seguía hablan-do- Nosotros la pondremos en su lugar, ya lo verás

-Señores Potter,- dijo el juez luego de varios minutos- su turno…

-Harry, si quieres voy yo- dijo Robert en voz baja

-No, tío,- respondió él- es mi deber- tomó los documentos y se puso de pie

-Señores, yo no soy orador- empezó- Pero no necesito muchas palabras para demostrarles que lo que la Sra. Anderson pretende es completamente ridículo. Para empezar, su matrimonio con mi abuelo no duró más de veinte años, sino menos de ocho, porque luego ella lo abandonó…

-¡Protesto!- dijo el abogado- No hay pruebas de lo que afirma el Sr. Potter…

-Es verdad, no tengo pruebas, pero no es eso lo que venimos a discutir- afirmó Harry tranquilamente- Los derechos que aduce tener la Sra. Anderson no existen y de eso sí tengo pruebas- le entregó al gu-ardia un documento- Este es el testamento de mi bisabuelo, Harry Potter, en el que especifica clara-mente que su único heredero es mi padre, y que a él lo heredaríamos mi hermana Tiffany y yo...

-El testamento del Sr. Potter es ilegal- argumentó el abogado- Contradice la ley especial dictada en Enero de 1116, que prohíbe despojar a un primogénito de sus derechos…

-… a favor de su hermano menor- completó Harry- Y, Sr. Pawley, mi abuelo era hijo único. Mi padre iba a recibir la herencia familiar tarde o temprano y mi bisabuelo decidió que la recibiera a su muerte. Debo añadir, que no fue el primero en nuestra familia en hacer esto…

-Sr. Potter, si sus antepasados decidieron no reclamar sus derechos, no quiere decir que mi clienta va-ya a hacer lo mismo…- dijo el abogado

-Claro que lo hicieron, Sr. Pawley, pero no pudieron hacer nada porque los testamentos de Edmond, William y Alexander Potter eran perfectamente legales- tomó otro documento y se lo pasó al juez- Quisiera que se leyera la última cláusula, por favor

-Sr. Pawley¿está usted de acuerdo?- preguntó el juez

-Sí, Sr. Juez, aunque no creo que vaya a servir de nada…- el juez procedió a leer:

_-...por último, debe quedar establecido que, desde ahora y hasta que el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña dictamine lo contrario, tanto mi nieto Julian como sus descendientes pueden heredar directamente a su nieto, no importa sus razones, siempre y cuando el heredero sea el primer hijo de su primer hijo..._- terminó

-Está claro, Sr. Juez, que ese testamento es ilegal- dijo el abogado

-Sr. Pawley, este testamento cuenta con la autorización del Ministro de Magia de 1298- aclaró el juez- Nadie lo ha desautorizado desde entonces y ha sido ratificado en los otros dos por el ministerio en 1499 y en 1748. James Potter es el heredero legítimo de su abuelo- Harry estuvo a punto de reír al ver la expresión en los rostros de Amalia y su abogado al escuchar eso.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que pueden dejarme sin nada!- dijo ella- Alfred debió dejar un testamento…

-Sí, lo dejó- dijo Harry- Aquí está…

-En nombre de los intereses de mi clienta, pido que se de lectura a ese testamento- pidió el abogado

-Sr. Pawley, para eso se necesita la autorización de todos los hijos del testamentario…

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo- dijo Robert en nombre de los tres

-Bien, en ese caso procedamos- tomó el pergamino y empezó a leer. Luego de las primeras formalida-des, llegó a la parte principal- _...mi fortuna será dividida en tres partes, aunque no iguales; la mitad se dividirá en dos, la una para mis hijos: Robert, Emily y Elizabeth, y la otra para mis nietos: Tiffa-ny, Alfred y Emily Potter y James Farelly. La otra mitad será para quien le corresponde por dere-cho:_- Amalia sonrió, segura de ser la beneficiaria-_ Harry James Potter, mi nieto mayor..._

-¡Eso no es posible!- gritó Amalia- A mí me corresponde una parte…

-Sra. Potter, mantenga la calma…- dijo el juez, y siguió leyendo- _En cuanto a mi esposa, Amalia An-derson, nuestro matrimonio no duró más de diez años, así que no estoy en la obligación de heredar-la, pero mi nieto Harry decidirá si recibe una cantidad mensual o no_- terminó de leer

-¡Eso no es posible!- protestó Amalia- ¡Yo era su esposa…!

-Dejaste de serlo hace trece años, madre,- dijo Liz- cuando regresaste a Inglaterra…

-¡Tú cállate, traidora! Potter, tienes la obligación de pasarme una cantidad mensual…

-Ni siquiera lo sueñe- respondió Harry- Mi abuelo dejó que yo decidiera, y yo decido que usted no re-cibirá un knut de la fortuna de los Potter…

-¡Voy a impugnar ese testamento!

-Buena Suerte, Amalia,- dijo Emily- la vas a necesitar. No olvides contra quién estás luchando…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sra. Potter- dijo su abogado

-Anderson, Sr. Pawley- aclaró Harry- Como jefe de la familia, yo decido quien lleva el apellido Pot-ter y su clienta no lo merece. Fue la segunda esposa de mi abuelo, así que mi decisión es completa-mente legal. Desde ahora, su clienta tiene prohibido llevar nuestro apellido- ninguno de los dos dijo nada y salieron muy contrariados de la sala- Sr. Juez¿podemos irnos ya?

-Por supuesto- dijo él devolviéndole los documentos- Le aconsejaría que le pida al ministro ratificar la legalidad del testamento de su bisabuelo, Sr. Potter, para evitar futuros inconvenientes…

-Lo haré- respondió Harry- Gracias por todo…- y los cuatro salieron sonrientes de la sala

-Bueno, debo admitir que esto fue más fácil de lo que pensaba- dijo Liz mientras salían- De haberlo sabido, no me hubiera angustiado tanto. Pero todo fue gracias a Harry…

-Es verdad- acordó Robert- No puedes negar tu herencia, Harry, ni siquiera 14 años con muggles te han quitado lo que eres: la cabeza de los Gryffindor. Mi padre no lo habría hecho mejor

-Sólo cumplí con mi deber- dijo Harry- Y ahora será mejor que vayamos a la oficina del Sr. Weasley para pedirle que ratifique los derechos de mi padre- los cuatro caminaron hasta el ascensor y fueron hasta el primer piso, donde quedaba la oficina del Ministro de Magia

-Buenos Días, Martha- saludó Robert a la secretaria- ¿Arthur está ocupado?

-No, Sr. Potter¿desea que lo anuncie?

-Sí, por favor, a mí y a mi sobrino…- la secretaria entró a la oficina- Esto no tomará mucho tiempo,- les dijo a sus hermanas- será mejor que esperen aquí- las dos asintieron y la secretaria regresó

-Señores Potter, el ministro los espera- dijo. Robert y Harry entraron en la oficina

-¡Harry!- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Creí que Martha había entendido mal cuando te anunció; me da gusto verte¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó invitándolos a sentarse

-Arthur- dijo Robert- Cuando te pedí permiso para faltar a mi trabajo hoy, te dije que te lo explicaría en cuanto pudiera. No pensé que fuera tan pronto, pero corrimos con suerte- tomó el sobre que le ha-bía dado a Harry el día anterior y que él se lo había devuelto esa mañana y se lo entregó al Sr. Weas-ley, quien lo leyó rápidamente- Como ves, el asunto era muy delicado…

-Sí, lo entiendo- dijo él- Y un asunto familiar, eso lo explica todo… ¿Ya lo resolvieron?

-Sí- respondió Harry- Contamos con los antecedentes familiares: tres testamentos parecidos- se los entregó junto con el de su bisabuelo- Lea el más antiguo…

-La autorización del ministro de entonces…- dijo el Sr. Weasley revisándolos- Y lo mismo con los otros dos… Sí, esto hace al de tu bisabuelo completamente legal, Harry, aunque no esté ratificado…

-Queremos pedirte que tú lo hagas- explicó Robert- Enfrentar a Amalia hoy fue fácil, pero queremos evitar cualquier inconveniente después

-Sí, entiendo. Generalmente necesitaría que me expliquen las razones por la que tu padre heredó di-rectamente, Harry, pero creo que, después de la visita de tu abuela a Alfred el año pasado, no hay na-die en este ministerio que las desconozca- dijo firmando y poniendo un sello en las dos hojas del tes-tamento- Creo haberla escuchado hoy en la mañana. Vino buscándote, Robert…

-Lo sé, y en realidad lo lamento mucho, Arthur…

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole el testamento- Y puedes tomarte el resto del día. Imagino que quieren celebrar, estos casos nunca son agradables…

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Robert sonriendo- Pasamos una muy mala noche reuniendo las pruebas. Mu-chas gracias, Arthur, nos vemos mañana…- Harry también se despidió del Sr. Weasley y los dos ju-ntos salieron a reunirse con Emily y Liz y fueron los cuatro juntos a la casa de los Farelly

-Al menos ya pasó- dijo Liz- Mi madre lo pensará dos veces antes de demandarnos otra vez…

-No tendrá como hacerlo- explicó Robert- Pawley es uno de los abogados más inescrupulosos que e-xisten, pero eso no significa que sea barato. Seguramente Amalia pensaba pagarle con nuestro dinero, así que ahora debe estar preocupada en como pagarle…

-Podemos estar tranquilos- dijo Harry- No hay nada que pueda hacer, no tiene argumentos apara im-pugnar el testamento de mi abuelo…

-Ni valor para hacerlo- añadió Emily- Tú eres el principal beneficiario y el ministerio jamás fallará en tu contra si no es una causa justa. Pero ya dejemos eso de lado; Liz, Harry, quédense a almorzar, la comida está casi lista…- los dos aceptaron la invitación y luego de unos minutos pasaron al comedor

El almuerzo transcurrió muy animado, ya que estaban más tranquilos que el día anterior. Luego de la co-mida, estuvieron hablando en la sala hasta que Harry anunció que debía regresar al castillo, ya que que-ría descansar un momento antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Pero, en realidad, lo primero que hizo al llegar al castillo luego de guardar los testamentos de sus antepasados y cambiarse de ropa, fue cruzar la puerta que lo separaba de la Cámara del Fénix. En el salón principal, encontró a Rowena riñendo a Godric…

-…veinte personas no desaparecen durante casi toda la noche sólo porque sí, Godric- le decía- Uste-des estuvieron haciendo algo e involucraron a Harry en eso, estoy segura, y no quiero creer que sea lo que Jane me comentó este medio día…

-Rowena, ya te dije que no hicimos nada malo. Simplemente estábamos…

-…en un Concejo de Familia- completó Harry al ver que se quedaba callado

-Harry- dijo Rowena- ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no viniste al entrenamiento anoche?

-Vine a dar un informe de mis actividades de la mañana- respondió él- Y anoche no vine porque, como dije antes, convoqué a un Concejo de Familia…

-Godric¿le dijiste que podía convocar a un Concejo de Familia?- le reclamó Rowena

-Rowena, no me enteré de que planeaba convocar al concejo hasta que me entregó la notificación

-La idea fue de mi tío Robert, Rowena- explicó Harry- Fue la única opción que tenía…

-Debió serlo. Jane me dijo que lo habías convocado pero pensé que se había equivocado. Lily está preocupada desde que supo que no habías asistido a clases.

-Iré a verla ahora. Todo fue bien, Godric, ahora puedes decírselo…- y salió dejando a Godric hablan-do con Rowena. Fue hasta la habitación de sus padres y los encontró también discutiendo…

-Lil, ya te dije que todo está solucionado- dijo su padre- Harry no tardará en llegar y los dos te lo explicaremos todo…- Lily lo miró enfadada

-¡Me lo explicarán todo!- repitió- ¿Quieres decir que tú sabes por qué Harry no asistió a clases?

-Sí, me lo dijo anoche

-¿Anoche¿Tú viste a Harry anoche¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque, cuando llegué, estabas enfadada conmigo y no me dirigiste la palabra para preguntármelo- en efecto, luego de ver que su marido había desaparecido sin dar explicaciones por casi toda la noche, Lily se había enfadado con él. Enfado que se le había pasado a la hora del almuerzo, cuando su hija había venido a decirle que Harry no había asistido a clases

-James, eso no es una explicación…- Harry decidió intervenir

-Yo puedo explicarte mejor, mamá- dijo. En cuanto lo vio, su madre se lanzó a abrazarlo

-¡Mi niño!- dijo- Me has tenido muy preocupada¿dónde estabas?

-En el Ministerio de Magia en la mañana y en casa de tía Emily en la tarde…

-¿Por qué en el Ministerio?- preguntó Lily

-Enfrentando una demanda de Amalia en nuestra contra- respondió James por él- ¿Cómo fue?

-Ganamos, por supuesto,- respondió Harry satisfecho- y sin que nos cueste un knut. Contamos además con un elemento inesperado: el testamento de mi abuelo

-¿Una demanda?- preguntó Lily- ¿Qué quería esa mujer?

-La propiedad del castillo y de la mitad de nuestra fortuna- respondió James

-Eso es completamente ridículo- argumentó su esposa- Y no tiene fundamentos para eso, a tu abuelo no lo heredó tu padre, sino tú, así que no tenía derechos sobre esa herencia

-Dijo que mi abuelo sí los tenía y, por tanto, ella también- explicó Harry- Recurrió a una antigua ley que prohíbe desheredar a un primogénito, lo que no dijo es que lo que prohíbe la ley es que sea a favor de su hermano menor y no de su hijo. El abuelo de Julian usó ese punto a su favor y lo heredó a él directamente. Pero yo no tenía pruebas de eso y mi bisabuelo tampoco, así que recurrí al Concejo de Familia para averiguarlos, por eso estuvimos reunidos hasta tan tarde…

-¿Qué es eso del Concejo de Familia?- preguntó su madre

-Te lo explico luego- dijo James- Ahora noto que Harry está molesto por algo y creo saber qué es¿cuánto te dejó mi padre?- Harry lo miró asombrado- Conozco a mi padre y te conozco a ti¿cuánto?

-La mitad de su fortuna- dijo con disgusto- La cuarta parte se repartió entre mis tíos y la otra cuarta parte entre Tiff y mis primos, así que ya sabes porqué estoy molesto…

-Mi padre hizo lo que consideró correcto… No es que me agrade la idea;- añadió al ver que su hijo iba a protestar- pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero, si la otra mitad se repartió entre sus hijos y sus otros nietos, quiere decir que papá ha dejado a Amalia sin nada…

-Eso también me enfada- dijo Harry- Y ya que dices haberlo conocido tanto, me gustaría que me dijeras que pretendía al dejarme a mí la decisión de pasarle o no una cantidad mensual a esa mujer- James estalló en carcajadas…- Papá, yo no le veo la gracia…

-Es muy simple, hijo- dijo James sonriendo- Fue una prueba: seguramente no contaba con que se reconciliarían antes de su muerte y quería ponerte en un dilema: o le dabas dinero a esa mujer, a la que yo tampoco le tuve simpatía, pero que sabías que hacerlo haría que se revuelva en su tumba, o respetabas su voluntad. Dada tu hostilidad hacia él, eso tampoco te hubiera causado satisfacción, o al menos eso creía, porque si te conociera bien hubiera sabido que tú respetarías su voluntad sin ningún reparo. Pero fue una muy buena broma, y yo que creí que no tenía sentido del humor…

-No pensarías igual si te la hubiera hecho a ti- dijo Harry- Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora tengo que regresar a Hogwarts por el otro camino. Trataré de regresar después de la cena…

-Eso sin contar con que tu hermana está preocupada- añadió su madre- Hasta pronto, cariño…- Harry se despidió de sus padres, regresó al castillo, dejó instrucciones a los elfos, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y con ellos regresó a Hogwarts


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capitulo Seis**

Desde el ataque al colegio al final del año anterior, se habían aumentado las medidas de seguridad en el castillo, entre ellas el que se podía acceder a él por la red flu sólo por una chimenea: la de la oficina de Dumbledore, así que Harry fue directamente hasta allí cuando dejó el castillo. Cuando salió, vio que en allí se encontraba el director y su jefa de casa, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo llegar…

Buenas Tardes, profesores- saludó

Harry,- dijo Dumbledore- me alegra ver que estás de regreso. Robert me escribió hace un momento y me explicó las razones de tu ausencia, las que le estaba explicando ahora a Minerva…

Gracias, profesor. ¿Entonces puedo irme?

Sí, Harry, y no te preocupes por las clases restantes, puedes faltar a ellas- Harry asintió y salió de la oficina. Como todos estaban en clases, no se encontró con nadie en los pasillos, así que llegó sin problemas a la torre. Fue hasta su dormitorio, se cambió de ropa, tomó su escoba y bajó hasta el campo de quidditch a volar un rato. Empezaba a anochecer cuando sintió a alguien a su lado

¿No deberías estar en clase, Jane?- preguntó mientras bajaba

Snape no pudo venir, ¿qué es un Concejo de familia?

En teoría, tengo que convocar a veinte de nuestros antepasados para consultar un asunto de suma importancia. Se ha convocado muy pocas veces porque consume mucha energía de quien lo convoca, pero yo no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo…

¿Y qué era eso de tanta importancia?- preguntó Tiff mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo

La madre de Liz entabló una demanda en nuestra contra…

¿Quiénes están incluidos en ese "nuestra"?

Tú, yo, nuestros tíos, Liz, los chicos… Toda la familia

¿Y qué quería esa mujer? ¿Dinero?

Sí, básicamente eso…

¿Cuánto?

La mitad de lo que tenemos en nuestras cámaras en Gringotts y la propiedad del castillo…

¡¿Qué?! ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente? Por mí, puede llevarse todo el oro de Gringotts si quiere, pero el castillo ha estado con los Gryffindor por generaciones…

Y lo seguirá estando, Jane, todo lo heredó papá y a él lo heredamos nosotros…

¿En qué baso sus intenciones entonces?

En una ley creada en la segunda década del siglo XI, que prohibía a los padres desheredar a su primogénito a favor de su hermano menor sin una buena razón, pero el abuelo era hijo único. Además, el abuelo de Julian había hecho lo mismo con él con la autorización del ministro de esa época…

¿O sea que ganamos?

Así es. Por cierto, se leyó el testamento del abuelo: la cuarta parte de su fortuna se divide entre Liz, Tía Emily y Tío Robert, y la otra cuarta parte entre tú y los chicos…

¿Yo? Harry, tú sabes que…

Sí, ya sé que aún estás molesta con él, pero ya está hecho y nada podemos hacer. Te lo digo para que no te sorprendas si te llega un aviso sobre un aumento de oro en tu cámara…

No entiendo, Harry, el abuelo era anticuado, por ende machista…

Pero tú eres su nieta, la hija de su hijo mayor…

No es eso lo que quiero decir. Tú eres su nieto mayor, el mayor de todos, ¿por qué no te dejó nada?

No he dicho que no me haya dejado nada… ¿Qué crees que ocurrió con la otra mitad de sus bienes?

¿Te los dejó a ti?- preguntó Tiff sorprendida- Liz dijo una vez que el abuelo había hecho mucha fortuna en Italia, además de la herencia de nuestra bisabuela. ¿Te dejó la mitad de todo eso a ti?

Sí. Me pregunto cuanto de ese dinero está en Inglaterra… En fin, se me ocurre en qué utilizarlo…

¿En algo que lo hubiera hecho enfadar mucho?- preguntó Tiff sonriendo

No, en algo que le hubiera encantado:- respondió Harry sonriendo también- voy a organizar el baile de navidad más fastuoso del que hayan escuchado jamás, ya lo verás: compraré la vajilla más fina y habrá miles de hadas auténticas iluminado el salón principal…- su hermana lo interrumpió:

Harry, lamento decepcionarte, pero ni aún de esa forma lograrás gastar toda tu herencia. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que la abuela y mamá permitirán derroche semejante?

Empezaré a comprar las cosas ahora y la abuela no podrá hacer nada una vez hecho eso. En cuanto a mamá, hablaré con papá y él me ayudará a convencerla…

¿Por qué no guardas un poco para organizar tu boda?

No voy a utilizar el dinero del abuelo para mi boda, nada más eso faltaba. No, para eso están la recompensa que me dio el ministerio junto con la Orden de Merlín y las comisiones que me dieron por hacer el viaje a Estados Unidos hace un año. Además, tengo mi sueldo como auror…

Hablando de tu boda. ¿Te das cuenta de que aún no le has dicho a mamá ni a la abuela que te casarás unas semanas después de graduarte?

Ya lo sé, y no se los he dicho por la misma razón por la que no lo hemos hecho con Alison: las tres se pondrán como locas y empezarán a organizarla a su manera. Alison y la abuela querrán invitar a toda Inglaterra y yo no quiero a más personas como Rita Skeeter rondando en mi boda, ya tuve bastante de ella durante todo el cuarto año…

Rita Skeeter…- dijo Tiff pensativa- ¿Sabes?, ese nombre me suena…

¿Lees "_Corazón de Bruja_"?

No leo revistas de corazón… Pero, ahora que lo dices, recuerdo quien es Rita Skeeter: es la persona que me entrevistó el día en que fuimos al ministerio para recuperar el apellido Potter

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú le diste una entrevista a Rita Skeeter?

Sí, la reportera que fue a buscarme me llevó ante ella

Ay, Jane…- se lamentó Harry

¿Qué? Se portó muy amable conmigo…

Jane, ¿qué te preguntó?

Me hizo un montón de preguntas, Harry, no puedo recordarlas todas…

¿Te preguntó sobre tu vida personal?

Claro, se supone que para eso era la entrevista

¿Le contaste de Ron?

Por supuesto, es mi novio…

¿Te preguntó si dejaste algún novio en Salem?

Sí, pero le dije que de Salem no quería hablar

¿Ya comprobaste que lo que puso en su artículo es lo mismo que tú le dijiste?

No leo "_Corazón de Bruja_" ya te lo dije. ¿Y porqué habría de comprobar que lo del artículo sea lo mismo que le dije? Se supone que eso es lo que debe poner…

Sí, se supone, pero Rita Skeeter tiene la costumbre de distorsionar todo

Creo que estás exagerando, pero conseguiré el artículo para que te tranquilices leyéndolo

Dudo que me tranquilice, pero sí, consíguelo- los dos caminaron de regreso al castillo y se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en los pasillos mientras iban hacia el comedor

Harry,- dijo Ron luego de que se saludaran- ¿para qué convocaste un Concejo de Familia?

¿Tú sabes lo qué es?- preguntó Tiff a su lado

Por supuesto. No te lo dije porque no me diste la oportunidad, estabas muy preocupada

Tienes razón. En fin, Harry: explícales…- en voz baja, Harry les contó lo que había ocurrido

¡Pero qué desfachatez!- dijo Hermione- Pero me alegra que la pusieras en su lugar…

¿Y qué piensas hacer con la herencia de tu abuelo?- preguntó Ron

Voy a gastarla en el Baile de Navidad de este año…

Te lo advierto de nuevo, no lo conseguirás- le advirtió Tiff

Y el resto lo donaré a San Mungo

¿El resto de qué?- preguntó Draco llegando a su lado

Mi abuelo le dejó la mitad de su fortuna- explicó Tiff- Y va a gastar todo lo que pueda en el Baile de Navidad, el resto lo donará a San Mungo. Por cierto que no es una mala idea, yo haré lo mismo…

Me temo que no pueden hacer eso- dijo Draco- Una vez que discutí con mi padre, lo amenacé con vender todos los bienes de la familia y donar el dinero a un orfanato muggle, sólo para hacerlo enojar

¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Harry

Se rió de mí. Dijo que, legalmente, la herencia de una familia de _sangre limpia_ no podía destinarse a donaciones ni obras de caridad- imitó la voz de su padre- "_Si quieres desperdiciar dinero ayudando a los muggles_ me dijo _tendrás que conseguirlo tú mismo, no de las arcas familiares_"

¿En verdad existe esa ley?- preguntó Ron

Sí, mi padre me la mostró

¿Y si le regalo el dinero a mis primos?- preguntó Tiff

Imposible- respondió Draco- Ley Especial de Enero de 1116

La ley especial de Enero de 1116 prohíbe desheredar al primogénito a favor de su hermano menor…

También prohíbe donar una herencia a favor de alguien que no sea un hermano y/o esposo…

Entonces asunto resuelto- dijo Harry- Mione…

Ni siquiera se te ocurra- lo detuvo ella- No me interesa la herencia de tu abuelo

¿Ni siquiera para ayudar al P.E.D.D.O.?

¿El qué?- preguntó Draco

Estamos progresando bastante con los elfos- dijo Tiff- Ya empiezan a tomar consciencia ellos solos

Bien, entonces ya encontraré la forma de deshacerme de esa herencia- terminó Harry. Ya habían llegado al gran comedor, así que Draco fue hasta su mesa y los demás a la suya.

Las siguientes semanas, pasaron con relativa normalidad: las clases tan duras como siempre y el equipo de duelo entrenando para el campeonato a realizarse en enero. Este fue realmente duro para los miembros del equipo, ya que en realidad eran sometidos a un doble entrenamiento: el "oficial", dirigido por Remus dos veces a la semana, y el secreto, pero el más importante, dirigido por los fundadores. Estos habían decidido que, ya que participarían en un campeonato de duelo, podrían dejar las otras clases (entre las que se encontraban animagia, aparición y otras) a un lado por el momento y concentrarse en hechizos de defensa y ataque. Es así, que cada noche eran entrenados por los tres fundadores y uno que otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

El día anterior a que partieran a las vacaciones de navidad, mientras el equipo de duelo entrenaba con miembros del escuadrón de ataque, los 3 fundadores entraron apresuradamente al salón de entrenamiento.

Ataque en Surrey- anunció Rowena agitada- Listos para partir en quince minutos…

¿Qué parte?- preguntó Harry

Un barrio muggle,- respondió Godric- estas son las coordenadas- le tendió un pergamino

¿Estás seguro de que estas son las coordenadas?- preguntó Harry escéptico

¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- preguntó Ron, su amigo le tendió el pergamino

Estas son las coordenadas de…- Harry asintió- Debe haber un error…

¿Qué tiene de raro que Voldemort ataque un barrio muggle?- preguntó James- Ese es su pasatiempo

Generalmente no suele atacar el mismo lugar dos veces…- dijo Harry

¿Atacó ya ese lugar?- preguntó Lily- ¿Cuándo?

El 31 de julio del año pasado- respondió Harry- Y ahora sí voy a estar allí…- y salió de prisa

No entiendo,- dijo Tiff- ¿qué puede querer Voldemort de una casa deshabitada?

¿Cómo sabes que el ataque es a una casa?- preguntó Helga

¡Porque no tiene nada más que hacer en Little Whinging!- exclamó furiosa- Está buscando algo, lo sé, la pregunta es qué… Y eso es lo que vamos a averiguar

Tiffany…- intervino James- ¿Están hablando de…?

De la casa de mi tía Petunia, sí, Harry y Rose la pusieron en venta, pero por ahora está deshabitada

¿Qué querría Voldemort allí?- preguntó James

Eso es lo que debemos averiguar- dijo Hermione- Voy a ver a Harry- salió de la habitación buscando a su novio, lo encontró dando vueltas en el salón principal- ¿Estás bien?

¿Te parece que estoy bien?- preguntó Harry de mal humor

No, ya sé que no lo estás; pero debes tratar de calmarte…

Lo haré en cuanto vaya a Surrey…

Partiremos pronto…

Yo partiré ahora, iré a avisarle a Godric…- salió del salón, pero Hermione fue tras él

Harry, por favor, no te apresures demasiado

No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión

Harry, tal vez sean demasiados…

No serán suficientes- tocó la puerta de la habitación de Godric

Harry, por favor…- pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento

Harry, ¿están listos?- preguntó Godric

Los grupos tardarán un momento- respondió- Pero yo me voy ahora

Harry, no puedes ir solo…

Voy a ir, Godric, tanto si estás de acuerdo como si no…

Harry, por lo menos espera que esté listo un grupo…- en ese momento, se acercó uno

Hermione, estamos listos- dijo Ginny

Yo puedo ir con Harry, Godric- argumentó entonces ella

Está bien, pero tengan cuidado- le dio un bastón de madera- El traslador está listo

Bien, ya saben que hacer- dijo Hermione- Recuerden su entrenamiento- el grupo desapareció del salón y se apareció en un callejón oscuro. Extrañamente, la marca tenebrosa no estaba en el cielo

Esa es la casa- indicó Harry- Rodéenla y analicen la situación. Si atacan, procuren que no estén rodeados de un número de mortífagos mayor a ustedes, ¿entendido?- ellos asintieron- Bien, adelante

El grupo se separó y rodearon la casa. Hermione logró localizar la entrada principal y entró silenciosa-mente. Subió las escaleras, revisó los cuartos usando su poder para detectar presencias y se dio cuenta de que sólo una habitación estaba ocupada, así que se dirigió hasta allí. Había cinco mortífagos dentro…

¿Estás seguro de que éste era el dormitorio de Potter?- preguntó uno

Ya revisamos los otros y estaban llenos de cosas muggles

¿Entonces dónde está?- preguntó otro- Debía recibirlos cuando cumpliera 15 años…

Buscan algo que Harry debió recibir…- susurró Hermione muy bajo. Dio un paso para retirarse, pero tropezó con una mesa que estaba tras ella y los mortífagos la notaron

Vaya, así que tenemos un intruso…- dijo uno de ellos- ¡Muéstrate!

_¡Desmaius!_- exclamó ella como respuesta antes de repetir la maldición. Iba a hacerlo por tercera vez, pero para entonces los tres mortífagos restantes le apuntaban con sus varitas

_¡Expelliarmus!_- dijo uno, y atrajo la varita de Hermione hacia él- Ahora nos dirás quién eres…

No lo creo- susurró ella alzando su mano derecha- _¡Desmaius!_- y un tercer mortífago cayó

¡Magia sin varita!- exclamó uno de los que quedaban en pie, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita, al igual que su compañero- No debería sorprenderme, eres parte del equipo de Potter. Sin embargo, como ya te diste cuenta, estás en desventaja…

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo otra voz- _¡Desmaius!_- añadió enseguida. Hermione aprovechó la distracción del otro para recuperar su varita y aturdir al otro- ¿Estás bien?

Si, Harry, gracias- respondió ella sonriendo, pero él aún no estaba de buen humor

La situación está controlada,- dijo con tono frío- será mejor que nos vayamos

¿Estás seguro de que los demás no necesitan nuestra ayuda?

No, los chicos están haciendo un buen trabajo. Vámonos- los dos agitaron sus varitas y volvieron a

Hogwarts- Bien, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- preguntó enfadado

Lo que fuimos hacer, Harry, investigando

¿Estabas investigando en medio de cinco mortífagos?

No sabía que estaban allí hasta que estuve arriba

Debiste haber pedido refuerzos…

Estaba bajando cuando me descubrieron

¿Te das cuenta de qué pusiste tu vida en peligro?

Harry, ya me había desecho de tres de ellos cuando llegaste

Pero aún quedaban dos…

Pude haberme librado de ellos

Así como también pudieron haberte matado. No debiste quedarte sola…

Harry, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

Fuiste una imprudente, Hermione, arriesgaste tu vida sin ninguna razón…

¡Sin ninguna razón!- repitió ella furiosa- Entonces, según tú, averiguar que Voldemort quiere algo que se supone que tú debías tener no es una razón

Lo hubiéramos averiguado tarde o temprano

Pero lo averigüé a tiempo

Te arriesgaste innecesariamente. Esa información no es primordial…

¿Estás diciendo qué lo que escuché no tiene importancia para nosotros?

No es tan importante

¡No puedo creerlo! Desestimas mi trabajo así como así, sin escucharme del todo…

¡No estoy desestimando tu trabajo!

¡Estás restándole importancia, que es lo mismo! ¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras, ya te dije lo que averigüé, díselo a los demás si se te da la gana…- antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, agitó su varita y se fue. Godric y los demás llegaron un momento después

¡Excelente trabajo, chicos!- dijo él- Hablaremos de esto poco antes de que partan a América, les avisaremos como venir hasta aquí. Ahora vayan a descansar- todos asintieron y salieron.

Al día siguiente, Harry ya se había calmado y dado cuenta de que tal vez exageró las cosas la noche anterior, así que buscó a Hermione para disculparse, pero ella lo evitó durante el desayuno y el poco tiempo que tuvieron después de él antes de subir al tren que los llevaría a Londres y, como ella iba en el compartimento de los prefectos, tampoco pudo hablar con ella allí. Luego de varias horas de viaje y sin haberla visto todo ese tiempo, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, su forma de tratar a su novia la noche anterior no había sido la correcta y se encontraba desesperado buscando la forma de disculparse, pero no se le ocurría nada, así que fue hasta un compartimento vacío, agitó su varita y se a-pareció en el cuarto de entrenamiento de la Cámara del Fénix donde, como todas las tardes, su padre entrenaba solo, por lo que podría hablar con él tranquilamente

Papá,- dijo entrando- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

¿Harry?- preguntó James extrañado- Creí que estabas en el tren…

Acabo de venir de allí. Necesito… que me aconsejes en algo

¿Una charla de padre e hijo?- preguntó sonriendo, Harry hizo lo mismo

Algo así…- respondió. James dejó sus implementos de lucha a un lado y se sentó junto a su hijo

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Alguna vez has estado tan preocupado por una persona que terminas diciéndole una tontería?

¿Hermione?- Harry asintió

Anoche yo… estaba muy enfadado cuando supe del ataque

Todos notamos eso. Supongo que Hermione pagó las consecuencias de ese enojo…

Sí…- y le contó a su padre la discusión con su novia- …traté de hablar con ella antes de subir al tren, pero me evitó en el desayuno. Y en el tren me ha sido imposible

¿Sabes? Tú y yo nos parecemos en eso: tenemos una forma muy tonta de proteger a los que amamos

…y lo único que conseguimos es hacerlas sufrir

Exacto. Te voy a confesar algo: le pedí el divorcio a tu madre dos semanas después de casarnos

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que escuchaste. Fue cuando me enteré que Voldemort quería acabar con nuestra familia, y eso la incluía a ella. Pero el abuelo me hizo entender una cosa…

¿Qué?

Que el alejarme de ella no evitaría que estuviera en peligro. Voldemort ya sabía lo que significaba para mí, y podría utilizarla para acabar conmigo. Además, existía otro peligro…

…que Voldemort descubriera quien es mamá en realidad

Así es. Afortunadamente, Lily no hizo caso de mis tonterías…

¿Le dijiste por qué querías divorciarte?

Al principio no, le di un montón de excusas, incluso llegué a decirle que mi "orgullo Gryffindor" había hecho que dejara de amarla por ser descendiente de Slytherin…- Harry se sorprendió

¿Le dijiste eso?- preguntó- Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado jamás…

Eso dijo tu madre. No creyó una palabra de lo que le dije, así que terminé diciéndole la verdad…

Supongo que se enojó…

Y vaya que lo hizo: se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos gritándome y me puso un ojo negro del gol pe que me dio al final…- Harry rió- Estuvo una semana enfadada conmigo

Entonces, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

Habla con Hermione, explícale tus sentimientos, ella te entenderá

Sí, creo que eso es lo que debo hacer. Gracias, papá

De nada, hijo, ahora debes regresar al tren…

¡El Tren! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

¿En qué?

En que no tengo la menor idea de por donde puede estar ahora…

No estás halando en serio- miró la expresión de su hijo- Harry…

Nunca me he fijado demasiado por donde va el tren, sólo lo normal…

Pero no lo suficiente como para saber en dónde está ahora

Exacto

Veamos…- James miró su reloj- Faltan unas horas para que el tren llegue a Londres, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y te aparezcas en el andén directamente, allí buscarás un compartimento vacío y te aparecerás dentro. Esperemos que nadie haya notado tu ausencia

¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?

Puedes entrenar conmigo, tu técnica de espada no es muy buena…

No creo que Voldemort o Slytherin utilicen una espada en la batalla…

Siempre es útil, aunque no lo parezca. Toma una espada, vamos a entrenar...- Cómo no tenía más remedio, Harry obedeció. Pasó el resto de la tarde practicando con su padre. Aunque seguía pensando que el manejo de la espada no le serviría a la hora de la batalla, debía reconocer que, como pasatiempo, era entretenido. Fue luego de varias horas que Ja-mes le dio un descanso, luego del cual se fue a Londres

Aparecerse dentro del tren fue más fácil de lo que creía, ya que alcanzó a divisarlo antes de que se detuviera y así pudo detectar rápidamente un compartimento vacío, donde se apareció segundos antes de que el tren se detuviera definitivamente. Una vez allí, salió a reunirse con el grupo de estudiantes que salía al andén; casi enseguida pudo divisar a Hermione y se acercó a ella

Necesitamos hablar…- le dijo

Aquí hay demasiada gente

Lo sé, podemos hacerlo en el tren que va al valle- Hermione no pudo responderle, porque Tiff se acercó a ellos junto con Ron en ese momento

Harry, mi madre acaba de escribirnos- dijo Ron- Quiere que vayamos unos días a La Madriguera

Sólo serán unos días, Harry- siguió Tiff- Me dejas ir, ¿verdad?

¿Qué dijo Sirius?

Él pasará unos días en Londres y posiblemente se vaya de viaje, así que dejó la decisión en tus manos

Yo no tengo inconveniente, pero recuerda que…

…tengo que estar en el Baile de Navidad, lo sé- lo interrumpió su hermana- No te preocupes, iré

Bien, salúdame a los Weasley, y confírmame si les llegó su invitación al baile

Está bien. Nos vemos el martes- los cuatro salieron del andén y, una vez afuera, tomaron distintos caminos: Ron y Tiff fueron a reunirse con los Weasley y Harry y Hermione hasta el tren que los llevaría al Valle de Godric, el que partió luego de que subieran y se acomodaran en un compartimento

Lo siento…- dijo Harry luego de varios minutos de silencio

¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó ella- ¿El haberme ignorado o el haber desestimado mi trabajo?

Haberte hecho daño…- respondió él- Anoche yo… estaba muy alterado

Sí, de eso me di cuenta…

Lo primero que debes saber es que no estaba desestimando tu trabajo…

Dijiste que lo que averigüé no tenía importancia…

Había cosas más importantes…

¿Lo ves? Es lo que sigues haciendo…

Mione, es la verdad- la miró a los ojos- No me hubiera importado si no conseguíamos información o si no atrapábamos a ningún mortífago. Incluso no me hubiera importado si la casa era destruida…

Creí que esa casa significaba algo para ti

Tal vez, pero tú eres más importante…- Hermione se ablandó

Harry…

Es la verdad. Cuando te dije que lo que escuchaste no tenía tanta importancia me refería a que no va-lía la pena que arriesgaras tu vida por esa información. Nada lo vale…

Harry… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso anoche?

Porque anoche estaba muy alterado…

Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porqué, la casa está deshabitada…

Pero hace un año y medio no, entonces habían cinco personas dentro, y hoy todas están muertas…

Harry, eso no fue tu culpa…

No dejo de pensar en que si hubiera estado allí, Voldemort se habría conformado conmigo…

Bueno, pues en ese caso la culpa es mía…

¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?

Yo fui la de la idea de pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante…

Eso no tiene que ver, me quedé porque…- se interrumpió, algo avergonzado

¿Por qué?

Bien, no me agradaba la idea de que pasaras la noche sola con Krum…- Hermione sonrió

Seguimos en lo mismo: te quedaste por mí

Mione, eso es absurdo…

Lo sé, pero más absurdo es que tú te culpes de la muerte de tus tíos…

Tal vez tengas razón; pero ese no es el punto, sino que anoche no me porté bien contigo. Saber del a-taque me afectó, fue como volver a vivir esa noche hace año y medio, luego te vi en peligro y… Mione, quiero que sepas que nada, escúchame bien, nada es más importante para mí que tú

Harry…- dijo ella sonriendo- Te amo- él sonrió también

Y yo a ti- la besó- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- ella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos- Tomaré eso como un sí…- añadió antes de besarla de nuevo. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, abrazados en silencio sin dejar de mirarse- ¿Sabes? Te voy a compensar…- dijo Harry luego de varios minutos

No es necesario que lo hagas…- protestó Hermione

Quiero hacerlo. Además, estaremos solos: Rick y Liz permanecerán en Londres hasta el día del baile y luego irán al castillo con tus padres y con tus hermanos… Tenemos dos días completos

Suena tentador- dijo ella- Casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros en Hogwarts…

Lo sé, y después de las vacaciones tampoco tendremos mucho, porque tenemos que viajar

¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

He estado pensando que, cuando nos casemos, podemos tener una casa de campo, no lejos del castillo

Es buena idea. No te ofendas, el castillo es hermoso y es agradable vivir allí, pero…

…es demasiado grande, yo también pienso lo mismo. Por eso he pensado en la casa de campo, he visto un lugar, no lejos del castillo, donde podemos construirla, podemos ir a verlo mañana

Es una buena idea, ¿dices que no es muy lejos?

Apenas una hora en los caballos, cerca del lugar donde fuimos el año pasado

¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo

Sí, y he pensado que podemos pasar el día allí, ¿qué te parece la idea?

¿Un día para nosotros solos?- preguntó coqueta- Suena demasiado tentador para rechazarlo…

Entonces está decidido. Cuando lleguemos, le pediré a Poony que prepare los caballos para que podamos salir mañana a las ocho- ella estuvo de acuerdo y continuaron el viaje con tranquilidad. Al llegar al castillo, Harry dio instrucciones a los elfos para que todo estuviera listo para el día siguiente. Luego acompañó a Hermione a su habitación y fue enseguida a la suya.

A pesar de que era invierno, el día siguiente tuvo un sol radiante, que hacía que el frío mermara; los dos se levantaron temprano y a las siete y media estuvieron en el comedor tomando su desayuno. Luego fue-ron por los caballos y emprendieron su viaje hasta el lugar escogido. Como los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo estaban llenos de magia, había zonas, como en la que iban a pasar el día, que tenían un clima primaveral, ideal para pasar un día tranquilos y sin que nadie los molestara. No tardaron en encontrar el lugar del que Harry había hablado la noche anterior, así que bajaron y ataron los caballos en un árbol

Bien, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione luego de que recorrieran los alrededores

Es precioso, Harry,- respondió ella contenta- es un lugar maravilloso para vivir…

Yo pensé lo mismo cuando Poony me lo mostró. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en hacer la casa aquí?

No se me ocurre un lugar mejor. Está cerca del lago y del bosque, podremos ir allí a menudo

Entonces, en vacaciones empezaré a hacer los arreglos para construirla- ella sonrió mostrándole su acuerdo. Enseguida tomaron los caballos de nuevo y fueron caminando hasta el bosque en el que habían esta-do el año anterior. Una vez allí, los dos se metieron al lago, donde estuvieron nadando y divirtiéndose un rato. En uno de esos juegos, Harry se puso a perseguir a Hermione y salieron los dos del lago corriendo y riéndose segundos antes de que Harry atrapara a su novia, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo con los rostros muy juntos. Al verse en esa situación, ninguno pudo resistirse y empezaron a besarse, primero con suavidad, pero poco a poco los besos y las caricias se hicieron más intensas y, sin que se dieran cuenta, la parte de arriba del bikini de Hermione estaba a un lado, pero ellos no le dieron importancia y la ma-no de Harry se deslizaba por la cadera de su novia cuando sintieron un ruido entre los matorrales que los hizo separarse apresuradamente- ¿Quién está allí?- preguntó Harry

_No es la forma correcta de recibir a las visitas, Potter_- le respondió una voz en pársel

_¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!_- de entre los matorrales surgió una serpiente gigantesca, de color marrón

_Nagini…_- la reconoció Harry, la había visto una vez en sus sueños- _¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_¿Acaso olvidas que los terrenos de Slytherin, por lo tanto los de mi amo, limitan con los tuyos? Pusiste una barrera contra humanos, pero eso no me impide venir sin usar magia. Me tomó dos días llegar_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Te traigo un mensaje de mi amo: te da una oportunidad más para unirte a él_

_La respuesta es la misma: jamás me uniré a Voldemort, no existe forma de que lo haga…_

_No deberías estar tan seguro…_- Hermione por su parte, se había sorprendido mucho al ver aparecer a la serpiente y luego escuchar a Harry hablar con ella en pársel, pero su intuición le decía que la presencia del reptil (cuyo nombre y procedencia ignoraba) no significaba nada bueno. Se había vestido mientras Harry hablaba y estaba preparándose para atacar cuando la serpiente se lanzó contra ella con las fauces abiertas. La sorpresa la dejó paralizada y hubiera sido mordida si no es por Harry que, adivinando las intenciones de la serpiente, fue más rápido y la protegió poniéndose delante de ella. Sin embargo, su movimiento no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Nagini lo mordiera a él. El dolor intenso en el hombro que le provocó la mordida a Harry y el que estuviera sujetando a Hermione con fuerza, evitó que pudieran contraatacar a la serpiente enseguida, por lo que ésta mordió a Harry dos veces más, aunque siempre el ataque iba dirigido hacia Hermione. Fue entonces cuando Hermione logró liberar su brazo derecho y aturdir a la serpiente, mientras Harry caía al suelo con una mueca de dolor…

¡Harry!- gritó Hermione poniéndose a su lado

Mione…- dijo él con voz débil- ¿Estás… bien?

Sabes que sí- dijo ella entre sollozos- Pero a ti debe verte un sanador…

No podrá... hacer... mucho...- respondió él- Llama a...- no pudo continuar, porque cayó inconsciente

¡Harry!- gritó desesperada- Harry, no puedes dejarme… Por favor…- pero entonces sintió un leve latido en su corazón y una esperanza nació en ella: debía mantener la calma y buscar la forma de llevar a Harry al castillo, pero ¿cómo? No tenía su varita y aún no había aprendido a aparecerse junto con otra persona sin ella. Fue entonces cuando recordó que la vinculación mágica que tenían los elfos domésticos con sus amos hacían que éstos acudieran a su llamado dondequiera que estuvieran, y también recordó que, un año antes, Harry había dado órdenes de que ella recibiera el mismo trato que él…- ¡Poony!- llamó, con la esperanza de que funcionara, el elfo apareció luego de unos segundos

La señorita llamó a…- pero se interrumpió- ¡Amo Harry! Señorita, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Lo sabrás después Poony- dijo ella- Ahora debes ayudarme a llevarlo al castillo…

Sí, señorita, Poony llevará al amo Harry…

Llévalo a su habitación, yo te alcanzo enseguida- el elfo puso su mano sobre Harry y los dos desaparecieron con un estallido casi al mismo tiempo de que Hermione agitaba su mano y desaparecía también. Se aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, donde lo pusieron sobre la cama

El amo Harry está sangrando mucho, señorita…- dijo Poony apesadumbrado

Lo sé, Poony,- dijo ella entre lágrimas- ve a las cocinas y pide que calienten un poco de agua para lavarle las heridas, también consigue unas vendas. Envíame todo eso y luego ve a buscar un sanador…

Sí, señorita Hermione…- y desapareció. Minutos después, tres elfos aparecieron con un caldero lleno de agua y unos paños limpios, que pusieron junto a la cama de su amo

Poony fue a llamar al sanador, señorita- chilló una elfina- Y nosotros vinimos a ayudarla con el amo- se fijó en Hermione- Pero la señorita también está herida, tiene la ropa manchada de sangre...

Es de Harry- explicó ella- ¿Cuántos elfos hay en el castillo?

Veinticinco aparte de nosotros, señorita, pero diez de ellos están en Londres comprando las cosas que en-cargó el amo para el Baile de Navidad, y dos tuvieron que ir al extranjero por lo mismo…

Por las hadas. Sí, Harry me lo dijo. Bien, quiero que uno de ustedes vaya a casa del Ministro de Magia y busque a Tiffany, díganle que venga enseguida. Otro que vaya a buscar a Emily

Sí, señorita- dijo uno de ellos y desapareció

Acerquen el caldero…- pidió Hermione a los otros dos. Así, entre los tres, lograron limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de Harry, pero lo que vieron después de hacerlo los preocupó: Harry tenía los agujeros de dos grandes colmillos en su hombro, en el brazo izquierdo y en el costado, y, si bien las heridas estaban desinfectadas, a su alrededor se empezaba a formar una mancha de color negro- ¿Qué es esto?- murmuró Hermione. Justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta- Pase…- uno de los elfos entró

Señorita, el Sr. Sirius Black acaba de llegar y pregunta por el amo- dijo- ¿Qué debo decirle?

Dile que suba, por favor- el elfo hizo una reverencia y se fue

Blinky no quiere preocupar a la señorita,- chilló entonces la elfina- pero el amo no se ve bien…

Ya lo sé, Blinky- respondió Hermione angustiada- Pero no sé que hacer…- pasó su mano por la cabeza de Harry y notó que su frente estaba ardiendo- También tiene mucha fiebre, ve por agua fría…

Sí, señorita- al mismo tiempo que la elfina salía, Sirius entraba a la habitación

Hermione, me dijeron que…- entonces se fijó en Harry- ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fue… fue mi culpa- explicó Hermione llorando- Fue mi culpa…

Vamos, tranquilízate- la calmó Sirius- Cuéntame que ocurrió

Hoy fuimos al lago…- respondió ella- No sé de donde apareció una serpiente… Harry habló con ella unos segundos… Entonces la serpiente se abalanzó sobre mí y estuvo a punto de morderme… Pero Harry… Harry me protegió y la serpiente lo mordió… Soy yo quien debería estar en esa cama…

No debes culparte- la tranquilizó Sirius- ¿Acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo por él?

Sí, pero…

Entonces deja de culparte. A Harry no le gustaría…

Ya lo sé, pero no sé que hacer… Tiene mucha fiebre, y esas manchas no pueden ser nada bueno

¿Manchas?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a la cama y examinando a su ahijado- ¡Por Merlín!

¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?- preguntó Hermione preocupada

Espero estar equivocado… Pero necesito averiguar más

Poony fue por un sanador…

No bastará con un sanador- dijo Sirius- ¿Puedes disponer de los elfos?

Sí, Harry así lo dispuso

Bien. Envía uno a Hogwarts, que le diga a Dumbledore que venga junto con Madam Pomfrey y Snape- al ver la extrañeza de la chica añadió- Madam Pomfrey es la mejor sanadora que existe y Snape es un especialista en pociones. Esas manchas significan que el veneno se está expandiendo rápidamente por la sangre de Harry, necesitamos encontrar un antídoto lo más pronto posible

Enviaré por ellos enseguida…- fue hasta el primer piso y repitió las instrucciones de Sirius al primer elfo que encontró, luego subió nuevamente a ver a Harry- Ya envié a un elfo a Hogwarts

Ahora ve a cambiarte, tienes la ropa llena de sangre

No quiero dejarlo…

No te preocupes por él, yo lo vigilaré. Ve a cambiarte…- ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Casi en seguida apareció Poony con un sanador que llevaba la túnica de San Mungo

Poony lamenta su demora, Sr. Sirius Black- se justificó el elfo al verlo- Pero Poony no encontró al sanador en su casa y fue a Londres a buscar uno. Fue difícil encontrar a uno que pueda venir

Eso no tiene importancia ahora- dijo Sirius, luego se dirigió al sanador- Fue atacado por una serpiente hace unas horas, fíjese en esas manchas, son las que me preocupan…- el sanador se acercó

Esto puede significar solo un veneno muy poderoso- dijo luego de examinarlo- Tenemos que buscar un antídoto de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Un elfo fue a Hogwarts por Madam Pomfrey y Severus Snape, ellos podrán ayudarnos.

Me parece buena idea, ellos serán de mucha utilidad…

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de Harry, tanto Emily como Tiffany habían sido avisadas que éste estaba herido y se habían apresurado a ir al castillo, llegando Emily y Robert al mismo tiempo que Tiff y Ron. Al llegar preguntaron a un elfo por Harry y subieron apresuradamente a su habitación, encontrándose con Hermione en la puerta. La primera en hablar fue Tiff…

Hermione, ¿cómo está mi hermano?

Mal- dijo ella entre sollozos- Lo atacó una serpiente, lo mordió tres veces…

¿Una serpiente?- preguntó Emily- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

No estábamos en el castillo, salimos a pasar el día junto al lago…

Eso no es lo importante ahora,- intervino Robert- sino la salud de Harry. ¿Quién está con él?

Sirius, yo fui sólo a cambiarme de ropa- antes de que alguien más hablara, la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron Sirius junto con un sanador y Poony- Sirius…

Me alegra que hayan llegado- dijo él- Necesitamos hablar…

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

No quiero apresurarme a dar conclusiones- indicó el sanador- Prefiero esperar a Madam Pomfrey y al Prof. Snape. Además, me gustaría hablar con toda la familia…

¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Tiff

Por supuesto, pasen- todos entraron- Logré quitarle la fiebre, pero aún así está muy mal- Tiff y Hermione se acercaron a la cama, donde Harry estaba recostado, muy pálido

¿Qué clase de veneno lo afectó?- preguntó Robert

Uno muy poderoso- respondió el sanador- Las manchas indican que se está expandiendo muy rápido. Necesitamos encontrar el antídoto lo más pronto posible…

Será mejor que sigamos hablando de esto en el salón- sugirió Sirius- Así estaremos pendientes de la llegada de Madam Pomfrey y Snape. ¿Vienen con nosotros?- les preguntó a los chicos

Prefiero quedarme y estar al pendiente de Harry- dijo Hermione

Bien, estaremos abajo si nos necesitan- y los adultos bajaron

Tenemos que avisarle a mis padres- dijo Tiff en cuanto salieron

A mí también se me ha ocurrido- añadió Ron- Pero posiblemente ellos estén en el Salón del Fénix y no podemos ir a Hogwarts ahora…- junto en ese momento, Harry empezó a moverse

Mione…- murmuró, ella se acercó a él- Mione…

Aquí estoy, Harry…- le dijo- Aquí estoy, a tu lado…

¿Dónde… estamos?

En el castillo. Te traje con la ayuda de Poony; pero no hables ahora, no te hace bien…

¿Qué… pasó… con… _Nagini_…?

¿_Nagini_?- preguntó Hermione- ¿La serpiente de Voldemort?

Sí… él la… envió… para… hacerte… daño…- Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas- No… No

llores… Por… Favor… Sabes que… no me gusta… verte… llorar…

Harry… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Porque te amo… Lo volvería a hacer… si fuese… necesario…- hizo un gesto de dolor

Harry, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione preocupada

Es el efecto… del veneno… ¿Dónde… dónde está… Jane?- Tiff se acercó

Aquí estoy, Harry- dijo llorando- Vine en cuanto me enteré…

Escúchame… con atención… Voldemort tiene… el antídoto… del veneno… Nagini… me lo dijo… Planeaba… usarlo para… atraerme… a su lado… No me extrañaría que… intentara… hacer… lo mismo… contigo… usándome a mí… No accedas… diga lo que diga… no accedas…

¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje morir si tu vida llega a estar en mis manos?

¿No… te das… cuenta? Si yo muero…

Eso no va a ocurrir- lo interrumpió Hermione, él apretó su mano débilmente

Todos sabemos… que es una… posibilidad… Si eso pasa… Jane… Serás… la última… heredera… La última… esperanza… para la Orden… del Fénix…- Tiff sollozó- Prométemelo Jane… Prométeme… solemnemente que… pase… lo que pase… Cumplirás… con la misión… por los dos…

Te lo prometo, hermano- respondió Tiff luego de unos segundos- Yo, Tiffany Jane Gryffindor, te pro meto que nada impedirá que cumpla la misión que nos fue encomendada…

Gracias…- dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente- Ahora… estoy… más… tranquilo…

Debes descansar, Harry- intervino Ron por primera vez- No debes hablar más…

Es… igual… si hablo… o no…- empezó retorcerse de dolor y un rastro de sangre se vio en su boca

¡Harry!- dijo Hermione asustada- ¡Harry!, ¿qué te pasa?

El dolor… No lo soporto…- empezó a escupir sangre y a retorcerse por el dolor…

Resiste, Harry…- le pidió Ron antes de apresurarse a la puerta- ¡SIRIUS!- gritó bajando las escaleras- ¡SIRIUS!- él apareció junto al sanador, Madam Pomfrey y Snape

¿Qué ocurre Ron?- preguntó preocupado

Es Harry, se puso peor- los adultos subieron apresuradamente las escaleras seguidos de Ron. Junto a la cama de Harry estaban Hermione y Tiff tratando de que Harry reaccionara

Señoritas, tienen que salir- indicó el sanador

No nos puede pedir eso…- protestó Tiff

Es lo mejor- intervino Sirius- Necesitamos examinar a Harry, les avisaremos cualquier cosa

Sirius tiene razón- dijo Ron- Vamos a esperar noticias en el Salón del Fénix…- sólo Tiff y Hermione notaron el tono significativo de su voz, así que bajaron hasta el salón

Yo iré a buscar a mis padres- dijo Tiff- Si alguien viene, toquen la puerta- los dos asintieron y Tiff cruzó la puerta que daba a la Cámara del Fénix. Una vez allí, fue hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento a buscar a James, decidiendo decírselo a él primero- Papi…- susurró entrando

Tiffany…- saludó él sonriendo, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver el rostro de su hija- ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry… Harry está herido…

¡¿Qué?!

No… No sabemos como… la serpiente de Voldemort llegó al castillo y… lo mordió tres veces

¿Tres veces?- preguntó James preocupado- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Mal… Hermione dijo que hay unas manchas negras alrededor de sus heridas… Pudo hablar unos minutos y… me pidió que…- estalló en llanto- ¡Ay, Papá! No debí acceder a hacerle esa promesa…

¿Qué promesa?- preguntó James abrazando a su hija

Dijo que Voldemort tenía el antídoto… Y que tal vez lo usara para hacer que me una a él…

Es una posibilidad…- miró a su hija- No estarás pensando…

¿No te digo que Harry no me dejó? Le prometí solemnemente que no accedería

¿Acaso te arrepientes de esa promesa?

Posiblemente haya condenado a mi hermano a muerte con ella…- James la miró enfadado

Jane Lilian Potter- le dijo con voz firme- Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en esa posibilidad…

Papá, es mi hermano…

Y es mi hijo- la interrumpió James- A mí también me afecta esta situación, hija,- dijo suavizando su voz- Pero todo lo que ustedes han logrado este año no servirá de nada si Voldemort gana…

¡Es que me siento impotente, papá!- dijo desesperada. James iba a decir algo, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Lily, que se extrañó al ver su hija allí

¿Tiffany? No sabía que habías regresado al castillo, creí que estabas con los Weasley

Allí estaba, mamá,- respondió con calma- pero tuve que regresar…- Lily la miró angustiada

Es Harry, ¿verdad?- preguntó con un hilo de voz- Algo le pasó a tu hermano…

¿Cómo…?

Una madre siempre sabe cuando sus hijos están en peligro. Algo me decía que uno de ustedes estaba en peligro, y tú estás aquí, así que sólo queda tu hermano…

Lil, será mejor que te sientes- le dijo James, ella obedeció- Ante todo, debemos mantener la calma…

¡¿Cómo me pides que mantenga la calma?! Mi hijo está en peligro, lo sé…

No voy a negarlo, Lil. Harry fue atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort…

¡¿Qué?!

Aún no sabemos cómo llegó al castillo y, por el momento, eso no es lo importante, sino la salud de Harry. Tiff, regresa al castillo, te enviaré a los fénix en un momento, ellos curarán las heridas de Harry…

Pero el veneno…- empezó Tiff

Ya se expandió por su sangre, lo sé, pero primero necesitamos saber qué clase de veneno es. Trata de averiguarlo y avísanos enseguida. Lily, debemos reunir a la Orden…

¿Y si sigue en el castillo, James?- preguntó ella- ¿Si ataca también a Tiffany…?

Yo estaré bien, mamá- la tranquilizó ella- Ahora debemos pensar en Harry- se despidió de sus padres y regresó al Salón del Fénix, donde lo esperaban su novio y su mejor amiga

¿Cómo lo tomaron?- preguntó Hermione

Mejor de lo que me esperaba, en realidad. Papá mantuvo la calma y nos tranquilizó un poco a mamá y a mí, enviará a los fénix en un momento. ¿Ustedes han sabido algo?

Sirius vino hace un momento- respondió Ron- Le preguntó a Hermione qué había pasado con la serpiente

¿Para qué quería saber eso?

Al parecer, necesitan el veneno de la serpiente para hacer el antídoto- contestó esta vez Hermione- Yo la aturdí, estaba más preocupada por Harry, así que supongo que debe seguir junto al lago…

¿Y ya fueron a buscarla?

Sí, fueron enseguida- en ese momento, escucharon unas voces fuera del salón y los tres salieron. En el vestíbulo estaban los adultos, y tanto Sirius como Robert estaban cubiertos de sangre

¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ron

Logramos extraer el veneno, Sr. Weasley- explicó Madam Pomfrey- El Prof. Snape se lo llevó a Hogwarts y allí está preparando el antídoto… Esperemos que lo tenga listo a tiempo

Todos esperamos eso- dijo el sanador- Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es permanecer pendientes de él y controlar que su situación no empeore- los demás asintieron

Debemos turnarnos- añadió Sirius- Debemos estar vigilando a Harry todo el tiempo

Yo haré el primer turno, Sr. Black- dijo Madam Pomfrey. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que cada uno tomó su camino: Sirius y Robert fueron a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse de ropa, el último acompañado por Emily, quien quería vigilar a su hijo y sus sobrinos, que estaban solos en su casa. El sanador regresó a Londres y Madam Pomfrey fue al cuarto de Harry. Los chicos también tomaron rumbos distintos: Tiff y Ron fueron a uno de los salones mientras Hermione fue hasta las cocinas y pidió a los elfos que prepararan varias habitaciones para los huéspedes del castillo.

Ya en la noche, todos, excepto Madam Pomfrey, acudieron a la cena en silencio. Ninguno pronunció una palabra, pero sus miradas estaban fijas en un solo lugar: la silla vacía en la cabecera de la mesa, donde debería estar sentado Harry. Más de una hora había transcurrido desde que los elfos habían servido la cena sin que nadie probara bocado, cuando Poony entró y anunció que Snape había llegado con el antídoto y que había subido a dárselo a Harry. Ante esto, todos se apresuraron a salir del comedor e ir a la habitación de Harry, donde Madam Pomfrey acababa de administrarle el antídoto. Todos la miraron expectantes…

¿Y…?- preguntó Sirius luego de un momento de silencio

Ninguna reacción- respondió Madam Pomfrey

¿Eso… eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Hermione

Srta. Granger,- respondió la enfermera- usted vio el tamaño de esa serpiente y los efectos del veneno en el Sr. Potter. Hace un momento llegaron dos fénix y curaron sus heridas, eso evitó que siguiera sangran-do. Sin embargo, el veneno es de rápida propagación; le administramos el antídoto lo más pronto que pu-dimos pero… Lo siento, pero fue demasiado tarde- al escuchar esto, todos quedaron en shock

¡No!- dijo Tiff- No… No es verdad…

Srta. Potter, hicimos todo lo posible pero no fue suficiente, sólo nos queda esperar que…

¡Mi hermano no va a morir!- la interrumpió Tiff- Él no puede morir… ¡No puede!

Princesa, tranquilízate…- trató de calmarla Ron

¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO ME DICEN QUE MI HERMANO VA A MORIR!- estalló en llanto- No quiero perderlo, Ron… No quiero…- empezó a temblar- Mi hermano no puede morir… él me prometió que estaríamos juntos hasta el final…

Fue mi culpa…- murmuró Hermione- Fue mi culpa… Fue mi culpa…

Prof. Snape, alcánceme mi maletín- dijo Madam Pomfrey al ver que las dos estaban a punto de una crisis nerviosa. Snape obedeció y ella sacó dos frascos del maletín- Sr. Weasley, déle esto- añadió entregándole uno de los frascos- Es una poción tranquilizante, las hará dormir por un rato- tomó el otro frasco e hizo que Hermione bebiera su contenido, casi enseguida las dos se durmieron- El golpe ha sido demasiado duro para ellas, espero que cuando despierten estén más tranquilas…

¿En verdad ya no puede hacer nada?- preguntó Sirius tratando de contener las lágrimas

Lo siento, Sr. Black. El efecto del antídoto suele ser inmediato, ningún paciente ha sobrevivido si no es así. Al Sr. Potter le quedad sólo horas de vida…- en sus ojos también brillaban unas lágrimas- Lo he atendido muchas veces en los últimos seis años, y es la primera vez que no pude ayudarlo…

No fue tu culpa, Poppy- dijo Snape- Tal vez no me creas, Black, pero también lo siento, traté de tener el antídoto a tiempo, pero me fue imposible…- Sirius lo miró

Te creo, Snape. A pesar de todo, sé que no lo dejarías morir a propósito…- dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación seguido de los otros dos. Al siguiente día darían la noticia

Varias horas después, Hermione despertó en su habitación. Se desorientó al principio, pero luego recordó lo ocurrido durante el día y estalló en llanto, sin poder asimilar que había perdido a Harry para siempre. Después de un buen rato de llorar sobre su almohada decidió ir a verlo: si Harry iba a morir, (aunque ella aún se negaba aún a aceptarlo) quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, así que tomó su bata y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a alguien frente a la puerta…

¿Lily?- preguntó sorprendida, ella se volteó

Hermione…- la saludó sollozando- Creí que estabas dormida…

Creo recordar que me dieron un tranquilizante, pero no podía dejar solo a Harry…

No está solo- dijo Lily- Los Gryffindor están con él…

¿Los veinte?- preguntó Hermione extrañada

Rowena nos hizo ver el diagnóstico de Madam Pomfrey en su bola de cristal- respondió- Entonces decidimos acudir al último recurso: el ritual de la luz- Hermione trató de recordar

¿El ritual de la luz? ¿El antiguo ritual que utilizaba Merlín?

Así es, los Ravenclaw hicimos la primera parte y los Gryffindor están haciendo la parte final…

¿Y funcionará?

Pronto lo sabremos, los Gryffindor deben estar por terminar- en efecto, la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron Godric y sus descendientes- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Lily a su esposo

No sé que le hizo pensar a Voldemort que podía deshacerse de mí con una serpiente de tres metros cuando hace años no lo logró con una de veinte…- respondió una voz desde dentro de la habitación

¡Harry!- exclamaron Lily y Hermione a la vez, reconociendo su voz y entrando a la habitación. Allí estaba Harry, pálido aún pero de mejor aspecto que horas antes y con una sonrisa en el rostro

¡Hijo!- se apresuró Lily a abrazarlo- Me tenías muy preocupada…

Lo siento, mamá, no fue a propósito…- dijo él mientras su madre lo cubría de besos

Lily, lo vas a ahogar- la detuvo James- Además, nosotros debemos regresar a Hogwarts. Me sorprende que no hayamos despertado a todo el castillo con todo el alboroto que armamos…

Y no eres la única que ha estado preocupada por él- añadió Godric. Harry miró al frente

Mione…- dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano; ella se lanzó a abrazarlo en un mar de lágrimas

Estaba tan preocupada…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Creí que te había perdido…

Pero no fue así- la animó Harry- Estoy aquí, amor, a tu lado

Será mejor que los dejemos solos- opinó Lily- Harry, no vayas a ninguna parte sin que el sanador te lo autorice. Hermione, confío en que no lo dejes hacer locuras…

No te preocupes, Lily- respondió ella- Lo mantendré vigilado…

Lo sé. Y Harry…

Sí, ya sé: no montaré a _Storm_, no entrenaré duelo ni me agitaré demasiado… Papá ya me lo advirtió

Me alegra que lo hayas entendido- dijo James

Que conste que ninguno de los dos me está prohibiendo jugar quidditch…- añadió sonriendo

¡Harry!- lo reprendieron Lily y James al mismo tiempo

Era broma, tampoco saldré a jugar quidditch. Pero iré al Baile de Navidad…

Sólo cumplirás con tu deber- le advirtió James- Abrirán el baile y luego descansarás

Está bien, papá, Buenas Noches

Buenas Noches, hijo…- los también se despidieron antes de agitar su varita y desaparecer

Me alegra estar contigo a solas- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione cuando estuvieron solos

Harry…- respondió ella llorando aún- Tenía tanto miedo… Madam Promfrey dijo…

Sé lo que dijo Madam Pomfrey, pero ella no contaba con la Orden del Fénix. Sin ellos, tal vez…

No lo digas…- lo interrumpió- No lo digas, no quiero pensar más en esa posibilidad… No quiero recordar que estuve a punto de perderte… Y todo por mi culpa…- Harry la miró a los ojos

Mione, lo repetiré una vez más y lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que te convenzas de lo que te digo: no fue tu culpa que Voldemort enviara a Nagini hasta aquí…

La envió para atacarme, tú mismo lo dijiste…

Lo sé, pero no por eso lo ocurrido es tu culpa. En todo caso es mía, por no poner más barreras…

¿Y todo el dolor que tuviste que soportar? Yo te vi, Harry, te vi retorciéndote de dolor…

Ese dolor no es nada comparado con el que hubiera sentido al perderte. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Mione, soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo por tenerte a mi lado…- antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, Harry tomó su rostro y la besó largamente

Te amo, Harry- dijo ella cuando se separaron

Y yo a ti- respondió él dándole un beso en la frente. Estuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo, hasta que Hermione pareció recordar algo- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry al ver su inquietud

Amor, no es que me guste recordarlo, pero supuestamente tú…

…me iba a morir- terminó por ella- Sé lo que te preocupa: cómo vamos a explicar que de pronto estoy recuperado cuando estaba a punto de morir, pero no te preocupes por eso. Papá me dio una idea…

¿Cuál?

Diremos que, como el veneno era muy poderoso, el antídoto tardó un poco en hacer efecto, lo que los llevó a pensar que no había funcionado. Tú viniste a verme durante la noche y me encontraste despierto

Bueno, eso último es casi cierto- sonrió- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende la capacidad que tienen tú y tu padre para inventar mentiras creíbles en poco tiempo…- los dos rieron

Y lo mejor de todo es que todos se lo creen- añadió Harry- Excepto tú, Jane y mi madre

Hablando de Tiff, a ella sí tendremos que decirle la verdad…

Lo sé…- antes de que añadiera algo más, sintieron que la puerta se abría y por ella entró Tiff

¡Harry!- dijo ella y corrió a abrazarlo- Lo sabía, sabía que no podías morir…

Agradécelo a Godric y Rowena…- dijo él sonriendo

¿Godric y Rowena?- preguntó Tiff extrañada- Creí que el antídoto…

Sí, también ayudó el antídoto, pero me lo administraron algo tarde, no me hubiera salvado sólo con eso

Harry…- dijo Tiff llorando- Nos pegaste un susto de muerte, ¿lo sabías?

Lo sé, y lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa…

Lo importante es que el peligro ya pasó- añadió Hermione- Ahora debes cuidarte y no hacer locuras…

Antes tienen que explicarme cómo lograron Godric y Rowena salvar a Harry

El Ritual de la Luz- respondió Harry

¿El Ritual de la Luz?- preguntó Tiff extrañada- Creí que no funcionaba con un heredero

Si lo hace sólo uno de nosotros no, pero si lo hacen cuarenta sí…

¿Vinieron todos?- preguntó Tiff sorprendida- ¿Cómo cupieron cuarenta personas en esta habitación?

No lo hicieron, vinieron por partes: primero los Ravenclaw y luego los Gryffindor…

Ya veo. Pero no podemos decirles eso a Sirius y a los demás…

Ya lo sé, a ellos les diremos que el antídoto funcionó, algo tarde, pero funcionó

Sí, es una buena historia. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti o a papá?- preguntó sonriendo

A papá, a mí me falta práctica para inventar excusas tan rápido- los tres estuvieron hablando por largo tiempo, tanto que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido si no es por Poony que, obedeciendo instrucciones de Sirius, entró a la habitación con una bandeja de agua en las manos…

¡Amo Harry!- dijo haciendo caer la bandeja que llevaba con gran estropicio

Buenos Días, Poony- saludó Harry sonriente

¡El amo Harry ha despertado!- dijo el elfo contento- ¡El amo Harry se ha salvado!

Así es, Poony- respondió Harry- ¿Nos traes el desayuno a mi hermana a mi prometida y a mí, por favor?

Sí, amo Harry, Poony traerá el desayuno enseguida, Amo…- y salió. Lo que tanto el elfo como los chicos ignoraban era que el ruido que había hecho el primero al tirar la bandeja había despertado a los adultos que dormían en el castillo, (entiéndase Sirius, Madam Pomfrey y Snape) quienes pensaron lo peor y se apresuraron a ir a la habitación de Harry, sorprendiéndose al verlo tan recuperado

¿Sr. Potter?- preguntó Madam Pomfrey sorprendida

Buenos Días, Madam Pomfrey, Prof. Snape- saludó él sonriendo- Hola Sirius…

¡Harry!- dijo Sirius contento y acercándose a abrazarlo- ¿Cómo…?

Según me dijeron, me dieron un antídoto

El antídoto…- murmuró Madam Pomfrey- ¿Funcionó?

Así parece- respondió Harry

Creímos que no funcionaría- admitió Madam Pomfrey- No hubo reacción inmediata

Cuando desperté no había nadie- dijo Harry- Hermione llegó hace poco seguida de Tiff

Eso no es lo importante ahora, Sr. Potter- dijo Madam Pomfrey- Debo revisarlo y comprobar su esta-do de salud, ver si estará apto para el Torneo de Duelo en Salem…

Por supuesto que estaré apto para ese torneo- dijo Harry serio- Madam Pomfrey, hagamos un trato: le doy mi palabra que no saldré de esta habitación a menos que usted me lo autorice, no entrenaré quidditch y me arriesgaré a perder el primer encuentro en el torneo porque no entrenaré duelo tampoco- los otros dos adultos no daban crédito a sus oídos- Pero iré a Salem y abriré el Baile de Navidad

Lo del torneo puede arreglarse, Sr. Potter, pero el Baile es en dos días y no puede asistir…

Sólo será la pieza de inicio, luego subiré a descansar si eso le complace…

No, Sr. Potter, debe descansar hasta el día de su viaje, y es mi última palabra

Bien, entonces le pediré a Poony que ensille a _Storm_ para esta tarde…

¡Sr. Potter! No puede montar a caballo, es peligroso…

¿Más peligroso que bailar una pieza dentro de dos días?- Madam Pomfrey reflexionó

Está bien, Sr. Potter, puede asistir al baile- se rindió al fin- Pero subirá en cuanto se sienta mal…

Se lo prometo, y gracias- justo en ese momento, entró Poony con el desayuno, por lo que los adultos decidieron bajar al comedor y luego revisar a Harry.

Los días antes del baile transcurrieron con normalidad, con la única diferencia que al estar Harry en cama y sin que la abuela hubiera llegado al castillo (nadie sabía la razón) Tiff y Hermione tuvieron que encargarse de ultimar los detalles para el baile, tarea en la que fueron ayudadas discretamente por Lily. De tal forma que el 24 de Diciembre en la noche el Castillo de Gryffindor brillaba en todo su esplendor esperando a los invita-dos y Harry estaba, como un año antes, esperando a Hermione en la puerta de su cuarto

Ya estoy lista, Harry, lamento haberte hecho esperar…

La espera valió la pena- dijo él sonriendo- Estás preciosa…

Tú no cambias- rió ella- Eres un adulador sin remedio

No es mi culpa que estés más hermosa cada día…- respondió él antes de besarla. Se quedaron así por largo tiempo, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo tras ellos: eran Ron y Tiff

Oigan tórtolos,- dijo Tiff- no sé si lo recuerdan, pero los invitados están por llegar…

Bajamos enseguida, Tiff- contestó Harry, a la vez que le ofrecía el brazo. Los cuatro bajaron y, mientras Tiff y Ron iban al salón, Harry y Hermione fueron hasta la puerta para recibir a los primeros invitados

El baile transcurrió con la alegría que caracterizaba a la fecha, aunque muchos habitantes del pueblo mostraron su sorpresa al ver a Harry recuperado, ya que el rumor de su gravedad se había esparcido cuando Poony había ido a buscar un sanador, por lo que todos se mostraron complacidos al ver que estaba recuperado. Harry por su parte no sintió molestias esa noche, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que, desoyendo todas sus protestas, Madam Pomfrey le había enyesado el hombro y el brazo bajo el argumento de que, a pesar de que la herida había sanado, éstos estaban muy débiles y debía inmovilizarlos hasta después de llegar a Salem, por lo que a Harry no le quedó de otra sino resignarse. Pero, gracias a eso, pudo disfrutar del baile sin molestia alguna aunque, tal como había lo prometido, no bailó sino la pieza de inicio, dedicándose a observar y a conversar con los invitados el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que todas las parejas salieron a bailar, por lo que él y Hermione fueron a los jardines

Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hermione

Bien, sobre todo para estar con un brazo inmovilizado…

Madam Pomfrey dijo que es lo mejor

Ya lo sé, pero aún así me molesta- la abrazó- Pero no me importa todo eso si estás conmigo

Harry…- dijo ella sonriendo- Te amo

Y yo a ti- estuvieron caminando por el jardín por un buen rato, hasta que escucharon que el reloj daba las doce, entonces Harry se detuvo y sacó una caja de su bolsillo- Ábrela…- le dijo a Hermione

Harry, es hermoso…- dijo al ver un prendedor con dos H de brillantes enlazadas- No era necesario…

Tal vez, pero quise dártelo- respondió él antes de besarla- Ahora será mejor que regresar, antes de que Sirius o Tiff organicen una patrulla de búsqueda…- los dos rieron y regresaron al salón

La semana que faltaba antes de irse a los Estados Unidos pasó con rapidez, los chicos se la pasaron entrenando excepto Harry quien, fiel a su promesa, no salía de su habitación, donde recibía la visita de su familia mientras ideaba estrategias que les permitiría desempeñarse mejor en el torneo. Es así, que la tarde del 1 de Enero estaban todos listos en el vestíbulo del castillo esperando que Sirius viniera por ellos para ir, por la red flu nuevamente, hasta el Caldero Chorreantes, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo de duelo y varios miembros del ministerio, quienes les entregarían los documentos muggles necesarios para ir a los Estados Unidos. Una vez hecho esto, tomaron varios taxis que los llevaron hasta el aeropuerto, donde llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que estaban anunciando la próxima salida de su vuelo

Oigan, ¿están seguros de que esto vuela?- preguntó Draco en voz baja cuando estuvieron en el avión

Por supuesto que vuela- respondió Tiff a su lado- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Princesa, yo pienso como él- dijo Ron- Hay un montón de gente en este aparato, eso sin contar con sus equipajes, ¿cómo se va a elevar con todo ese peso?- Tiff rió

Es algo difícil de explicar, cariño, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien- una vez que el avión se elevó, los temores de los chicos se fueron y empezaron a disfrutar del viaje, lo que fue una suerte, pues el vuelo duró varias horas y así no se aburrieron. Cuando por fin aterrizaron, casi anochecía, por lo que se apresuraron a tomar otros taxis e ir hasta un parque tras el cual estaba oculto el Instituto Salem, cu ya dirección la tenía Tiffany- Déjenos aquí, por favor- le pidió al taxista cuando llegaron

¿Aquí, señorita?- preguntó el taxista extrañado- Pero… el parque está desierto

Lo sé, venimos de campamento. Es una… apuesta que hicimos

Cómo diga- dijo el taxista encogiéndose de hombros, Tiff pagó y todos bajaron

Bien, vamos, el Instituto está detrás de esos árboles- y los guió a través del parque hasta un edificio blanco que estaba cubierto bajo la fachada de una casa abandonada- Bien, este es…

No es ni la cuarta parte de Hogwarts…- comentó Blaise

Lo sé, pero Hogwarts es el único colegio de Magia en el Reino Unido, mientras que en Estados Unidos son varios. Aunque Salem es el mejor, no es tan prestigioso como Hogwarts

Ya veo- dijo Harry- Será mejor que entremos, quiero quitarme el yeso del brazo lo más pronto posible- todos avanzaron hasta la puerta, donde los esperaba Miss Morris, la directora

Bienvenidos al Instituto Salem- los saludó sonriendo- Lamentamos no haber podido ir por ustedes, pero queríamos tenerlo todo listo. Pasen, les enseñaré sus habitaciones- los chicos la siguieron hasta una sección del edificio que, según les dijo la directora, estaba destinada a los estudiantes que vendrí an del extranjero- Pónganse cómodos, les avisaré cuando esté lista la cena

Disculpe, Miss Morris…- se dirigió a ella Harry

¿Sí, señor…?

Harry Potter- se presentó él

Mucho gusto, Sr. Potter, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Verá usted, hace unos días tuve un pequeño incidente y me tuvieron que enyesar el brazo, pero me dijeron que podía quitarme el yeso aquí, tengo la autorización- le entregó un pergamino

Ya veo- dijo Miss Morris leyéndolo- Bien, acompáñeme, Sr. Potter, nuestra enfermera podrá quitarle el yeso- Harry la siguió por el colegio hasta llegar a la enfermería- Buenas Tardes, Helen

Buenas Tardes, Sandy- saludó la enfermera- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El Sr. Potter es el capitán del equipo de duelo de Hogwarts, tuvieron que enyesarle el brazo hace unos días, pero posiblemente esté recuperado, así que vino para que le quitaras el yeso

Será un placer ayudarlo, Sr. Potter- dijo la enfermera- Siéntese, por favor…- con un par de movimientos de varita, le quitó el yeso- Estire el brazo lentamente…- Harry obedeció- ¿Cómo lo siente?

Algo entumido, pero bien, ya no siento dolor

Es normal, tendrá que ejercitar el brazo esta noche. Espero que no sea zurdo…

No, soy diestro, ¿por qué?

Porque su brazo izquierdo no está listo para los movimientos de varita que requiere un duelo- luego le examinó más detenidamente el brazo- No veo rastros de una fractura…

No me lo fracturé- explicó Harry- Me mordió una serpiente en un descuido…

Ya veo, entonces fue por el veneno- Harry asintió- No quedan rastros de él según veo, puede estar tranquilo. Sé que es difícil, pero trate de mover el brazo lo menos posible en los encuentros de mañana

Lo intentaré, gracias- dijo levantándose

No es nada, Sr. Potter. Si siente alguna molestia, no dude en venir- Harry asintió nuevamente y salió con la directora, quien lo guió hasta el comedor, donde estaban colocadas mesas adicionales, cada una con el letrero del colegio que le correspondía. Poco después de que se sentara, se le unieron sus compañeros

¿Qué tal tu brazo?- preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado

Bien, según la enfermera, aunque no podré moverlo demasiado mañana

No necesitas usar tu brazo izquierdo- dijo Ron- Con el derecho te basta y te sobra en un duelo

No debo confiarme demasiado…- iba a añadir algo más, pero la directora se puso de pie

Buenas Noches a todos- dijo- Quiero dar la bienvenida a todos nuestros huéspedes y desearles que su estadía con nosotros sea placentera. A partir de mañana, compartirán las clases con todos nuestros alumnos, las distribuciones de los grupos serán entregadas a los capitanes de sus equipos luego de la cena. Espero que el corto tiempo que pasen en el instituto sirva para estrechar los lazos entre nuestros colegios. Que disfruten la cena- luego de que la directora terminara, la cena empezó

Seis colegios- comentó Tiff- Me pregunto cómo dividirán los grupos…

El método del Torneo en sí es complicado- dijo Harry- No lo entiendo muy bien

Como sea, no somos el mejor colegio de magia del mundo por nada- comentó Draco

En eso tienes razón,- añadió Blaise- les demostraremos a Durmstrang que no es necesario ser expertos en Artes Oscuras para poder combatirlas

No empiecen- les advirtió Harry a los dos Slytherins- Snape ya les advirtió sobre eso

Está bien, tú ganas- se rindió Draco, y se dispusieron a cenar en silencio

**SÍ, SÉ LO QUE ESTÁN PESANDO: ¡¡POR FIN!! ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO QUE PENSÉ YO CUANDO MI INSPIRACIÓN SE DIGNÓ EN VOLVER, PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE YA EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ LISTO. EN VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SU FIDELIDAD, TRATARÉ DE ENCONTRARA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y AVANZAR EN LOS CAPÍTULOS, AUNQUE NO PUEDO PROMETERLES NADA. CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, CRÍTICA O COMENTARIO, YA SABEN: REVIEW.**

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**JESSY POTTER**

30


End file.
